Como perros y gatos
by Kiki-split
Summary: Nuevo Summary... No podían dejar de recordar todos aquellos encuentros, que aunque se empeñaran en negarlo, habían cambiado todo entre ellos. Ya acabada la Guerra y el Mundo Mágico nuevamente en su apogeo ¿serán capaces de darse una oportunidad? ¿de dejar de negar lo que sienten?.
1. Como perros y gatos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Sueña conmigo - Como perros y gatos

* * *

**Como perros y gatos**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inicios de 5to_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cada vez que te acercas a mi_  
_y no lo puedo resistir_

─ Cuidado - escuche que me dijo Ginny , pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Había chocado contra algo , alguien , un cuerpo , corrijo , el cuerpo .

Alze mi mirada para toparme con unos ojos mercurio que ya tiempo atrás me mareaban y hacían sentir un mar de emociones que no he logrado descifrar aún.

_me provocas locas ganas de tocarte_

─ Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - siseó con una pizca de diversión y molestia, detrás suyo sus gorilas Grabble y Goyle mantenían la misma mueca desdeñosa , aunque claro , nunca se les vería ni la mitad de bien , de lo que se le ve a Malfoy.

─ Herms vámonos - pidió la pelirroja viendo venir el insulto del rubio.

─ La sangre sucia , ratón de biblioteca y la traidora de sangre mini-comadreja , vaya , vaya - dijo con falso interés y mis puños se tensaron.

_me provocas locas ganas de empujarte_

─ Cuida tus palabras Malfoy - advertí con la mandíbula tensa. Me comenzaba a hartar de sus constantes insultos.

─ Mira como tiemblo Granger - blandió sus brazos en forma exagerada mientras sus gorilas reían de su broma. A mi lado vi a mi amiga rodar los ojos con exasperación.

─ Vuelves a llamar a Ginny mini-comadreja y date por muerto - le advertí dándole la espalda ignorándolo deliberadamente , sabía que eso le molestaría. Sentí como una fría mano jalaba de mi muñeca haciéndome voltear bruscamente para encontrarme su rostro de delicadas facciones a pocos centímetros de mi

_Cada vez que te acercas a mi_  
_mi corazon empieza a latir_

Y ahí estaba otra vez . Aquel repiqueteo violento de mi corazón que luchaba por permanecer en mi pecho. Parecía que de un momento se saldría o dejaría de bombear sangre de un momento a otro. Y todo por el roce de su piel contra la mía. Todo por su cercanía.

─ Quiero ver que lo intentes - susurro amenazante. Pero fue lo que menos me importo en aquel momento. Su dulce aroma a menta invadió mis fosas nasales dificultándome , más , si es que es posible , el trabajo de respirar con normalidad.

_Me provocas locas ganas de besarte_

Sus labios entre abiertos por el enojo eran una tentación demasiado grande para mi. Tenía que salir rápido de aquella situación o luego terminaría haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

─ Vámonos Hermione - insistió la menor de los Wesley cuando vio que yo no articulaba palabra y me había quedado mirando como tonta los orbes mercurio del Slytherin que tenía enfrente.

Sin más me solté de su agarre y me aleje a paso rápido de allí. Algo andaba mal en mi.

_Me provocas locas ganas de olvidarte_

**_.-.-.-.-.-. Finales de 6to.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Sabía que había sido una idea estúpida , prácticamente suicida , considerando como se encontraba la situación en el Mundo Mágico , en Hogwarts.

Pero la tentación de ir a leer un buen libro para distraer un poco mi mente de todos aquellos pensamientos en los que me envolvía , era demasiado tentadora.

Y aquí estoy , fuera de la hora preestablecida , en una biblioteca con la tenue luz de una lámpara que iluminaba mis páginas , expuesta a cualquier mortífago.

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore , prácticamente todos los Slytherin se habían dado a conocer como mortífagos. Y aunque tuvieran mi misma edad o menos , había que andarse con cuidado. Sabían muchos más hechizos que yo , sin contar las maldiciones imperdonables.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Con este solo pensamiento me recorrió un escalofrío. Recordaba noche tras noche aquel día , el cielo estaba oscuro , y se suponía que Harry estaba con Dumbledore , decidí ir a la biblioteca , cuando de camino oí voces , decidí esconderme . Mi sorpresa fue al ver a un rubio con porte elegante caminar por los pasillos demandándolos suyos mientras guiaba a cientos de enmascarados , mortífagos , hasta una Torre.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció viendo venir lo que pasaría . Pude haber salido , en plan suicida , a tratar de defender a los míos , aunque claro , una hija de muggles contra cientos de sangre puras conocedores de maldiciones imperdonables , era escalofriante de tan sólo pensarlo , pero me quede detrás de la armadura , observando como poco a poco los mortífagos desaparecían dejando aparentemente solo a Malfoy , quien se dejo caer pesadamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso y se tallo los ojos con las palmas de sus manos para luego jalar sus cabellos en señal desesperada.

Detrás de la armadura yo lo observaba , sin perder detalle . Sintiéndome estúpida por estar sintiendo aquella admiración por cada gesto de un mortífago , de uno en potencia.

Unos pasos detrás mío me pusieron alerta y cerré los ojos rogando a Merlín que no fuera descubierta , luego de un tiempo en el que no oí más abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un chico de cuarto de Slytherin que se quedaba mirando fijamente al rubio que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Al parecer el rubio también lo noto porque enfoco su mirada en el chico moreno y enseguida su rostro desfigurado por un sentimiento que me vi incapaz de reconocer , se volvió a transformar en aquella mueca de desdén y frialdad que siempre portaba cuando se daba sus aires por el castillo.

Vi como el chico retrocedió unos pasos y Malfoy se levanto apuntándolo con la varita. Temblé de miedo , por aquel chico , que sin palabras había causado su sentencia. Y con horror vi como el rubio alzaba la varita y pronunciaba una simple palabra , con tanto sentimiento junto , que mis rodillas temblaron con el solo eco de su voz.

─ Crucio

Aquello fue la desencadenante para que el chico comenzara a retorcerse por el suelo a gritar de dolor , incapaz de poder si quiera cerrar los ojos , me fije en los orbes mercurios del rubio heredero de la dinastía Malfoy , que en esos momentos miraba con miedo la escena , luego arrojo su varita al suelo rompiendo el hechizo dejando caer al moreno al suelo, algo inconciente. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en trauma.

Pero al ver al rubio tan decaído cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba entrecortadamente para luego derramar gruesas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas , silenciosas , saladas , supe que quien había quedado en trauma era él , no el chico.

Y detrás de la armadura , lo acompañe en su silencioso llanto.

Era un estúpida por sentirme mal por él , por haberme quedado escondida , por querer consolarlo. Y pude asegurar algo que hace unos meses me había planteado , ya había algo malo conmigo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un ruido detrás mío , rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos y trague saliva pesadamente. Si había alguien más en la biblioteca , estaba , literalmente , muerta .

Con deliberada lentitud aforrándome a mi varita , como si la vida se me fuera en ello , y en esos momentos hacía me parecía , me voltee y cerré los ojos , en gesto muy cobarde , impropio de una Gryffindor y susurre

─ Petrificus Totalus

No oí ningún golpe ni nada y aún sentía mis piernas reposar en el frío piso , así que abrí mis ojos encontrándome con unos ojos mercurios que me miraban con cierto temor. Y fruncí el ceño.

Pude haber reaccionado de muchas maneras , gritar , temer por mi vida , o preguntarme que demonios hacía él aquí , pero sólo me confundió más .

¿Porque habría de temerme a mi , hija de muggles , sangre sucia como él decía? Tenía todas las de ganar , estaba sola , desprotegida en la biblioteca , nadie me extrañaría lo suficiente como para buscarme

─ ¿Pretendías acabar con un mortífago así? - siseó con malicia y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal y mi garganta seca de repente. Era imposible que haya anhelado tanto su voz , como para deleitarme oyendo sus frías palabras.

Me sentí pequeña e indefensa dándome cuenta de mi error , me había relajado , no mucho tiempo , pero si lo suficiente como para que el pudiese armar un movimiento y desarmarme en menos de un segundo , más no lo hizo.

─ ¿Qué esperas? - pregunte y el alzó una ceja sin entender - tienes todas las de ganar , estamos solos , en una biblioteca , de noche , todos duermen , y los que no , no me van a extrañar mucho - exprese mis pensamientos y espere su respuesta , una que no tardo en llegar con un resoplido de por medio

─ No vine hasta acá para perder mi tiempo contigo , te doy ventaja , adelántate , ve con tus amiguitos , San Potter y la comadreja , delátame , anda , tienes todas las de ganar - repitió mientras daba un paso hacia mi y yo temblé. No por miedo porque podía ver claramente la punta de su varita escondida tras su capa , pero su cercanía me aturdía de sobremanera.

_Me haces sentir algo que_  
_Algo que eriza la piel_

─ No es un asunto de perder o ganar - logré decir y una mueca burlesca se instalo en su rostro.

─ Aplica lo mismo en mi caso Granger , y si así lo fuera , yo ya perdí hace mucho tiempo - se limitó a decir mientras inhalaba aire muy cerca de mi.

Todos mis sentidos estaban bloqueados , sólo podía escuchar el repiqueteo furioso de mi corazón y sentir como mis manos temblaban sin poder controlarlas. Debería habituarme a su cercanía , a que no pasar esto. A no desearlo de la manera en la que lo estaba deseando en este momento . Pero se me dificultaba , si cada vez que estaba cerca mío , su aroma menta y su calor varonil sobresalían aturdiéndome.

_Es como un fuego interior_  
_Que me quema_

No tuve ni tiempo de analizar sus palabras cuando ya había desparecido . Y yo sólo me quede allí , para en medio de la biblioteca viendo a la nada. No me preocupe por el horario ni nada y sólo me deje resbalar hasta el piso tratando de calmar mis latidos. Y maldiciendo a todo lo referente a Draco Malfoy. Y maldiciéndome a mi misma , por haberme enamorado de un mortífago como él.

**_.-.-.-.-.-. Busqueda de los Horcruxes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Aquí estoy. Buscando los Horcruxes en el que muy seguramente sea un plan suicida, ir al ministerio . Vale, quizá haya sido mi culpa aquella idea , pero ya no podía echarme para atrás. Ya todo estaba listo . Ahora me encaminaba junto a Dolores Umbridge a firmar la sentencia de muerte de una pobre bruja que no se imaginaría ni en sus más locos sueños que quien estuviera juzgándola en ese juicio estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Hija de muggles , sangre sucia.

─ Oh - musitó muy bajito mi acompañante - querida sigue tu camino , ya te alcanzó , tengo unas cosas que hacer - dijo nuestra antigua profesora de DCAO bajándose en el piso de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" .

Yo me limito a fruncir el ceño tratando de que las pocas personas que quedaban allí no notaran mi nerviosismo. No sabía a donde ir. ¿A que se refería Dolores con seguir mi camino? ¿irme a casa y olvidarme alguna vez de que fui la mejor amiga de Harry Potter la única esperanza del mundo mágico? . Porque mi parte cobarde lo deseaba.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba a solas en el ascensor y suspire. Al menos ya podría relajar un poco, sólo un poco , mi expresión.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse dando paso a un rubio alto con porte aristocrático y sentí como mi respiración se volvía irregular y mi corazón bombeaba con rapidez alarmante y un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda.

Eso sólo me pasaba a mi. Allí frente a mi , se encontraba el causante de mis desvelos y pesadillas . Aquel chico que había invadido mis pensamientos desde 5to , y no había logrado sacármelo aún.

Indiferente a que frente a él se encontraba una hija de muggles , sangre sucia , ratón de biblioteca , amiga de San Potter y la comadreja . Ajeno a que la respiración de la raquítica mujer en la que se había convertido Hermione , se volvía errada y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

No saludo , no dijo nada. Sólo se limito a esperar con torturosa calma a que el ascensor llegara a su piso , pero parecía que eso no sucedería dentro de un largo tiempo y Hermione se empezó a preguntar cuantos pisos podría tener el Ministerio.

Mientras los segundos pasaban con mayor lentitud , la castaña se dedico a observar , a detallar , a atesorar cada gesto y detalle del rubio.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en la biblioteca y todo lo que resto de su sexto año , vacaciones ¿y porque negarlo? , todavía , había estado soñando con ese encuentro. Recordaba sus palabras , su aliento , su cercanía. Anhelaba volver a oler aquella fragancia varonil que desprendía el rubio únicamente cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones mezclaran , extrañaba perderse en el mercurio , deseaba derretirse bajo sus brazos. Suspiro sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Debía mantenerse fría , para el papel que pronto tendría que aparentar frente a Dolores Umbridge. Vio de reojo como una sonrisa sádica y cargada de amargura cruzaba por instante las facciones del rubio , más no le tomo atención.

Extrañaba su presencia , hasta podía decirse que sus infantiles peleas , que no llegaban a más que amenazas inconclusas y roces improvistos.

_Como perro gato  
Así día y noche_

Extrañaba como se repelían pero a la vez se atraían. Lo extrañaba a él , a un mortífago en potencia , al heredero de la dinastía Malfoy , a aquel rubio arrogante y pretencioso que se encontraba ajeno a cualquiera de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

_Somos negro y blanco_  
_Vivimos a reproche_

─ ¿Voy a tener que pasar una hora viendo como el ascensor sube y baja hasta que digas algo? - siseó con burla interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y me sobresalte frunciendo el ceño confundida.

Ese no parecía ser el tono que debería usar un chico de su edad , con una mujer adulta. Me plantee un momento si eso era normal en personas de tal calibre de apellido, pero me di cuenta que su sonrisa arrogante seguía allí, tan perfecta y molesta como siempre . Y temí haber sido descubierta.

Me di una mirada rápida a mi atuendo y manos y cabello , necesitaba asegurarme de que seguía siendo aquella mujer en la que me había convertido y no la Hermione Granger , aquella Hermione que si se viera descubierta estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

─ No te preocupes tu apariencia sigue intacta - dijo con fingida indiferencia el rubio y la castaña suspiro segura de que había sido descubierta.

─ Malfoy ¿c-como me..? - tartamudee incapaz de formar la pregunta coherentemente

─ ¿Cómo te descubrí? - pregunto y luego se encogió de hombros - nose , sólo lo supe. Además que tuve un desagradable encuentro con tu comadreja en la oficina del jefe , tratando de deshacer el encantamiento de lluvia , no sabe guardar apariencias - hizo una mueca de fastidio

─ ¿Q-que hizo Ron? - logré preguntar y me sentí estúpida al hacerlo. Me encontraba descubierta frente a un mortífago , que había ya tenido una oportunidad de acabar conmigo , esta vez podría aprovecharla , estaba en más ventaja aún . Era un ascensor , un lugar cerrado en donde yo no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

─ La comadreja me lanzó un Petrificus Totalus , no se que tienen ustedes los leones , pero si creen que con ese elemental hechizo podrían con los mortífagos , van mal - se burló y antes de que yo pudiese replicar algo el ascensor volvió a abrirse , entrando en él Dolores Umbridge que me miro frunciendo el ceño

─ Querida ¿porque no te adelantaste? - pregunto y yo trague saliva disimuladamente. Me encontraba entre la espada y la .. serpiente , literalmente.

O ser descubierta como estafadora o que Malfoy me delate. No tenía escapatoria.

─ Dolores - saludo amablemente el rubio llamando la atención de la regordeta mujer que sonrío

─ Oh querido , tiempo sin verte por los alrededores ¿a que se debe tal honor? - pregunto con falso tono de cariño que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

─ Oh Dolores , asuntos de mis padres , veras.. planean divorciarse dentro de poco , cuando las cosas estén un poco más calmadas - al ver que Dolores iba a replicar algo , se apresuro a agregar - y como mi padre está en una .. misión , me mando a mi por unos papeles - dijo sonriendo con tal porte que sentí que mi estomago se revolvía.

_Como perro y gato_  
_Así agua y aceite_

Verlo tratar así al resto de la gente , de su gente , me recordaba que estaba fuera de lugar que tratase de ver señales donde no eran. Me torturaba y dolía. Veía su mundo , como algo a lo que nunca podría esperar. Sólo mirar desde lejos.

Y en silencio , cuando me acostaba , lo veía tan elegante como siempre de mano de otra mujer , cualquiera , menos yo. Cualquiera que sea pura y digna de él.

Ignorando mis pensamientos me concentre en lo que acababa de decir y me encontré mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿En serio sus padres , por más que me caigan mal , se iban a separar y el estaba tan campante regodeándose de ello? .

Con una mirada de soslayo que me dedico cuando Dolores Umbridge estaba muy concentrada hablando sobre los pro y los contras de los divorcios mágicos , me percate , de que aquello era cierto , más cierto que mucho de lo que en ese Ministerio pudiese haber , y a la vez era una pequeña trampa , una jugarreta para distraer a Dolores de su interrogatorio hacia mi persona.

Quise decir tantas cosas , pude haber sonreído como idiota viendo señales donde no eran , pude sonrojarme , pude muchas cosas que no hice. Sólo me limite a ver como él se despedía , sin dejar su porte aristocrático y salía del ascensor dejándome de nuevo sola , con aquella sensación de vacío

_De la Z a la A  
Somos tan diferentes_

**_.-.-.-.-.-. Mansión Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Una semana había pasado , desde que habíamos sido llevados hasta la Mansión Malfoy. Recuerdo el escalofrío que me recorrió de sólo imaginarme dentro de esas paredes frías y escalofriantes.

De volver a ver sus orbes de mercurio , frías y distantes. Y temí , temí por mi , por mis amigos. Una fina lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla al llegar dentro de la Mansión. Se suponía que estábamos aturdidos y no despiertos. Pero yo me había salvado de aquel hechizo , gracias al espejo que cargaba en mi bolsa. Y ahora oía como los señores Malfoy , hablaban con su hijo.

Oía la tortura con mis propios oídos , podría verla si me atreviera a abrir los ojos , pero sabría que sería más de lo que podría soportar.

Oir como Lucuis Malfoy le pedía , sin reparo alguno , a su hijo , que se encargara de limpiar la escoria de las mazmorras. Oir la siseante voz de Draco , ya no cargada de odio y malicia como en el colegio, sino dolida y cansada , diciendo que no lo haría.

No basto más que un "Crucio" para saber lo que sufría en ese momento el rubio y yo trague saliva tratando de controlar las traicioneras lagrimas que se resbalan por mis mejillas. Juraría estar sintiendo un dolor parecido al del rubio en aquel momento. Siempre supe que su relación con sus padres no iría bien , pero de allí a torturarlo , había un trecho , uno grande.

Para suerte del rubio , los carroñeros anunciaron su presencia , haciendo que el señor Malfoy olvidara momentáneamente a su hijo , que ya yo con los ojos abiertos , al igual que mis amigos , pude ver que se tambaleaba tratando de recuperar el equilibro.

Mis rodillas temblaron cuando lo vi acercarse a donde nosotros , a "reconocernos" . Había captado en su mirada , la primera vez que nuestras miradas conectaron , el reconocimiento. No sabía porque fingía no saber quienes éramos. No sabía si lo hacía por enojo con sus padres o cual era el verdadero motivo , sólo se que sentía unas enormes ganas de tirarme a sus brazos y pedir clemencia , no por mi . Por mis amigos . Yo podría irme al mismismo infierno si allí estaba él. Pero... no le deseaba lo mismo a mis amigos.

Temblé de miedo , cuando Bellatrix se acercó a mi relamiéndose los labios disfrutando tener una presa a la cual torturar , temblé porque esa presa en esos momentos era yo.

Vi a lo lejos como el rubio regresaba de haber dejado a mis dos amigos en las mazmorras y luego no sentí más nada por unos segundos hasta que comencé a sentir mi cuerpo hormiguear con tal intensidad que sentía miles de cuchillos clavarse en mi espalda y grité , gemí , jadee , llore , pedí clemencia arrastrándome en el piso.

Dolía como cien infiernos , y pensé que en ese mismo lugar , Draco había recibido el mismo "Crucio" , pero su reacción no había sido ni la mitad de la mía y me pregunte si eso sucedía con frecuencia.

─ Tía creo que deberías hablar con el duende , yo me encargo de que no escape - dijo refiriéndose a mi con una mueca de asco que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

La bruja asintió acercándose al duende que en aquellos momentos miraba la espalda de Gryffindor con sumo interés.

Sentí su respiración chocando en mi oído y temblé , esta vez no de miedo , sino de placer. Cada vez que sentía su cercanía me dejaba caer en sus redes , si se diera cuenta que en aquellos momentos estaba a su merced , con un simple aliento.

_Cada vez que te acercas a mi_  
_Me detengo y no puedo seguir_

─ Mentaliza tu mejor recuerdo , el mejor de todos , sólo eso - susurró sin su habitual tono siseante y luego se alejo de mi aparentando no haberse acercado de aquella manera tan desconcertante a mi.

Luego de recuperarme del asombro fruncí el ceño . ¿A que se refería con aquello?

_Me provocas locas ganas de tocarte_  
_Me provocas locas ganas de empujarte_

No tuve mucho tiempo de darle vueltas a aquello cuando sentí de nuevo como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en mi espalda y entonces me tope con sus orbes mercurios que me miraban asustado. Me vi por un instante reflejada en sus ojos y fue lo suficiente como para recordar lo que me había dicho. Y así lo hice. Sin saber porque , confíe , confíe en él ciegamente , porque en aquel momento mi vida dependía de un simple detalle como aquel.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ ¿Te podrías quitar de mi camino inmunda sangre..- comenzó a decir la siseante voz cargada de malicia del rubio , más al darme vuelta y verme en aquel estado se detuvo y frunció el ceño - ¿se puede saber porque obstruyes las vías de paso llorando? - pregunto con mayor sutileza que antes y yo sonreí tristemente . De alguna manera , aquello había sonado como una pregunta humana , sería mucho soñar si diría que sonó preocupado, porque ni en las mejores fantasías sería así. Al menos no era un insulto ni prejuicios , y aquello era mucho viniendo de él.

─ No creo que te importe - dije entre sollozos bajos . Aún cargaba mi vestido y mis torturosos tacones , más no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Además todos ya estaban en su cama durmiendo , soñando con lo lindo que había sido ese baile , bueno todos excepto yo y al parecer Malfoy.

─ Crees bien , sabelotodo , pero obstruyes el paso - se limitó a decir mientras subía las escaleras y yo suspire sabiendo que la tristeza me hacía hacer o decir cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría , de eso no cabía duda.

─ Fue.. culpa de Ron - susurre y al ver como el hurón detenía su andar , más no decía nada sonreí un poco. Al menos podría desahogarme un poco. - Hoy.. se suponía que debía ser un día perfecto con Viktor y .. - me vi interrumpida por él

─ ¿Viktor? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos.

─ Krum , el búlgaro , mi cita para el baile - aclaré y pude jurar que estaba rodando los ojo

─ A si , el troglodita ese con el que llegaste al baile - dijo con indiferencia apoyándose en la pared contraria de la que yo me encontraba. Hice una mueca ignorando su insultante comentario , si me ponía a discutir de ello , terminaría en una pelea.

─ Pero.. Ron se puso a decirme que era una traidora , que Viktor sólo quería que le diera información sobre el huevo y ... me dolió , se supone que somos amigos , debería querer lo mejor para mi - dije

─ Por increíble que suene , la comadreja lleva un punto a su favor , ¿cómo estás tan segura de que el troglodita es lo mejor para ti? - pregunto ladeando sus labios en una perfecta y torcida sonrisa que me hizo apartar la mirada de su rostro. Esos pensamientos eran impropios en mi.

─ Viktor es dulce , un poco atolondrado , algo despistado , guapo , tiene buenos modales , un poco bruto , no baila muy bien - una carcajada me interrumpió y yo miré con el ceño fruncido al rubio Slytherin que tenía frente a mi y me plantee si me encontraba en todos mis cabales al verme mirando fijamente sus blancos dientes mientras pensaba que era una sonrisa hermosa.

─ Granger ¿te das cuenta de que los 7 adjetivos que le has puesto al troglodita , sólo 3 han sido buenos? - se burlo y yo baje la mirada sonrojada dándome cuenta de ello. - veras Granger , nose que creas tú , pero en mi mundo , si alguien es perfecto , tiene más cualidades que defectos - me planteó con clara intención de seguir burlándose de mi y yo gruñí

─ Malfoy.. mejor olvida que te conté algo - dije entre dientes y el rodó los ojos

─ Yo sólo decía - dijo con falso tono inocente encogiéndose de hombros volviendo a retomar su camino a lo largo de las escaleras pero al ver como yo no me moví ni un ápice resoplo mientras se acercaba a mi , un poco , pero lo suficiente como para ponerme nerviosa.

_Cada vez que te acercas a mí_  
_Y ya no se que mas decir_

Abrí la boca tratando de decirle que que hacía , porque se acercaba tanto , pero las palabras se aglomeraron en mi boca sin poder aclararlas bien y sonó como un estúpido balbuceo que hizo sonreír al rubio ya a unos escasos centímetros de mi.

─ ¿Otra cosa que debería saber Granger? - siseó mi apellido con un tono que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina mientras en mi cabeza un torbellino de pensamientos me aturdían. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Porque ese extraño hormiguear en mis manos? ¿Porque ese dolor de estomago?

─ ¿Que debas saber? , no lo creo Malfoy - dije y el alzó una ceja divertido

─ Oh mas bien dicho , ¿alguna otra cosa que no me quieras decir? - pregunto y yo bufé . Había dado justo en el clavo.

─ Te burlaras de mi - dije y el rodó los ojos

─ Como si no lo hiciera siempre - dijo . _Touche ._ Fruncí el ceño algo disgustada ante su acotación, pero lo deje pasar.

─ B-bueno.. yo , .. yo esperaba que Krum.. - comencé a tartamudear como estúpida mandando todo mi valor Gryffindor de paseo al lago junto con el Calamar Gigante y el rubio resoplo por lo bajo.

─ ¿Querías que te besara? - al ver mi cara de estupefacción rodó los ojos - vi tu patético espectáculo al despedirte del troglodita - al ver que yo le iba a reclamar se adelantó - y no los estaba espiando si es lo que insinúas porque no perdería mi tiempo en ti y menos en el troglodita con más músculos que cerebro

Ignore aquella pequeña , pero no por eso , inadvertida , punzada que cruzo mi pecho y hable , con todo el poco orgullo que me quedaba y no había sido pisoteado por el rubio.

─ Nunca pensé que me espiabas , sólo te iba a decir que no lo llamaras troglodita - dije y la mueca que hizo fue de total incredulidad para luego largarse a reír. Gruñí mientras decidía tomar camino hacia la Sala Común que para mi desgracia se encontraba del otro lado del castillo. Pero no podría soportar un minuto más de burla.

─ Oye Granger vale , no te entiendo , ¿luego de ser tan.. troglodita lo sigues defendiendo? , tienes que ser muy buena o .. muy tonta - murmuró y luego enfoco su mirada en mi rostro tan fijamente que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran un segundo y mi respiración se volviera irregular.

─ E.. Malfoy , deja de mirarme así , me estás poniendo nerviosa - susurré y él sonrío acercándose más a mi. Acortando distancias. Y sin verlo venir , sin prevención alguna me había acorralado contra la pared y había aprisionado mis labios con los suyos.

Abrí los ojos como platos pero la imagen del cabello rubio platinado frente a mi , con sus orbes mercurio completamente escondidas tras sus parpados , fueron una invitación a que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara el momento.

No me puse a pensar en que ese era mi primer beso , ni en que era con una serpiente , más conciso , con .. Malfoy. Sólo me deje llevar.

No fue un beso de película, no duro más de unos segundos , sólo fue un toque superficial de labios pero lo suficiente como para que mis mejillas se tornaran rojo vino tinto.

El rubio sonrío burlonamente y se alejo de mi camino a las mazmorras. Unos pasos lejos de mi grito sobre su hombro

─ Ya tienes que decirle a tus bobos amigos cuando pregunten que se sintió , sólo obvia el detalle que no fue de Krum

Y así me dejo , plantada en medio de las escaleras que daban a los distintos salones.

Con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos abiertos como platos. Y reproduciendo aquel momento una y otra vez sin darme cuenta que mis pasos me habían llevado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda , quien al verme tan absorta en mis pensamientos , ni contraseña me pidió.

_Me provocas locas ganas de alcanzarte_  
_Me provocas locas ganas de olvidarte_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Para mi alivio había funcionado. No sabía como ni porque , pero había funcionado. Pero fingí dolor , algo me decía que debía fingir dolor , fingí estar muriendo de dolor al ver los ojos mercurio del rubio que ya habían remplazado el miedo por la diversión.

Por un instante me plantee que se divertía de verme sufrir , pero luego me acordé de que gracias a él en aquellos momentos no sentía nada y simplemente me deje hacer. Chillé , grité y me retorcí , rememorando aquel día.

Oí algo parecido a "Desmaius" y luego no sentí nada. Simplemente .. dormí , extrañamente cómoda , para estar encerrada en uno de los lugares más escalofriantes del que pueda estar nunca. Y me compadecí , nuevamente , del rubio Slytherin. Al fin de cuentas , tenía que vivir aquí todos los días , caminando por los fríos y oscuros pasillos de esta Mansión llena de malos recuerdos.

Luego de horas o quizá minutos, fui conciente de como Harry y Ron me sacaban de aquel frío lugar. Sólo pude ver por última vez el rostro aparentemente sereno de Malfoy para luego aparecer en la casa de campo de Bill y Fleur.

Y aún hoy , una semana después , luego de haber salido de la que probablemente pudo ser una misión suicida , luego de haber obtenido un nuevo Horcrux , luego de haber entrado ilegalmente a la caja de Gringotts de Bellatrix Lestrange , mortífaga en potencia , sigo pensando en él.

¿Es que acaso era imposible sacárselo de la mente?

**_.-.-.-.-.-. Invasión en Hogwarts .-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

─ Hermione es mala idea - me dijo Ron pero yo bufé.

─ Haber si me entiendes Ron , no me importa si es o no mala idea , simplemente lo hare , les guste o no - añadí viendo de reojo a Harry , que parecía no prestar mucha atención a nuestra discusión.

─ Siempre en las películas cuando se separan , mueren - dijo y yo puse los ojos al cielo

─ Ron ésta no es una película , es la vida real - le recordé y el iba a protestar pero la voz de nuestro amigo azabache nos interrumpió

─ Chicos , voy a.. ayudar a Remus - dijo y salió corriendo en dirección a donde nuestro antiguo profesor de DCAO peleaba con Lestrange , más una pelirroja escondiéndose detrás de un muro , muy cerca de allí fue lo que llamo mi atención y quizá también la de Harry.

Me contuve de gritarle que no era tiempo para eso , ¿pero quien era yo para prohibirle ayudar a Ginny cuando yo necesitaba , me urgía , muy entupidamente , volver a ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos mercurio?

─ Ron , por favor - le pedí viendo que aquello no daba para más. Hace pocos segundos habían entrado a Hogwarts el restos de los Mortífagos que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación , y nos veíamos en desventaja , separados podríamos ganar terreno. ¿Y porque negarlo? quizá tuviera la suerte , o mala suerte , como se quiera ver , de toparme con Malfoy.

─ Hermione si.. si te pasa algo , yo .. - dijo mientras se acercaba tanto a mi aturdiéndome por completo. ¿Qué era esa repentina cercanía? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación?

Recordé como día tras día lloraba por el pelirrojo , recordé sus desplantes , su noviazgo con Lavender , sus malos tratos , y me vi comparando sus facciones con las de cierto Slytherin. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos mientras me enfocaba en el pelirrojo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi.

En cualquier otro momento estaría feliz de estar en aquella situación, pero no... ya no.

Cuando dio un paso más adelante acortando distancias oí un bufido a espaldas de Ron y lo aparte , sin sutileza , para encontrarme cara a cara con el Mortífago que había estado invadiendo mis pensamientos y sueños desde hace mucho.

─ Muy conmovedor la escena , de verdad , pero... ¿no te podrías buscar algo mejor sangre sucia? - me preguntó alzando una ceja incrédulo y yo parpadee confundida.

Irreal , eso era . En medio de una guerra , a pocos metros de un gran grupo de mortífagos que ganaban terreno con los aurores , con Malfoy enfrente mío , sin ni siquiera alzar su varita. Sólo parado en medio del pasillo, con su porte aristocrático y regio. Y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Preguntándome sobre mi vida personal. Aquello no era la situación que me imaginaba. Me imaginaba unos cuantos crucios o quizá encantamientos menores , pero esto.. esto no.

Enfoque mi mirada en sus orbes mercurio ignorando la mirada iracunda del pelirrojo y sentí un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

_Me hace sentir algo que_  
_Algo que eriza la piel  
Es como un fuego interior que me quema_

Maldije aquella sensación , maldije el repiquetear violento de mi corazón , maldije el temblor de mis piernas , maldije a todo lo referente al rubio y lo que me hace sentir.

─ Soy mil veces mejor que tú - habló con rudeza el pelirrojo y yo me contuve de bufar. Aquel no era lugar para discutir aquello. ¿Acaso soy la única que lo nota?

─ Si claro, lo que digas Weasel - habló con burla el Slytherin y vi como un rayo verde pasaba a escasos centímetros de su brazo y contuve una exclamación al ver a Ron con la varita en alto y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

─ Ronald , vete , yo me encargo - le dije y el me miro con dureza para luego asentir y desaparecer de allí no sin antes volver a lanzar otro hechizo que esta vez , si tomo desprevenido al rubio , y logro rozarle el brazo rasgando parte de su camisa , dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa.

Cerré los ojos sacudiendo de mi cabeza aquella imagen. Muchas veces me había preguntado si el rubio traía la marca o no. Pero verla con mis propios ojos, era .. muy distinto.

El rubio se percato de mi expresión porque tapo su brazo y luego bufo alejándose de mi. Yo fruncí el ceño.

─ Malfoy ¿que.. - me vería tonta preguntándole porque no me mataba cuando tenía la oportunidad , pero necesitaba saciar mis dudas - porque no me .. digo... estoy sola y .. - empecé a tartamudear y el rubio rodó los ojos

─ No pierdo el tiempo con sangre sucias - siseó y yo bufé

─ Malfoy , estamos en guerra , tienes todas las de ganar , estoy rodeada prácticamente de Mortífagos , ¿porque simplemente no acabas con esto y ya? - le pregunte más segura de mi y el suspiro con un deje de.. melancolía que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

De un segundo a otro, parecía que hubiesen recaído 20 años más en la espalda del rubio , de los que debería tener. Parecía más , angustiado y más indefenso de lo que jamás lo había visto.

─ Sólo.. sólo ve con tu amiguito San Potter y tu novio la Comadreja y déjame en paz - dijo retomando su camino y yo apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños mientras me mordía la lengua.

Estúpido , estúpido y ciego Malfoy.

¿Es que no te das cuenta de como me duele verte así? ¿no te das cuenta de que no he alzado mi varita ni un sólo segundo? ¿no te das cuenta que el único que me importa en estos momentos eres tú?

─ Me enloqueces - grité llamando su atención puesto que vi como su espalda se tensaba y daba la vuelta lentamente girando sobre su eje - no te entiendo , un día me lanzas maldiciones por los ojos , otros.. me ignoras , luego en el Ministerio ¿que demonios fue eso Malfoy? ¿porque no me delataste? ¿que demonios pasa? ¿porque me ayudaste en tu casa? ¿porque Malfoy? ¿porque juegas conmigo dejándome más confundida de lo que nunca podría estar? - pregunte y luego me mordí la lengua. Había hablado , jugado más cartas de las que debía. Pero ya estaba hecho , no me podía retractar.

_Como perro gato_  
_Así día y noche_

─ Tu también me enloqueces Granger - siseó con burla y yo gruñí y contuve un chillido de frustración. Aquella no era la respuesta que buscaba. Ni siquiera sabía que quería decir con eso.

No tuve tiempo de pensar más porque de repente vi como el rubio abría los ojos como platos y corría hacia mí gritando

─ !Cuidado!

Sentí como me empujaba y luego oí un estridente ruido proveniente de miles de piedras que caían del techo de donde me encontraba , mientras se iba desmoronando lentamente.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia la del rubio que se encontraba encima mío , mirándome con tanta intensidad que mis rodillas hubieran flaqueado si hubiese estado parada . Por increíble que pareciera , su peso sobre el mío no me molestaba . Me daba una sensación de increíble protección que me asustaba.

─ ¿Qué .. que fue eso? - pregunte luego de reponerme del shock

─ El techo se cayó - dijo y yo suspire.

─ Ya lo se señor evidente , me refiero a ¿porque me salvaste? - pregunte y vi en su semblante como buscaba una rápida , y lo más probable , evasiva respuesta.

_Somos negro y blanco_  
_Vivimos a reproche_

─ No lose - se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba con cuidado de encima mío. Ignore aquella sensación de vacío y miré con recelo la mano que me tendía. - no muerdo - agregó con aparente diversión y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo , ligeramente. Enseguida borre mi estúpida sonrisa y acepté su mano , mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

No me di cuenta que habíamos terminado a escasos centímetros hasta que su olor a menta llego de lleno a mi aturdiendo todos mis sentidos como solía pasar cada vez que me encontraba cerca de él.

Cerré los ojos aspirando aquel aroma que me enloquecía y sentí como sus largos dedos recorrían mi mejilla para luego agarrar un mechón de cabello y colocármelo tras la oreja.

Traté de no hacer tan evidente mi respiración errada y el escalofrío de mi espalda , pero se me dificultaba cada vez más sintiendo como la respiración del rubio llegaba a toda mi cara. Pausada y normal. No como la mía que en aquellos momentos parecía irse de segundos y regresar más frenética de lo normal.

_Como perro y gato_  
_Así agua y aceite_

─ ¿Cómo no vas a saber porque me salvaste en vez de terminar conmigo? - pregunté y el suspiró cansado

─ Eres muy preguntona Granger , limítate a agradecerme - dijo y yo sentí toda mi sangre subir a mis mejillas.

─ G-gracias Malfoy - susurre y el asintió con una ligera sonrisa , una que no le había visto nunca , una sincera , una para mi y sentí algo revolverse en mi estomago.

─ Ahora ve a salvar el mundo mágico - dijo con burla y yo fruncí el ceño y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo , aunque sabía que no era el momento ni estaba en condiciones de hacerlo , vi como sacaba su varita y murmuraba un "Desmaius".

Voltee a ver a mi izquierda encontrándome a un Mortífago que reconocí como uno de los Carrow y miré de soslayo a Malfoy preguntándole con la mirada que había sido eso pero el se encogió de hombros y me indico con la mano que siguiera mi camino.

Suspire y me dirigí a un grupo de Gryffindors entre los cuales reconocí a Seamus , Lavender y a George Wesley que luchaban en clara desventaja con 5 mortífagos.

Antes de lanzarle un "Desmaius" a uno de ellos , miré de reojo a un rubio que en aquellos momentos se encontraba blandiendo su varita con especial aburrimiento , luchando con un Revenclaw.

Suspire sin saber que pensar.

_De la Z a la A  
Somos tan diferentes_

**_.-.-.-.-.-. Final de la Guerra .-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Miles de pregunta invadían mi mente , y sabía que no era la única. Todos los rostros de brujas y magos que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor rodeando a cuerpos inertes que yacían en el suelo como héroes , que dieron su vida por nosotros , todos y cada uno de esos magos que seguían con vivos , mantenían una expresión de duda , pánico y a la vez jubilo en su rostro.

Oí el sollozo de Molly Weasley y me encogí en mi lugar. Había decidido sentarme en el suelo viendo el cadáver de Nymphadora , Tonks , me corregí mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

Molly en un gesto de compasión había decidido juntarlos de la mano , para que pareciera una pareja que murió feliz en medio de la Guerra.

Cuando todos sabíamos que no era así. Remus había muerto defendiendo a Fred que en aquellos momentos tenía todas las de perder contra Lestrange , y la angustia que debió de pasar pensando que dejaría sola a su esposa con su hijo.

Tonks había muerto salvando a la menor de los Wesley de la maldición imperdonable de Bellatrix. Para mi desgracia pude verlo, estuve allí , vi como la maldición pasaba frente las narices de la pelirroja para llegar a la metamorfaga que calló en el piso. Supuse que un mismo pensamiento se habrá cruzado por su mente , Teddy y Remus.

Una fina lágrima cayó por mis mejillas. Extrañaría a mi profesor favorito , extrañaría sus tabletas de chocolate , extrañaría aquella expresión de anhelo con la que miraba a Harry , extrañaría sus charlas , su inteligencia.. extrañaría el cabello de Tonks , extrañaría sus torpezas , extrañaría sus chistes y rabietas , extrañaría su talento de hacernos reír a Ginny y a mi.

Suspire y dirigí mi vista a un pelirrojo que yacía muerto al lado de la pareja. Podría pensar que sería George de no ser porque veía al gemelo llorar descontroladamente en el pecho de su padre susurrando Fred. No podría determinar cuanto tiempo llevaban así , quizá más de una hora , pero parecía que las lágrimas nunca acabarían.

Ron se encontraba abrazando a Ginny mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de ambos. Y los mayores mantenían la cabeza agachada pero podía jurar ver a Bill Weasley llorando a lagrima suelta. Al fin y al cabo el trato de hacer algo para ayudar y no pudo.

Solté un pequeño sollozo recordando los desplantes que les hice a los gemelos , los miles de castigos que se ganaban por mi culpa , las veces que los reñía por ser tan alegres. Extrañaría con todo mi ser a los gemelos , porque sabía que ya no sería lo mismo sin Fred. George no sería el mismo. Nada sería igual.

Luego de un tiempo decidí dejar de presenciar aquella horrible escena y me levante con sumo cuidado sin que nadie se percatara de mi ausencia y me escabullí hasta dejarme caer pesadamente en una de las grandes mesas de roble que habían sido movidas a los lados.

En la mesa no había nadie excepto un grupo de 4 chicas Revenclaw que lloraban por el cuerpo inerte de una de sus amigas. Las demás mesas se encontraban igual de vacías o peor , pero hubo una que llamo mi atención. La mesa más vacía y quizá la más desolada. Una mesa con 3 integrantes rubios que miraban la escena con distintas expresiones.

El mayor con una expresión inescrutable , la mujer mordiéndose el labio mientras apretaba la mano del menor del cuadro , quien se encontraba mirando el techo , que en aquellos momentos ya había perdido su embrujo habitual , y dejaba ver las estrellas verdaderas.

Desvíe mi mirada al oir unos pasos de tacones retumbando por toda la sala y pude ver como una mujer delgada con unas cuantas arrugas se acercaba con un bebe en sus brazos a ver a una pareja que yacía al lado de los Wesley. Lo siguiente que vi fue a la mujer derrumbándose en el suelo con un desgarrador llanto y ya no pude más. No podía seguir haciéndome la fuerte cuando no era así.

Yo debería ser la que estuviera allí , muerta. No tenía nadie quien llorase por mi . Mis padres se encontraban felizmente en otro país , sin acordarse de haber tenido una hija alguna vez. No sufrirían . No Fred , no Collin , no los Lupins , no ellos.

Salí corriendo del Gran Comedor hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía y me deje caer en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva. Nadie entraría acá y podría quedarme cuanto tiempo se me diera la gana , ajena a que en el Gran Comedor un rubio mantenía una conversación con sus padres

─ Hijo - llamó Narcisa

─ ¿Qué? - murmuró bajito el rubio que se encontraba mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor , por la que hace pocos minutos una castaña había salido llorando.

─ Ve por ella - susurró y él la miró confundido

─ ¿De que hablas madre? - pregunto

─ Te necesita - fue lo único que dijo soltando su mano para dejarle el camino libre al menor de los Malfoy. Y sin necesidad de más palabras el rubio salió corriendo a donde estaba seguro que se encontraba la castaña en aquel momento.

* * *

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot._

_Planee hacerlo corto, pero se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza que practicamente estallaba._

_Siempre quise hacer un Dramione , simplemente son la mejor pareja._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Quizá haya una continuación , si quieren recomendarme alguna canción para la continuación estaría agradecida._


	2. AVISO

**_No es un capítulo es un aviso._**

_He decidido hacer de este un fic. Más bien dicho un mini fic con una serie de One-shots._

_Pensaba hacerlo por medio de One-shots separados, pero tengo tantas ideas volando por mi cabeza que decidi juntarlo todo._

_Cada capitulo tiene una canción diferente que esconde una historia distinta , más todo entre si es lo mismo._

_Dramione 100%._

_Os recuerdo que yo subo capítulos con mayor frecuencia depende de los números de reviews que dejen._

_Pueden recomendar canciones, gracias.  
_


	3. With me

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Continuación de Como perros y gatos . Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Sum 41 - With me

* * *

**With me**

Mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la Torre de Astronomía , recordaba como le había hecho sufrir. Recordaba todos sus encuentros , tanto casuales como provocados por él mismo. Como le había dicho , millones de veces , más de las que pudiera contar , sangre sucia.

Recordaba como luego de eso , se encerraba en su habitación sin mediar palabra y se maldecía a si mismo , y si pudiera ser capaz de auto-mandarse un crucio , lo haría.

Lo que más odiaba era verla mal. Era verla triste o desolada. La había visto millones de veces enojada , y le divertía y gustaba en grandes cantidades , pero era contadas las ocasiones que le había visto triste , y se odiaba por ser él , quien causaba mayormente esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

La había visto llorar perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos que daban al baño de chicas , en 1ro. Era un niño y no le dio importancia y en aquel momento sólo le parecía una niña tonta.

En segundo la vio llorar cerca de las cocinas , más nunca supo el porque. Le había visto llorar en 3ro cuando tuvo una infantil pelea con Weasley y cuando asesinaron a Buckbeak por un tonto capricho de él .

En cuarto fue cuando comenzó todo , cuando comenzó a encapricharse , a verla más linda de lo normal , a verla ... menos desagradable y más femenina y no contaba que se hubiera reducido sus dientes con magia , porque se había percatado de ello sólo a principios de quinto. La vio llorar por los pasillos desolados un poco después de la hora de queda y no había podido resistirse.

Estaban solos , nadie vería alguna muestra de preocupación de él para con la castaña , y si ella lo contara no se lo creerían. Así que con la máscara más fría de la que se vio capaz de adaptar le pregunto , se preocupo y la aconsejo a su manera . Había admito que el Weasley tenía razón , sólo porque el también estaba celoso , un sentimiento del todo nuevo para él hasta que se había enterado de quien era la pareja de Hermione Granger

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ ¿Se puede saber que demonios te ocurre Pansy? - gruño el chico viendo como su rubia amiga se mordía las uñas con impaciencia.

La aludida volteó a verlo y luego relajo , un poco , su semblante. Parkinson y él habían llegado a ser grandes amigos luego de que la rubia admitiera que su enamoramiento por el chico era sólo una terrible obsesión , que con las vacaciones dejo atrás.

Había descubierto que tras la careta de "chica sifrína y arrogante" que cargaba la rubia , era realmente divertida y amable. A su manera. No se podía pedir mucho de una Slytherin.

─ Perdona Draco, es que... ya han pasado dos semanas desde que anunciaron lo del baile - dijo como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitaba saber el rubio para quedar satisfecho con su respuesta , más el chico alzó una ceja confundido en busca de más detalles - y... nadie me ha invitado aún - agregó y el rubio se contuvo de sonreír burlón.

Había aprendido a lo largo de los meses que era mejor no meterse con el autoestima de la rubia si quería seguir con todos sus huesos en su lugar , y también se mordió la lengua para decir que él había tenido más invitaciones de las que podría contar , más aunque más de la mitad de ellas fueran de chicas con grandes atributos y bellezas , a él sólo le interesaba una.

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? , hay muchas chicas que aún no tienen pareja - dijo el rubio tratando de solucionar todo con eso.

─ Eso ya lose, no me importaría tanto sino fuera porque la chica más ... deplorable de este colegio ya tiene pareja y no es más ni menos que el chico de intercambio más guapo - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

─ Pansy no me gustan los chismes - le recordé y me callé al oírla seguir hablando.

─ ¿Puedes creer que Hermione Granger consiguió ir con Viktor Krum al baile? es ... literalmente imposible - siseó con malicia mirando en dirección a los leones que en aquellos momentos se encontraban manteniendo una agradable conversación.

El rubio desvío la mirada también hacia esa mesa para evitar la expresión iracunda y sorprendida que había cruzado por su cara al recibir tal información y se concentro en la figura de una castaña que sonreía de una manera ... demasiado radiante para el gusto del rubio que hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada volviendo a concentrarse en su rubia amiga quien lanzaba fuego por la mirada

─ Literalmente imposible no , porque sino no estaría pasando , además no me digas que querías ir con ese mastodonte al baile - se burló tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los celos y envidia de Pansy y su rabia no harían buena combinación y él lo sabía bien.

─ No quería ir con él , aunque no me desagrada la idea , por Merlín , Draco , es jugador de Quidditch , el sueño de toda chica - dijo y él carraspeó ofendido.

─ Disculpa soy buscador de Slytherin - le recordó y ella rodó los ojos

─ Si Draco , lose , es sólo que... odio a Granger - murmuró y él suspiró

─ Y yo a Krum - susurró y ella alzó una ceja

─ ¿Que dijiste? - preguntó

─ Olvídalo , bueno hagamos algo , iremos juntos , como amigos , además tengo un punto a mi favor , soy jugador de Quidditch , el sueño de toda chica - añadió y ella sonrío

─ ¿Acaso no tienes otras invitaciones? - pregunto perspicaz y el asintió sin borrar la sonrisa

─ Muchas de echo , pero prefiero ir contigo que con ellas , ninguna me atrae - dijo el rubio encogiéndome de hombros y ella sonrío radiante.

─ Gracias Draco, seremos la pareja que cause mayor sensación , ya vera esa Granger - susurró por lo bajo mientras desaparecía del Gran Comedor , dejando al rubio encimado en sus pensamientos que mucho tenían que ver con la castaña que en aquellos momentos sin que él se diera cuenta , se encontraba mirándolo de soslayo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ese día había sentido los celos, malos consejeros . Ese mismo día había tropezado intencionalmente con la chica y le había dicho como unas diez veces que no valía la pena hablar siquiera con ella , contradiciéndose a si mismo que no podía parar de buscarla para hablarle , aunque sea por medio de insultos.

Luego de presenciar como la castaña ponía cara de circunstancias a la hora de despedirse del búlgaro, sintió su sangre hervir . Si la castaña pretendía que el búlgaro la besara , tendría que usar lentes , a su parecer.

Para suerte de él , y desgracia de ella , el búlgaro se había despedido con un beso en sus nudillos y un "Exjelnte vrelaga Ermion".

El rubio escondido trás un muro se tuvo que morder los labios para no reírse de ello. Era tan tonto que ni pronunciar bien su nombre podía. Pero al menos podía darse el lujo de pronunciar siquiera su nombre. Él se veía obligado , de cierto modo , a llamarla con sobrenombres ofensivos o con su simple apellido. El "Hermione" moría en lo más profundo de su ser.

Había recorrido el castillo sin intenciones de más nada que simplemente despejar un poco su cabeza de tantos pensamientos. Tenía el peso encima de saber que Voldemort atacaría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos , tenía la carga de saber que pronto se convertiría en alguien como su papá , un ser.. despreciable. Y encima la castaña que se colaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_I don't want this moment_  
_To ever end _  
_Where every thing's nothing, without you_

Sorpresa para él , fue verla parada en medio de los pasillos llorando. Sorpresa para él que la chica se haya desahogado con él. Irremediable fue querer besarla. Y así lo hizo, sin miramientos ni pensárselo dos veces. Sólo un roce de labios y luego una simple frase. Para luego quedarse en su habitación rememorando aquel beso por muchas horas.

_To see you smile_  
_Cause it's true_  
_I am nothing without you_

Luego la había visto llorar por Cedric Digory , que por buenas fuentes , él sabía que la chica ni conocía. Sólo lloraba como lo haría por cualquier otro compañero. Y eso le llevo a plantearse si de ser él , quien estuviese en esa situación , la chica lloraría.

En 5to la había visto más misteriosa y taciturna que nunca , muchas veces la veía quedarse mirando embobada al pelirrojo y su sangre hervía , más luego se recordaba que ella no era nada suyo y volvía a concentrarse en lo que hacía, más sin poder obviar aquel sentimiento de vacío.

Había entrado a la Brigada de Umbridge , sólo por cobarde. No quería ser uno más entre el montón , y había dado por descartada la opción de unirse al ED , nadie lo querría allí.

Se entero del ataque de Mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios , supo que habían matado a un familiar suyo , no directo , pero eran de sangre. Sirius Black. No sintió nada , ni desasosiego ni tristeza. La verdad , nunca lo conoció.

Al ver a la castaña tan triste y melancólica por la muerte de aquel hombre, supo que había sido alguien de buenos sentimientos , porque pocos se ganaban su cariño. La había observado tanto que eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por un sollozo proveniente de uno de los salones que se encontraban al fondo del piso a donde había ido el rubio. Suspiro preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba parado sin moverse y se encamino a buscar a la castaña.

Entró a una habitación que se encontraba en penumbras y la única luz que se filtraba en aquel salón era la de la luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana iluminando ligeramente el cuerpo de una chica castaña que se encontraba recostada de una de las paredes cercanas a la ventana y con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho mientras su cabello tapaba su rostro bañado de lagrimas , supuso el rubio.

Con sumo cuidado se adentro unos pasos en el salón y luego se acercó a la ventana , sentándose en alféizar mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo nocturno y escuchaba los débiles sollozos de la castaña.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos , o quizás horas , el rubio no lo pudo saber con exactitud oyó una exclamación ahogada y se volteó para encontrarse con la castaña haciendo un patético intento de levantarse mientras que con su manga se secaba sus lágrimas.

El rubio hubiese sonreído si no fuera un momento así , se veía sinceramente adorable a ojos del rubio. Sin mediar palabra se acerco a la chica y le tendió una mano como horas antes había hecho en medio de uno de los pesadillos , entre maldición y maldición.

La chica miró la mano y luego al rubio para volver a enfocar su vista en la mano y luego en la punta de la varita que sobresalía del pantalón rasgado del rubio.

El chico suspiró , con la otra mano cogió la varita y se acercó a la ventana , volteó a mirar a la castaña que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y abrió su palma para dejar resbalar su varita que cayó fuera del castillo.

La castaña dio un respingo y en un primer momento le miro como si hubiera perdido algún tornillo y luego suspiro rodando los ojos.

─ No tenías que hacer eso - susurró y su voz sonó ronca , pero igual de melodiosa a oídos del rubio.

─ Era eso o dártela - dijo con un tono de voz igual de bajo que el de la castaña , para luego agregar al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica - nose si lo sepas , pero en mi mundo , nunca le des la varita al enemigo - dijo con cierto retintin retomando las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquel día del baile y al parecer la chica lo recordó porque desvío la mirada ocultando un sonrojo y agradecida de la oscuridad que le dificultaría al rubio ver su sonrojo. Luego de un gran silencio el semblante de la castaña decayó considerablemente y el rubio lo noto , rectificando su error - aunque... considerando que ya todo acabo , creo que voy a extrañar mi varita - susurró y oyó a la castaña reír bajito y el chico sonrío para sus adentros.

_Through it all_  
_I've made my mistakes_

Era la segunda vez que la hacía reir en todos sus siete años conociéndose y era un sonido gratificante para el rubio , como si con ese simple sonido pudiera sanar grandes heridas. Y aunque la cantidad de enojos y semblantes tristes que le había causado le superaba considerablemente a los momentos alegres , sentía que soldaba muchas cuentas con la chica.

_I'll stumble and fall_  
_But I mean these words_

─ Y yo creo en mi mundo , la gente con un poco de sentido común no se despoja de su varita frente a otra , uno nunca sabe cuando lo apuñalaran por la espalda - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un humor negro , nunca antes visto por el rubio que se impresiono en un primer momento y luego suspiro.

Había supuesto que la guerra dejaría huellas , pero no esperaba que tan pronto , y menos en una chica como ella.

─ No lo harías - se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros y al ver la ceja alzada de la castaña añadió - sólo lose - dijo y la chica asintió volviendo a su expresión taciturna.

Al ver que la chica no pretendía hablar , pero al estar seguro que no volvería a caer en llanto , se le volvió a acercar y le volvió a tender la mano , al ver que la chica volvía a retomar su ritual de desconfianza bufó

─ Joder Hermione... Granger .. ya mande a la mierda mi varita ¿piensas que puedo sacar una navaja de mi pantalón? - preguntó con burla tratando de disimular sus nervios al ver cometido el pequeño desliz de haber dicho su nombre. Mientras tanto la castaña sentía el bambonear de su corazón desenfrenado y su respiración volverse irregular mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Jamás lo había oído decir su nombre y se oía tan exquisitamente especial viviendo de sus labios que tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír.

─ Oye eso no lo había pensado , pero mira.. ahora tendrás que vaciar tus bolsillos - dijo a modo de broma y el rubio rodó los ojos . La chica sonrío de lado y aceptó la mano que le tendía el rubio y con un poco de ayuda quedo de pie , a una distancia .. considerable del rubio. Aquella escena se les hacía terriblemente conocida

─ Deja vu - susurro el rubio en broma y la castaña soltó una risita y luego suspiro perdiéndose en las orbes mercurios del chico que en aquellos momentos se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

Si no conociera a la chica, podría hasta haber pensado que la chica en serio estuviese enamorada de él , lo cual para el rubio , en aquellas condiciones era improbable , e imposible.

─ Hablando en serio ¿que pensabas al tirar tu varita? - le dijo sin poder ocultar cierto tono de reproche que solía usar con sus amigos cuando les preocupaba.

─ Pues.. siéndote sincero.. no pensaba - dijo y al ver la ceja alzada de la castaña sonrío - en serio, no pensaba mucho , sólo quería que te levantaras del suelo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros dejando sorprendida a la castaña que trató de ocultar su asombro asintiendo.

Se esperaba algo como "que te levantaras del suelo , te veías patética , o algo como.. ensucias el suelo" , pero nada...

Inconcientemente se había acercado a la ventana mientras se apoyaba en el marco de esta y miraba las siluetas pequeñas de algunos profesores que hacían encantamientos extinguiendo restos de cenizas y llamas que rondaban aún. Y se pregunto si ya habrían movido los cadáveres.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla de modo silencioso , más el rubio que no había perdido detalle de la castaña se percató de ello y lucho contra los deseos de ser él , quien retuviera sus lagrimas.

_I want you to know_  
_With everything, I won't let this go_  
_These words are my heart and soul_

─ ¿Puedes por favor no evitar el tema? - preguntó el rubio luego de unos instantes en el que ninguno dijo nada. La castaña dio un respingo , recordando la presencia del chico y suspiró pesadamente sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana.

─ No lo evito - dijo y al ver la expresión de incredulidad del chico añadió - sólo ... lo pospongo lo más posible - dijo en un tono tan inocente que el rubio sonrío ligeramente. Había añorado tanto presenciar todas esas facetas de la chica , que en aquel momento estar viviéndolo se le hacía sureal.

─ Pues lamento decirte que ya no lo puedes posponer más - dijo y espero el asentimiento de la chica para continuar - ¿porque saliste del comedor así? - preguntó y la chica se contuvo de preguntarle como lo supo e ignoro aquella pequeña flama de la esperanza que había crecido dentro de ella al percatarse la presencia del chico en el mismo salón que ella.

─ No.. no lo soporté más , Harry... Harry no apareció , no.. no quiso ver el cadáver de Remus ni el de Tonks ... no quiso ver a Fred... nose donde está ... debe andar por allí culpándose de todo - empezó a susurrar la chica y el rubio bufó

─ Granger te pregunto por ti no por Potter - dijo pero la castaña le mando a callar con un gesto de la mano

─ Sólo... sólo déjame hablar... lo necesito, por favor - pidió y el rubio incapaz de negarle nada se recostó de la pared cercana a donde ella se encontraba y se dispuso a escuchar lo que la chica tenía por decir - sino quieres oír vete , sólo... déjame hablar - añadió y el rubio asintió , aunque la chica no lo viera.

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show_  
_And I won't let go_

Se contuvo de decirle que no se iría , que no sería tan estúpido como para desaprovechar la posible única oportunidad que tendría para hablar con ella de ese modo.

─ Adelante - le animó

─ Remus.. Tonks.. ¿sabes que Andromeda llegó con Teddy en brazos para encontrarse con la imagen de su hija y su yerno muertos? ¿tienes idea de lo horrible que se debe de sentir eso? - preguntó y el rubio negó

─ Ni tu ni yo - se defendió y la castaña suspiro dándole la razón.

─ No la tengo , ni la tendré , pero... tengo una ligera idea... ¿sabes? para asegurarme de que mis papas estuvieran a salvo.. con todo esto de la limpieza de la sangre... les borre la memoria.. no recuerdan haber tenido una hija nunca... deben de estar felices en alguna parte del mundo , libres de todo mi mundo , y... quizá no sea el mismo sentimiento , pero... se le acerca - confesó la castaña sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima. Nunca le había contado nada a nadie , el rubio era el primero en saberlo.

El chico parpadeo sorprendido y a la vez con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia. Él queriendo que sus padres se separaran cuando los tenía al lado , y la castaña rompiéndose por dentro por la falta de sus padres.

─ Pero... ya puedes devolverles sus recuerdos , termino todo - trató de animar el rubio auto-convenciéndose a si mismo de aquello.

Ya todo había terminado, podría rehacer su vida.

─ No - negó ella - ¿Crees que ellos preferirían tener a una hija rara a poder tener millones de hijos normales? que vayan a la escuela , les enseñen a sumar y restar y a leer , a esforzarse para lograr obtener un trabajo aceptable , que puedan ser queridos dándoles nietos - dijo con la voz quebrada mientras dejaba resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Había dicho todo lo que nunca se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Le había abierto el corazón al rubio , sus más oscuros secretos , y esperaba que el rubio no los desechara tan pronto.

_Thoughts read unspoken_  
_Forever and know_  
_Pieces of memories_  
_Fall to the ground_

─ Por Merlín Granger... ¿que estupideces dices? , claro que te preferirían a ti , eres... tú.. al fin y al cabo , eres Granger... la chica perfecta... tienes buenas notas , sobresales en todo , eres fiel a tus amigos , perdonas a los que menos se lo merecen , siempre guardas en tu corazón a las personas , eres dulce y a la vez mal humorada , respetas las normas , nunca te has metido en problemas , y no cuentan las veces con la comadreja y Potter ¿tú crees que preferirían a cualquiera en vez de ati? - preguntó sin despegarse de la pared y sin percatarse de los ojos abiertos como platos de la chica y el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

─ Yo... - trató de rebatir la chica pero al verse sin argumentos suspiro imaginando la sonrisa ladeada del rubio y se volteó a mirar el paisaje dejando colgar sus pies fuera de la ventana.

─ ¿Intentas suicidarte? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola

─ Pues no.. pero tú pretendes hacerlo por mi , un susto más así y terminare en los jardines - bromeó y el chico rodó los ojos tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que de tan sólo pensar eso le causaba.

─ No terminaste de responder mi pregunta - le recordó

─ Supongo que no lo dejaras pasar ¿no? - preguntó y el chico asintió , aunque la castaña no pudiera verlo - yo... no pude ver más aquello , es decir... si yo hubiese sido Fred , o Tonks o Remus... o Collin , o cualquiera de los que en el comedor yacían muertos , hubiese sido mejor. No es que sea depresiva ni nada , es sólo que... nadie me extrañaría ¿sabes? , no alguien que pudiera depender de mi como en el caso de mis padres , ellos estarían muy lejos y jamás se enterarían - dijo y el rubio frunció el ceño sentándose a su lado pero dejando una distancia prudente

─ ¿Y... los tontos esos que tienes por amigos? - preguntó y la castaña suspiró

─ No entiendo que tienes contra ellos - susurró y el rubio se mordió la lengua para no contestar algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. - Harry... él si me extrañaría quizá un tiempo , digo.. no tiene familia , Ron y yo somos como sus hermanos... y en verdad me dolería que eso pasara... pero tiene a Ron , a Ginny , a los Weasley... podrá sobrevivir a ello... Ron... no lose - dijo con el ceño fruncido recordando la escena de unas horas atrás que se había visto abruptamente interrumpida por el rubio

─ Si interrumpí algo lo siento - mintió el rubio sin esconder la gracia que le causaba haber interrumpido aquel momento.

_I know what I did and how so_  
_I won't let this go_  
_Cause it's true_

─ No - murmuró bajito la chica - de hecho... si no hubieras interrumpido ahorita estaría arrepintiéndome de haber hecho algo que no quería - dijo y el rubio sonrío para sus adentros sintiendo crecer aquella pequeña esperanza que había crecido en él desde el momento en que entro en la Torre.

─ ¿No querías que Weasley te besara? - preguntó para salir de dudas y la castaña le miró de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados

─ Podría jurar que te divierte la situación - acusó y el rubio negó con falsa inocencia que hizo bufar a la castaña - no , no quería que Ron me besara - admitió y el rubio se permitió elevar las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa

─ Pensé que te gustaba la comadreja - dijo y la castaña bufó

─ Nose porque te cuento esto , pero no.. no me gusta , me gustaba..., nose cuando dejo de gustarme , pero... ahora sólo lo veo como un amigo - dijo y el rubio asintió sin perder su sonrisa ladeada. - ¿y tú? - preguntó la castaña luego de una pausa

─ ¿Yo que? - preguntó el rubio

─ Pues... ¿te gusta? - preguntó y el rubio alzó una ceja

─ ¿La comadreja? no , gracias no es mi tipo - bromeó y la castaña soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras rodaba los ojos

─ No me refería a Ron , me refería a que si te gusta Parkinson - preguntó y el rubio frunció el ceño. Había estado seguro, hasta esos momentos , que todos los rumores de una posible relación con la rubia habían sido olvidados , pero por lo visto no er así.

─ No , sólo somos amigos - dijo y la castaña asintió - aunque pensé que todos los rumores habían sido descartados cuando comenzó a salir con Blaize - agregó y la castaña desvío la vista ocultando su sonrojo

─ Sólo.. sólo lo decía por que fuiste con ella al baile - aclaró y el rubio rodó los ojos

─ Y tú fuiste con el búlgaro ese - le recordó y la chica asintió. _Touche_ - lo que me devuelve a mi pregunta ¿porque no querías que la comadreja te besara si con aquel búlgaro si te hubieses dejado? - preguntó y la chica cerró los ojos temiendo aquella pregunta. La había visto venir.

─ Porque creí que me gustaba Viktor - dijo y el rubio alzó una ceja confundido

─ ¿Sólo dejarías a Weasley besarte si sintieras algo por él? - pregunto y la castaña asintió sin darse cuenta de su desliz hasta que vio al rubio sonreír anchamente y ella abrió los ojos como platos

─ Lo que quiero decir es que... - comenzó a excusarse pero el rubio no le dio oportunidad

─ ¿Entonces porque me dejaste besarte? - susurró y la castaña sintió como su corazón se salía de su ritmo normal y se maldijo por ser tan débil.

─ Yo... sólo... vale ... en aquel momento no entendía nada , sólo... paso , siguiente tema - pidió y el rubio rodó los ojos sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas tan fácilmente

_I am nothing without you_

─ Mucha gente te extrañaría Granger... no te rebajes - dijo y la castaña alzó una ceja

─ ¿Más de lo que me han rebajado tú y tus amiguitos? - pregunto con un deje de resentimiento sin poder evitarlo. No todas las cuentas estaban soldadas entre ellos dos y había llegado el momento de hablar de ello. El rubio carraspeó incómodo y se acomodo mejor sabiendo que lo que venía era largo. Pero no le molestaba ni la posición ni el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sólo le importaba seguir hablando con la castaña.

─ Si, con respecto a eso... éramos unos niños - dijo y la castaña bufó

─ Hasta 5to - le recordó ella frunciendo el ceño al recordar el sexto año muerto del chico. Vagaba por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie , sin su porte altiva , no insultaba , sólo se mantenía al margen y aquello había sido por mucho , extraño.

─ Bueno... lo siento - se disculpo él y la chica sonrío viendo como le costaba mucho decir aquellas palabras y enternecida por haberlas oído de aquel rubio. Nunca se hubiese imagino aquella situación.

─ Da igual... me ayudo a crecer y darme cuenta de muchas cosas - dijo restándole importancia

─ Ósea que me disculpe para nada - dijo ofendido y la castaña se carcajeo.

─ Algo así , pero mirándolo de otra manera , tengo la satisfacción de haber oído a Draco Malfoy pedir disculpas - bromeó y el rubio sonrío, no por la broma sino por el sonido de su nombre proveniente de la chica.

─ Oh vaya eso me hace sentir mejor - ironizó el chico estableciendo un largo silencio en el que se dedicaron a mirar el cielo estrellado.

─ ¿Qué... qué haces aca? - preguntó la chica y el rubio la miró un momento para luego volver a poner su atención en el cielo.

─ Supuse que estarías aquí - dijo como toda respuesta y la castaña frunció el ceño. Toda la conversación tenía baches , pequeños huecos , cosas inconclusas , que ni uno ni otro se atrevía a completar por miedo al rechazo.

─ ¿Porque me buscabas? - preguntó de nuevo dispuesta a obtener alguna respuesta más específica y el rubio sonrío dándose cuenta de eso.

─ Si tu me respondes porque me dejaste besarte yo te respondo - dijo y sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña que enseguida paso a ser una de enojo

─ Oye eso es chantaje - le reclamó y el rubio asintió

─ Nunca dije que iba a ser justo - aclaro y la chica suspiro

─ ¿Exactamente que es lo que quiere saber? - pregunto ya rendida la chica.

─ Pues... para que veas que soy bueno , has tú una pregunta - dijo y enseguida se arrepintió al ver la cara de profunda concentración de la castaña , y mucho antes de que la chica dijera algo ya había previsto que esa pregunta no le iba a gustar.

_I want you to know_  
_With everything, I won't let this go_  
_These words are my heart and soul_

─ ¿Q-que fue exactamente lo que paso... en.. en sexto? - tartamudeo con un tono rosa en sus mejillas y el rubio la miro tratando de descifrar lo que aquella pregunta significaba.

─ ¿Te refieres a lo que paso aquí mismo o mientras infiltraba a los Mortífagos y tú te escondías detrás de una armadura? - pregunto con aparente tranquilidad que alarmó a la castaña que abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿C-como es que ... - comenzó a preguntar la castaña pero el rubio la interrumpió

─ Usas perfume de frutas - se limitó a responder el Slytherin aturdiendo más a la castaña que se sonrojo furiosamente y asintió - ¿y bien? ¿a que te referías?

─ A .. a la Torre - dijo y el rubio suspiro recordando aquel día

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mientras todos los alumnos desde 3ro hasta 7mo se acercaban a los carruajes que los llevarían a las vacaciones de Navidad , un rubio Slytherin se quedaba observando lo felices que todos ellos parecían estar charlando con otros compañeros. Sin imaginarse que en pocos meses su director moriría ... a manos de él.

Ahogo un grito de frustración y se encargó de golpear su puño contra la pared de la Torre de Astronomía. Había decidido ir allí para obtener un poco de paz y silencio, pero parecía que le era imposible.

─ Idiota , idiota , mil veces idiota - oyó un murmullo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella voz y gruño por lo bajo. Su día no podría mejorar más.

─ ¿A quien maldices con tanto enojo Granger? - siseó con aparente tranquilidad al verla entrar con la cabeza baja a la Torre.

La chica dio un respingo percatándose de la presencia del rubio y parpadeo un par de veces mientras sus mejillas acumulaban toda su sangre dándole un tono rojizo.

─ Yo.. lo siento Malfoy no sabía que estuvieras aquí - dijo ella a modo de escusa mientras se disponía a irse de allí , pero el rubio la detuvo con una pregunta

─ ¿Y bien Granger? ¿que haces aca? ¿no deberías estar con la comadreja y cara rajada? - preguntó y la chica arrugo el entrecejo enojada por los apelativos que había usado el rubio para con sus amigos , más lo dejo pasar

─ ¿Qué te importa? - preguntó entre dientes maldiciendo su suerte. Había estado todo el día pensando seriamente en ir a la segunda luna de miel de sus padres y arruinarla , con tal de no quedarse sola en el castillo , podría ir con los Weasley pero no le apetecía ver ni por un segundo a Lavender , no eran celos , lo tenía claro , era repugnancia por la chica , y encima el rubio que siempre lograba colarse en su cabeza. Y para su desgracia se topaba con él , justo cuando lo maldecía.

─ Nos levantamos del lado izquierdo de la cama por lo que veo - siseó con burla el rubio y la castaña sólo rodó los ojos de mal humor dispuesta a dejar sólo al rubio con su puño ensangrentado y la respiración agitada.

La castaña frunció el ceño al notar aquello.

─ ¿Qué demonios te paso allí? - pregunto tomando el puño ensangrentado del rubio entre sus manos ignorando que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que el rubio inhalara aquella fragancia de frutas que solía portar ella.

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show_  
_And I won't let go_

─ ¿Qué te importa? - repitió él con cierto humor negro.

─ Ve a donde Pomfrey - dijo y el rubio bufó

─ No soy ni la comadreja ni Potter para que me des ordenes y mucho menos las cumpliré a tu antojo , sólo lárgate - dijo y la castaña negó testaruda

─ No soy tus gorilas para complacerte en lo que pidas , así que me quedo - dijo cruzándose de hombros sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa divertida que había cruzado el rubio.

─ ¿Quién hablaba de complacer? - siseó el chico con una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba aún más a la castaña quien había soltado la mano del chico más no se había movido de su lugar.

─ M-malfoy ve a la enfermería - tartamudeó la chica en un intento vano de sonar estricta , fallando estrepitosamente.

─ Arruinas lo divertido - susurró el chico recogiendo un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja.

─ Necesitas que te curen esa mano - trató de rebatir la castaña sintiendo su fuerza de voluntad yéndose al retrete y más aún cuando el chico acortó toda distancia y susurro contra sus labios

─ Hay otras maneras de curarse - susurró y antes que la castaña pudiera preguntar a que se refería, los labios del rubio apresaron los de ella callando sus réplicas.

Una extraña sensación de deja vu se apodero de la chica recordando aquella noche luego del baile , pero a diferencia de aquella vez , esta vez no había motivos ni razones ni justificaciones.

Empezó con un roce de labios que duró largos segundos hasta que el chico entre abrió los labios tomando los de ella y luego introdujo su lengua buscando la de ella.

La castaña inexperta se dejo llevar al antojo del rubio que delineaba sus labios con la lengua para volver a jugar con la de la castaña , sus alientos se mezclaban . Chocolate y menta . Menta y chocolate.

Sin poder evitarlo la castaña soltó un gemido entre los labios del chico, quien ya fuera de control aprisiono la cintura de la castaña entre sus manos aferrándola más a él. La chica hizo lo mismo pero con el cuello del rubio y jugó con sus rubios cabellos mientras su cabeza se volvía un remolino de pensamientos

¿En verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿se encontraba abrazada del rubio? ¿o peor aún , besándolo? ¿porque?.

El rubio se encontraba en algo parecido

¿Puedo ser más imprudente? ¿porque me respondió? .

Luego de unos segundos más se separaron y sin mediar palabra alguna el rubio desapareció dejándola sola a la castaña en una situación parecida a la de unos años atrás , sólo que con la respiración agitada y los labios entre abiertos.

Luego de aquello pareció establecerse un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos, pues no volvieron a dirigirse más de tres palabras y no volvieron a darle más vuelta al asunto.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ Te bese - respondió con tal descaro que la castaña parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño contrariada

─ Eso ya lose, no me refería a eso, me refería a ... ¿porque estabas descargando tu ira contra la pared? - preguntó la castaña y el rubio desvío su mirada del cielo estrellado a su rostro perlado de curiosidad y suspiró preguntándose mentalmente si aquella chica pudiera verse más bella que en ese momento

─ No tiene caso preguntarte como sabes que me golpeaba contra una pared ni tampoco esconderte el motivo de eso, nose si recuerdas que eso fue justo 2 meses antes de que... matara a Dumbledore - comenzó a decir el rubio , más la castaña le interrumpió

─ Lo mato Snape - dijo y el rubio la miró de reojo impresionado por aquella defensa. Jamás se imaginó que la castaña fuera a pasar eso tan fácil y mucho menos defenderlo a él.

─ Pero estaba en mis manos hacerlo, sólo... sólo fui un cobarde - musitó y la castaña frunció el ceño en desacuerdo con el rubio

─ Para mi fue lo más valiente que pudiste haber hecho, Harry me contó como Dumbledore te sugirió que la Orden podía proteger a tu mamá , no entendí mucho al principio, y te culpe , te odie por eso... matar a Dumbledore, un hombre como él... , pero luego entendí. Lo supe cuando te vi en la biblioteca, lo vi en tu mirada y lo escuche en tu voz. Nunca fue tu intención hacerlo... había fuerzas mayores ... y hoy al ver a tu mamá defenderte de aquella manera, en el comedor... vi como te aferrabas a tu mamá de tal manera como si temieras perderla... lo supe... todo esto fue por tu mamá ¿no tenías más opción verdad? - preguntó la castaña y al ver que el rubio iba a responder se adelantó - no importa que lo niegues , no te creere, Harry me contó también como temblabas, literalmente desde tu cabeza hasta los pies, como sollozabas, como mandabas a callar a Dumbledore, no querías hacerlo, aunque te lo niegues, sientes un gran cariño por él , como todos, no hay que avergonzarse de ello - dijo y el rubio gruño por lo bajo

─ ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien? - susurró , más la castaña lo oyó y no pudo disimular un sonrojo que a ojos del rubio era adorable

─ Sólo... soy observadora - se defendió

─ Mi mamá es lo más importante para mi en toda la vida, mi papá tambien lo es, pero mamá es... más inocente, la veo como a alguien que debo proteger con mi propia vida si es necesario... no me veo en un mundo sin ella... tuve que hacerlo... no tenía otra opción - otra vez la castaña lo interrumpió

─ Si tenías ¿porque no acudiste a nosotros? - preguntó con un deje de reproche que el rubio no supo identificar

─ V-voldemort tenía sus secretos, ¿no crees que hubiese podido hacérselas con todo ese grupito inepto de aurores? él habría movido mar y tierra con tal de vengar a los traidores... por eso... Snape... - su voz se quebró en el último momento y sorbió su nariz desviando su mirada para que la castaña no distinguiera las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

La castaña apretó sus parpados reteniendo sus propias lágrimas , le ardía el pecho de tan sólo ver el semblante nostálgico de aquel chico, le dolía el corazón y las manos le picaban con unas intensas ganas de poder hacerse y deshacerse en su cuerpo, de poder abrazarlo y consolarlo.

─ N-no me refería a la Orden, me refería a Harry, Ron y .. ami - dijo y el rubio con un rápido movimiento de manos se seco las lagrimas y miró de soslayo a la castaña

─ ¿A San Potter para darle más ideas de las que ya tenía para poder destruirme? - al ver la mirada de ofensa de la castaña rodó los ojos - lo he oído mil y un veces planeando maneras de hacérselas contra mi , y no lo intentes defender , ni le hace falta, me lo merezco al fin y al cabo, ¿A la comadreja para que se burle y me torture de mil maneras posibles? al fin y al cabo nunca le pediría nada a él - se limitó a decir y la castaña asintió sabiendo que todo lo que decía el rubio era cierto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

─ ¿Y... yo? - preguntó y el rubio contuvo un tiempo su respiración tratando de buscar alguna evasiva, más al ver a la castaña con aquel semblante oscurecido supo que no había vía de escape

─ Las cosas entre nosotros no han estado en viento de popa - dijo con cierto tono sarcástico y la castaña asintió

─ Jamás lo han estado, pero al menos con Harry y Ron me diste una razón- le recordó

─ Creo que... lo que pasa con nosotros es algo más allá de lo que me pueda pasar con la comadreja y Potter...- dijo y la castaña se mordió la lengua para no decir algo como "Si, a ellos no los has besado" y sólo asintió en de acuerdo con sus argumentos

─ De igual manera, pude ayudarte - le dijo y el rubio sonrió condescendiente

─ Nunca lo puse en duda, sólo... discúlpame por no pensar , por buscar el camino más fácil, por poner tantas vidas en peligro y por... ser ... - la castaña lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ ¿Un idiota integral? - se aventuró y el rubio rodó los ojos asintiendo

─ El punto es que ese día mi padre me había dado una charla de lo que pasaría sino me apresuraba con el asesinato de Dumbledore - dijo y la castaña asintió comprendiendo

─ ¿A-ahora si me vas a responder porque me buscabas? - preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema pues veía como le dolía al rubio hablar sobre ello.

_In front of you're eyes_  
_It falls from the skies_

─ Si te responderé pero primero lo justo ¿porque dejaste que te besara? - pregunto el rubio agradecido de aquel cambio de tema.

La castaña tragó saliva recriminándose mentalmente de su torpeza y asintió sabiendo que iba a poner una carta sobre la mesa, una de vital importancia.

─ Y-yo... creí que me gustaba Viktor... y estaba cansada de escuchar a Parvati y a Lavender hablar sobre lo fantástico que es tener novio y ser besada , sólo quería saber que se sentía.. y... luego al verme rechazada por él de aquella manera y con Ron diciéndome todas esas cosas mi autoestima se fue por el retrete, luego tú... no te comportaste como un ... idiota integral, hasta simpático me pareciste... luego te tenía a escasos centímetros de mi, no pude reaccionar y tampoco me dejaste tiempo para hacerlo - contestó y el rubio asintió sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta que rondaba en su mente desde varios años

─ ¿Y si te hubiese dado tiempo de reaccionar me hubieses apartado? - pregunto moviendo su cuerpo en dirección a la castaña quedando frente a frente sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

─ N-no - susurró la chica incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquellos orbes mercurio que la hipnotizaban.

─ ¿Porque no? - preguntó el chico sin despegar su mirada de ella

─ Simplemente no lo hubiera echo, ni yo se la respuesta , sólo se que .. no me hubiese apartado - dijo y el rubio asintió acercándose sólo un milímetros a la castaña quien por reflejo quiso retirarse pero recordó que se encontraba muy cerca de la nada y un movimiento en falso y acabaría desparramada por los jardines de Hogwarts y se recriminó mentalmente por su estupidez

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_  
_In front of you're eyes_  
_It falls from the skies_

─ ¿Y ahora? - preguntó el rubio y la castaña tragó saliva nerviosa

─ M-malfoy p-porfavor - pidió y el rubio se alejo un poco entendiendo la muda súplica de la chica

─ Nunca me gusto verte triste, aunque mayormente era por mi culpa, soy estúpido, eso ya lo debes saber , al igual que soy un capullo, un idiota integral, un lento y tonto Slytherin, quizás el más cobarde de todos, aunque se que no es justificación para mi comportamiento contigo, no me veo capaz de explicarlo, no ... simplemente no lo puedo decir con palabras, sólo me queda decir que lo siento por todas aquellas veces que te llame sangre sucia , cuando te llame rata de biblioteca , títere de San Potter y comadreja , dientes de castor... todos esos crueles y fríos motes que te ponía , lo lamento - dijo y la chica asintió tratando de encontrar su voz desde lo más profundo de su garganta que parecía no querer cooperar. De repente se sentía paralizada y con la garganta más seca que nunca.

_¿Qué era eso? ¿acaso él también estaba jugando a poner las cartas sobre la mesa?_

─ ¿Q-que... - trató de preguntar la castaña más el rubio la interrumpió

─ No sabes las veces que desee mandarme un crucio yo mismo, pero hasta para eso soy cobarde, si no me gusta verte triste ¿porque sigo siendo el culpable de eso? ¿porque soy incapaz de pedir disculpas o de hacer algo para que no te entristezcas? ¿porque me dedico día tras día en pensar como hacer tu vida un infierno? ¿porque no puedo madurar y dejarte pasar? no lose, sólo se que... me es imposible dejar de hablarte aunque sea por medio de insultos y de mirarte aunque sea con miradas de desdén y enojo, se me hace imposible borrarte de mi vida, ya todos ustedes son parte de ella, tambien soy egoísta , agrégalo eso a mi larga lista de cualidades - dijo con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de la ventana con paso decidido.

Había dicho más de lo que podía soportar y no quería escuchar respuesta que le llevara el alma a los pies, prefería huir como el cobarde que era.

─ ¿Piensas irte sin escucharme verdad? - adivinó la castaña a espaldas del rubio. El chico se pregunto como sin voltearse lo sabía más decidió dejar atrás todas esas preguntas sin resolver sobre la castaña.

─ Otra vez acertaste, nose como lo haces - dijo y la castaña suspiró volteándose sólo para mirarlo por unos segundos más antes de que el rubio emprendiera su retirada como había advertido

─ Por favor antes de que huyas termina lo que me estabas diciendo - pidió y el rubio asintió mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

─ Te estube observando todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el Gran Comedor, vi tu expresión al ver a Andromeda con Ted en brazos llorando desoladamente por ver el cuerpo de su hija y de su yerno muertos , vi como todo tu rostro se transformo en dolor, en puro y vivo dolor, del que crece y muy difícilmente desaparece, de ese dolor que yo muchas veces cause , de ese dolor que me gustaría quitarte, pero no lo hago porque soy cobarde, porque no merezco más que la condena que me espera dentro de unos pocos días, porque quizá no te desprecie como te lo he hecho crecer, y el sólo hecho de verte destruida de esta manera me hace querer consolarte aunque no sea bueno para ello, y por eso... simplemente uyo , así como hago con todo - terminó para luego salir de la Torre dejando a una castaña con los ojos empañados de lagrimas y un sentimiento de anhelo por el rubio más grande del que nunca había sentido.

_When you just never know what you will find_  
_What you will find _

_

* * *

_

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo_

_Para las que leyeron el aviso se preguntaran que fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión y decidir hacer de estos One-shots independeitnes un fic. Pues.. simplemente el hecho de que si quiero escribir un One-shot con alguna de esas canciones ya se verá como repetido. _

_He considerado pasar este fic a mi otra cuenta pero como esto es como una series de One-shots. Y no un fic del cual uno pueda esperar el siguiente capítulo para ver que pasa , entonces sigue siendo parte de mi cuenta de One-shots y fics independientes.  
_

_Aún no tengo definido cuantos capitulos tendra el fic. Depende de cuantas canciones pueda encontrar buenas.._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia para la próxima canción será bienvenida._

_Siempre quise hacer un Dramione , simplemente son la mejor pareja._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	4. Savin me

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Nickelback - Savin me.

* * *

**Savin me**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel terrible episodio en el mundo Mágico, ese día en el que se cerró un capítulo, el final de la "era del terror" como le gustaba llamarlo Rita Skeeter.

Hacía dos semanas que todo el mundo Mágico trabajaba en conjunto para reconstruir todas aquellas cosas que por medio de magia negra habían sido destruidas. Todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, y algunos padres y ex-alumnos se encontraban en ese justo momento ayudando a levantar las puertas del castillo.

El mundo Mágico había ganado nuevas ganas , la unión , más vitalidad, más ganas de salir adelante , un futuro incierto...pero seguro al final. Pero también había perdido y mucho, y había días en los que muchos se levantaban cuestionándose si ganaron más de lo que perdieron o viceversa.

Muchas perdidas sucedieron ese día, no sólo en lo material, lo cual ya era mucho considerablemente , también en lo físico y espiritual. Habían perdido muchos seres, muchas almas, muchas personas y seres que lucharon, no solamente del lado de los ganadores, también del otro. En resumen muchos murieron, mortífagos, gigantes, semi-gigantes, animales, centauros, elfos, magos, niños, bebes...

Muchos alumnos no regresarían el próximo año a Hogwarts, y no porque no quisieran, si no porque físicamente era imposible, muchos habían dejado su vida en ese castillo defendiendo lo que creían adecuado. Demasiados alumnos habían muerto, más de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría admitir. De todas las edades, de ambos bandos. Miles de cadáveres se encontraban cada día entre los escombros, miles de familias llorando. No eran sólo alumnos, eran también hijos, hermanos o inclusive parejas. Era una persona, con todo lo que implicaba serlo.

También murieron profesores, como Dumbledore, el más recordado mago de toda la historia- según comentó Rita Skeeter en su versión re-modelada del libro de Dumbledore - como Severus Snape, a los que todos recordaban como un ser cruel y despiadado, y del cual muy pocos lloraron por su perdida, muy pocos sabían la verdad, muy pocos fueron lo que si lloraron de corazón por haberle perdido y como Remus Lupin, ex profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, licántropo y un hombre con tanta bondad en su corazón que era imposible de describir, muchos lloraron por él, unos por haber sido su maestro preferido, otros por que se les murió un amigo, y pocos por que de verdad era una terrible perdida, no sólo se iba un hombre cualquiera, se iba Remus Lupin, amigo, consejero, padre de un niño y mejor amigo.

Muchos aurores, así como Ojo Loco Moody del cual muchos confesaron siempre admirarle a pesar de su aparente locura y Nimphadora Tonks, una mujer recordada por siempre por su increíble capacidad de tropezarse con cualquier superficie terrestre, por ser metamorfaga y quizá aún más recordada por su increíble buen humor.

Alumnos como Colyn Crevey dejando a un hermano desprotegido y con heridas recién abiertas, de aquellas que cicatrizan al paso de mucho tiempo y que a pesar de que pasen muchos años aún se ve la marca, alumnos como George Weasley, de esos que dejan marca en el colegio, de esos por el que todos lloran recordando como era el colegio cuando estaba en él, de esos por el que se hace el minuto de silencio mientras se escucha el llanto más desgarrador proveniente de su ser más allegado.

Muchas más personas en el camino, como Cedric Diggory , Dobby y Sirius Black. Personas que quizá no vivieron todo el mal, pero vivieron lo suficiente como para poder merecerse un buen descanso. Y de esas personas a las que siempre se les recordará y que quedarán grabados con fuego en el corazón de algunos.

Y quedaban los que si bien no habían muerto en cuerpo, si lo parecían en alma. Aquellos con aquellas marcas de Guerra que con nada se quitan, aquellos que vieron cuerpos caer, de amigos y seres cercanos, aquellos que vieron la muerte en persona y lucharon contra ella, aquellos que no querían ni levantarse de la cama por miedo a ver como un nuevo día se va y ellos allí mientras otros no podían ver el sol salir y luego desaparecer. Muchos que simplemente ya no eran los mismos.

Y Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran la mayoría de esas personas. Los Wesley eran unos de ellos, la señora Weasley hacía la comida mecánicamente y siempre servía un plato de más, como esperando que todo haya sido un mal sueño y de repente apareciera George acompañado de Fred haciendo aquellas pesadas bromas que tanto la sacaban de quicio Bill y Charlie a pesar de no vivir en la Madriguera habían decidido hacer visitas matutinas tratando de aliviar un poco los ánimos, más nada de lo que hacían lograba nada, pues ni ellos mismos lograban salir de aquel foso en el que se habían ahogado, Ginny quizá la menos afectada, ya que tenía el apoyo incondicional de Harry, pero si eres observador y sabías ver a fondo, podrías notar la cicatriz de la Guerra también en la menor de los Wesley, que noche tras noche sin que nadie la escuchará salía al jardín y se acostaba en el pasto viendo las estrellas paulatinamente mientras recordaba como su hermano solía decirle que cuando tuviera un poco más definido su futuro se casaría y tendría un hijo llamado "Constelación" y a pesar de que la pelirroja le preguntó millones de veces si estaba loco de la cabeza, el sólo le respondía "Quizá lo esté querida hermanita, pero hay quienes dicen que los más locos son los que tienen la razón". También estaba Ron y el señor Wesley, quienes habían decidido irse a vivir solos al mundo Muggle, a petición del papá de los chicos, y perseguido por el miembro del trío dorado, decisión cobarde, para no afrontar que aquella casa donde una vez vivió George, era en la que ellos tenían que vivir, soportando el dolor de no verle más por las mañanas bromeando y sacando de quicio a la señora Wesley. Y por último se encontraba Fred, quizá el más destrozado de todos, él que salía solo si era estrictamente necesario comer, el que cuando salía llevaba esa expresión taciturna en el rostro y no hablaba, el que silenciosamente sin que el mismo se percatara lloraba mientras comía, aquel que condimentaba su almuerzo con lagrimas saldas mientras recuerda las bromas entre comidas, y aquel que con cada rincón que recorría de su casa le recordaba a su gemelo, aquel que ya no estaba para reconfortarlo.

Y otra de las personas de la que Hermione se encontraba segura que había cambiado aunque se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario, era Harry. Y era el más entendible. Había vivido demasiados años en la ignorancia como para aparecer de la nada en un mundo Mágico y tener que derrotar a el ser más oscuro que haya atravesado la tierra, y sólo en 7 años y sin mucha ayuda. Con la muerte de Remus y Tonks, el niño-que-vivió quedó a cargo del pequeño Teddy, por ser su padrino. Y a pesar de que sabía que era una inmensa carga para un chico de apenas 17 años, él había podido con ello , quizá no solo, ya que Andromeda Tonks le ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Harry se había mudado a la casa de Andromeda, ya que no quería pisar Grimmauld Place por los recuerdos que aquella casa le traían, y no quería molestar a los Weasley. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico aparentaba tranquilidad, parecía estar en paz con el mundo, y sabía que realmente así era, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que habían muchas cosas que le atormentaban, fantasmas, recuerdos. Luego de la batalla, el azabache había subido a su habitación en Hogwarts y se había encerrado con sus dos amigos, mientras les relataba lo que había visto en el pensadero con las memorias de Snape, había visto el sufrimiento en los ojos de Harry, conociéndolo sabía que si de poder se estaría mandando a si mismo maldiciones imperdonables por no haberlo supuesto antes, por no haber podido tener una relación más estrecha con su antiguo profesor de pociones. También les había contado como con la Piedra de la Resurrección había logrado ver de nuevo a sus padres, su padrino y a Remus. Había luchado al lado de los seres que más quería, y aún recordaba como se largo a llorar como nunca jamás lo había hecho. No les dijo ni a Hermione, ni a Ron los motivos de su dolor, pero ambos suponían todo en una palabra: Culpa. Culpa de todos aquellos caídos en manos de Voldemort, culpa porque Harry siempre sentía que todo era su responsabilidad. Era algo que año tras año sus amigos trataron de negarle, pero le era imposible. Y parecía que esas cicatrices de dolor y culpa quedarían en el azabache atormentándole los sueños. Pero Hermione sabía que sólo habían dos cosas que de verdad le llegaban a animar lo suficiente como para parecer el Harry anterior, su ahijado Teddy y Ginny.

- Hermione - escuchó que la llamaban y la castaña dejo atrás sus pensamientos para ver como un azabache y un pelirrojo tocaban su puerta. Al menos eso no había cambiado y le alegraba. Desde que salieron de Hogwarts cada uno había tomado un camino y Hermione había decidido irse a vivir a la casa de sus padres, quienes estaban en quien-sabe-donde haciendo quien-sabe-que y sin recordarse que tenían una hija. Aquella casa era una tortura, como le decían sus amigos, la conocían bien y sabían que lejos de hacerla feliz, aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que lo único que hacían era empeorar las cosas.

La castaña abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus dos amigos mientras ellos se quedaban en el umbral de la puerta con expresión taciturna y la cabeza gacha. Por lo bien que los conocía, sabía que la noticia que le iban a dar no iba a ser de su total agrado.

- Llego una carta del Ministerio - informó Ron y la castaña asintió sin entender de que iban

- ¿Y bien? ¿que decía? - preguntó impaciente y el azabache la miró un largo segundo tras entregarle un sobre ya rasgado anteriormente. La castaña lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo que temblaba, reconocía aquel tipo de cartas, era del juzgado de magia. Hagrid se los había enseñado cuando iban a juzgar a Buckbeak en su tercer año.

- Creo que es mejor que lo leas - se apresuró a decir el azabache cuando se dió cuenta que los pensamientos de la castaña iban dirigiéndose hacia cierto rubio Slytherin.

La castaña asintió y aún con nerviosismo comenzó a leer en voz baja la carta:

_"Querido Señor Potter"_

_Le mandamos esta carta directamente desde el Ministerio de Magia, para informarles que hoy a las 3 de la tarde, la familia Malfoy será juzgada. Como bien sabrá en cada juicio se necesita testigos y gente que hable contra y por el acusado. Estaríamos muy agradecidos si usted y sus amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley nos acompañaran en el juicio. Sabiendo bien que han convivido con el señor Malfoy durante 7 años y podrían servir de gran ayuda._

_Se despide cordialmente. El Ministro._

La castaña releyó una vez más aquellas cortas líneas para luego suspirar. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, pero temía que aquel momento llegara y no se sentía preparada, le parecía aún muy pronto para afrontar por completo la realidad.

El azabache prefirió darle su momento de privacidad en sus pensamientos, ya que desde el final de la batalla el niño-que-vivió pasaba escudriñando en los pensamientos de sus allegados, sólo por temor a que se desmoronen o quizá por masoquismo, como le decía Andromeda.

- ¿V-vas a ir con nosotros? - pregunto temeroso el pelirrojo sin saber muy bien porque la castaña tenía aquella expresión taciturna y casi sombría. Sabía que debía tratar con cuidado el tema de Malfoy, más no sabía el porque. Recordaba como se había puesto la castaña un día en el que el pelirrojo se había empeñado en hablar específicamente pestes del rubio y su familia.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El Trío Dorado había decidido reunirse en la casa de Andromeda. A los dos amigos del azabache les encantaba atender a Teddy y jugar con él y su capacidad metamorfaga, por lo que habían decidido verse allí mientras cuidaban del bebe.

- Harry ¿aún te sigues culpando por lo de Snape? - tanteó la castaña adivinando los pensamientos del niño-que-vivió que se encontraba viendo un pequeño recuadro donde salían los Merodeadores y en el fondo se veía como un chico de cabello negro los veía sin expresión alguna.

El azabache suspiro y sonrío con amargura sabiendo que a su amiga no se le podía escapar nada.

- Así es Mione... siento que fue mi culpa - dijo el azabache viendo como Teddy cambiaba el color de su cabello a uno negro como el de él.

- Ese es tu problema , debes de dejar de sentir, sientes mucho Harry - le dijo el pelirrojo y tanto el azabache como la castaña alzaron una ceja para luego reírse de las ocurrencias de su amigo. Y entre bromas pasaron una agradable tarde, hasta que cierto tema salió a relucir

- ¿Saben? Hay algo que llevo pensando desde hace mucho - dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus dos amigos quienes dejaron de jugar con el pequeño para fijarse en el chico Weasley que se encontraba recostado de una pared. - Se por mi papá, que todos los Mortífagos serán juzgados, o bueno...todos aquellos que no escaparon o murieron - dijo con sorna.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar? - preguntó cortante la castaña imaginando que rumbo tomaría aquella conversación y queriendo cortar de raíz el tema.

- Se que los Nott murieron, los Parkinson huyeron de la batalla, pero fueron encontrados y todos deben ser juzgados, la familia de Crabble y Goyle también serán juzgados, los Zabini murieron , menos Blaize, eso implica que también será juzgado , y están los Malfoy ... - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por el azabache que había comenzado a ver como la castaña apretaba los labios, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente mal, tanto triste como enojada. Y prefería evitarle a su amigo un ataque como el de los pájaros en la Torre de Astronomía en sexto año.

- Ron - comenzó el azabache pero el pelirrojo le hizo una seña para que lo dejara continuar

- No me digas Harry que no has pensando en porque no escaparon, pudieron haberlo hecho, tuvieron muchas oportunidades y... no lo entiendo - antes de que pudiera aportar algo más la castaña había saltado de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la chimenea ganándose la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos

- ¿Qué pasa Mione? - preguntó el pelirrojo y la castaña se dio vuelta enfurecida

- ¿Sabes Ronald? El problema de Harry es sentir mucho, pero el tuyo es pensar muy poco ¿no has pensando acaso que quizá los Malfoy no sean unas miserables ratas? ¿no has pensando que quepa esa posibilidad? No, claro no lo pensaste. No piensas Ron - terminó la castaña para luego desaparecer sin decir nada por la chimenea.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo un rato para luego encogerse de hombros. Siempre habrían reacciones de su amiga que ellos jamás entenderían, aunque el azabache estaba comenzando a suponerlas.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Desde ese entonces el pelirrojo trataba en la menor medida posible de tocar el tema de los Malfoy, pero ese día había sido estrictamente necesario. Habían sopesado la posibilidad de ir al juicio sin decirle nada, pero el azabache a última hora desistió de ese plan alegando que eso era hacerle mal a la castaña, que merecía estar al tanto de todo y no podían ocultarle las cosas como si fueran pequeños de primer año.

La castaña desvío la mirada hacia el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala y vio que marcaba la 1 de la tarde. Suspiró pensando en como haría para mentalizarse en sólo dos horas.

- Y-yo no creo - habló con total sinceridad la castaña mientras sentía como la carta que aún conservaba en sus manos ardía, era la sentencia del rubio, y ella la tenía en sus manos, como si fuera ella un Dementor y los Malfoy su presa. Se sintió asqueada con tal pensamiento y de inmediato le entregó aquella carta a sus amigos y ambos asintieron comprendiendo que lo más probable es que la castaña no se apareciera por allí.

- Luego te contamos - dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonar aquella frase más una pregunta que un hecho y la castaña asintió incapaz de poder decir palabra, había sentido como su garganta se secaba abruptamente y sentía que si hablaba su voz saldría demasiado extraña y más ronca de lo normal.

- Nos vemos Mione - se despidió el azabache mientras ambos desaparecían dejando a la castaña sola en aquella sala donde solía compartir tardes y noches con sus padres, pero por increíble que fuera, ese día ella pensaba en muchas, quizá demasiadas cosas, pero nada tenía que ver con eso.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

_Oh, I reach for you_  
_Well I'm terrified of these four walls__  
__These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

Muy lejos de aquella pequeña y humilde casa muggle donde la castaña se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, se encontraba un rubio al lado de dos adultos igual de pálidos que él. Estaban en una celda, custodiada por Dementores. No podían dejar de sentir como toda mínima esperanza a la que se aferraban se iba.

Pero quizá el que peor se encontraba dentro de esa celda era el menor de los Malfoy. Había sido encerrado en esa celda junto a sus padres, justo después de que llegara el Ministerio a Hogwarts, es decir, cuando él salía de la Torre de Astronomía luego de haber charlado con la castaña.

Los aurores explicaron la situación y los Mortífagos fueron señalados, muchos desistían de ser llevados a una prisión para luego ser juzgados y lo más probable ser condenados a muerte o a una celda de por vida, otros como su familia simplemente se resignaron y se dejaron llevar. El rubio había sentido como una aurora de cabello marrón claro, que le recordó a Nymphadora , lo llevaba con una especie de esposas mágicas a la salida del castillo y sabía que sus padres se encontraban en una situación parecida. No necesitaba mirar a los lados, para saber que acaparaba la atención de todos. Años antes aquello hubiese sido un sueño para el rubio, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a aquella celda y poderse perder en sus pensamientos, que todos giraban en torno a él, sus padres, su futuro y la castaña.

Por más estúpido que fuera , estando encerrado en una celda a poco de ser juzgado y de saber su condena, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. No había noche que no recordara su conversación, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, su cercanía, sus sonrojos, su perfume y todo de ella. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el rubio no comía y no se enteraba de lo que le decían sus padres, estaba como en una especie de trance, del cual salía de vez en cuando sintiendo el dolor y la tristeza abordar su ser, cosa que sucedía cuando los Dementores decidían hacer acto de presencia. Y a pesar de ello, seguía sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos. Que era lo único que le quedaba.

- Los Malfoy - llamó una voz de una mujer y Draco pudo ver a aquella mujer que le había aprisionado habría la celda con su varita. - Escúchenme y háganlo bien , su juicio será en una hora, tienen exactamente 50 minutos para cambiarse de ropa, darse una ducha y despedirse de sus cosas - dijo esto último con autentica maldad mientras colocaba un hechizo sobre ellos - no sean tan tontos como para tratar de escapar ahora, si no lo hicieron antes ya perdieron su oportunidad, y si por si acaso escapar sigue siendo una alternativa, tienen que saber que cualquier paso en falso que den será informado al Ministerio y con los Hechizos que les coloqué podrían morir más rápido que con un Avada. - dijo mientras los conducía a la salida de aquella prisión para luego desaparecer dejando el aire cargado a palabras agrias y mal intencionadas.

Los Malfoy se miraron asintiendo a su vez y reaparecieron en su Mansión. En los ojos de Lucius se podía distinguir la codicia de poder volver a su hogar, aunque sea por unos instantes, en los ojos de Narcissa la nostalgia y el temor de volver a pisar a aquella Mansión que tantos buenos y malos recuerdos le traían , y los ojos del menor de los Malfoy eran los más fríos e inexpresivos, quizá notaba donde se encontraba sólo por el característico sentimiento de familiaridad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, pero la verdad es que su mente vagaba en las palabras que les había dicho la aurora "despedirse". Meses antes si se encontrara en la misma situación el rubio se encontraría asustado y sin nadie de quien quisiera despedirse. Pero ahora sólo quería hacer una cosa y tenía que ver con Gryffindor.

_All I need is you_

Pero descarto la idea al ver como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas regresándolo a la realidad

- ¿Pasa algo madre? - preguntó el rubio viendo como su padre se adelantaba sin su habitual porte aristocrático, a sabiendas que la conversación entre su esposa y su hijo sería de esas privadas que el no tenía permitido escuchar.

- No, nada Draco - dijo su madre secando las finas lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas

- Tus lágrimas no dicen lo mismo madre - contra atacó el rubio y la mujer suspiró.

- ¿Sabes hijo? así como tú me conoces a mi, yo te conozco a ti , se lo que quieres hacer ahorita, se cuales son tus pensamientos, quizá no a profundidad, pero si tengo una idea y ... - comenzó su madre pero el rubio la interrumpió

- Por favor madre no empieces, nada de lo que digas hará que vaya a donde está a confesarle cualquier estupidez sentimental - dijo el rubio y su madre sonrío triste

- ¿Un Malfoy haciendo eso? Por Merlín Draco ¿que diría tu padre si te escuchara hablar así? - fingió estar aterrada haciendo sonreír al rubio - no , sólo es que... pensaba que si salieras de ese juicio y pudieras volver a retomar tu vida, quizá pudieras... ya sabes conquistarla - habló su madre y el rubio alzo una ceja preguntándose si aquello era real.

Se encontraban a menos de una hora de ser quizá condenados de por vida y su madre se encontraba allí hablándole sobre amor, o algo parecido a ello y exponiendo en voz alta todo aquello que deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Madre no te hagas falsas ilusiones, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto no va a terminar bien para ninguno - dijo el rubio llevando a su madre a la realidad que aguantó las lágrimas y asintió firmemente mientras sonreía dulcemente

- Siempre tan frío y sensato, te pareces tanto a tu padre , y a la vez tan poco Draco, ¿sabes? olvídalo, sólo entremos y preparémonos para lo que sea que nos depara el futuro - dijo su madre recuperando aquel tono aristocrático que inspiraba respeto y temor y el rubio asintió siguiendo a su madre dirección al castillo.

- Madre - llamó el rubio una vez subía las escaleras para encaminarse a su habitación y arreglarse. Su madre detuvo sus pasos y le miró dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención - ¿Estaría mal escribir una carta? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta de su madre pero al ver como su madre suspiraba nostálgica y se encogía de hombros cerró los ojos fuertemente luchando con aquel sentimiento de correr hacia su madre y decirle cuanto le quería. Al fin y al cabo parte de ser un Malfoy es aprender a no demostrar sus sentimientos públicamente y con ese pensamiento se encaminó hacia su cuarto sin escuchar como su madre le susurraba

- No Draco, no estaría mal

_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin_

_o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo_

- Escúchenme bien , hicieron bien en no huir como unas ratas cobardes, eso les dará un punto a su favor, ahora serán llamados cada uno por separado - les dijo la aurora una vez aparecieron en el Ministerio. Los rubios se limitaron a asentir mientras veían como la aurora desaparecía entrando en la sala donde serían juzgados en breves minutos.

- Draco - llamó su padre con su tono de voz habitual, frío y sin ningún sentimiento. El rubio se acercó al hombre preguntándole con la mirada que quería - sálvate ¿vale?, si también sálvala a ella - dijo viendo la espalda de su rubia esposa que en ese momento se encontraba muy perdida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de la conversación que sucedía a sus espaldas.

El rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido confundido por las palabras de su padre, primero porque jamás lo hubiese imaginado decirle algo como eso, y luego porque parecía más bien una despedida

- Siempre lo hago - le recordó el menor , mientras el hombre asentía sin perder aquella expresión fría.

- Pero hazlo mejor, yo... la amo ¿ difícil de creer no? luego de tantas veces que le hice daño - Draco se mordió la lengua para recordarle que a él también le había hecho daño, pero prefirió dejar a su padre hablar, ya que dudaba que hubiese alguna conversación como esta en un futuro , y peor aún , dudaba que hubiesen más conversaciones de cualquier tipo con su padre , y aquello lo asustaba - me di cuenta tarde de mi error, ya te había infiltrado en las filas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ... a tu mamá le herí como nunca , me di cuenta demasiado tarde, sólo me quedaba resignarme a ser odiado por ustedes y seguir aparentando que todo marchaba bien , cuando todos sabíamos que no era así, pero de nada sirva que me disculpe contigo ¿verdad? - adivinó el mayor con sarcasmo pero cierto tono de resignación que hizo que el menor de los Malfoys le fuera sincero a su padre , por lo que se limito a asentir llevándole la razón al mayor. Este hizo una mueca y siguió hablando - no caeré en explicaciones, el primero en ser juzgado probablemente sea yo y haré de todo lo posible para que tu madre y tú salgan de aquí, sólo por favor júrame que la cuidaras ... que te cuidaras - pidió el hombre con los brazos temblándole por el esfuerzo de mantener el bastón. El rubio un poco tocado por aquellas palabras se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra así que se limito a asentir y vio como su padre sonreía con amargura mientras veía como la puerta de la sala de juicios se abría y se escuchaba una voz grave llamándole. Sonrío auténticamente a su hijo para luego dejar que su esposa se lanzara a sus brazos, ambos sabía que aquella máscara de indiferencia que mantuvieron por tantos años de casados se terminaría rompiendo en algún momento, pero no contaban con que fuera en el último minuto.

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_

- Lucius - sollozó la mujer dándole un beso en los labios, quizá el último.

- Te amo - pronunció sin hacer sonido alguno mientras volvía a besar a su mujer y se adentraba en aquella sala llena de jueces y testigos, mientras la puerta a sus espaldas se cerraban dejando atrás a su familia.

- Draco - llamó la rubia a su hijo que se encontraba recostado en la pared contraria de la sala y tenía la cara escondida entre sus piernas, este levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos de su madre - ¿crees que...? - se vio incapaz de terminar la frase, pero el rubio lo entendió bien y negó débilmente con la cabeza, a lo que la mujer sollozó bajito para luego retomar la postura - ¿y tú? - preguntó temerosa de obtener una respuesta mala, más el rubio la miro sin comprender nada.

- Madre estás a unos minutos de ser juzgada tú , por favor no te preocupes por mi, lo que importa ahorita eres tú - dijo y la rubia asintió conmovida por las palabras de su hijo

- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no sería capaz de salir a delante sola sin ti, ni Lucius , sólo quería que supieras eso - dijo mientras le daba un maternal beso en la cabeza y se sentaba a su lado en silencio mientras ambos esperaban que se abriera la puerta y dijeran el nombre de la rubia.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó el rubio viéndose incapaz de callar más todo aquello que le atormentaba, por una parte estaba el hecho de que acababa de descubrir que en verdad si quería a su padre y le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de sus ser saber que no tendría un buen final, no al menos para su padre , y por otra parte estaban aquellos sentimientos que debía callar, no por la limpieza de la sangre ni nada de eso, lo cual a esas alturas ya le parecía bastante ridículo, no por ser ella la integrante del Trío Dorado, una de las que ayudo a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, no por ser la mejor amiga de su enemigo, no. Simplemente por que no sabía como exteriorizarle sus sentimientos, y sabía que si no hablaba pronto de eso con alguien acabaría mal, y tenía a su madre al lado, brindándole apoyo y dándole calor maternal, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía, tenía que aprovechar al máximo los minutos que le quedaran con ella, no tenía claro que pasaría con ellos y temía no volver a verla y quedarse con todo eso que necesitaba exteriorizar - yo... estoy aquí, estamos aquí, nosotros , los Malfoys , los que nos paseábamos a nuestro antojo por estos pasillos disfrutando la angustia de los demás, viendo como muchos eran condenados, viendo a los mismos Dementores robándoles el alma a muchos y ahora estamos aquí , estamos en el lugar de esos muchos de los que nos burlamos, es algo parecido al karma , pero peor. ¿Y yo que hago? pensar estupideces

- Hijo pensar en ella no es estupido - le interrumpió su madre

- No digo que lo sea, ella se merece cada uno de mis pensamientos, pero... pensarlo ahorita, pensar en algo que jamás podrá ser , pensar en eso en una situación como esta, eso es lo estúpido , en la celda, me aferraba a su recuerdo y a pesar de que luego llegaban los Dementores y me la arrancaban , no podía dejar de pensarle, era como si se hubiera adueñado de mi mente , no lo entiendo, es decir ...

- No hay nada que entender, esto muy pocas veces se entiende ¿sabes ese sentimiento que tienes de querer protegerle y que jamás, pero jamás salga lastimada? - al ver como el rubio asentía continuó - ese sentimiento de querer que sea feliz aunque sea con otra persona , y claro cuando la ves con otra persona deseas torturar a ese ser que se atrevió si quiera a mirarle , esa sensación, esa necesidad, de tener contacto aunque sea visual con ella y por sobre todas las cosas, el darte cuenta que de tus pensamientos no le puedes sacar ... eso pasa Draco, le pasa a las personas que de verdad aman , quizá no todas estén destinadas a tener sus finales felices de cuento de hadas, pero... siempre hay que intentarlo y tú hijo mío por más que lo evites, ni siquiera has hecho un mínimo esfuerzo en intentarlo - concluyó sonriendo por la cara de estupefacción de su hijo.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? - preguntó este frunciendo el ceño

- No te olvides que soy humano, y todos alguna vez hemos pasado por eso - dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio al escuchar como las puertas se abrían y la llamaba la misma gruesa voz que había llamado hace unos minutos atrás a su esposo. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo por la interrupción, se había quedado con la intriga de saber si la persona que había logrado tomar el corazón de su mamá, era Lucius o se trataba de otro. Y además estaba el hecho de que esa era la despedida, quizá para siempre.

Sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos se acercó a la regia figura de su madre le dió un beso en la mejilla y le susurró sólo para que ella le escuchase

- Te quiero

_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_  
_Say it for me_

La verdad no tenía muy en claro que hacer, luego de haber pasado unos 20 minutos de haberse ido su madre, el rubio fue solicitado en la sala. Con paso firme y decidido se acercó a la silla que se encontraba en medio de toda la enorme sala y suspiró mientras se sentaba en ella y veía como dos aurores los cuales desconocía por completo le amarraban las manos.

Muy ingenioso de mi parte escapar a estas alturas - pensó sarcástico el rubio mientras detallaba los que se encontraban en esa sala.

Vio entre los testigos a muchos Gryffindors que habían pertenecido al ED, vio al propio Ministrio de Magia, vio a Umbridge, lo cual le daba la confianza de por lo menos tener un punto a su favor, vio a un montón de magos importantes que una vez había visto en periódicos y luego enfocó su mirada en dos muchachos Gryffindors que resaltaban de toda esa gente. Uno era pelirrojo y el otro azabache, uno era Weasley y el otro Potter, uno era miembro del Trío Dorado, y el otro también. E irremediablemente Draco se vio buscando con la mirada señales de que la castaña también estuviera allí, viendo como lo acusaban y se imaginó escenarios donde ella también lo acusaba y aquello le dolió, pero más le dolió ver que sus suposiciones antes de entrar a la sala habían sido ciertas. Granger no aparecería por allí.

- Señor Malfoy - llamó la jueza captando la atención de todos en la sala - tenemos entendido que usted fue fiel seguidor de los Mortífagos ¿es cierto señor? - preguntó mirando con deliberada atención el antebrazo del chico.

- Si- respondió secamente el rubio sintiendo como su manga era rota dejando a la vista de todos la Marca Tenebrosa que yacía en su brazo, muchos gritaron, otros se rieron y muchos otros permanecieron callados.

- ¿Algo que le impulso a hacer esto Señor? - preguntó la jueza y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso me había amenazado de que si no cumplía con sus ordenes mataría a mi madre, lo cual no podía permitir - dijo con tanta gracia que la jueza se planteó el hecho de preguntarle al rubio si de verdad sabía donde se encontraba y porque se encontraba allí.

- ¿Porque su madre no lleva la marca en el brazo? - cuestionó y el rubio frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso no deberían preguntárselo a ella? - devolvió la pregunta y la jueza frunció el ceño enojada

- Ya lo hicimos, queremos oír su historia - dijo la jueza y el rubio asintió entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

- Le pedí a Voldemort que no la hiciera Mortífaga, que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de que dejara a mi mamá lejos de esos asuntos - dijo y toda la sala quedo en repentino silencio

- ¿Que favor te cobro Voldemort? - preguntó la jueza interesada

- Matar a Albus Dumbledor - se limitó a decir el rubio encogiéndose de hombros como si aquellas simples palabras no causaran un gran efecto en todos, como si aquellas 4 palabras no hicieran que los corazones de todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala y sin excepción, se encogieran y a la vez latieran más rápido por la excitación de haber hallado al asesino del ex-director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Se confiesa culpable de haber matado a Albus Dumbledore? - preguntó la jueza viendo cada segundo que pasaba más inútil que el otro, ya habían encontrado al culpable de toda la desgracia que hace un año había sucedido, sólo tenían que condenarlo y estaba listo, pero las normas mágicas la obligaban a seguir con aquel juicio hasta que todo el jurado estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión.

- No completamente - respondió el rubio haciendo que muchos fruncieran el ceño confundidos por la actitud tan fría de un chico de 17 años que tenía una celda esperando por él.

- Haber señor Malfoy, por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en juicio, de esto depende su vida, está bajo juramento , debe decir toda la verdad, y por sobre todas las cosas esto no es una especie de juego, deje de irse por la tangente y hable de una vez todo, sea explícito - pidió la jueza perdiendo los estribos. Tres juicios en la misma tarde era agotador.

- Señora juez con todo el respeto que se merece, Malfoy está siendo claro - habló una voz desde las gradas y todos voltearon a ver como el salvador del mundo Mágico se había puesto de pie mientras se acercaba a la silla que había especial para testigos. El rubio se contuvo de bufar ante la actitud heroica del azabache y se limitó a mirarlo esperando que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, al fin y al cabo de eso se definía todo, de jugar todas las cartas y ver quien era el ganador.

_Say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

- Señor Potter - saludó la mujer haciendo una vaga reverencia que hizo que el rubio rodara los ojos. Si hubiese sido otro quien interrumpía al jurado, se vería en serios problemas. Pero ahora parecía que por el suelo que pasaba Potter, lo demás lo besaban y adoraban. Era algo escalofriante a ojos del rubio y algo desesperante a opinión del chico de gafas.

La verdad había llegado a la sala esperando ver los juicios y mantenerse al margen de ellos, más al ver como Ginny defendía a Lucius Malfoy contra todo pronóstico, supo que debía intervenir. Al fin y al cabo los Malfoy no siempre actuaron de mala manera, había baches, pequeños pero notorios que los delataba como personas, humanos confundidos, que no apuntaban a ningun lado, ni al bien ni al mal.

Al escucharle decir a la pelirroja como en el segundo año luego de que Lucius Malfoy introdujera el Diario de Tom Riddle entre sus libros, el mismo había ido al colegio topándosela por los pasillos y pidiéndole que se lo devolviera, que todo había sido un grave error. Aquello era una clara muestra de arrepentimiento, quizá la más grande vista por el mayor de los Malfoy. Aunque eso no había ayudado mucho para el veredicto final, había salvado al hombre de una condena de por vida. El veredicto había concluido en 10 años de prisión en Azkaban. Decisión que el rubio aceptó con frialdad y su típica máscara de indiferencia, más cuando le agradeció a la menor de los Weasley, Harry Potter comenzó a dudar sobre si todo aquello que tenía entendido sobre aquella familia era lo correcto, o quizá estaba equivocado y no pensaba bien como le había recriminado su castaña amiga a Ronald.

Luego en el juicio de Narcissa Malfoy fue diferente, desde mucho antes de llegar al Ministerio, Harry se había planteado la posibilidad de defenderla, al fin y al cabo gracias a ella el mundo Mágico estaba a salvo, si ella no hubiese fingido que el niño-que-vivió había muerto, quizá Harry no haya podido derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Ese día, al escucharla preguntándole por el paradero de su hijo, lo entendió casi todo a la perfección. A la señora sólo le interesaba salvar a su hijo, no tenía intenciones de pelear ni para ni en contra de él. Y todo eso lo dijo a la hora de testificar para o en contra de la rubia Malfoy y para sorpresa de muchos, varios Gryffindor se levantaron de sus asientos defendiendo a la señora Malfoy, diciendo que los había ayudado en la Batalla Final. Así que la rubia contra todo pronóstico había salido ilesa de aquel juicio, con una pequeña advertencia del Beso de Dementor a cualquier mínima acción que sea detectada por su parte.

Y ahora se encontraba allí en el juicio de uno de sus ex-compañeros de año, de aquel Slytherin que en primer año le humilló, que en segundo y en tercero se encargó de lo mismo, que en cuarto y quinto lastimó, y que en sexto y en séptimo llegó hasta a ayudar. Repasó en su mente cada momento vivido cerca del chico, recordó las palabras de la castaña y vio como tras aquella máscara de indiferencia que colocaba el rubio, había una pequeña desesperanza en sus ojos, como si ya hubiese dado todo por perdido y fue ahí cuando se percato de que buscaba con la mirada algo, o alguien, y se dio cuenta que no lo encontraba, por lo que se llegó a plantear si aquella persona a la que con tanto esmero buscaba era a su amiga Hermione.

- Señor Potter ¿va a testiguar en contra o a favor del señor Malfoy? - preguntó la jurado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El rubio pensó si era necesario hacer esa clase de preguntas, era obvio que era en contra. Nadie en su sano juicio hablaría a su favor.

- Con mis disculpas señora juez , creo que no he venido a hacerlo de ninguna de las dos maneras, sólo he venido a dar mi versión de los hechos, no estoy hablando ni en contra ni a favor , sólo desearía decir unas cosas - pidió y la juez incapaz de negarle algo al niño-que-vivió asintió dándole la palabra - En el sexto año descubrí que Malfoy se había unido a las filas de los Mortífagos luego de un incidente en los baños de Hogwarts donde logré verle la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, luego comenzaron a suceder algunas cosas extrañas, como un collar hechizado que habían dejado misteriosamente en el baño de Las Tres Escobas, que iba destinado a Dumbledore, luego un intento de envenenamiento que no salió de acuerdo a lo previsto, lo que me llevo a pensar que había alguien tratando de herir a Dumbledore, y luego aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía vi como Malfoy lo acorralaba y le pedía que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles, Dumbledore le decía que el no era un asesino y que no sería capaz de hacerlo y contra cualquier suposición mía fue cierto, Malfoy sólo llego a desarmar al profesor, quien asesinó a Dumbledore por petición propia fue el profesor Severus Snape, Malfoy sólo escapó junto a su profesor sabiendo el destino que les esperaba si se quedaban allí. Luego en séptimo, cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon a mis amigos y a mi y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, él no nos delató, Bellatrix Lestrange había pedido que se acercara a nosotros y le dijera si en verdad éramos el Trío Dorado o simplemente unos Magos, ya que nos habíamos encargado de deformarnos el rostro para no ser identificados, a pesar de todo él nos reconoció, más no dijo nada, alego no estar segura si éramos verdaderamente nosotros, y el resto de lo que paso en la Mansión nada tuvo que ver con él, se mantuvo al margen - concluyó el niño-que-vivió mientras se disponía a volver a su sitio luego de haber colocado ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada fría y gélida que en cualquier otro momento no hubiese significado nada, pero el azabache se dio cuenta que era su manera de darle las gracias.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_  
_And all I see is you_

- Muy... conmovedor todo lo que dijo Señor Potter, pero... debido a la gravedad de los hechos del señor Malfoy, debido al verse tan seriamente involucrado con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y con aquellos intentos de asesinato donde otros alumnos se vieron afectados, el jurado deberá tomar una sentencia - habló la mujer mientras le hacía una pequeña seña a todos los de la corte para que se juntaran a tomar una decisión.

Pero el sonido de la gran puerta de roble abrirse estrepitosamente sobresaltó a muchos. Por allí entraba la misma aurora que había liberado a los Malfoy, con una expresión de sumo estrez

- Lo lamento mucho, traté de impedir que entrara pero es muy...terca - concluyó incapaz de insultar a aquella castaña que entraba decidida por aquella puerta. Muchos comenzaron a cuchichear y un azabache y un pelirrojo cruzaron miradas sorprendidos un momento y trataron de entablar contacto visual con la castaña para preguntarle que hacía allí, más no lograron que la castaña desviara la vista de la silla donde se encontraba Malfoy en ese momento.

El rubio no podía voltear, por lo que no veía lo que se avecinaba, más el repentino silencio que se instaló en la sala le hizo suponer que no era algo muy común.

- Señorita Granger , me alegra mucho que haya aceptado la invitación - habló la juez rompiendo el incomodo silencio en el que se encontraba la sala y el rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose si aquel era el momento adecuado para volver a pensar en ella, era idiota por su parte imaginar que decían su nombre hasta en pleno juicio, justo segundos antes de que dictaran su condena. Pero al ver como todo la sala concentraba su vista fija en un punto de la sala, el rubio se dio vuelta topando sus ojos con unos de color miel que le miraban insistentes, como tratando de decir algo y el rubio sintió unas inmensas ganas de insultarla como en los viejos tiempos, de gritarle mil y un veces, de preguntarle que hacía allí y a la vez unas locas ganas de abrazarla y mandar todo al demonio de una vez por todas.

- El placer es mío, agradezco que me haya tomado en cuenta para este juicio y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar, de decir todo aquello que se - habló con su habitual tono de persona que sabe mucho y habla demasiado, aquel tono de "ratona de biblioteca" que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

- ¿A que se refiere señorita Granger? - preguntó la juez

- Vengo a testiguar a favor de Draco Malfoy - dijo con firmeza y su voz se vio amortiguada por el montón de murmullos sorprendidos que inundaron la sala. El rubio sólo concentró su mirada en los ojos de la castaña que en seguida entabló contacto visual con el rubio. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, no sabían bien el que, pero era algo grande como para que una Gryffindor fuera a hablar a su favor, como para que Hermione Granger fuera a hablar a favor de Draco Malfoy, quien se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible por tanto tiempo.

- Señorita ya su compañero habló por el señor Malfoy - trató de decir la juez incapaz tampoco de negarle mucho a la chica que se mantuvo siempre al lado del salvador del mundo Mágico.

- Su señoría, según tengo entendido Harry habló neutro, ni a favor ni en contra, pero yo vengo a hablar a favor, ¿sería tan amable de escucharme? - pidió y la juez asintió un poco enojada de que una chica de 17 años viniera a cuestionarle su forma de trabajar.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_And oh I scream for you_

- ¿Que demonios hace Hermione? - preguntó el pelirrojo confundido pero el azabache sólo pudo encogerse de hombros sin perder detalle de las miradas del rubio para con su amiga que no era muy indiferente a ellas, había notado como se retorcía incomoda y como pequeñas motas rojas invadían sus mejillas, lo que le llevaba a suponer que se sentía nerviosa con sus miradas. Y se planteó el hecho de usar legeremancia con su amiga pero desistió de ello y prefirió escuchar lo que su amiga tenía para decir.

- En..sexto año, luego de aquel incidente de Dumbledore, Malfoy volvió al colegio, quizá nadie lo notó, de hecho puedo asegurarlo, lo que me lleva a concluir que no hizo absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, yo estaba ese día en la biblioteca, sola, a oscuras, me había topado con él, y no me hizo nada, dijo que no iba a matarme y que no pretendía hacerlo, me dio la ventaja de ir a decirles a todos que estaba en el castillo, más no lo hice, el sólo... se fue, sin decir más nada, si me pareció extraña su conducta pero luego de averiguar un poco me di cuenta que había ido a tomar prestado un libro de la biblioteca, no supe cual era, hasta dos meses después que vi como devolvía en uno de los estantes un tomo rojo y grande, simplemente esperé a que volviera a irse y me di cuenta que el libro trataba sobre horrocruxes, pensé que trataba de ganarnos y de ayudar al Señor Oscuro, pero luego cuando lo vi en la sala de Menesteres justo cuando buscábamos la Diadema de Revenclaw, me di cuenta que él sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba, sólo se haya allí evitando que Crabble y Goyle lo encontraran, de algún u otro modo fue una especie de ayuda, además del hecho de que impidió el hechizo que nos había lanzado su amigo, también el día en que nos infiltramos en el Ministerio, ese día el nos descubrió, al parecer Ronald había sido muy obvio pero nunca hizo mención a ello, sólo me lo hizo saber cuando nos encontrábamos solos y tampoco hizo nada contra mi. Luego en su mansión , además de no reconocernos públicamente me ayudo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange me estaba torturando, no pregunten como lo hizo , porque fue de manera indirecta, pero sirvió de ayuda. Y por último está el día de la Batalla, contra todo pronóstico me salvo de una maldición y desarmó a un Mortífago en mi presencia y pude ver como sólo se encargaba de desmayar a aquellos que quisieran pelear contra él, jamás mató a nadie. - terminó la castaña sin despegar sus ojos de las orbes mercurio del rubio que se encontraba cada vez más sorprendido y fascinado con la castaña.

Luego de salir de su estupefacción la juez carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de la sala que seguían aún un poco sorprendidos y entonces todos se reunieron para dar lo que sería el veredicto final. El rubio vio como la castaña rompía contacto visual y se iba a sentar donde se encontraban sus dos amigos cuestionándola con la mirada.

- Señor Malfoy - llamó un hombre regordete que se encontraba al lado de la juez. El rubio fijó su atención en él dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención - Debido a los hechos, y a la debida intervención de la señorita Granger , queda libre de cualquier cargo, se le retiraran unas cuantas tierras y tiene trabajo pendiente , ese trabajo consistirá en dar una carga de 10 galeones por semana al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para terminar de reconstruirlo puede considerarse libre de todo cargo - culminó mientras desaparecía de allí junto con todos los demás jueces y así comenzaron a irse el resto de los testigos. El rubio sintió como las ataduras de sus manos se esfumaban , más se veía incapaz de salir de allí. Había terminado relativamente bien, podía ser libre, se había librado de una condena y todo gracias a Hermione Granger, su antigua nenesis, mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió, blanco fácil durante muchos años de sus insultos y por sobre todas las cosas, la chica que no salía de sus pensamientos. Aquella castaña que invadía sus sueños y hasta sus pesadillas. Porque se podía decir que no podía soñar muy a gusto en una celda custodiada por Dementores.

Y el hecho de verla allí salir custodiada por sus amigos que se veían que de un momento a otro la iban a bombardear de preguntas le hizo recordar aquellas palabras que minutos antes de que su madre fuera juzgada, esta el había dicho:_"eso pasa Draco, le pasa a las personas que de verdad aman , quizá no todas estén destinadas a tener sus finales felices de cuento de hadas, pero... siempre hay que intentarlo y tú hijo mío por más que lo evites, ni siquiera has hecho un mínimo esfuerzo en intentarlo"_

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la salida de aquella sala donde hace pocos minutos consideraba sería su peor calvario y miró de reojo a la castaña que se había detenido en la puerta, como esperando el momento justo para hablarle, y así lo hizo

- Tu madre te espera en la salida - se limitó a decirle mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y luego desaparecía junto a todos los demás que aún quedaban en la sala. Y el rubio no pudo hacer más que sonreír viendo su silueta desaparecer. Si, se había enamorado de la persona más correcta de todo el mundo Mágico, y quizá aquel enamoramiento era el más incorrecto de todos, pero eso lo hacía un reto. Y el Slytherin nunca dejaba pasar los retos.

_Come please I'm callin'__  
__And all I need from you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

* * *

_Si, se que tarde DEMASIADO para publicar esta parte, mil disculpas. Cada capítulo tiene entre 8.000 a 10.000 palabras, por lo tanto es dificil de escribir rápido. Además no había tenido ningún tiempo libre para ello._

_Espero que les haya gustado y quizá le quede uno o dos capítulos más. No es un fic que pretende ser muy largo._

_Traté de poner el mayor sentimiento al escribir y de poner los procedimientos más acordes con "juicios" pero no me juzguen, no se nada de ello y tampoco es que me interese saberlo._

_Espero sus reviews que me animan a continuarlo la más pronto posible._


	5. Never gonna be alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Nickelback - Never gonna be alone.

* * *

**Never gonna be alone**

Para nadie es fácil enfrentar las cosas a las que teme, a sus fantasmas y a las cosas que posiblemente le hagan daño. Y eso era precisamente lo que la castaña había hecho ese día al haber ido al Ministerio a declarar a favor de aquel ex-compañero suyo Slytherin. Bien podría haber ido sólo a presenciar, o haberse ahorrado el viaje y luego pedirle los detalles a sus amigos. Pero luego de re-leer como por quinta vez aquella carta que sus dos amigos le dieron, la decisión se tomó por si sola. La simple posibilidad de que se llevaran al rubio de condena en Azkaban, o peor aun con los dementores, era una idea tan horrible como devastadora, no sólo para el rubio, sino para una castaña que aún no entendía bien que era lo que sucedía entre ella, entre ellos dos.

Si bien sabía que se había dejado expuesta a ella y a lo que sea que fueran sus sentimientos al aparecer en la corte a defender a un Mortífago acusado de la muerte del más reconocido Mago de esos tiempos, Albus Dumbledore y de haber sido aliado en muchos otros movimientos mortífagos, también sabía que sus amigos la iban a bombardear con preguntas de todo tipo, no por nada estuvo evitando toda su estadía en la corte, cruzar miradas con ellos a pesar de saber que ellos si las tenían clavadas en su espalda, aunque quizá no fuera el hecho de evitarlos lo que le impidió verlos a ellos, si no que no había despegado su vista ni un solo momento de la figura rubia que se encontraba en el medio de aquella grande sala, no lo sabía con exactitud. También estaba el echo de que huyó, huyó como cobarde luego de actuar con valentía, su parte Gryffindor fue mandada a la mierda cuando vio como el rubio se le acercaba, si bien se había quedado de última en aquella habitación para algun propósito, que aún no tenía claro, el hecho de verle tan cerca la descolocó y con solo una mirada y una simple frase desapareció, huyendo como cobarde, realmente Godric Gryffindor estaría decepcionado de que una persona como ella se hiciera llamar Gryffindor. Y por último, pero más confuso para la castaña era aquella mirada. Le daba vueltas a aquel recuerdo como si tratara de identificar los sentimientos encontrados que vislumbro en aquellas orbes grisáceas, pero no entendía bien que era lo que trataba de transmitir con la mirada, por que sabía bien que trataba de transmitir algo.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not  
spending all of here with you._

─ Hermione ¿vas a seguir evitándonos o ya nos vas a escuchar? - escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo de orbes verdes y suspiró alejando todos sus pensamientos, a la par que miraba al pelirrojo y el azabache y se encogía de hombros indicándoles que no iba a escapar de nuevo.

─ ¿Qué quieren chicos? - los tres sabían que era una pregunta tonta debido a los acontecimientos del día, pero a veces aparentar indiferencia servía, aunque claro...no era muy fácil cuando se trata de aquellos Gryffindors. No si eran sus mejores amigos de 6 años, no si había convivido con ellos en busca de Horrocruxes, no después de tantos retos por los que atravesaron, juntos.

─ ¿Qué quieres tú? sería la pregunta ... ¿qué pretendías ayudando a Malfoy? ¿qué no recuerdas todos los años de burlas, insultos y humillaciones por los que te hizo pasar? ¿no recuerdas el detestable mote que te puso en segundo? ¿no recuerdas nada Hermione? - preguntó su amigo pelirrojo , tan impulsivo y confundido como siempre. Recordándole lo que no hacía falta, lo que día tras día aparecía en sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas, lo que día tras día trataba de olvidar pero volvían a ella con más ímpetu.

─ No Ronald, no he olvidado nada de eso, sabes bien que no podría - le contestó y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Eso es una respuesta Hermione? bien podría ser una respuesta de cualquier otra persona menos de ti - dijo irritado y la castaña le concedió la razón, siempre que le hacían preguntas las contestabas todas, larga y extendidamente con todos sus argumentos, y ahora sólo había dicho una oración, una simple y vacía oración que no hacía más que incrementar el enfado del pelirrojo y las sospechas de un azabache que se mantenía en silencio por los momentos.

─ Estoy...agotada, me duele la cabeza Ron, no se que esperas que responda - dijo como vaga esperanza de que entendieran que no tenía fuerzas para hablar en esos momentos, pero como no, sus amigos hacían vista gorda de lo que ella decía, tal y como llevaban haciendo años y años, lo cual en otro momento le hubiese exasperado, ahora sólo la frustraba y la dejaba más agotada mentalmente de lo que se encontraba

─ Quiero que me digas ¿por qué defendiste a Malfoy? - preguntó el pelirrojo y la castaña suspiró.

─ Saben bien que no soy devota de los dementores ni de Azkaban, y que detesto los castigos - dijo y se vio interrumpida por el pecoso.

─ Pero el castigo se lo tenía bien merecido Hermione - le recordó impaciente el pelirrojo y la castaña tuvo que morderse el labio para no bufar ante la obviedad de las palabras de su amigo.

─ Quizá si Ron, pero no se merecía el beso del Dementor, y tampoco la cárcel, él ayudo de una u otra forma, además nunca estuvo del otro bando completamente , y antes de que me interrumpas - adivinó la castaña al ver como su amigo iba a rebatir sus palabras - si, ya se que lleva la Marca en su brazo, pero ¿y Snape? el también la lleva, y fue muy leal a nuestra causa - le indicó y el pelirrojo bufó

─ Si, Hermione, pero hay una diferencia , Snape si ayudo, Snape pasó información de utilidad a la Orden, Snape era un doble espía, ¿Malfoy que era? como mucho un cobarde - dijo y la castaña rodó los ojos ante la falta de argumentos del pecoso.

─ ¿Le llamas cobarde por no haberse atrevido a matar a Dumbledore o por no haberse atrevido a unirse a la Orden? Por una u otra razón, Ronald, se nota que te ciegas ante las cosas que no quieres ver, yo tampoco tengo muy en claro la situación, pero bien escuchaste que estaba amenazado, que matarían a su madre si no cumplía con las ordenes de Voldemort - dijo la castaña para luego culminar con un resoplido ante el escalofrío que le recorrió visiblemente al pelirrojo el nombre de el mago oscuro.

─ ¿Y desde cuando los Malfoy tienen sentimiento? - preguntó el pelirrojo ridículamente como último argumento, puesto que todos sabían que si le daban a elegir entre la muerte de alguien y la de su madre, elegiría salvar a su madre, así como muchos.

La castaña se mordió la lengua puesto que no encontraba argumento con el que responderle aquello, la verdad que esa pregunta se la llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo atrás, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, o por lo menos sin encontrar respuesta coherente

─ ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que nos cubrió y que te lo topaste en la biblioteca? ¿y peor aún... que te salvó en contadas ocasiones? - habló por primera vez el niño-que-vivió y la castaña no supo si estarle agradecida por sacarle de la obligación de responderle al pelirrojo, o de odiarle por preguntarle aquello, sabía que pronto iban a llegar a esa pregunta, y era una pregunta que por primera vez en la vida, la castaña no tenía ni siquiera una respuesta vaga, no tenía nada, ni absoluta idea de aquel tema. Lo cual le frustraba, por que al parecer todo lo relacionado con el rubio era complicado y difícil de entender.

─ Lo de la biblioteca, no quería alarmarlos - se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

─ ¿Alarmarnos? Por Merlín Hermione , pudo haber matado a gente inocente - le reclamó el chico y la castaña suspiró, bien... no había sido su mejor argumento y no podía culpar al pelirrojo por pensar eso que en un principio ella también pensó.

─ Pero no lo hizo - rebatió la chica - lo de aquel día en el Ministerio me pareció irrelevante y ...no me gusta rememorar aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy - les dijo a sabiendas de que los chicos evitaban ese tema sabiendo lo doloroso y gris que podía ser para la Gryffindor, lo cual agradecía en aquel momento como escusa para no hablar de ello

─ ¿Y en la Batalla? - preguntó perspicaz el azabache y la castaña rodó los ojos internamente. Como no, esperar a que se quedaran tranquilos con sus explicaciones era mucho pedir.

─ ¿Fue cuando te deje a solas con él verdad? - adivinó el pecoso para sorpresa de sus dos amigos y confusión del azabache que no se sabía esa parte de la historia.

─ Si - concluyó la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón de su casa donde se habían reunido y se acercaba a la puerta mientras la abría y les señalaba la salida ante el gesto ofendido del pelirrojo y el perspicaz del de gafas.

─ ¿Nos estás botando? - preguntó incrédulo el Weasley y la chica rodó los ojos

─ No Ronald, les estoy pidiendo que se vayan, quiero descansar - pidió y el azabache la miró un rato y la chica incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, temiendo que usar la Legeremancia con ella, la desvío a la punta de sus zapatos.

─ Vamonos Ron - pidió el azabache mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo hasta estar fuera de la casa - chao Herms - se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego desaparecer, literalmente de allí.

La castaña al verse de nuevo sola suspiró sin tener muy en claro si era de alivio o cansancio. Era la primera vez que llevar una discusión de argumentos con sus amigos le agotaba de aquella manera. Había estado contra la espada y la pared por un buen tiempo. Había aumentado en grandes grados las sospechas de Harry, y el enojo del pelirrojo, más que todo por que se quedaba sin argumentos cada vez que ella le respondía inteligentemente, lo cual le ponía orgullosa, ya que a pesar de toda la situación aún se veía capaz de decir cosas lo suficientemente brillantes como para callar al pelirrojo. Aunque bien en claro tenía, que eso en cualquier otro momento sería cosa de abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Antes de ir al Ministerio se había planteado todas, y cada una de las posibles consecuencias de su asistencia o inasistencia. No por algo se le decía la chica con mayor intelecto en Gryffindor. Primero sospeso las consecuencias de su asistencia. Podría ver el juicio desde sus cinco sentidos sin necesidad de tener que escucharlo de segunda mano de otros, podría intervenir si era necesario ante alguna acusación falsa, podría hacer muchas otras cosas irrelevantes como estar un tiempo más con sus amigos, con los cuales últimamente no compartía mucho, y también podría darse un descanso de sus pensamientos y salir un rato para distraer su cabeza, aunque esto ultimo fuera una total reverenda mentira. Y luego sospeso las consecuencias de no asistir al juicio, podría ahorrarse el protocolo formal que el solo echo de entrar al Ministerio implicaba, podría evitar un tiempo más las miradas agradecidas y embelesadas de la gente hacia ella por ser "la amiga del salvador del mundo mágico", podría descansar un rato y pasar un día relativamente normal sin tantas preocupaciones, lo cual volvía a ser mentira, porque bien en claro tenía que el echo de que el Slytherin se encontrara en aquellos momentos en un juicio y ella en el hall de su casa aparentemente muy tranquila, era uno de sus más grandes y preocupantes pensamientos, podría evadir una vez más a Kingsley que se las apañaba muy bien para encontrarle siempre que se aparecía por allí tratando de persuadirla de entrar a la academia de aurores, lo cual ella se negaba rotundamente no habiendo terminado sus estudios, puesto que le parecía una injusticia para con los demás que ella sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento entrara a ese puesto sólo por ser un icono de heroína, a pesar de que el ministro se encargara de convencerla de que no se trataba solo por eso sino por sus extraordinarias notas, lo cual a la castaña le parecía poco probable, pero también sospeso que si no asistía podía perder quizá el ultimo chance de volver a ver a su ex-compañero Slytherin, luego de aquel juicio podría no volver a verlo más, y trataba de evitar a toda costa el sentimiento de angustia que le invadía en el pecho con tan solo pensar esa posibilidad, también existía la posibilidad de que ninguno de sus amigos lo defendiera, de lo cual ella estaba casi segura, también sabía que no habría nadie allí para defender justamente al rubio, por lo tanto el juicio sería un total y rotundo fracaso, al menos para el Slytherin, sabía que se podría cometer una gran injusticia puesto que nadie conocía la verdad, y tampoco es que la castaña pudiera regodearse de ser la única sabedora de la verdad, pero sabía algo más que los demás, lo cual ya era bastante y podría servir en el juicio. Y ese último pensamiento fue el decisivo, y con eso, tras meditarlo durante 2 horas, la castaña se encamino al Ministerio con prisa, sabiendo que si no llegaba rápido podría ya haber terminado todo, con un final catastrófico.

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've_  
_kept this bottled inside_

Había sentido un grande alivio al percatarse que las puertas de la sala seguían cerradas en un claro indicio de que el juicio continuara, evito preguntarse el motivo del porque aquel juicio se estaba tardando más de lo debido, y con un par de contratiempos en su camino, logró, a la fuerza, cosa que muy pocas veces usaba, entrar a la sala y declarar para luego encontrarse en donde se encontraba, en un punto neutro. Nulo, no sabía nada, sentía mucho y todo era confuso. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido ese día, a sus sentimientos, a sus pensamientos, a sus acciones, a sus impulsos y a todo lo que sus ojos callaban, pero no quería ponerle nombre a toda esa situación, le era muy extraño. Con este ultimo pensamiento decidió dejar el asunto de un lado, sabiendo que no podría dejarlo a un lado por siempre, por más que deseara, y se dedico a descansar un poco, después de todo el día había sido lo suficientemente ajetreado como para no estar lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir hasta el día siguiente, lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

A unas muchas calles de la humilde casa de la castaña Gryffindor, se encontraba la casa de Ronald, la cual compartía con su padre Arthur, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en la Madriguera haciéndole compañía a su esposa, que cada día parecía ir aminorando su depresión, pero no lo suficiente como para que cuando se hicieran esas horas donde todos se juntaran, el ambiente no fuera tétrico, como solía serlo. En esa casa se encontraba un pelirrojo y un azabache, mejor conocidos como los héroes, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo vivido horas antes. Para los dos no había sido una gran sorpresa la intromisión de la castaña en la sala del juicio, pero si lo había sido el verla defender tan febrilmente al rubio, como lo hacía con cualquiera de sus amigos

Luego de desaparecer de casa de la Gryffindor, se reunieron en la humilde morada del hermano Weasley, mientras compartían sus puntos de vista, aunque más que compartir el pelirrojo estaba echo una furia, no podía creer la traición de su amiga. Bien tenía en claro que eran celos, y así se lo hizo notar el de la cicatriz, pero fue duramente callado con una gélida de parte de su amigo así que decidió no abordar más ese tema. Para el azabache había sido una sorpresa el enterarse de que el rubio y sus dos amigos tuvieron un encuentro en medio de la batalla y sin ningún clase de hechizo de por medio, y más aún saber que segundos antes del encuentro sus dos mejores amigos estuvieron a punto de besarse, no era gran sorpresa para el de gafas que su pelirrojo amigo estuviera enamorado de la castaña, lo sabía desde 4to cuando vio como se puso celoso con el asunto de la pareja de baile de Hermione, luego llegó a cuestionarse un poco sobre sus suposiciones cuando le vio salir con Lavender, pero luego del incidente del guardapelo, lo tenía todo más que claro, más no hablo mucho del tema con su amigo pelirrojo a sabiendas que iba a ser complicado, y ya muy complicada estaba su vida para agregarle más conflictos, además que nunca le gusto meterse en medio de la extraña relación que llevaban sus amigos.

─ ¿Estás insinuando que se gustan? - rugió el pelirrojo mientras daba vueltas a lo largo del hall de aquella casa mientras un azabache sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente a una chimenea bufó audiblemente

─ No Ron, sabes bien que no dije eso, estoy diciendo que capaz no se llevaban tan mal como nos hicieron pensar - trató de decirlo con todo el tacto que le fuera posible temiendo por la reacción de su amigo, la cual no tardó en llegar

─ !Pero es Malfoy! - gritó contrariado y el azabache evitó rodar los ojos por la falta de argumento de su amigo.

─ Pero sabes bien que si no fuera por los Malfoy no estaríamos aquí, bueno... al menos yo no lo estaría - se corrigió y el pelirrojo se carcajeo con burla

─ Fue gracias a Narcissa, no los mezcles ni los confundas Harry, sabes bien que los Malfoy son una escoria, una basura, merecen la condena, azkaban, la muerte, todo es poco Harry - dijo el pelirrojo y el azabache le miró fríamente para luego suspirar indicándole con una mirada que tomara asiento, verle dando vuelta tras vuelta le mareaba.

─ A ver Ron, piensa con la cabeza fría...¿te estás escuchando? si hasta pareces más Slytherin que cualquiera, deseas que mueran... ese no eres tú Ron, te estás dejando llevar por...por sentimientos que ni al caso vienen en el tema, el punto es Ron, que si tuvieron su merecido Lucius fue condenado 10 años, de aquí a ese lapso de tiempo habrá aprendido la lección, si es que no muere antes, Narcissa está amenazada, sabes bien lo difícil que es vivir como si nada mientras estás bajo una amenaza de tal magnitud, y Malfoy...pues bueno el fue el que salió mejor librado de todo, tiene nuestra edad, menos tiempo tuvo de hacer daño, no mató a nadie ni se detectó que en su varita se haya echo ninguna imperdonable, a diferencia de su gorila Goyle, el cual si había hecho de esas, y unas cuantas , según las confesiones de muchos que estuvieron en Hogwarts en el tiempo de los Carrows, el se mantuvo alejado de todo aquello, abstraído de todo, no es santo de mi devoción Ron...pero no merecía nada de eso que dijiste antes - concluyó tratando de no caer muy hondo en el tema para que no se comenzará una lucha campal entre su mejor amigo y él.

─ Ok, no merece morir, ni dementores, ni azkaban...pero ¿porque Hermione lo defendió así? - preguntó con un claro deje de frustración en su voz y el azabache suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. Desde un principio sabía que aquella pelea era inútil, porque esa charla era claramente motivada por los celos, no tan irracionales, del pelirrojo.

─ Sabes bien que no lose Ron, pero...con todo lo que dijo en el Ministerio sobre el, parecía que al menos no fue tan basura con los tres, al menos una de salvo de sus actos, no con ello estoy diciendo que estoy conforme con sus actos, ni que estoy dando bandera blanca para que entablen una linda amistad, ni que tiene buen corazón, sólo... quizá no es aquel frío prepotente que conocemos, y sólo se muestra así con quienes quiere - terminó y el pelirrojo parpadeó como saliendo de un letargo mental.

─ ¿Bandera blanca? ¿Te has vuelto loco Harry? Sobre mi cadáver se le acercará - dijo con tono decidido haciendo bufar al azabache. De todo lo que le decía, sólo prestaba atención a lo que le convenía. Cansado de la situación y algo exhausto decidió mandar a callar a su amigo con unas simples palabras

─ A ver...Ronald sabes bien que ni tu ni yo estamos en condiciones de prohibirle nada - al ver que el pelirrojo iba a rebatir ese argumento, añadió - ninguno de los dos somos más que sus amigos, como hermanos para ella, y aunque te duela Ronald, debo decírtelo, ella no está enamorada de ti, ya no, y antes de que me preguntes como estoy tan seguro de ello, si , use Legeremancia con ella, me siento mal por hacerlo, pero me vi incapaz de evitarlo, Ron, estarías perdiendo una amistad profunda y de muchos años si decides atosigarla de esa manera y tratar de llegar a algo más que no llegarían por que Hermione no lo permitiría así, piénsalo bien Ron, ella tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, de las cuales quizá nosotros no sepamos ni la mitad, está metida en sus pensamientos siempre, taciturna, ya no es la misma de siempre, ni nos tiene la confianza de antes, y pregúntate porque, pregúntate porque Hermione no nos ha vuelto a contar más nada, quizá por temor a ser juzgada o por temor a como te pongas, por que si, Ronald, eres demasiado obvio con lo que a tus sentimientos se refieren - concluyó mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón y se dirigía escaleras arriba a una habitación que el padre de su mejor amigo había incluido para el para las veces que quisiera quedarse a dormir - y no se te ocurra prohibirle nada, por que sabes tan bien como yo que cuando Hermione se propone algo lo logra, y si lo que se propone es ser amiga del hurón botador, bueno, lo lograra, duélale a quien le duela, y espero Ron, que ese no seas tú - agregó para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba dejando a un pelirrojo muy pensativo con una nube confusa de dudas y pensamientos infundidos por su mejor amigo.

─ Vaya mejor amigo - susurró al viento para luego dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

_So I'm starting to regret not_  
_telling all of it to you._  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

En el mundo mágico, una pareja de rubios se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy. Uno era un rubio alto, el cual solía verse con anterioridades, con un porte aristocrático y arrogante, típico de un Malfoy, pero contra todo pronóstico, se encontraba decaído con la cabeza gacha y con una expresión de profunda tristeza , y a su lado una rubia alta que lo miraba con sentimientos encontrados, ya hacía mucho que ella había dejado de portarse tan vil y cruelmente como solía hacerlo, pero eso no le impedía que su porte dejara de ser arrogante, más al igual que su hijo, toda chispa de arrogancia había desaparecido dando paso a la humilda reflejada en sus orbes que no se despegaban de la figura desolada de su rubio hijo.

─ Draco - llamó Narcissa al rubio que no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos en el jardín de la mansión. Desde que había salido de aquella sala donde fue su juicio y su especie de calvario, había estado con su madre, ambos sumidos en un silencio, no incomodo pero si extraño , habían llegado a la mansión sin siquiera percatarse de ello, y se encontraban taciturnos en el jardín sin muchas ganas de entrar a aquel lugar que les traería tantos recuerdos, dolorosos ahora. El rubio salió de su ensoñación y fijo la vista en su madre que le miraba desde unos cuantos centímetros arriba, con una expresión de genuina preocupación. Sabía que sus expresiones no deberían de ser precisamente consoladoras en ese momento, pero poco le importaba cuando tenía todo un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza. Jamás había tenido tantas cosas por las que pensar y en tan poco tiempo. De la noche a la mañana le habían sucedido más cosas de las que había vivido en toda su vida. Era mandado a una especie de celda mientras el y su familia esperaban para ver que sería de sus destinos, luego se había sincerado con su madre con respecto a unos sentimientos que no les veía cavidad en aquellos momentos, pero que muy a su pesar no podía dejar de lado, ya que por más que quisiera apartarlos siempre salían a flote, y justo en los peores de los momentos, como en aquella sala donde se llevo a cabo su juicio, donde no había parado de mirarle como un genuino idiota, aunque de manera discreta ya que nadie se percató de aquello, también estaba el hecho de que había presenciado una escena que el realmente hubiese querido omitir, jamás había visto a sus padres en plan cariñoso, y verlos justamente en el momento del juicio final, era extraño y triste, había tenido las palabras más sinceras de las que había tenido en toda su vida con su padre, si bien no se habían dicho que se querían y cosas por el estilo, aquella conversación llevaba un gran peso para el chico, había vivido en carne propia la peor de las angustias, y por partida doble, primero la de su padre y luego la de su madre, el esperar fuera de una sala sin saber bien cual sería el destino de los que por años fueron sus pilares, a sus maneras, era desesperante , y por último estaba él, su juicio, su calvario, había llegado con intenciones de aclarar la verdad sin parecer una victima, no se le daba ese estilo, y por eso no desmintió las acusaciones que se le hacía, al fin y al cabo eran todas verdaderas, sólo que un tanto alteradas. También había llegado sabiendo que nadie hablaría a su favor, y no se equivocaba hasta que Granger se entrometió en sus asuntos, como solía suceder últimamente. Todo era culpa de Granger, que estuviera libre, era su culpa, que sus pensamientos se volvieran cada vez más confusos, también era su culpa, y también era su culpa no poder sacarla de su cabeza.

─ ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto al fin dejando de darle vueltas a asuntos que por más pensara sabía no iba a conseguir respuestas, al menos no ese día.

─ No estoy bien, no te mentiré hijo, pero creo que estoy algo mejor que tú - agregó con preocupación mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por sus rubios cabellos en un gesto cariñoso hacia su hijo que se removió incomodo no acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afectos. Desde niño había sido enseñado para no esperar mucho de la gente, para exigir, para mandar y para por sobre todas las cosas, evitar el sentimentalismo. De todos esas cosas, todo lo había logrado con excelencias, excepto lo último, en lo cual estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

─ No creo estar más mal que tú madre - se sinceró el rubio viendo la expresión de profunda nostalgia de la mayor, pero esta sonrío nostálgica.

─ Disculpa que te contradiga hijo, pero yo no lo creo así , de hecho yo estoy medianamente bien, podría haber salido peor, pero por tu expresión pienso que tu no lo crees así - adivinó la rubia para luego sentarse en un banco de madera que se encontraba en medio del jardín e incito a su hijo a acompañarla, quien no dudo en hacerlo, solo por el hecho de encontrarse agotado físicamente. Si bien no había sido un día ajetreado, no de manera física, tantas emociones le desmoronaban , no sabía como afrontarlas por que nunca se había visto en aquella situación, era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

─ ¿Que peor cosa pudo haber sucedido madre? - preguntó el rubio.

─ No te mentiré, necesito sincerarme, y al parecer tu quieres escucharme o sólo necesitas una excusa para distraerte de todos esos pensamientos que te atormentan, así que dispondré de tu amabilidad y me desahogaré, ademas no tengo más nadie con quien hacerlo, ambos sabemos bien que el apellido Malfoy está perdido, desprestigiado, ya no causaremos ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera miedo, más bien yo diría que odio, si, ese podría ser. Y si antes sólo me codeaba con mortífagas, ahora ni con eso contaré, me quede sola, tengo una hermana que desterré por ser traidora de sangre y otra muerta, así que eres el único que me queda hijo, y antes de que digas algo no es una clase de obligación que estés a mi lado, sólo te necesito ahorita, así que sólo escúchame y luego me agradecerás si viene al caso o no de que haya logrado distraerte un poco - alargó un suspiro y continuó - Al principio pensé demasiadas cosas, demasiadas posibilidades de lo que podría suceder en el tribunal, sospese las posibilidades, hice mi propia película , hubo momentos en los que creí que Lucius lograría salir libre, lo cual bien sabía que sólo era una loca fantasía , luego pensé que podría ser condenado al beso del dementor, también pensé cadena perpetua* en Azkaban , también pensé que podría ser sólo condenado por uno o un par de años, pero cualquiera que fuera esas ideas, ninguna me daba alegría, la verdad si te soy sincera, no me preocupaba mucho por ti hijo, yo sabría que iría bien, algo dentro de mi, llámalo instinto maternal, me lo decía, y no me equivoque , sólo que... bueno se que es extraño que tu madre te hable de esto, pero fue sólo hasta el final que noté que no podría conllevar todo esto sin Lucius, y no me equivoqué, una vez entró supe que no iba a salir, no estoy diciendo que me derrumbaré, llevaré bien en alto el apellido Malfoy, o por lo menos lo que queda de él, pero extrañaré a tu padre, por extraño que suene, verlo dos veces al mes no me será suficiente - terminó sonriendo con nostalgia mientras miraba al frente a un racimo de gardenias que se encontraban regándose mágicamente. El rubio miró a su madre de soslayo y suspiró, no había necesitado de mucho intelecto para suponer de ante mano que aquellas eran las preocupaciones de su madre, sólo que escucharlas de su propia boca las hacía más reales y más devastadoras. Como único hombre de la familia, sentía la imperiosa responsabilidad de elevar su apellido, más sabía que sería inútil, habían demasiados que le odiaban, tenía medio Mundo Mágico contra el por el simple hecho de cargar ese apellido y más aún por la marca que descansaba en su antebrazo, además de que su comportamiento tampoco aliviaba las cosas, sabía que se había ganado el desprecio a pulso. Pero a la vez sabía que no podría con tanta carga, limpiar su apellido sería un misión tan imposible como estúpida, y no pensaba llevarla a cabo, por cobarde que suene. Prefería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y parecía que su madre pensaba lo mismo por la expresión de paz que surco su rostro luego de haberle contado todo aquello.

_You're never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on, if you ever_  
_feel like letting go  
__I won't let you fall..._

Luego de un largo silencio la rubia cambió su expresión taciturna por una un poco más jovial, y el rubio se sorprendió de ver eso en su madre, llevaba mucho que no la veía con ese toque de jovialidad de en ella, que tanto bien le hacía.

─ Como se que eres lo suficientemente orgulloso para no darme las gracias, lo dejaré pasar - dijo y el rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería su madre

─ ¿Gracias por que? - preguntó genuinamente confundido

─ Obviamente por distraerte un poco , si bien no dejaste de pensar, al menos ya tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte - dijo y el rubio se mordió la lengua para no decirle que eso no tenía nada de bueno - así que cambiemos ligeramente el tema ... ¿y bien? - preguntó luego de una pausa mirando a su hijo con expresión de intriga.

─ ¿Y bien que? - preguntó el rubio sintiéndose tonto, ya que parecía ser el único que no se enteraba de que iba la conversación.

─ ¿Qué pasó allá dentro? , y no me refiero a que te preguntaron ni nada, si no que sucedió después de que la señorita Granger entrara - concluyó con una ligera sonrisa y el rubio miró de soslayo a su mamá preguntándose por que demonios sacaba ese tema. De echo prefería el tema anterior, le parecía mejor.

─ No sucedió nada - dijo cortante el rubio, más no logró callar a su madre, sino avivar más sus dudas.

─ Si por nada te refieres a que entró a defenderte, tras haber amenazado a aquella auror si no la dejaba entrar, entonces no sucedió absolutamente nada - murmuró con sarcasmo mientras miraba de reojo las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión de su hijo.

─ ¿Tú como sabes todo eso? - preguntó al fin el rubio tras debatirse internamente entre preguntarle o no, más su curiosidad y estupefacción de lo que le contaba su madre eran mayores que sus ganas de mantener margen aquel tema de conversación. La única respuesta que obtuvo de su madre fue un encogimiento de hombros en un gesto tan inocente como falso. - Bien, entró dijo unas cuantas palabras en mi defensa y luego me dejaron libre con unas cuantas condiciones - respondió pero por la expresión de su madre adivinó que no había terminado aquella conversación y con un suspiro añadió - ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? - dijo para luego ver como su madre asentía satisfecha.

─ Supuse yo sola esa parte Draco, sólo quiero saber si hablaste con ella, si le agradeciste o algo - aclaró y el rubio bajo la mirada sintiéndose tonto reparando en algo que había obviado en esos momentos. La castaña había ido a defenderlo, y él ni un misero gracias le había dado, si bien sabía que la castaña tampoco aporto nada para una conversación, pero tampoco se veía en la obligación de hacerlo, ya suficiente había hecho con defenderle y salvarle de una cárcel segura. - Oh, no hablaron ¿no es así? - adivinó la rubia al ver el gesto de su hijo, este sólo se limitó a resoplar enfadado. Eso de que su madre le conociera tan bien y lo leyera como si fuera un libro abierto no le gustaba. - Bueno, supongo que podrías enviarle aquella carta que escribiste antes de salir, pero que no enviaste - se atrevió a indagar la rubia haciendo que el menor de los Malfoy alzara la mirada sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que su madre sabía aquello?.

─ Que yo recuerde jamás te dije que le escribí - dijo el rubio y su madre negó con la cabeza sonríendo

─ No hizo falta que lo dijeras, te conozco , aunque eso no te agrade, supe que le ibas a escribir desde el momento en el que me preguntaste por una carta hijo - dijo y el rubio suspiro preguntándose cuanto más sabía su madre, más prefirió quedarse con las dudas.

─ Madre acabamos de salir de un juicio, bien podríamos estar encerrados en una celda o siendo besados por un dementor ¿y te parece racional que el tema de conversación sea una chica? - preguntó tratando de cambiar súbitamente de tema, pero al ver la expresión de la rubia supo que su madre si que lo encontraba racional y no iba a permitirle cambiar el tema tan fácilmente.

─ Una chica que te salvo de estar encerrado en una celda o de un beso de dementor - le recordó su madre - yo sólo te digo hijo, más bien, te repito, nada pierdes con intentar acercarte a ella - dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión y adentrarse en ella sin una palabra más, dejando a un rubio sentado lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados y con unas palabras en la punta de la lengua.

"Pierdo lo poco que alguna vez tuve de ella"

_You're never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día y las cosas en el mundo mágico continuaban normalmente, o tan normal como puedan serlo en un lugar como aquel en el que las cosas levitaban sin motivo aparente y gente de mayor edad se vestían con capas y sombreros puntiagudos, por lo menos así pensaría un muggle. La vida parecía seguir sin detenerse en ningún momento en reparar los daños causados tras la guerra, sin reparar en las heridas de menor grado en las personas, aquellas heridas que no se borran con nada y sin detenerse a pensar en que por muy insginficante que aquello fuera, una castaña ex-Gryffindor se sentía devastada.

Luego del ajetreado juicio del rubio y todos los sucesos que presidieron a ese día, la castaña no había salido mucho de su hogar, sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Sus amigos no la visitaban, y paesar de tener sus sospechas del motivo de sus ausencias, se vieron confirmadas sus sospechas cuando una carta de Harry le llegó una semana después de su último encuentro con sus amigos.

_Hermi_

_Lo siento por no haberte visitado, se que habíamos acordado no perder en ningún momento el contacto, pero como debes ya haber supuesto, es Ron... luego de la visita que te dimos, y de aquella pequeña charla... tuvimos nuestra "pequeña charla" en su casa, le hice ver unas cosas a Ron y las cosas se enfriaron un poco, creo que el único motivo por el que actualmente me habla es el hecho de que sea el novio de su hermana, luego de ese día se mantuvo arisco, y sabes bien lo poco que soporto cuando se pone así, me recuerda a nuestra pelea en 4to y a su huida en la búsqueda de horrocruxes, bien el punto es que no duré más de dos días con su actitud, así que decidí irme a Grimmud Place, se lo que pensarás... pero me encuentro bien, no te mentiré y es algo duro para mi estar acá, pero no me atreví a ir a la Madriguera, y ni se te pase por la cabeza llamarme cobarde por que se perfectamente que tú también evitas pasar por allí. En fin, supongo que uno de estos días se disculpará por su actitud, como suele suceder, pero a quien debemos una disculpa es a ti, yo me disculpo por incomodarte con mis preguntas y por no sacarte de apuros, pero es que la verdad me sentía muy confundido, y no pude evitar hacerte ciertas preguntas, no escribo más por que sabes que no se me da bien eso del escribir, y además esta no es una conversación de las que se mantiene vía lechuza. Espero que te encuentres bien. Te quiere tu amigo Harry._

Había leído la carta con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro para luego dar paso a una lágrima. Últimamente, sin razón aparente se encontraba muy susceptible, todo le ponía triste, sobresaltada, de mal humor, gruñona, incluso más de lo que solía ser en su época de Hogwarts, y aveces se reía por cosas sin sentido. Luego de repasar la carta una vez más le dedicó una pequeña respuesta dándole a entender que podían verse cuando ella se encontrara un poco más dispuesta, además prefería verse en compañía de sus dos amigos y no por separado, así tuviera que esperar a que el orgullo de su pelirrojo amigo se diera la fuga, lo cual solía suceder unas semanas después de sus peleas.

Lo único bueno que encontraba en su situación era el hecho de que parecía inmune a sus pensamientos, ya no se daba tanta mala vida por unas cuantas incógnitas sin respuestas, al final de unos días después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto del Slytherin, había llegado a la conclusión que dejaría de importarle ese tema en particular y no buscaría más respuestas que era obvio no iba a encontrarlas por más que tratara. Aquel rubio era una incógnita y sin aparente respuesta, y la castaña se convenció a si misma de que tampoco es que ella quisiera encontrar respuestas. No señor, por primera vez , Hermione Granger se quedaría con la duda.

Ese día se había despertado particularmente temprano a pesar de haberse quedado desvelada viendo películas muggles, lo cual llevaba haciendo desde hace unos días con la sola intención de distraerse un poco, lo cual exitosamente conseguía. Se había duchado, desayunado y se había vuelto a meter a su cama con intenciones claras de descansar un poco más, pero el picoteo de una lechuza contra su ventana le hizo abordar sus expectativas de un descanso y se encaminó a abrir la ventana para darle paso a una lechuza albina que por un momento le recordó a Hedwig, de no ser porque tenía una pequeña mancha parda al rededor de su ojo izquierdo. En sus patas llevaba un sobre muy familiar para la castaña de 17 años que frunció el ceño curiosa mientras tomaba la carta y le daba un golpe cariñoso en las patas del animal para que luego este satisfecho de haber cumplido su trabajo se retirara de su habitación mientras desaparecía por la ventana volando cada vez más alto hasta que se perdió de la vista de la castaña.

Carcomida por la curiosidad se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba una laptop, la cual no solía a usar, pero nunca estaba de más, o al menos ese había sido su pensamiento al comprarla. Abrió el sobre oficial de Hogwarts y leyó la carta en un susurro para que sólo las 4 paredes que la rodeaban y ella escucharan el contenido del sobre.

_"Estimada Sta Hermione Jean Granger"_

_Por motivos oficiales de Hogwarts hemos decidido que los alumnos que el año pasado cursaron, o debían cursar 7mo tuvieran una última oportunidad para terminar sus estudios exitosamente, debido a que por obvias razones el curso se vio interrumpido por desastrozos acontecimientos. No está de más agregar que no es una obligación, todos aquellos que hayan cursado exitosamente su sexto año y con calificaciones más elevadas de supera las expectativas podrán ejercer sus vocaciones libremente sin verse en la obligación de cursar su 7mo año nuevamente. Es sólo una posibilidad que tanto el Ministerio como el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, ha decidido otorgarles. De ser positiva su respuesta a esta carta, abajo encontraran la respectiva lista de los materiales que necesitareis este año. _

_Cordialmente, se despide : Directora Minerva MacGonagall._

La castaña releyó la carta una seis veces más sin poder creerse lo que leía y luego se mordió el labio para no chillar como una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas. Pero la verdad es que la sola idea de regresar a Hogwarts le causaba una gran emoción. Pero luego cayó en cuenta que estaba pasando por alto una cosa, un asunto importante, y que de seguro que mientras más vueltas le diera, más atormentada lograría estar. Suponía que el mismo sobre les llegaría a sus dos amigos, y no tenía que ser una genio para saber cuales serían exactamente sus reacciones. Si bien aquel castillo había presenciado los mejores años de los tres, también las peores pesadillas de ellos. Habían presenciado más muertes de las que nunca hubieran deseado ser espectadores, habían visto al señor tenebroso, habían visto caer al más grande mago de toda la historia, Albus Dumbledore, y a muchos otros importantes personajes. Y sumándole eso a las actitudes perezosas de sus dos amigos, y a las últimas líneas de la carta, estaba casi segura de que ese año iba a ser algo complicado, y solitario, muy solitario para ella.

Sabía de sobra que si no fuera por el hecho de que le entusiasmaba en demasía el terminar académicamente sus estudios, ella tampoco volvería allí, puesto que sentía que con tan sólo pisar un sólo peldaño de aquel castillo, todos los malos recuerdos de arremolinarían en su cabeza, pero se insistía a si misma, que valía la pena ir allá sin sus amigos y con un sabor agrio en la garganta con el tan sólo echo de poder concluir sus estudios, no por nada la llamaban "ratona de biblioteca, come libros" o cualquier otro mote que hiciera referencia con su afán por los libros.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

─ Sabes mejor que yo madre, que no pienso volver a ese lugar - le recordó un rubio a Narcissa Malfoy que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar Malfoy mientras veía el fuego de su chimenea crepitar.

─ Lo se hijo, detesto admitirlo, pero lo se tan bien como se que no puedo interferir en tu decisión, ya tienes casi 18 años, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, sólo te pido que me acompañes al Callejón Diagon - dijo con voz tenue mientras jugaba con la pequeña taza de té humeante que tenía entre sus manos.

─ ¿Qué extraño afán tienes con volver a ese lugar? - preguntó el rubio sin entender a su madre.

─ No es un afán hijo, es sólo un deseo, un capricho que no me he permitido tener desde hace mucho, no con ello te pretendo convencer hijo, sabes bien que eres libre de hacer lo que desees, sólo te pido que lo pienses, nada perdemos con visitar el Callejón Diagon y hacer algunas compras - musitó mientras bebía un poco de su té sin fijarse en el ceño fruncido del menor de los Malfoy quien luego de ver que su madre no iba a agregar más nada suspiró derrotado luego de haber tratado, inútilmente, de hacer entrar en razón a su madre. Supo muy bien desde el primer instante en que recibió aquella carta, que su madre querría que el volviera, pero contra todo pronóstico sólo le había preguntado sobre su decisión y luego había suspirado como una madre cuando pierde la batalla contra su hijo y le había dicho que meditara bien sus acciones, más luego de unos días le había insistido para ir al Callejón Diagon, como si albergara alguna esperanza de que al ver a los demás magos y ex-compañeros del chico comprando sus materiales fuera a servirle de incentivo para regresar a aquel calvario. Al final el rubio le concedió el capricho a sabiendas que si aquella era la intención de su madre, estaba perdiendo todo su tiempo.

_And now, as long as I can,_  
_I'm holding on with both hands_

Y allí se encontraba en el Callejon Diagon caminando al lado de su madre sin rumbo fijo, una semana después de haber recibido aquella lechuza con una carta proveniente de Hogwarts la cual indicaba que había sido perdonado por sus actos mortíferos y que sus cuentas con Hogwarts estarían soldadas una vez iniciara el nuevo año, más al rubio no le importaba tener que estar en deuda de por vida con aquel colegio, con tal de no volver a pisarlo nunca más.

Había visto de reojo como muchos de aquellos jóvenes que estudiaron con el se reunían y entraban a diversas tiendas entre risas y anécdotas y por unos momentos deseo poder hacer el lo mismo, aunque claro, el bien sabía que aquello sería imposible siendo él quien era, y con su acostumbrada actitud arrogante, que jamás abandonaría pasara lo que pasara. Había recordado a Crabbe y Goyle en un momento de debilidad, nunca fueron sus amigos, pero siempre estaban cuidándole las espaldas, a pesar de hacerlo únicamente por el prestigio y el dinero, y se reían de sus chistes por más malos que fueran, a pesar de hacerlo por temor a no quedar bien ante sus ojos. También había entablado una gran amistad con Theodore Nott , Blaize Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que esta última estuvo obsesionado con él hasta su 4to año. Ahora Crabbe se encontraba muerto, los padres de Goyle encerrados en Azkaban, los padres de Nott muertos, los de Parkinson con un ligera sentencia de 4 años en Azkaban y la madre de Zabini había enloquecido hasta la muerte al ver como su propio esposo trataba de matarle, ya que de último momento había tratado de abandonar las filas mortíferas. No había ningún final feliz, ni para él, ni para ninguno de ellos. Se pregunto por unos instantes si habrían decidido volver al colegio o no, pero al final dejo de un lado sus pensamientos convenciéndose de que no importara si lo hiciesen o no, por que el no iba a volver a ese lugar por nada del mundo.

─ Draco - le llamó la atención su madre al notar que su hijo se había quedado parado en medio de la calle viendo un grupo de Slytherin de 4to año, su madre adivinaba por donde iban sus pensamientos pero prefería no indagar sobre ello, sabiendo que sería un tema difícil de sacar y prefería ahorrarse esa clase de conflictos maternales.

─ ¿A que lugar pretendes ir exactamente madre? - preguntó el rubio tratando de que no fuera notorio el apuro que tenía en irse de aquel lugar. Podía haber jurado ver cabelleras pelirrojas, pero prefería pensar que estaba alucinando, si bien había ignorado la posibilidad de que el trío dorado regresara a Hogwarts, ahora aquel pensamiento le aturdía, no es que le importara, al fin y al cabo el no estaría allí para confirmarlo, pero le entraba el bicho de la curiosidad, y prefería evitar escenas complicadas y sin sentido.

─ Pues, quería ver unas túnicas donde Madame Malkin - dijo con ternura al ver como el entrecejo de su hijo se arrugaba, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba ese lugar, y menos si era en compañía femenina. El siempre prefería que las mujeres se encargaran del tema de la ropa, muy pocas veces se había visto obligado a ir allá, y había sido en contadas ocasiones, sólo el primer año, su tercer año puesto que había crecido de tamaño y sus túnicas ya no seguían siendo de la misma talla, y luego en el restante de los cursos, sólo una vez. Y cada visita a ese lugar le parecía una tortura. El rubio sospesó las posibilidades de irse el por otro lugar, pero no quería dejar a su madre sola y mucho menos quería toparse con nadie, al menos no solo. Así que con un suspiro siguió a su madre camino a aquella pequeña tienda de ropa, infernal a ojos del rubio.

Entraron a la acogedora tienda y una mujer ya pasada de años los recibió calurosamente, si bien Madame Malkin jamás se unió a las filas mortífagas, tampoco tenía problemas con ellos, de hecho se llevaba de maravilla con su madre, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco de la calurosa charla que mantenían aquella dos mujeres y se adentró en uno de los tantos cuartos llenos de túnicas, había llegado, sin pretenderlo y sin darse cuenta de a donde le dirigían sus pasos, a donde las túnicas de Hogwarts se encontraban, resopló por lo bajo y se dispuso a marcharse de ese lugar cuando una familiar voz le llegó a sus oídos

─ Les dio que esa era la madre de Malfoy - escuchó la voz de la menor de los Wesley entrando al escaparate donde el se encontraba, y en un acto muy impropio de un Malfoy se metió dentro de uno de los probadores tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la verdad no tenía ánimos para aguantar a los Wesley, y además algo dentro de él le decía que no venían sólo en familia, si no que tenían ciertas compañías, que el prefería evitar.

─ Déjalo ya Ginny, ¿a quién le importa si la madre de ese hurón está aquí? - preguntó una voz un tanto conocido para él y supuso que se trataba del gemelo Wesley que había quedado con vida.

─ No importa, pero si está aquí eso quiere decir que Malfoy también esté - aclaró y el rubio frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que haberla llamado "tonta" tantas veces en su cerebro había estado mal, no parecía muy tonta después de todo.

─ No lo creo, y si lo está no importa, no está aquí como puedes ver, y además ¿que estaría haciendo por aquí? no creo que se aparezca en Hogwarts, ni siquiera creo que le hayan dado permiso de ir, así que no nos preocupemos - volvió a decir el gemelo y el rubio sonrío burlón desde su escondite. Si supiera - pensó con amargura

─ ¿Tú que opinas Hermi? - preguntó la pelirroja y el rubio parpadeó varias veces obligándose a no hacer ningún sonido que le delatara. Como había supuesto, ella se encontraba con los Wesley, no era nada de asombrarse, pero una parte dentro de él hubiese preferido que no estuviese, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de aquella chica que le había salvado prácticamente la vida, de aquella chica por la que tenía sentimientos confusos y que no lograba sacar de su cabeza, que creía que de un momento a otro enloquecería .

_'Coz forever I believe_  
_That there's nothing I could need but you,_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

─ ¿Qué opino de que? - escuchó que decía y se deleitó escuchando el tono de su voz, que por increíble que era ya hasta había añorado, a pesar de haber pasado pocas semanas desde aquel día en el Ministerio.

─ ¿Cómo que de que? De Malfoy por supuesto - dijo el gemelo y pudo imaginar que se burlaba de su distracción

─ ¿Malfoy? - preguntó confundida y luego añadió - ah...si vi a su mamá aquí, pero el no debe de estar acá, no se preocupen, apuremosnos que quiero ir a la librería

Escuchó una risa que indudablemente se trataba del único varón que aparentemente se encontraba allí y luego un "nunca cambias" de la pelirroja para luego de unos interminables minutos a la vista del rubio, los tres abandonaron aquel sitio dándole total libertad al rubio, que luego de unos segundos salió de aquel lugar sintiendo aún como su corazón latía sin cesar, y sin ningún motivo aparente. De camino hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba su madre se reprochó una y mil veces por su cobardía y por haber tenido tan cerca a la Gryffindor y no haberle podido agradecer por haberle salvado. Además estaba el hecho de que había confirmado que la castaña volvería a sus andadas en el castillo, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que ninguno de sus dos guarda espaldas estuvieran con ella. Pero lo dejo pasar cuando vio dos cabelleras rojizas cerca de su madre que se encontraba pagando lo que se llevaría. Sin quererlo escuchó una fracción de la conversación de los hermanos, que para su suerte no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia.

─ ¿Se puede saber que le sucede a Hermione? - preguntó el chico Weasley

─ No se, desde que llegamos al Callejón se ha comportado muy extraña - musitó la menor visiblemente preocupada

─ ¿Viste la expresión en su rostro cuando la sacamos de sus pensamientos y le preguntamos por lo de Malfoy? , estaba totalmente alerta, como si ...no se fue extraño, además como salió disparada una vez la señora Malfoy la miró - dijo el gemelo haciendo que el rubio mirara de soslayo a su madre percatándose de que el no era el único al pendiente de aquella conversación.

─ Si, bueno en fin, paguemos y vayamos a buscarla - concluyó la chica para luego disponerse a esperar a que la rubia terminara de comprar todas las prendas, una vez terminada su tarea la mujer saludó cordialmente a los Weasley con una inclinación de cabeza que los dejo anonadados, y se fue hasta la puerta de salida seguido por su hijo que había logrado captar la atención de los dos Weasley, que parecían aún más sorprendidos, y ni que decir de sus expresiones cuando vieron que el rubio cruzaba una larga y tendida mirada con ambos, más sin sonrisas sarcásticas ni comentarios ácidos.

Una vez abandonaron la tienda, la mujer miró al rubio y este supuso que aquel sería un largo día.

* * *

_Hola chicas se que tarde un poquito, pero es que estuve escribiendo por trozitos. Mis dedos se cansan cuando escribo más de 3.000 caracteres por día, soy debil, lo se._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi este capítulo, debo de decir que me salió bien, asombrosamente._

_Como pudieron ver no quiero hacer mucho drama con respecto a Ron y Hermione , sólo quería un poco de tención. No pretendo hacer de este fic un trío amoroso._

_Bueno, no se cuanto más lo estaré extendiendo, cada vez se me vienen más ideas, pero la verdad no quiero un long-fic, máximo unos 3 capítulos más, no se , les mantendré informadas._

_Espero muchos reviews, que son los que me animan a continuarla, en serio._

_*Cadena perpetua: Condena de por vida._


	6. Hanging by a moment

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Lifehouse - Hanging By a Moment

* * *

**Hanging By a Moment**

Bien, allí estaba, frente a la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 viendo la rígida pared de ladrillos sin tener la mínima intención de moverse. No sabía que hacía realmente allí parada como tonta ganándose miradas confusas de parte de los miles de muggles que pasaban por su lado, de hecho ya varios se le habían acercado preguntándole si se encontraba bien, si estaba perdida, si necesitaba ayuda y unos más atrevidos si estaba loca. Realmente no, al menos no tanto.

Había decidido seguir en Hogwarts a pesar de cursarlo prácticamente sola ya que sus dos mejores amigos no estarían, y a pesar de contar con la compañía de la menor de los Weasley y de seguramente su soñadora amiga Revenclaw y su torpe amigo Neville, pero sabía que no iba a ser ni remotamente parecido a sus anteriores años en Hogwarts. No es que consideraba a aquellos amigos como mala compañía, de hecho les quería un montón. Pero sabía que ambos tenían distintas amistades, si bien podrían pasar un tiempo con ella, no lo harían todo el día como solían hacer Ron y Harry. Y si algo sabía la Gryffindor, era que no podia echarse para atrás en su decisión, ya tenía todo lo necesario para iniciar su nuevo curso, y había jurado ante todos que asistiría, y no desistiría de ello por el simple hecho de tener miedo a lo que allí podría enfrentar.

Porque la verdad es que Hermione Granger estaba aterrada, muy por dentro, pero lo estaba , de tener que afrontar un montón de cosas que había tratado de ignorar durante las extensas vacaciones después de la guerra. Sólo Merlín y ella sabían lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo atravesar esa barrera antes de que se bloqueara completamente a causa de la hora, y hacerle frente a sus temores.

Tenía miedo de que al regresar al castillo este le trajera todos aquellos viejos recuerdos, y no precisamente los buenos, que serían más bien muy bienvenidos, sino los malos, aquellos donde veía amigos, conocidos o simplemente extraños caer a manos del otro bando, sin importar que fueran Mortífagos, aquello había sido demasiado duro de afrontar. Jamás había visto tanta gente morir como aquella vez, de hecho sólo había visto morir a dos personas a lo largo de su vida, a Sirius Black atravez del velo del Ministerio y a Dobby por culpa de Bellatrix. Y si bien en aquellos dos momentos se había sentido desdichada y miserable, luego de haber visto caer a miles de cuerpos, se sentía devastada, incapaz de afrontar una sola muerte más, de hecho estaba segura que de saber de otro caído más, podría ella ser la próxima, últimamente sus emociones eran una desagradable montaña rusa, se la había pasado largas horas en su habitación llorando sin motivo específico recordando los echos de la guerra, las maldiciones, los caídos, los llantos, los gritos, las risas macabras, recordando todo. Y sabía que no era la única que posiblemente tuviera aquel temor, de hecho pensaba de manera egoísta, ella no había perdido a un familiar directo, sólo amigos, habían gente que si que habían perdido familiares, otros que con gran desdicha habían presenciado su muerte, y ella sintiéndose el ser más desdichado de todos. Pero eran sus pensamientos y tenía derecho de ser tan egoísta como pudiera.

Tenía miedo de no poder ser capaz de afrontar ese nuevo curso sin el apoyo moral de sus dos pilares, de sus dos mejores amigos. Temía derrumbarse en un determinado punto y dejar todo a medias, no sería propio de la Hermione Granger que había paseado innumerables de veces por los pasillos del castillo, pero claro... esa Hermione se había esfumado desde que tuvo en claro que la guerra era inminente. Temía defraudar a sus padres, quería honrar las últimas peticiones que le habían hecho antes de dejarla partir, querían que saliera adelante , y ella quería cumplirlo. Y por último, le temía a los recuerdos que le conllevaban a preguntarse que era todo lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él.

_Desperate for changing_  
_Starving for truth_  
_Closer to where I started_  
_Chasing after you_

Sabía que estaba demás pensar en él cuando toda su situación en si, era un caos. Pero le era inevitable al ver el color rubio platinado, al ver bufandas verdes, al ver el color grisáceo, todo le hacía recordar a él. Y quizá a lo que más le temía, pero no admitía por temor de hacer reales sus suposiciones, era a volver a verlo. No tenía en claro si volvería al curso como muchos otros, podía haber decidido pasar de largo como sus amigos, y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Algo en su interior le indicaba que si no aparecía en el tren, era una buena señal y podría de una vez por todas olvidarle, y sabía que debía alegrarse si eso sucediera, pero habían un sentimiento contradictorio que le indicaba que si en realidad el rubio no volvía a Hogwarts, eso significaría no volverle a ver, y tampoco quería eso, necesitaba verle, ser masoquista unos momentos, notar su presencia, observarle de lejos y quizá aguantarse sus insultos, lo que fuera. Estaba tan necesitada de eso que se asustaba a si misma.

El sonido de las agujas indicando que se hacía la hora de que la barrera se bloqueara le indicó que debía dejar de atormentarse por un momento con sus pensamientos y adentrarse a sus temores, y así lo hizo. Con una ultima mirada de despedida a las estaciones de trenes muggles, atravesó la muralla y el familiar sonido de carritos arrastrándose, gritos, risas, llantos y sonidos de animales le llegó a sus oídos dejándola un tanto mareada. Divisó entre tanto humo, el tren y se dirigió directo allí, sin mirar a los lados, sabiendo que si lo hacía se traicionaría a si misma y comenzaría a buscarle como posesa.

─ Herms - escuchó que le llamaban y volteó lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con unos sonrientes azabache y pelirrojo que le miraban a unos metros. Ella agitó sus brazos en señal de saludo y en cuestión de segundos sus dos amigos le abrazaron tan cariñosamente como ella recordaba y se dejo mimar por sus dos pilares, sabía que sería un largo tiempo sin verlos, quizá el más largo que hayan pasado nunca, y debía aprovecharlo al máximo sin pensar en más nada que en ellos.

─ Chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó luego de separarse.

─ Harry insistió en que no nos haría daño venir, pudimos hablar un rato con los demás, muchos no volvieron, pero si Luna, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati , entre otros, y Harry nos detuvo diez minutos dándole consejos al nuevo capitán de Quidditch - rodó los ojos ante esto ultimo mientras el de gafas se sonrojaba y la chica sonreía, sabía cuanto le aficionaba a su amigo el Quidditch y suponía que no volver ese año para jugarlo le era doloroso.

─ Y al final he conseguido poder ir a los partidos - añadió el pelirrojo tan alegre como lo estaría un niño de cinco años con una piruleta nueva. La castaña rodó los ojos soltando una pequeña carcajada ante la mueca de fastidio del pelirrojo. Sabía que a su pecoso amigo también le gustaba el deporte, pero no a tales extremos. Y siendo sinceros, aveces el ojiverde era fastidioso con el tema.

─ Me alegro, así podemos vernos más - sonrío feliz la chica y ambos asintieron de acuerdo. Y el sonido de la locomotora indico a los tres que ya era hora de despedirse.

─ Bien, Herms ¿nos escribirás? - preguntó el azabache y el pelirrojo y la castaña alzaron una ceja para luego reírse y fundirse en un abrazo.

─ Todas las semanas, y quiero respuestas - les adivirtió y ambos sonrieron rodando los ojos

─ Tampoco nos atozigues - bromeó el pelirrojo y la chica le pegó en el hombro y sonrío mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a uno de los vagones.

─ Los quiero - gritó cuando ya el tren comenzaba a andar, ambos le contestaron algo que no logró escuchar por el fuerte rugido de la locomotora pero supuso que era un "nosotros también" y satisfecha se dispuso a buscar un vagón vacío. Sabía que podía irse con Neville, Luna y Ginny, pero quería estar un rato a solas, quizá después pasaría para saludarles.

Habiendo conseguido con éxito, al fondo, un vagón vacío se dejo caer en uno de los asientos y colocó cuidadosamente su equipaje sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgica, ese curso no tenía a Crookshanks puesto que unos meses después de haber encontrado a sus padres, su gata había enfermado misteriosamente y luego de haberle llevado al veterinario muggle le habían dado un lapso de vida, y se había cumplido hace una semana. Quizá también fuera eso lo que afectara sus emociones, pero la castaña no lo tenía muy en claro. Sólo sabía que le echaba mucho de menos y que se sentía más sola aún de lo que ya estaba. No podía mentirse a si misma diciendo que no veía por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del vagón esperando ver entre los muchos alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, a cierta serpiente. Pero luego de unos quince minutos de vigilia decidió centrarse en el hermoso paisaje que se observaba por las ventanas. Lo había visto tantas veces en todos sus viajes hacia el castillo que ya lo tenía memorizado, pero siempre le gustaba encontrar nuevos pequeños detalles y siempre lo conseguía con éxito. Aquella vez no fue la excepción, los suelos se veían mucho más vivos que nunca, el verde era llamativo, el azul de los cielos era muy claro, y habían pocas nubes, lo cual indicaba que aquel sería un largo día soleado. Vio a los numerosos animales que se encontraban por allí, como las vacas mascando pasto, los gallos y gallinas picoteando el suelo, las miles de aves que se dejaban reposar en postes y espantapájaros, caballos y uno que otro perro callejero. Realmente aquel paisaje se le hacía cada vez más llamativo y hermoso, pero no podía concentrarse del todo en el, no cuando en esos momentos una única persona, como de costumbre, se encontraba ocupando cada fibra de su cerebro y se maldijo por ser incapaz de sacarle de su cabeza.

Había tenido la vaga esperanza de verle pasear por el tren, los minutos que vigiló por el rabillo del ojo, pero nunca logró divisar la cabellera rubia que tanto buscaba, cuando había hablado con sus amigos inconscientemente sus ojos se habían desviado hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de serpientes hablando y tampoco lo había divisado. En aquel momento se consoló pensando que era mejor no verle en aquel instante y que de seguro ya había subido al tren, pero sabiendo como lo hacía, que el rubio jamás se quedaba quieto en un sólo vagón y solía pasear por todo el tren dándose aires de grandeza, por lo menos hasta el quinto año, sospechó que quizá el había decidido prescindir de aquel año de educación, y la desolación que sintió de tan sólo pensarlo la alarmó. Así que había decidido darse ella un paseo por el tren, con la escusa de cerciorarse de que todo andara bien, después de todo era Prefecta y de algo le tendría que servir serlo.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_

Alarmada por la calidad de sus pensamientos paseó por los pasillos mirando de reojo cada vagón esperando encontrar una cara conocida, o más específicamente, una cabellera rubia , más no le veía por ningún lado.

─ Hermione - escuchó una voz soñador tras suyo y se volteó para sonreírle a Luna Lovegood, ambas se saludaron con un cálido abrazo y luego la chica comenzó a hablarle como de costumbre, que en las vacaciones había encontrado un torposolo por su casa y lo había atesorado, ya que eran muy difíciles de atrapar, y otras cosas más de las cuales la chica hizo visto gordo, no es que fuera mal educada, pero tenía una cosa que hacer.

─ Luna - cortó una vez notó que se disponía a narrarle otra de sus aventuras en esas vacaciones - lo lamento pero tengo que ... - comenzó a excusarse pero la rubia sonrío enigmáticamente

─ No te preocupes Hermi, entiendo que tienes que cumplir con tu deber , en fin - suspiró y luego abrió sus ojos tan grandes como solía hacer siempre que hablaba de algo curioso y la castaña temió que se volviera a enfrascar en un tema de seres fantásticos - Oh por cierto, escuche que muchos ya no vuelven este año - musitó y la castaña asintió sintiendo que se le dificultaba tragar. Si, justamente eso era lo que hacía, verificar quienes habían vuelto y quienes habían decidido no hacerlo, y por los momentos sus resultados no estaban siendo buenos. - Bueno, espero que encuentres a esa persona que buscas , adios - con eso ultimo se despidió dando sus habituales brincos dejando a la Gryffindor anonadada. Su rubia amiga solía hacerle aquello, adivinar sus pensamientos, exponerlos como si no fueran graves e irse, siempre. Y se comenzaba a preguntar como demonios lo hacía, y recordando un refrán muggle se dispuso a seguir su busqueda.

_"Los más locos, son los más cuerdos" _Si, como tenía razón. Con ese pensamiento siguió su camino a lo largo de todo el tren espiando discretamente los vagones con la vaga esperanza de conseguir al rubio y evadir a sus amigos. Había escapado hace unos pocos segundos de su pelirroja amiga que la había visto y le había llamado, y la Gryffindor haciéndose oídos sordos siguió su camino, con más prisa de la necesaria, dejando atrás los gritos de su amiga.

Ya llegando casi al final de todo el tren frenó sus pasos frente a un vagón cuya ventana se encontraba tapada con cortinas y de donde se escuchaban voces, que luego de unos segundos la castaña pudo reconocer que provenían de algunos Slytherin. Con una creciente esperanza se acercó a la puerta y escuchó en total silencio la conversación, ignorando el que si llegaba a ser descubierta, estaría en grandes, monumentales problemas.

─ Nott, Nott, Nott, no deberías tratarme de esa manera, ya no tienes a tu queridito amiguito para que te defienda, y si se te olvida, seré tan amable de recordártelo, pero seré el próximo en el trono de los Slytherin - siseó una voz burlona que la chica se vio incapaz de reconocer, y tampoco es que le importara en aquellos momentos donde la palabra "amiguito" y "trono de Slytherin" rondaban en su cabeza. Todo Hogwarts sabía de quien pertenecía ese puesto, y era solamente de Draco Malfoy, y si aquel chico que había hablado dentro del compartimiento, decía con tal seguridad que el sería quien ocuparía ese puesto, eso sólo podría significar una cosa, y era que el rubio no estaba. Sintiendo su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho decidió desistir de su tonta búsqueda pero la voz de una chica, la cual reconoció como Parkinson le detuvo.

─ Mira Gorvin que Draco no se encuentre no quiere decir que no hayan quienes defiendan a Theodore, y de paso, aún quedamos algunos con el suficiente cerebro como para no dejarte el camino libre para que ocupes el puesto de Draco, déjate de hacerte falsas ilusiones, todos aquí sabemos perfectamente que puede que Draco no esté aquí en el tren, pero eso no significa que no pueda presentarse en el castillo - escuchó unos ruidos de pasos que le indicaban que se acercaban, pero estaba tan rígida que se sentía incapaz de retirarse lo suficientemente rápido de allí como para que no la descubrieran.

─ Si Parkinson, lo que sea , si ese cobarde no se sintió capaz de pisar este tren , imagínate porque será, sabe bien que su familia es una escoria y que todos le detestan - se oyeron unas escuetas risas que hicieron suponer a la Gryffindor que el chico era como una copia del Malfoy del pasado que tenía a sus dos gorilas Crable y Goyle siempre ríendose de todo lo que dijera. - Le doy hasta las doce de la noche, si no aparece, habrá un nuevo rey - siseó con un tono tan amenazante que la Gryffindor sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de hilar algún otro pensamiento cuando sintió que la puerta del compartimiento se abría y sólo dispuso del tiempo suficiente como para alejarse unos dos pasos de la puerta para que esta no diera de bruces con ella.

Vio como por la puerta salían dos chicos y una chica, la chica era Parkinson, un tanto más alta de lo que la había visto la última vez, exactamente en la Guerra cuando los Aurores se llevaban a toda su familia del Gran Comedor con la ayuda de unas esposas mágicas y fueron escoltados hacia, suponía ella, una celda. Además de su notable estiramiento, sus pómulos ya no estaban tan escuálidos como solían serlos, se veía que su cara tenía un poco más de carne, pero eso no implicaba que sus ojos tuvieran vida, puesto que al mirarlos se sintió desolada, eran como dos cubos de hielo, a pesar de ser de color marrón, su cabello lo llevaba largo por la cintura y lo tenía recogido en una coleta improvisada. A su lado, se encontraban los que suponía eran Nott y Zabinni. Sabía por boca de sus amigos que lo que sucedió después de la guerra para ambos chicos había sido terrible, con sus padres enloquecidos y muertos, habían tenido que afrontar el juicio solos, y suponía ahora tenían que vivir de ellos mismos, lo cual a pesar de su edad, debía de ser extremadamente difícil. Nott llevaba su cabello castaños un poco rizados y hasta el inicio del cuello, sus ojos verdes estaban, al iguales que los de Parkinson, sin vida, y su contextura se veía mucho más delgada que de las pocas veces que ella le vio, y Zabinni, con su tes morena y sus cabellos negros como la noche, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, a no ser por el aura de melancolía que le rodeaba.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos trató de emprender retirada aprovechando que ninguno le había soltado alguna maldición, amenazado o hecho alguna otra cosa propia de una serpiente, pero enseguida la pelinegro habló

─ Granger - viéndose imposibilitada de emprender retirada como cobarde volteó a mirar a los tres Slytherin que le miraban sin interés alguno - ¿no habrás visto a Draco por el tren, no? - preguntó descolocando a la Gryffindor que se esperaba de todo menos aquello. De hecho tenía preparado una sarta de escusas si le acusaban de haberles estado espiando, tenía apretada fuertemente su varita en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros esperando para defenderse de un posible ataque , hasta había sospesado las posibilidades de gritar por ayuda por si las cosas se ponían feas, pero que le preguntara sobre justamente la persona que ella había estado buscando con tanta vehemencia le dejo pasmada. Viendo como los dos chicos le miraban con una ceja alzada ante el silencio que había obtenido la pelinegro por respuesta, decidió hablar encontrando su voz más ronca de lo normal.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking_  
_Completely Incomplete_  
_I'll take your invitation_  
_You take all of me_

─ N-no, he recorrido todo el tren como mi deber de Prefecta, y no lo he visto - mintió un poco. No le iba a confesar abiertamente que había recorrido todo el tren pero por motivos demasiados diferentes al de ser Prefecta, de hecho había captado tantas actividades ilegales, que cansada y ansiosa por seguir su búsqueda había hecho ojos ciegos de ellas.

_ ¿Qué diría McGonagall si se enterara de esto? - pensó con angustia._

─ Bien - contesto la pelinegro mientras le hacía señas a sus dos amigos que se alejaran de allí. Habiendo dado unos pasos la morena se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica - Gracias - musitó y la castaña frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería. - Te la debíamos, a ti, a Potter y Weasley, fueron gran influencia en nuestros juicios tus amigos, y tú...fuiste la salvadora de Draco, de verdad muchas gracias - dijo la morena dejando pasmada a la leona.

Vaya, su día iba de mal, a peor, a extraño, a bizarro. Se había quedado parada como idiota en medio de la estación de trenes muggles viendo una estúpida pared por más de diez minutos causando que la gente le tomara por loca, había tenido que despedirse definitivamente de sus dos mejores amigos, luego había estado buscando como idiota a Malfoy , sin entender aún la razón del porque, luego Luna había aparecido a hablarle de sus criaturas ficticias para luego leerle el pensamiento como muchas veces solía hacer, había huido como cobarde de Ginny, había sido descubierta espiando una conversación Slytherin, y por obra y gracia de Merlín había salido ilesa de ello, y por último una serpiente le daba las gracias. Si así comenzaba su año no quería saber como seguiría entonces.

─ D-de...de nada - dijo una vez recupero el habla y vio como los otros dos Slytherin miraban fijamente a su amiga seguro preguntándose si se encontraba bien de la cabeza. La chica viendo que la situación no podría ponerse más tensa de lo que ya era decidió marcharse de allí con un mar de sentimientos contradictorios. Enojo por ser tan tonta como para buscar por todo el tren a un rubio, que nada, tenía que ver con ella y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía de interesarle, colérica por enterarse de que posiblemente el chico no volvería al colegio, más colérica aún con ella misma por enojarse por la posibilidad de verse librada del Slytherin por el resto del año, y confundida por la corta conversación con la Slytherin.

─ Granger - le llamó el castaño a su espalda y la chica volteó a mirarlo preguntándose ahora que querían las serpientes. - ¿Puedes...puedes hacernos un favor? - pidió y la chica frunció el ceño ahora más confundida.

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó

─ Como dijiste habéis recorrido todo el tren , así que de seguro debes de saber si queda algún vagón libre - explicó y la chica hizo memoria de su recorrido encontrándose con sólo un vagón libre, el suyo. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan tonta, asintió.

─ Si quieren les llevo hasta el - dijo y los tres asintieron caminando tras ella. Quien decidiera darse una vuelta por el tren se encontraría con una escena tan peculiar como irreal, una Gryffindor liderando el paso de tres serpientes que la tenían de espalda, y no le atacaban como vil rastreras que eran. Una vez llegó a su compartimiento les indicó que allí podían quedarse y procurando no hacer el menor movimiento que llamara la atención de los Slytherin retiró sus cosas del compartimiento y se dispuso a marcharse de allí a pasear por todo el tren como llevaba haciendo durante el viaje, o posiblemente a enfrentarse a las preguntas de sus amigos, que no quería contestar. Si le preguntaban que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo , ella tendría que mentir y no era buena para ello, y la otra opción era decir la verdad, y por nada del mundo les diría. Ah, estaba buscando a Malfoy como posesa por todo el tren. No.

─ ¿Estabas en este compartimiento? - le preguntó la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica maldijo su suerte y asintió tímidamente a la par que se encogía de hombros

─ No importa podéis quedarse aquí, yo creo que iré a dar unas vueltas - dijo y vio como el moreno alzaba una ceja más no decía nada.

─ ¿Más vueltas? Parecía que hubieses estado todo el viaje fuera del compartimiento, y por lo que nos dijiste parece que no me equivoco - habló el castaño y la chica se detuvo de resoplar. Lo que le faltaba, que ahora las serpientes descubrieran sus mentiras y la dejaran como tonta. Ya había sido suficiente con Luna.

─ Iré al compartimiento de mis amigos - musitó encogiéndose de hombros viéndose incapaz de contradecir a la serpiente y sintiéndose tonta por ello. Joder se suponía que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, y se dejaba callar por un Slytherin.

─ Puedes quedarte acá si quieres, no queríamos invadir tu privacidad - habló la morena y la Gryffindor se preguntó si no se habría quedado dormida en algún momento del viaje o peor aún ni siquiera se había despertado en su casa, porque aquello era tan bizarro como un sueño, posiblemente el único lugar donde Parkinson fuera tan amable y considerada.

─ No importa, quédense - desistió y escuchó como el moreno hablaba por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

─ Quédate tu también - dijo y al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica rodó los ojos - no mordemos - añadió con algo de burla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco. Sospeso las posibilidades de irse, pero ya había quedado suficientes veces como cobarde y no quería darles el gusto a los Slytherin de verle su lado cobarde, así que desistió de llenarles de escusas y entró nuevamente al compartimiento con todas sus cosas y se sentó al lado del castaño que se encontraba en frente de los otros dos Slytherin. Luego de esto el compartimiento se sumergió en un largo silencio mientras todos se dejaban llevar por sus pensamientos.

Vale, ya su día era más extraño aún. Ver a tres serpientes con un león juntos en un compartimiento sin batirse a duelo era demasiado raro. Además cierto pensamiento comenzaba a rondar por la cabeza de la chica. Unas palabras que ella misma le había mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones a sus amigos "La gente cambia , y más si tuvieron que vivir con una Guerra de por medio". Vaya, parecía que no se equivocaba.

─ ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos deleitaras con la razón del porque escapas de tus supuestos amigos? - rompió el silencio el moreno y la chica le miró con el ceño fruncido debatiéndose entre estar enojada por su acusación y por usar la palabra "supuestos" junto con "amigos" , o por la sorpresa por haberse visto descubierta. Al final desistió de mentirle y dijo

─ Son mis amigos, los quiero, pero ahorita tengo ganas de estar sola y no enfrentar sus preguntas .

─ Vaya, lamento decepcionarte pero no estás sola y aunque no tengas a tus amigos para hacerte preguntas, nosotros también sabemos hacer preguntas - se burló el moreno y la chica se preguntó donde quedaba la imagen del Slytherin callado que le había otorgado los primeros minutos.

─ Pero con ellos me vería obligada a responderlas, con ustedes no si puedo evitarlo - dijo astutamente haciendo que la morena alzara una ceja y Zabini frunciera los labios

─ Touche - musitó por lo bajo el castaño ojos verdes y vio como el moreno hacía una mueca de disgusto. Por lo visto no le gustaba ser desafiado.

─ Podríamos hechizarte para que respondas - amenazó el moreno sin malicia, más bien divertido haciendo que fuera el turno de la Gryffindor de fruncir los labios. ─ Doble Touche - musitó el moreno con malicia y la castaña alzó una ceja escuchando una risita proveniente de la pelinegro.

─ Habla por ti sólo Blaize, yo no hechizaré a Granger - negó la chica divertida y el moreno buscó apoyo del castaño que se encontraba aparentemente concentrado en el paisaje a travez de la ventana, pero con una negación de cabeza le dio a entender que tampoco obtenía su apoyo y bufó enojado.

─ Vaya amigos, en fin , vale Granger habla, no te hechizaré, sólo tengo curiosidad - pidió y la castaña sonrío un poco dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente el moreno había hecho un puchero, como de seguro solía hacer cuando le pedía algo a alguien.

─ Ya dije, no quería que me hicieran preguntas incomodas.

─ ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Por qué has estado recorriendo todo el tren valiéndote de tu puesto de Prefecta? - cuestionó el castaño y la chica le miró sorprendida, parecía tan distraído que no pareciera que prestara atención alguna a la conversación, pero por lo que veía se equivocaba.

─ Me recuerdas a Luna - susurró cabreada y la morena alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Lovegood? - preguntó y la castaña asintió preguntándose de que la conocía.

─ Nos encontramos hace un rato y luego de hablar un rato me dijo que siguiera haciendo mis labores de Prefecta, pero lo dijo con un tono como dudando que lo que hiciera fuera por ello - aclaró y vio como el castaño asentía

─ Déjame ser el que te lo diga Granger, pero tu amiga se burló en tu cara - al ver que la Gryffindor no tenía ni idea de lo que decía sacó una insignia con una P, del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo mostró con una sonrisa burlona - déjame informarte Granger, que los que fueron prefectos en sexto ya no lo son en séptimo - dijo y la chica se sintió más tonta de lo que se había sentido jamás. Había hecho el ridículo frente a las serpientes, que era justo lo que llevaba evitando desde que se las topo.

─ ¿Y cómo es que tu si lo eres? - cuestionó y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

─ Dije que los que fueron en sexto no lo son, no que los que lo fueron el año pasado no pudieran serlo - se limitó a decir volviendo a guardar su insignia dejando estupefacta a la chica. Fue cuestión de segundos para que los dos morenos se echaran a reír y la chica le lanzó una gélida mirada al castaño que volvía a prestar atención al paisaje.

─ Vale, no pensé que Lovegood tuviera las agallas de engañarte Granger - se burló Zabinni y la castaña tuvo que concederle la razón, ella tampoco hubiese creído capaz a su amiga de hacerle aquello.

─ ¿De dónde la conocen? - preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, no se sentía muy cómoda siendo el hasme reír de las serpientes.

─ Theodoro y Zabini cursan Herbología con Revenclaw y les ha tocado compartir trabajos - le aclaró la morena y la Gryffindor asintió sin saber que más decir.

─ Ya estamos cerca - mencionó el castaño y la Gryffindor vio consternada como los rostros de las tres serpientes se contraían en algo parecido a la incertidumbre y el miedo. Y se preguntó que les ponía tan mal.

─ Mierda si ese idiota no aparece juro que lo mataré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad - reveló la morena y la Gryffindor sintió el miedo anteriormente reflejado en las serpientes intuyendo de quien hablaban. Por unos instantes en la conversación había olvidado al rubio, y ahora que volvían a nombrarlo la sensación anhelante de verlo se hacía aún más fuerte y alarmante y se vio incapaz de contener sus palabras.

─ ¿Hablan de Malfoy verdad? - preguntó y vio como los tres Slytherin cruzaban una corta pero significativa mirada y asentían con cautela. Y la chica se preguntó si estaba haciendo mal en inmiscuirse en ese tema que parecía ser de vital importancia para los Slytherins.

─ Ya sabes que sólo tiene hasta las 12 para aparecer o sino el idiota de Garvin tomará su lugar, y créeme que si Draco te parecía tirano y un poco cruel, el se quedará corto ante ese mal nacido - le dijo Blaize y la chica asintió mordiéndose los labios para no decir que el rubio le parecía un montón de cosas menos esa y que lo que menos le preocupaba era quien estuviera en el trono de su casa, sino solamente quería verlo en el castillo, aunque fuera una vez más.

─ Y conociendo como conocemos a Draco es muy posible que haya decidido no venir este año - ante aquellas palabras la chica volvió a sentir aquella angustia que le había paralizado cuando minutos antes había escuchado aquello espiando el compartimiento de las serpientes.

─ ¿Y porqué no habría de venir? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta pero sólo consiguió que tres pares de ojo le miraran fugazmente y unas cortas palabras de parte del castaño antes de notar que el tren ya se había detenido.

─ Tiene razones de sobra.

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_

El resto de los minutos que se quedaron en el vagón esperando a que el alboroto de los alumnos menores empujándose para salir de tren, terminara, para así poder salir ellos y seguir cada uno su camino. Los cuatro sumergidos en sus pensamientos y sin saberlos todos parecidos y en torno a una persona.

La castaña ya algo inquieta con el silencio se despidió con un escueto "adios" y salió del compartimiento sin ser consciente de que había dejado un bolso dentro del compartimiento. Los slytherin se miraron entre sí y decidieron devolvérselo más tarde, al fin y al cavo ya no eran tan rastreros como para dejar que la chica perdiera todas sus cosas por un descuido.

─ Herms - le llamaron sus amigos una vez la vieron bajar del tren ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la Gryffindor pegó un salto medio conmocionada por el susto que le habían dado los chicos y luego les correspondió la sonrisa que los tres le daban. Más al pasar la mirada por su pelirroja amiga y ver como esta la miraba con un toque de reproche y curiosidad se concentró en la espalda de su gigante amigo Hagrid que conducía como de costumbre a los de primero. La rubia sonrío alegre como de costumbre y tomó a Neville de la muñeca para adelantarse un poco y dejar a las dos chicas solas, mientras la castaña hacía nota mental de hacerle la ley del hielo a la Revenclaw, tanto por dejarla a su suerte con su pelirroja amiga, como por haberle hecho quedar en ridículo con los Slytherins.

─ ¿Se puede saber porque huiste de mi? - le preguntó algo cabreada la pecosa una vez vio que sus amigos estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados como para no escuchar sus reclamos, la castaña se encogió un poco sintiéndose acorralada y sospesó la posibilidad de huir nuevamente, pero sabía que eso le traería más problemas y que tarde o temprano, aunque ella prefería tarde, tendría que enfrentar el enojo bien merecido de su amiga.

─ No huí de ti Ginny , es que ... - comenzó a decir la chica inventando mentalmente una escusa pero al ver como la pelirroja parecía enojarse más conforme seguía hablando suspiró - de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me recuerdas a Molly - dijo rogando internamente por que su intento de cambiar el tema funcionara.

─ Si Hermione lo que sea, no soy tan tonta como para no ver tus intenciones , no cambiaras el tema - le advirtió y ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha viendo como eran las ultimas en la fila.

─ Está bien - suspiró cansada pero a la vez sintiéndose algo agradecida porque su amiga se interesara, desde ya hacía un tiempo que llevaba sintiendo que se guardaba demasiadas cosas para si misma, y como su madre siempre le decía "tarde o temprano uno explota si no se desahoga con alguien" ¿y quién mejor que Ginny? desde que pasaba las vacaciones en la Madriguera, se había vuelto demasiado cercana a la hermana menor de Ron, y además era una chica, y Hermione quería sentir por una única vez lo que se sentía poder contarle secretos a una chica. - Es una muy larga historia - le advirtió y la pelirroja asintió dándole a entender que la escucharía - Escucha Ginny - pronunció viendo como varios Slytherin que se encontraban adelante de ellas aminoraban su marcha para escuchar mejor - te lo contaré , te lo prometo, pero no ahorita - con los ojos le hizo una seña para que notara los intrusos y la pelirroja los fulminó con la mirada enojada por chismosear cosas en las que nadie les llamaba y por tener que esperar a saber todo, por culpa de esos metiches.

─ Bien - accedió - pero si me vuelves a evadir, en serio Hermione que utilizare el mocomurcielago contigo - amenazó y la castaña asintió divertida por la advertencia - ah , y con cualquier metiche que trate de escuchar - alzó el tono haciendo que los Slytherin que anteriormente escuchaban apresuraran el paso. La castaña y la pelirroja se rieron por lo bajo y entre charlas insustanciales recorrieron todo lo que faltaba para llegar al castillo.

En el trayecto a veces la Gryffindor desvíaba su atención del largo monologo de su amiga para fijar su mirada por los miles de alumnos que caminaban hablando animadamente tratando, inútilmente, de divisar una cabellera platinada. Sabía que era tonto hacerlo, al fin y al cabo si no se había subido al tren sería muy poco probable que si estuviera allí, además de que seguía sin entenderse a si misma y su interés por el chico. Entre su búsqueda divisó a los tres Slytherin con los que había compartido vagón y los vio caminar un poco alejados del resto de las serpientes susurrando entre ellos, la morena parecía realmente afligida por algún motivo que la Gryffindor ignoraba, y sus dos amigos parecían estar incómodos ante la atmósfera que allí se concentraba. No pudo reprimir una chispa de curiosidad por la situación, al fin y al cabo las serpientes le habían demostrado no ser , TAN desagradables, y de paso le habían dado las gracias y no le habían hecho absolutamente nada por andar espiando.

Cuando se percató que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando la escena desvío la mirada justo a tiempo para no percatarse como el moreno Slytherin le miraba de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en su amiga convenciéndose a si misma que el hecho de que el rubio no vaya a asistir ese año a Hogwarts era jodidamente mejor, a pesar de que así no lo sintiera.

Una vez llegaron al castillo se encaminaron al Gran Comedor y después de un largo discurso por parte de su directora McGonagall que efectivamente había recordado lo de los cambios de prefectos y pedido gentilmente las placas de prefectos a todos los que ya no lo fueran, en ese momento la chica sintió una mirada clava en su nuca, y por el sitio donde se encontraba supuso que se trataba de uno de los tres Slytherin, y no se equivocaba, puesto que Theodore Nott le miraba burlón.

Luego habló sobre los cambios de profesorados, que eran bastantes ese año, la chica se había emocionado demasiado al saber que adivinación no formaba parte de las materias a las que se veía obligada a cursar, puesto que sabía volvería a perder los estribos con aquella extravagante profesora idolatrada por Lavender y Parvati, el profesor de pociones seguía siendo Horace , DCAO sería impartido por una mujer de aparentemente unos 35 años cabello negro azabache corto hasta los hombros con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y bastante pálida, enseguida habían corrido los rumores de que se trataba de una vampiro, pero obviamente eran solo rumores, nada podía ser confirmado, aunque después de haber tenido a un hombre lobo como profesor de dicha materia no sería nada del otro mundo tener a un vampiro. Un hombre de unos 50 años de edad con el cabello ya algo canoso pero con un toque amarillento y de rostro afable impartiría estudios muggles y de Transformaciones se encargaría McGanogall a pesar de ser la directora, se había explicado diciendo que el año pasado no había funcionado con otro profesor, y se sentía responsable hasta el fin de su tiempo a impartir dicha materia y nadie se lo discutió, al fin y al cabo todos le habían agarrado un gran respeto a dicha mujer.

El banquete apareció y entre charlas y miradas de soslayo por parte de la castaña hacia la mesa de las serpientes convenciéndose de que lo hacía sólo por simple curiosidad, pasó toda la velada hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir. Una vez en el cuarto que empezaría a compartir con Ginny, Lavender y Parvati se dispuso a ordenar todas sus maletas cuando se percató que le faltaba una y maldijo su suerte al recordar que la había dejado en el vagón por el apuro que tenía de huir de aquel silencio incomodo entre los Slytherin.

─ ¿Qué sucede Herms? - preguntó Ginny al notar como su amiga maldecía por lo bajo creyendo que nadie la escuchaba, la susodicha se sobresaltó y luego suspiró dejándose caer teatralmente en su cama para luego de unos segundos notar como esta se hundía un poco ante el peso de su pelirroja amiga que le miraba con preocupación, verdaderamente su amiga parecía demasiado afligida, más de lo que estaba antes de entrar al castillo.

─ Deje la maleta donde tenía todas mis cosas personales, es decir mis fotos, mis anotaciones, uno que otros libros y recuerdos en el vagón - murmuró y enseguida se arrepintió de ello puesto que se dio cuenta de que había hecho recordar a su amiga de la charla que tenían pendiente y se maldijo por tener una boca tan grande.

─ Si, este... hablando de eso - comenzó ligeramente la pelirroja acariciando la cabellera castaña de su amiga, sabía que a pesar de que le debía explicaciones , sacar el tema en aquellos momentos sería algo duro, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda. - Herms ¿con quién compartiste vagón? - preguntó lo primero que quería saber. Sabía de sobra que todos los vagones estaban ocupados así que evidentemente la chica había tenido que compartir con alguien y por sus investigaciones sabía que no era ningún conocido.

─ Veamos Ginny , lanza todas tus preguntas y luego respondo - pidió tratando de ganar tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para abrirse completamente con su amiga. En el poco tiempo que había podido tener momentos de paz y silencio había sospesado la posibilidad de contarle las cosas a medias y se descubrió queriendo desahogarse por completo con la chica, así que había decidido contarle desde un principio. Desde sus inicios, desde su maldito y torturante primer beso con el rubio en cuarto. O quizá era desde antes, pero no quería escatimar en detalles.

─ Bueno, pero las respondes todas - le advirtió y al ver como su amiga asentía comenzó a hablar apresuradamente sacando todas sus dudas - ¿por qué huiste cuando te llamé? ¿por qué parece que ya no te gustara mi hermano? ¿por qué no dejaste de mirar a los Slytherin en toda la noche? ¿Por qué defendiste de esa manera a Malfoy en el juicio? y por último ¿por qué llevas todos estos últimos meses tan decaída? , yo se que parte es por la guerra Herms, pero se que hay algo más - terminó mientras respiraba tomando aire por su gran monologo y esperaba paciente a que su amiga se armara de valor para contestar sus dudas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into_

─ ¿No descansaras hasta que responda, verdad?- se apresuró a preguntar la castaña y al ver como su amiga asentía suspiró y apoyó sus codos en la superficie de la cama para poder mirar a su amiga. - Bien, creo que más bien es demasiado largo, trataré de resumir - al ver como su amiga fruncía el ceño , aclaró - no eliminaré detalles Ginny, pero te pido una cosa no me juzgues, no me interrumpas y por favor que esto quede entre nosotras - pidió y la pelirroja preguntándose de que iba tanto misterio asintió con un sentimiento de adrenalina naciendo en ella. Al fin iba a saber todos los secretos que con tanto recelo guardaba su amiga.

A pesar de saber que aquella era la peor manera de tratar de dejar de pensar en alguien decidió confesarle todo, y mientras lo iba haciendo recordaba cada momento como si de una película se tratase.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando luego de que casi me amenazaras para que te contara que paso en el baile , yo te dije que me había besado con Krum? - preguntó y su pelirroja amiga asintió frunciendo el ceño preguntándose porque demonios hablaba de aquello. - Bien, pues mentí - confesó y la pelirroja alzó las cejas sorprendida pero la Gryffindor se apresuró a explicar - en su mayoría, es decir si tuve mi primer beso pero no fue con Viktor, de hecho eso esperé en un principio pero el parecía no tener esa clase de intenciones conmigo, y pues me encontré con Malfoy, o el me encontró a mi, como sea, estaba llorando por la discusión que tuve con tu hermano y por el rechazo de Viktor, Malfoy había visto todo , la parte de Viktor y se burló de mi, pero no de manera cruel sino como una forma de consuelo algo bizarra, y al final me abrió los ojos y me descubrí a mi misma pensando que la única razón por la que me sentía mal por no haber besado a Viktor, era por no haber podido tener al fin mi primer beso, es decir ya casi todas habían sido besadas aunque sea una vez, yo nada y pues fue desilusión adolescente , y al final de nuestra pequeña...charla Malfoy me beso - al ver como la pelirroja abría los ojos como platos prosiguió - fue demasiado extraño, estaba sorprendida, pero a pesar de todo el no parecía arrepentirse, al final me dijo que evitara decirles a los demás que me había besado con él y pues...eso me estuvo rondando demasiado tiempo por mi cabeza, luego nos encontrábamos más de lo acostumbrado pero como tu muy bien pudiste presenciar en diferentes ocasiones siempre discutíamos, de hecho lo hacíamos con más frecuencia que antes, en fin, no volvimos a tener ese tipo de ...encuentros hasta sexto, de seguro recordarás que estuvo todo el curso taciturno, y pues bueno eso me daba mucha curiosidad, y me odiaba a mi misma por darle tanta importancia, en fin el día en que todos se iban de vacaciones que yo me quedé en el castillo subí a la torre de astronomía para tratar de calmarme un poco, estaba bastante cabreada con todos por haberme dejado sola, en fin, allí estaba Malfoy y una cosa llevo a otra y acabamos besándonos otra vez , pero un beso real , luego de eso no obtuve más roces, afortunadamente con el , me saltaré todo lo que conté en el juicio por que ya lo sabes - la pelirroja asintió aún procesando toda la información y sacando algunas conclusiones nada erradas.

─ En fin - prosiguió la Gryffindor notando como su amiga parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos - el día ...del final , estaba con tu hermano y Harry, habíamos decidido separarnos y Ron insistió en estar conmigo, de un momento a otro estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero...no te enojes Ginny , pero realmente agradezco que Malfoy nos haya interrumpido, no se si hubiese querido que Ron me besara - al ver que su amiga iba a decir algo , siguió - luego de convencer a Ron de que me encargaría de Malfoy, el impresionantemente me salvó la vida de una maldición y vi como arremetía contra otro Mortífago, me dio como por tercera vez la oportunidad de salir viva, y así lo hice , aproveché eso y pues no me hice demasiadas preguntas, pero una vez terminó todo no pude con la presión , de verdad me afectó estar en el comedor y ver a todos allí, llorando, y otros riendo, la verdad... fue demasiado y huí - se sorbió la nariz notando como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y parpadeó tratando de impedirlo - Malfoy me sigió, y hablamos un poco, me contó que el se había percatado de mi presencia cuando sin querer lo había visto torturando a un chico - al ver como la chica abría la boca continuó - esa es otra historia y ahorita no me importa en lo absoluto, también me preguntó porque lo había dejado besarme y pues la verdad no supe bien que contestarle, te digo Ginny que ni yo se porque demonios lo dejé, digo... se suponía que el primer beso es mágico, y que cuando te besabas con alguien era porque te gustaba pero..

─ Malfoy ha sido el único que te ha besado - se aventuró a suponer la pecosa y la castaña asintió sintiéndose incomoda, ya varias veces había notado aquello y aún seguía sin creerselo.

─ Si, pues ..se disculpó conmigo por todo, me consoló y estuvo allí sin molestarme hasta me hizo reír - recordó con una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible para ella pero no para su amiga que tomó nota mental de ello incrementando sus suposiciones - luego trató de besarme pero cuando le pedí que se alejara lo hizo y me comenzó a decir algunas cosas que aún me dan vueltas por la cabeza, en fin... no volví a verlo hasta el juicio, de verdad Ginny eso fue la segunda decisión más difícil que tomé en mi vida, la primera desmemorizar a mis padres, juro que pensaba no ir, pero...

─ No podías dejar al rubio a su suerte - supuso la pelirroja y su amiga asintió agradecida por ser entendida.

─ Eso responde algunas de tus preguntas, lo otro ...Ginn, no es por mal, pero de verdad no me siento enteramente cómoda con ustedes, los adoro con todo mi corazón en serio, pero siento que estoy siendo una intrusa, es decir todos ustedes estuvieron juntos al año anterior y han compartido más cosas, pues...yo no me siento bien entre ustedes, y pues...huí de ti porque no quería que me preguntaras porque no estaba con ustedes porque no sabría que decirte, y luego de eso estuve vagando por los pasillos hasta que me topé con Parkinson, Nott y Zabini y pues..como no tenían vagón compartí el mío con ellos - al ver como la chica se sorprendía continuó - no me hicieron nada, ser un poco pedantes, tal vez, pero no pasó nada - concluyó sintiéndose liberada de un gran peso. La pelirroja asintió dándose cuenta que había ignorado deliberadamente sus preguntas de su hermano y su depresión en aquellos meses, pero con todo lo que le había contado, no había que ser muy listo para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

─ Bien, Herms duerme , mañana hablaremos un poco más - se despidió la chica viendo como su amiga parecía que se iba a caer dormida de un instante a otro. La castaña asintió agradecida y se dispuso a dormir una vez su pelirroja amiga se acostó en su respectiva cama. Y mientras se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir, mil y una veces más a un rubio que en aquellos momentos en su mansión, sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana mirando el cielo estrellado, se encontraba mirando detenidamente una carta que había escrito hace unos días para dicha Gryffindor.

_Just hanging by a moment here with you  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world  
That could change my mind_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, de verdad me esforcé._

_Lamento la tardanza, pero estos son capítulos bastantes largos y no estoy acostumbrada a ellos, en fin, espero muchos reviews. _

_El capítulo anterior fue ignorado y eso me puso deprimida, pero bueno... ya supondrán que pretendo involucrar bastante a los otros tres Slytherin, me caen bastante bien y además quiero incluir uno que otro amorío por allí._

_Bueno, se aceptan sugerencias para la próxima canción, porque de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cual podría usar, puede ser español o ingles, da igual. _

_Se despide con cariño su escritora que espera ver muchos reviews la próxima vez que pase por aquí._


	7. When I look at you

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Miley Cyrus - When I look at you.

* * *

**When I look at you. **

─ Hijo - le llamó una rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del menor de los Malfoy, el aludido desvío su mirada del cielo estrellado hacia su puerta cerrada y con un suspiro dejo que su madre entrara, ya sabía lo que seguramente le diría, pero no podía simplemente decirle que le dejara solo, nunca había tenido agallas para hacerlo y menos en esos momentos donde sabía que más que nunca deberían apoyarse entre ellos.

─ No pienso cambiar de opinión , madre - le advirtió antes de que su madre si quiera intentara hablar. Esta le miró unos largos segundos en silencio para luego suspirar derrotada. Sabía que su hijo era terco, y tenía motivos de gran peso para no querer asistir a Hogwarts ese año, y no simplemente porque fuera un holgazán, pero de igual manera el hecho de que desaprovechara la oportunidad que se le estaba dando le desagradaba. Además sabía que no podía obligarle, como posiblemente en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiera hecho si tan sólo hubiese plantado la idea de dejar el colegio, pero no podía hacer eso ya que su hijo ya tenía la suficiente edad como para manejarse por si sólo, y además tampoco caería tan bajo como para ponerle la vieja escusa de que mientras viviera bajo su techo el tendría que cumplir con todo lo que ella le exigiera, porque sabía que aquello no era cierto, el rubio era más dueño de aquella mansión que ella misma, y así lo demostraba los papeles de la casa.

_Everybody needs inspiration _  
_Everybody needs a soul_  
_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long _

─ Hijo, sólo piénsalo ¿de verdad vas a perderte un año de educación por el temor a ser despreciado? - al ver como el rubio no respondía, prosiguió - hijo, durante muchos años has estado despreciando a los sangre sucias, muchos han vivido marginados durante toda su vida, en cambio este sólo será un año y luego podrás reiniciar toda tu vida y olvidar todos los siete años en Hogwarts, puedes iniciar desde cero ¿no lo entiendes? pero jamás lo lograras si no sigues adelante y haces lo que tienes que hacer, ir a Hogwarts este año es tu destino. - terminó y el chico suspiró.

─ No creo en el destino - fue lo único que dijo el albino y su madre cerró los ojos unos segundos para serenarse un poco, le causaba una gran pena ver esa actitud derrotada en su hijo y le desesperaba su terquedad y su manera constante de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le dijera referente con la vuelta al colegio.

─ ¿Qué es eso? - se decidió preguntar cuando vio el sobre que el chico mantenía entre sus manos, este inconscientemente lo arrugo entre sus dedos y luego sólo negó con la cabeza.

─ No es nada , madre, una tontería - dijo y la mujer asintió sin creerle una palabra, pero no le iba a insistir mucho en el tema, tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes que tratar con el chico. Además ya tenía una ligera sospecha sobre de que trataba aquello.

─ Draco, quería hablarte sobre algo de lo que tu padre y yo discutimos hace unos días cuando sospesamos los distintos acontecimientos que podrían suceder luego del juicio - el rubio fijo sus grisáceos ojos en los de su madre prestando especial a lo que esta le decía, ese tema si era de vital importancia e interés común. - Verás, sabes que pasara mucho tiempo hasta que podamos volver a verle, 10 años enteros, cuando eso suceda, tú ya tendrás 27, posiblemente ya hayas asentado cabeza , criado hijos y casado con una mujer - al ver como la mirada de su hijo se volvía burlona, decidió cortar ese tema - en fin, tu padre ya no tendrá el liderazgo en sus empresas, el dueño de la casa serás tú y tendrás todos los bienes Malfoy en tus manos - comenzó a explicar pero el albino le interrumpió.

─ ¿Todo esto se trata de que me quieren obligar a hacerme cargo de las empresas de la familia? - cuestionó entre agotado y enojado.

─ No, por supuesto que no - exclamó la mujer algo ofendida. - lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que tu padre y yo decidimos que en el caso de no querer hacerlo tú, yo me encargaría de esos asuntos hasta que llegara un nuevo heredero a la familia que pudiera hacer cargo de esto - explicó y el rubio alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Es una manera algo inusual de insinuarme que tendré un hermanito? - cuestionó y la mujer se sintió enrojecer para luego rodar los ojos. Su hijo podría usar mucho el sarcasmo negro cuando no se quería tomar las cosas en serio.

─ No, es una manera inusual de insinuarte que eres libre de escoger que hacer con tu futuro, sabes que tu presunto matrimonio con Astoria quedo anulado por nuestros antecedentes, eres libre de hacer lo que tu desees Draco - le dijo con una sonrisa afable mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un gesto tan cariñoso que el rubio se sintió incomodo, jamás había sido de esos hijos cariñosos que podría devolverle aquella clase de gestos a su madre. Su madre al ver su incomodidad sólo se apartó un poco dándole el suficiente espacio a su hijo como para que despejara un poco su cabeza y analizara lo que le había dicho. Desde pequeño se le habían inculcado demasiadas normas, conductas y actitudes propias de un sangre pura como él, conductas incorrectas en si. Se le había ordenado que tratase a los sangre sucia como si no tuvieran los mismos derechos que ellos, como si fueran escoria, y por ironías de la vida el terminaba enamorado de una, se le había dicho desde muy pequeño que su futura esposa seria una reconocida sangre pura, y le habían comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, por mala fortuna de la familia habían tenido que ser fieles seguidores del mago más tenebroso de esos tiempos, su hijo había tenido que ser marcado frívolamente como un sirviente de aquel hombre despiadado, y todo para salvar a su familia, lo cual indicaba que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ellos, cosa que se le había inculcado de pequeño como "debilidad" , y muchas veces Narcissa se preguntaba en las noches oscuras y frías en las que se dejaba llevar por un remolino de pensamientos, si en vez de hacer que el chico cumpliera lo que se le decía, no habrían hecho más bien que tuviera la necesidad de desacatar todas esas normas, que era lo que prácticamente había hecho en su totalidad.

─ ¿Estarás esperando que de una respuesta en seguida? - cuestionó el chico algo confundido, todo lo que su madre le había dicho, más sus anteriores pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza logrando marearle.

─ Sería bueno si así fuera, pero no, se que no la tendrás hoy, ni mucho menos mañana, sólo te lo venía a decir para que tuvieras suficiente tiempo para pensarlo - le dijo para luego darle un beso en la coronilla y alejarse de su hijo directo a la salida de la habitación, una vez en la puerta se volteó para dedicarle unas últimas palabras, que esperaba de todo corazón le dejaran pensando más de lo que seguramente ya lo haría - y ...Draco , no dejes que por lo que posiblemente puedan decir los demás, tu futuro se te escape de tus manos, y no me estoy refiriendo al trabajo, bien sabes que si no vas a estudiar tendrías igualmente muchas ofertas laborales, me refiero a tu futuro, a lo que te hace feliz, o a lo que te podría hacer feliz si tan sólo te dieras una oportunidad, no la pierdas - susurró lo ultimo con nostalgia para luego dejar sólo al albino que se encontraba mirando nuevamente el sobre en sus manos, ya con la mirada perdida y un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

Si antes de que su madre entrara a su habitación ya estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más. Estaba su parte racional que le decía que si pisaba aquel castillo nuevamente sería visto con malos ojos, sería desterrado, claramente ya no tendría más su puesto como príncipe de Slytherin, por unos sería llamado traidor por haber desertado de las líneas mortíferas antes del golpe final, por otros sería llamado mortífago, y para otros será simplemente un chico que tomo malas decisiones, las cuales llevaron a que su director favorito muriera, si, definitivamente el panorama no se veía muy tentador, pero había muchos más asuntos, como que no quería dejar a su madre sola porque no sabía si era capaz de manejar todo aquello sin ayuda, también estaba el hecho de que tenía muchos cargos de consciencia, sabía que atravesar aquellos pasillos le haría recordar todas aquellas torturas que había presenciado por parte de los hermanos Carrow a muchos de sus compañeros, y el no había hecho nunca nada, ni para ayudar ni para detener, un cobarde al pie de la letra, suspendido en medio de los dos bandos, sin uno al que seguir ni aferrarse, no podía juntarse con los mortífagos porque además de que no lo aceptarían no quería, y mucho menos podría juntarse con los buenos, porque lo considerarían una parca, y además sería ridículo de tan sólo pensarlo, al fin y al cabo el había molestado durante largos años a muchos de los que se encontraban del lado vencedor. Y por último pero no menos importante, estaba la Gryffindor que le había salvado de una condena segura.

Durante días había tratado de no darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto en especial pero terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil no pensar en ella, en sus ojos miel, su cabello ondulado color castaño, su piel blanca como leche, su nariz respingada, su tono de voz, su manera de moverse y actuar, todo, absolutamente todo le afectaba. Se decía a si mismo que era estúpido, enfermizo y propio de un adolescente infestado de hormonas el pensar en una chica en situaciones como esa, pero era algo que iba más allá de su auto-control, algo que no podía evadir y que nada tenía que ver con hormonas.

Había estado pensando mucho, las posibles razones del porque le había salvado y defendido con tal vehemencia, y como le sucedía pasar con cualquier tema referente a la castaña, no había sacado ninguna conclusión, todo era confuso e inexacto. Se sentía un idiota por no haberle dado las gracias y mucho más por haberse escondido aquel día en la tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon y haberles espíado como un vil acosador. La había tenido a tan sólo centímetros y había desaprovechado la, quizá, única oportunidad que tendría en su vida de agradecerle. Había actuado tantas veces como cobarde que se daba pena a si mismo.

Sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle más y más repaso los pro y los contra de no haber ido ese día al colegio, y de seguir así durante el resto del año.

Pro: No tendría que soportar burlas, malas miradas, posibles maldiciones, ser un marginado, fingir ser alguien que no era y podría evitar ver a Hermione, lo cual suponía algo excelente, ya que así podría de una buena vez por todas, olvidarle, lo cual llevaba intentando muchos años sin excito alguno.

Contra: Sólo uno, y se trataba del mismo pro, si no veía más a Hermione , podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener algo con ella, así sea camaradería o amistad, lo echaría todo por la borda, simplemente por su cobardía, y la verdad estaba harto de ser cobarde.

_Cause there is no guarantee _  
_That this life is easy _  
_When my world is falling apart_

Aún sin un pensamiento claro, dejo el sobre en su escritorio y se dejo caer en su cama para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sin tener la mínima sospecha de que el día siguiente sería completamente ajetreado para él.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

─ Herms , despierta , Herms, es hora de levantarse - en la habitación de las Gryffindors se escuchaba la voz de Ginny Weasley tratando de despertar a su amiga, lo cual era poco común en la castaña. Esta siempre solía levantarse como una hora antes de lo acostumbrado y pasaba el resto de los minutos que le sobraban leyendo sobre las próximas clases que tendría, pero al parecer ese día las sábanas se le habían quedado adheridas a su cuerpo o algo por el estilo. La pelirroja suspiró cansada, sabía que su estado se debía a todo aquello de lo que habían hablado antes de acostarse el día anterior y si fuera por ella la dejaría dormir plácidamente, pero ese era el primer día de clases y su castaña amiga jamás se lo perdonaría si le dejaba durmiendo ahí como si nada. - !HERMIONE! - gritó a todo pulmón en el oído de su amiga haciendo que esta diera un bote en su cama y luego le mirara entre cabreada y confundida, luego de unos segundos en los que se dedico a fulminar a la pelirroja enfoco su mirada en el reloj que tenían en la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

─ !Es muy tarde! - exclamó alarmada mientras entraba corriendo al baño, sabía que no tenía tiempo de ducharse así que lo dejaría para su hora libre, pero por lo menos tenía que hacer algo para que su cabello no se viera tan desastroso.

─ Se que es muy tarde, tengo como 10 minutos llamándote - dijo la pelirroja algo divertida por la reacción de su amiga, escuchó un gruñido como respuesta y se dejó caer en la cama de su amiga a esperar a que esta estuviera lista, a diferencia de Hermione a ella no le interesaba o no llegar tarde, no era nada del otro mundo para ella que estaba acostumbrada a despertarse con tan sólo 15 minutos de anticipación, por lo cual se perdía muchas veces el desayuno.

Luego de que la castaña saliera del baño con su cabello, totalmente despeinado, pero escondido en una cola alta, la chica comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente mientras murmuraba de un lado para otro insultos para su cama, lo cual le causaba demasiada gracia a la menor de los Weasley.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de maldecir a Juanita? - preguntó la pelirroja y la leona le miró con una ceja alzada sin entender de que hablaba - a tu cama - aclaró y al ver como su amiga alzaba aún más la ceja le explicó con una risita mal disimulada - creí que como la insultabas tanto capaz deberías considerar esto de ponerle un nombre, al menos.

Como respuesta la chica obtuvo un almohadazo y una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga que se encaminaba apresurada hacia la salida de la habitación. La pelirroja la siguió preguntándose como es que alguien era capaz de arreglarse en menos de cinco minutos, y sin magia.

─ Herms - le llamó cuando se encaminaban al aula de pociones, la chica le miró de reojo dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando - es sólo una pregunta capciosa , ¿recuerdas que ya eres mayor de edad y eres capaz de usar magia cuando desees, verdad? - preguntó y su amiga asintió sin entender porque le preguntaba aquello - bien , entonces... ¿por qué simplemente no te arreglaste con magia? - preguntó y vio como la castaña contenía la respiración y luego gruñía enojada apresurando más el paso.

─ Se me olvidó - terminó por confesar la Gryffindor una vez entraron, diez segundos antes que Slughorn.

Ninguna de las dos pudo seguir el tema ya que el regordete profesor había comenzado a explicar lo que en su primer día harían. Una vez todo fue explicado, el profesor comenzó a examinar el aula para verificar que todos sus alumnos se encontraran presentes, pero su mirada se enfocó en unos tres asientos más atrás del asiento de Hermione, quien también enfocó su mirada en ese punto para luego apartar la vista algo decaída. Con toda la prisa y el despelote que había armado por llegar tarde a su primera clase, no había pensado ni en un segundo en la ausencia del rubio, pero ahorita que tenía su mente despejada lo recordaba y le hacía sentirse igual, o peor de decaída que el día anterior, porque la verdad era que había mantenido una diminuta esperanza de que a pesar de que el chico no había asistido ni al banquete de Bienvenida, ni al tren, podría asistir a sus clases, pero ya había perdido toda esperanza que inútilmente se había encargado de mantener hasta esos momentos. La pelirroja también noto la ausencia del Slytherin y miró al asiento ocupado de su lado, donde un Slytherin se encontraba manteniendo una disputa de miradas con dos Slytherin más al otro lado de la sala, a los cuales la pelirroja reconoció como Nott y Parkinson, y al moreno sentado sólo como a Zabinni. El chico sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la pecosa, le miró alzando las cejas algo asombrado por que la chica le mirara, y esta se limitó a fruncir los labios y mirar preocupada a su amiga que parecía ausente. Había captado en las miradas de los Slytherin tanto desasosiego como la había en la de su amiga, lo que significaba que ninguno en la sala sabía la razón del porque el chico había decidido no asistir ese año.

_When there is no light to break up the dark _  
_That's when I look at you _

Harry, Ron y otros que habían decidido saltarse ese año escolar habían mandado por escrito una carta a la directora, por lo tanto sus asientos habían desaparecido y todo el profesorado estaba enterado, pero parecía que Malfoy no había avisado nada, lo cual lo hacía más extraño, y preocupante aún.

Luego de una hora más en la que se dedicaron a terminar la poción de color verde vómito que le había encargado Slughorn a hacer, todos se retiraron del aula para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, la pelirroja tenía esa hora libre y Hermione le tocaba asistir a estudios muggles, por lo que se despidieron en el pasillo cercano al Gran Comedor, donde la pecosa se disponía a ir para desayunar. En esos momentos era que ambas odiaban eso de tener que asistir a diferentes clases ya que no habían escogido la misma carrera, la pelirroja deseaba ser aurora y la castaña medimaga, por lo que sus clases eran muy diferentes, exceptuando por las de pociones y DCAO, la castaña no quería asistir sola a ese aula, ya que no tendría ningún tipo de distracción, y la pelirroja porque deseaba estar con su amiga para darle apoyo moral que sabía bien que iba a necesitar.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos iba la pecosa que no notó como era seguida por un moreno Slytherin que le miraba muy detenidamente, aquella chica siempre le había llamado la atención, ya que no era muy normal ver a chicas con el cabello rojo por el castillo, y las que habían la mayoría eran o feas o descerebradas, y lo sabía por experiencia porque había salido con todas, exceptuando claro con Ginny. No es que tuviera planeado conquistarla ni nada parecido, sólo se preguntaba a que se debía aquellas miradas que había cruzado con ella en el aula de pociones justo cuando el profesor había notado la ausencia de su amigo albino.

─ Tiene novio , y es el mismísimo Harry Potter - le advirtió su amigo castaño que se encontraba caminando a su lado y ya llevaba varios minutos notando como la mirada de su amigo no se despegaba de la figura de la chica. El moreno le miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño molesto por interrumpir sus pensamientos y luego rodó los ojos.

─ No planeo meterme con ella, no soy masoquista, sólo que siento que ella sabe más que ninguno de nosotros - le confesó y el castaño asintió de acuerdo con eso, el también había notado como les miraba en pociones, pero no creía pertinente preguntarle por ello, pero al parecer su amigo si, y sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría hacer nada para hacerle abandonar esa idea.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I _  
_can't find my way home anymore _  
_That's when I look at you _

─ ¿Y cómo planes acercartele exactamente? - preguntó una vez se sentaron en el Gran Comedor.

─ ¿Plan? Ningún plan, así como los más grandes profesionales - se limitó a presumir el moreno para luego comenzar a devorar su comida, el castaño rodó los ojos sabiendo que de aquello no saldría nada bueno, pero sabía que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Blaize era como tratar que una rata aprendiera a sumar. - Por cierto ¿cuándo le devolveremos el maletín a Granger? - cuestionó luego de unos minutos de silencio. El moreno frunció el ceño y luego lo relajó adaptando su típica expresión burlona.

─ Pues si no lo reclama no se lo daremos, que se preocupe por sus cosas - dijo el moreno y el castaño asintió dándole la razón, no es que pensara que estaba bien eso de quedarse con cosas que no eran suyas, sino que sabía que tarde o temprano la Gryffindor tendría que acercársele a pedirle sus pertenencias y así podría pedirle el favor que había querido pedirle desde que compartieron vagón.

Unos pisos más arriba una castaña se encontraba sentada sola, esperando a que su nuevo profesor de estudios muggles hiciera acto de presencia. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en el rubio para concentrarse en algo que también le llevaba rondando bastantes días por su cabeza. Sus amigos, más específicamente Harry. Con Ron las cosas habían acabado un poco incomodas y frías, pero seguían siendo amigos, unos de esos de los que llevan un bloque de hielo en medio, pero que sabía que poco a poco se terminaría quebrando y podrían volver a ser los mismos amigos de antes, sólo esperaba que aquello fuera pronto. Pero Harry desde que terminó la guerra se le veía más extraño que de costumbre .

Se había distanciado un poco de ella, y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo vivía con Ronald, sabía también que los chicos solían tener muy frecuentemente peleas de todo tipo, lo cual no solía pasar antes, de hecho las únicas veces que se habían peleado habían sido en el Torneo de los tres magos y en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, por lo tanto la situación le preocupaba. Podía echarle la culpa de la situación a todo el peso que cargaba su amigo de anteojos al hacerse cargo de Teddy, pero sabía que no era cierto, porque la que más se encargaba del pequeño era Andromeda, así que no era mucho lo que influía Teddy en el cambio de sus amigos. Y la castaña, tan perceptiva como lo era, presentía que aquello se debía a que su amigo buscaba algo más, había conseguido unos grandes amigos en Hogwarts, había afrontado de todo tipo de cosas con ellos, había vencido en la Guerra, y ahora una vez fuera de ella buscaba algo más a lo que aferrarse y que quizá no le trajera tantos recuerdos, y la verdad la castaña le entendía y no le culpaba, una de las razones por la cual la chica tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con los de su casa era porque les recordaba mucho a la Guerra, y eran recuerdos que prefería evadir, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su relación se enfriara más, y antes de que aquello pasara, la Gryffindor iba a tener que hablar con Harry, y lo más pronto como le fuera posible, quizá en la salida a Hogsmeade de ese Sábado.

─ ¿Ya dejaste de pensar en quien sabe qué? - le cuestionó una siseante voz a su lado y la chica saltó de su asiento asustada. Miró a la morena que le miraba burlona desde el asiento de su lado y luego frunció el ceño preguntándose cuando se habría sentado a su lado.

─ ¿Cuándo llegaste? - le preguntó y la Slytherin rodó los ojos.

─ Granger, te pregunté si estaba bien si me sentaba a tu lado, no respondiste así que lo tomé por un si, pero cuando entró el profesor y comenzó a hablar y vi que seguías mirando a la nada me preocupé , que tú no prestaras atención en clases son claras señales de que será el fin del mundo mágico - dijo con sorna la morena y la castaña se sintió enrojecer.

¿De verdad había estado tanto tiempo ensimismada en sus pensamientos? - pensó alarmada.

─ L-lo siento, pero... ¿qué haces aquí sentada conmigo, de todos modos? - preguntó curiosa y la morena sólo se encogió de hombros.

─ Digamos que era contigo o con los de mi casa, y como bien tu debes de saber gracias a que espíaste en nuestro vagón mis amigos y yo no somos muy bien bienvenidos entre los de mi casa - dijo restándole importancia y la Gryffindor se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Como ninguno de las serpientes le había mencionado nada sobre eso había supuesto que no la habían pillado espiándoles, pero el saber que si, le hacía sentirse avergonzada. La morena notó su sonrojo y rodó los ojos más no dijo más nada ya que había comenzado a anotar lo que el profesor había comenzado a decir sobre los aparatos electrónicos muggles. La castaña procedió a hacer lo mismo mordiéndose la lengua por preguntarle si de verdad no tenía ningún otro amigo que no fueran Nott y Zabini, sabía que aquello era imprudente y ya bastante había hecho con espíarles.

La clase pasó sin ningun otro inconveniente y al final cuando ya todos se retiraban del aula, la Slytherin se volteó hacia la castaña ya con todas sus cosas en su mochila

─ ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? - le preguntó en su habitual siseo y la castaña frunció un poco el ceño. Toda esa situación se le hacía cada segundo, más bizarra.

─ Runas Antiguas - le dijo y vio como la morena alzaba una ceja.

─ ¿Futura medimaga? - cuestionó y la castaña asintió inflando su pecho con orgullo - vamos juntas entonces - se limitó a decir la Slytherin mientras salía del aula dejando anonada a la Gryffindor, que se comenzaba a preguntar si todo eso que estaba sucediendo no sería un extraño sueño y ella se había quedado dormida mucho antes de haber llegado al anden 9 y 3/4.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

_When I look at you _  
_I see forgiveness, I see the truth _  
_You love me for who I am like the stars _  
_hold the moon _

─ Draco hijo, despierta - escuchaba que su madre le inistía, pero los párpados le pesaban tanto que no se sentía capaz de abrirlos, además por la fuerte luz que se colaba por su ventana suponía que aún era demasiado temprano como para que siquiera considerara despertarse. - Draco es en serio levántate, ya se que estás despierto, no te estaría despertando si no fuera importante - agregó con algo de impaciencia en su tono de voz y el rubio frunció el ceño aún con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Últimamente eso de no poder abusar de los elfos y por lo tanto su madre tener que despertarlo todos los días no le gustaba, la mujer solía gritar, ponerse histérica, hasta llegar a lanzarle agua de ser necesario.

─ ¿Que pasa? - preguntó con la voz ronca mientras se giraba para quedar de espaldas a la ventana, el sol le estaba comenzando a irritar.

─ Hijo, hay un auror en nuestra casa - le informó Narcissa y el rubio gruñó para luego abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada en la de su mamá que se veía algo preocupada y confundida. Seguramente no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacía un auror allí, y si su madre no lo averiguaba el lo haría.

─ ¿No sabes que busca? - preguntó

─ No, llegó y exigió hablar contigo hijo - le dijo su madre y el albino apretó los dientes, no sabía que se traía entre manos aquella persona, pero no le daba buena espina. Además había tenido pesadillas con Azkaban y rogada a Merlín que nada tuviera que ver con eso.

─ Iré a ver que sucede - le dijo el albino a su madre y una vez se cambió con un movimiento de varita para vestir unos pantalones formales color azul y una camiseta blanca con mangas largas, se peinó un poco su cabello con la mano, ya que una vez fuera de Hogwarts había decidido dejárselo crecer y no someterlo a ninguna crema ni nada. Mientras caminaba al jardín, donde se encontraba el auror, vio de reojo como su madre le seguía a una distancia prudente. Una vez allí frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. - ¿Usted? - preguntó en un siseó y la mujer que en aquellos momentos se encontraba analizando el panorama volteó a verlo para luego asentir sin ninguna otra expresión en su rostro.

─ Buenos días para ti también Malfoy - le saludó la aurora con algo de gracia en su voz para luego volver la vista hacia su madre. - Disculpe señora Malfoy ¿será que podría dejarnos un momento a solas? - preguntó y la mujer le miró algo ofendida para luego asentir algo temblorosa. Sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni emocionales ni físicas para enfrentar a un auror, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto dejar a su hijo solo con la aurora que los mantuvo cautivos en aquella prisión. Desistiendo de cualquiera idea de quedarse con su hijo se alejo a paso lento hasta adentrarse en su mansión.

─ Bien, ya estamos solos, dígame que quiere - pidió el rubio agresivamente. No es que fuera tonto o masoquista y le gusta meterse en problemas con las autoridades, sino que aquella mujer jamás le inspiró respeto, y no se la podía tomar muy en serio con aquel aspecto de colegiala que se gastaba, con su cabello negro con mechones azules en las puntas y lasio hasta los hombros, y ni hablar del maquillaje gótico que usaba.

─ Verás Draco, el Ministerio está enterado de que decidiste no cursar Hogwarts este año - empezó y el rubio le iba a interrumpir más la mujer con un simple hechizo le dejo sin habla por unos minutos - lo curioso está en que no diste tu aviso, simplemente pensaste que como buen rey de las serpientes te podrías dar el lujo de faltar y ya - comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda - pues el problema erradica en que si hubieses tenido la decencia de anunciarlo , hubieras sabido que no podías hacer eso, como parte de tu condena era ayudar a Hogwarts ¿tú crees que ibas a ayudarlo y no asistir a él? estás muy equivocado Malfoy, así que déjame decirte que tendrás una semana entera de castigo pero que se te levantará el Sabado para que puedas, con la compañía de alguien , ir a comprar lo necesario para tu nuevo año escolar - terminó y el rubio sintió que ya era capaz de hablar.

─ ¿Está diciéndome que tengo que asistir, si o si este año? - preguntó sorprendido. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza que aquello pudiera sucederle, y se estaba replanteando si no sería mejor ir y encerrarse en una celda de Azkaban el mismo.

─ Si, y como ninguno, y quiero que lo sepas bien , ninguno en el ministerio nos fiamos de ti me han encargado la misión de vigilarte - le dijo y el rubio bufó enojado. Se sentía ofendido de que encima de que le mandaban , contra su voluntad, a ir a Hogwarts, también le mandaran a una niñera, ya estaba bastante grandecito como para eso.

─ ¿Y cómo harás? ¿estarás todo el día tras de mi como una sombra acechadora o como una acosadora? ¿hasta estarás en el baño cuando yo vaya? - preguntó con burla y vio como la mujer zapateaba enojada.

─ De ser necesario lo haré, me camuflare bajo el aspecto de una alumna - le informó y el rubio alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Entonces...te harás pasar por mi novia, prometida o qué? - cuestionó algo divertido, la verdad es que lo de ir al castillo tampoco era gran castigo, lo había pensado ya mucho y sentía que debía estar allí.

_Right there where they belong and I know _  
_I'm not alone (Yeah) _

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? Primero me lanzo yo misma un avada - dijo haciendo una auténtica mueca de asco que al chico le enojo. Nunca antes le habían rechazado de tal manera, y que lo hiciera una aurora le daba en su orgullo. - No, simplemente iré bajo la apariencia de una alumna, me someteré a la elección de casas , y caiga en cual caiga, me aseguraré de no quitarte los ojos de encima, y los horarios estarán arreglados para que compartamos clases - le informó y el rubio asintió comprendiendo un poco el plan, estúpido e innecesario a su parecer.

─ ¿No sería más fácil si simplemente me prohibían hacer magia y ya? - preguntó como último recurso sorprendiéndose a si mismo de aquello.

─ Se planteó, si - dijo la mujer con expresión pensativa - pero no, porque si te dejamos sin magia sería como dejarte en una celda de mortífagos que buscan venganza , muchos te buscaran y tu tendrás que enfrentarlos,y sin magia te será imposible, y no te dejamos libre para dejarte morir así de simple - le explicó la mujer y el rubio asintió ya algo cansado.

─ ¿Entonces cuándo se supone que debo volver a Hogwarts? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta y vio como la mujer miraba un reloj, muggle, que le colgaba de su muñeca para luego colocar expresión pensativa.

─ Pues te quedan media hora para una despedida emotiva con tu mamá y para arreglar las maletas, vendré a buscarte y no es una opción huir - le advirtió para luego desaparecer. El rubio contempló el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la aurora y luego soltó un suspiro esperando a la escena que montaría su madre, si de algo estaba seguro era que la mujer había escuchado toda la conversación.

─ Draco hijo ¿en serio piensas hacer esto? - preguntó la mujer sobrbiéndose la nariz, lo que le indicó al albino que su madre había estado llorando.

─ Si mamá, no huíre, además toda esa basura sentimental de la cual me hablaste ayer ¿recuerdas? - preguntó y la mamá asintió - funcionó un poco, y de verdad creo que sería mejor si fuera a Hogwarts - le confesó y la mujer asintió aún algo nostálgica.

─ Bien, te ayudaré a hacer tus maletas y cuando terminemos te darás un baño ¿ok? - preguntó con aquel tono autoritario que le recordaba a la época donde el era tan sólo un mocoso de 12 años al que le ordenaban todo.

Una vez el rubio estuvo listo, con mucha ayuda de su madre de por medio, se escuchó el familiar sonido de la aparición y de inmediato su madre comenzó a despotricar sobre que los aurores se creían con derechos de aparecerse y desaparecerse donde les diera la gana, que no había privacidad, y que en el mundo mágico deberían considerar esa cosa muggle la cual anunciaba la llegada de alguien a una casa , entre otras cosas más, que al rubio le causaron gracia. Sabía que su madre estaría bien porque la conocía tan bien como para notar que su preocupación no era por ella, sino por él.

─ Mamá, te estaré escribiendo ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó el rubio antes de acercarse a la aurora que traía consigo dos maletas. La mujer había decidido mantenerse alejada de los rubios para darles su momento de privacidad.

─ Cuento con ello, y si no lo haces me veré obligada a ir hasta el castillo a ver que ocurre contigo - le advirtió entre lágrimas y el rubio asintió abrazándola.

─ Ya no llores, me haces recordar a cuando me fuí de casa en el primer año - le pidió el rubio y escuchó como su madre se reía entre sus brazos.

─ Bien, bien , nada de avergonzarte, lo capté - dijo separándose de los brazos de su hijo - adiós hijo, cuídate - dijo en voz alta para luego susurrarle - y que ni se te pase por la cabeza tener nada con ella, Merlín sabrá cuantos años te lleva por delante, y además no es tu tipo, y espero noticias sobre la señorita Granger - dijo para vergüenza del rubio y risita de la aurora que se mantenía alejados de ellos pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar aquello.

Bien, si voy a tener que volver a mi época de colegiala, por lo menos me divertiré - pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La verdad que cuando su jefe le había dicho su misión se había sentido ofendida ¿en vez de estar cazando posibles mortífagos en potencia tendría que ir a Hogwarts a hacerse pasar por una estudiante más simplemente para cuidar de un mocoso que se salvó por los pelos de una condena en Azkaban? aquello le parecía una burla, pero luego lo reconsideró y aceptó sin ninguna pega su misión. Para algo había calificado como aurora, para aceptar cualquier misión que se le ponga en el camino, y sentía que aquella sería la más grande de todas.

─ ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos, la morena asintió y con una mirada a la mujer de la casa, que demostraba que se tomaría en serio su trabajo y que de nada tenía que preocuparse se desapareció tomando del brazo al rubio. - ¿Desde cuando se puede aparecer dentro del anden? - cuestionó el rubio algo confundido. Si aquello lo hubiesen sabido sus padres se hubiesen ahorrado miles de contratiempos para llegar en el momento preciso.

─ Personas como tú no pueden, sólo aurores clasificados - dijo con arrogancia y el rubio rodó los ojos, aquella mujer le parecía muy extraña y además que por su actitud, cualquiera diría que sería una Slytherin.

─ Ok, señorita presumida - musitó entre dientes y la mujer le dedicó una mirada envenenada - ¿piensas subirte al tren así? - preguntó mirando sus fachas de mujer gótica. La mujer frunció el ceño para luego con un movimiento de varita transformar su atuendo en el uniforme del colegio y su cabello pasó de tener mechas azules a tenerlas rojas , y a alagarse hasta la cintura terminando en unos finos bucles. El rubio le dedico una sola mirada de reojo, por más buena que estuviera, y si que lo estaba, seguía sin ser su tipo.

─ No se si ofenderme por que no te guste o burlarme porque estás tan perdidamente enamorado de una heroína de guerra siendo tú un mortífago - le mencionó la mujer de ojos azules una vez se subieron al tren. Al rubio aquello de montarse en un tren , ellos dos solos le parecía ridículo, simplemente se pudieron haber aparecido en Hogsmeade o algo así, pero parecía que la mujer estaba empeñada en hacer todo como si del primer día de colegio se tratase.

_When my world is falling apart, _  
_when there is no light to break up the dark _

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido para luego arrugar el entre cejo - no te di permiso para usar Legeremancia conmigo - le previno y la mujer rodó los ojos.

─ Aclaremos dos puntos Malfoy, el primero, soy una aurora cuidando a un mortífago, estoy calificada y ténicamente obligada a usarla contigo cuando sea necesario, y segundo, no use legeremancia, no me meto en la cabeza de los demás, no me gusta saber lo que piensan , así que por eso mantente tranquilo, es sólo que eres demasiado obvio, y además la escenita que montó Granger en el juicio, la manera en que no le quitabas los ojos de encima ni un sólo segundo ...dejan mucho que pensar y quien no lo haya notado sería un ciego y remunerado idiota - explicó y al ver la expresión dubitativa del rubio agregó - además, escuché lo que te dijo tu madre - le confesó y el rubio asintió sintiéndose incomodo.

Le hubiese soltado un comentario mordaz de no saber que ella podría salirle con otro, muy posiblemente referente a la castaña, y prefería dejar ese tema por la paz, ya suficiente vergüenza pasaba sabiendo que su secreto era casi público.

Estuvieron varios minutos más sumidos en silencio hasta que la mujer de las golosinas pasó por su vagón y preguntó si querían golosinas, el rubio sólo negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos sin poder creerse que también aquella mujer estuviese allí pero la aurora encubierta se levantó alegre y compró como dos bolsas enteras de todo tipo de dulces. El rubio le miró comer alzando una ceja

─ ¿Nunca fuiste a Hogwarts o tienes sueños de infancias frustrados? - preguntó sin poder contenerse, se había dicho a si mismo que era mejor no decirle nada que pudiera molestarle pero se le había hecho imposible.

─ No es que sea tu incumbencia pero si que fui a Hogwarts y me gradué con honores , y no, no tengo ...bueno, no es este mi sueño de infancia frustrado - terminó frunciendo el ceño ante algún recuerdo, supuso el rubio.

─ Tu actitud de sabelo-todo me recuerda a alguien - le confesó y la morena rodó los ojos.

─ Malfoy ya oíste a tu mamá, no te metas conmigo, de paso no eres mi tipo - le dijo y el rubio rodó los ojos burlón.

─ Ni tu el mío, créeme , sólo te lo decía por decir y ya , tómalo como un cumplido. - la morena ante esto se carcajeó.

─ Creeme Malfoy que ni en un millón de años ser tu tipo sería un cumplido - le mencionó entre risas y el rubio gruñó.

─ Que no eres mi tipo - le dijo y la mujer asintió aún risueña.

─ Vale, vale lo que tú digas - dijo mientras volvía a devorar sus golosinas para luego mirarle de reojo - vamos Malfoy pregúntalo - le incitó y el rubio le miró sin entender. - Se que te mueres por saber cuántos años tengo - le dijo con sorna y el rubio gruñó. - Y antes de que lo menciones, no uso legeremancia contigo Malfoy, eres muy obvio, simplemente es eso - le dijo y el albino le miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego asentir cauteloso.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿cuántos años tienes? - preguntó y la morena sonrío satisfecha.

─ Para tu información no tengo muchos más que tú realmente, sólo tengo 4 años más - informó y el rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose como era posible que una mujer de 22 años fuera aurora calificada.

_Vaya, si que debió de haberse graduado con muchos honores - pensó el rubio._

Luego de eso se limitaron a comentar cosas sobre el Ministerio y el rubio a burlarse de la señora de las golosinas preguntándose si aquella mujer salía en algún momento del tren.

─ Cámbiate , ya llegamos - le informó la mujer y el rubio con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en su cuerpo el uniforme de Slytherin, vio como la morena miraba de reojo su corbata y luego hacía una arcada, lo que le hizo mirarla curioso. No había reparado mucho en cual casa podría quedar la mujer, en un momento había pensado que en Slytherin, pero al ver el entusiasmo que tenía la morena por volver a aquel castillo se convenció de que en Slytherin jamás podría quedar.

─ Señores, les estábamos esperando - les recibió la mismisima profesora McGonagall en la entrada del castiilo, dedicándole una sonrisa afable a la chica a su lado y una mirada algo gélida para con él.

Es un gusto ver como las cosas por aquí no cambian - pensó con sarcasmo el rubio mientras seguía a la animaga dirección al castillo.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

─ ¿Vamos a cenar? - cuestionó una morena a una castaña , mientras se encontraban caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts. Acababan de salir de su última clase, por obra del destino 4 de sus 5 clases de ese día las habían compartido, y para sorpresa de todos en todas se habían sentado juntas y hasta habían tenido varias conversaciones amenas con risas de por medio. La Gryffindor estaba descubriendo en aquella serpiente una gran faceta, una que le gustaba, y sabía que sería bueno tenerla como amiga. Contra todo pronóstico la morena era inteligente, tenía sentido del humor...oscuro, pero lo tenía , y para finalizar quería cursar la misma carrera que ella.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese responderle a la Slytherin, un grupo de alumnos reunidos en torno a las puertas del castillo llamó su atención y le hizo una seña a Parkinson para que también lo notara, y ambas se encaminaron hacia el gran círculo que se había formado.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto? - cuestionó la morena con su siseó habitual y una alumna de 4to le respondió

─ La profesora McGonagall está con una chica nueva, algo gótica , y con Malfoy - respondió y en cuestión de segundos las dos futuras medi-magas se hicieron paso entre la multitud para comprobar lo que la chica había dicho.

Efectivamente un tanto alejados, se encontraban la directora junto con una chica a la que no reconocían, y que verdaderamente en esos momentos les traía sin cuidado, y del otro lado estaba el rubio heredero de los Malfoy, que cargaba una expresión de fastidio típica en él.

La morena Slytherin sintió una alegría enorme y sonrío a sus anchas , había dejado atrás toda esperanza de que su mejor amigo regresara y que tendría que sobrellevar todo el curso por si misma. No es que Blaize y Theodore no fueran sus amigos, es sólo que ella creció junto a Draco, y eran ya casi como hermanos.

Por su parte la castaña Gryffindor sentía una mezcla de emociones juntas que la estaban agobiando, cuando se despertó esa mañana había sido con el pensamiento de que ya el rubio no asistiría a Hogwarts, y que podría librarse de su presencia, lo cual podría ayudar mucho a que dejara esos pensamientos extraños sobre el chico, aunque sabía que todo lo que pensara sería una mentira, ya que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que volviera, verlo una vez más, confirmar que estaba bien , que aquella mirada vacía que le vio en el Ministerio había desaparecido de sus ojos, y sobre todo, necesitaba por fin saber de qué se trataba todo eso que sentía por él.

_That's when I (I) look at you _  
_When the waves are flooding the shore and I _  
_can't find my way home anymore _  
_That's when I (I) look at you _

Con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, cosa que le estaba haciendo creer que tarde o temprano toda la multitud lo escucharía y con las manos repentinamente inquietas dándole vueltas a su varita vio como la chica de cabello negro enfocaba un segundo la mirada en el Slytherin que había divisado a su mejor amiga de la infancia al lado de la chica de sus sueños, luego sonrío burlonamente y clavó sus ojos verdes en la Gryffindor, que conocía como Hermione Granger mejor amiga de Harry Potter, heroína de guerra y excelente alumna.

La Gryffindor se sintió enrojecer cuando notó que los dos recién llegados la miraban, la nueva la miraba con burla y curiosidad, lo cual le extrañaba a la castaña porque no sabía si alguna vez había visto a esa chica o si eran imaginaciones suyas, y el rubio Slytherin la miraba tan fijamente que sentía que estaba siendo observada bajo rayos X , su mirada era fija y penetrante, primero le había mirado de arriba a bajo para vergüenza de la chica y luego había clavado su vista en los ojos almendrados de la chica, y ninguno se veía capaz de romper contacto visual, porque el momento era demasiado especial como para interrumpirlo.

Ambas miradas expresando un sin fin de emociones que nadie sabía descifrar, ni siquiera ellos mismos, a excepción con la pelinegra recién llegada que miraba fijamente el intercambio de mirada de ambos chicos y la mejor amiga del rubio que comenzaba a hacerse algunas ideas en la cabeza.

* * *

_Bueno, se que tarde como dos meses para subir un nuevo capítulo y lo siento, tengo escusas._

_Inicié colegio y mi tiempo es escaso, sólo puedo escribir en navidades, días feriados o como mucho, algún fin de semana._

_Subí este capítulo hoy porque ya lo tenía casi entero hace mucho y no podía dejar que se me eliminara._

_Espero les haya gustado. Y sólo para que sepan, la aurora no traerá problemas, no muchos , y no se enamorará de Draco ni viceversa, no se preocupen por eso._

_De verdad espero que les haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que el capítulo quedará genial._

_Espero muchos reviews que me animen a seguirla lo más pronto que pueda._


	8. Qué hago yo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Ha Ash - Que hago yo.

* * *

**Que hago yo.**

Al pisar los familiares terrenos de Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de que tarde o temprano, por más que no quisiera, terminaría viendo a la Gryffindor con cabello alborotado, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser tan "temprano", apenas había entrado y ya una multitud de alumnos se había formado alrededor de McGonagall, la aurora y el, había reconocido muchos compañeros de casa y de otras casas que estaban en su mismo año, todos los rostros demostraban lo mismo curiosidad y enojo. Claro, no esperaba una bienvenida diferente a esa, de hecho le extrañaba que aún no le hubieran echado alguna maldición. En medio de su escrutinio por todo el salón se topo con dos orbes avellanas muy familiares para él y se vio atrapado en la mirada de la Gryffindor, que a diferencia que el resto del alumnado, lo miraba confundida y con otra mezcla de sentimientos que el no se veía capaz de descifrar, pero para su alivio ni una mínima mueca de asco o enojo se paseo por su rostro, tratando de desviar la mirada de la Gryffindor había divisado a su mejor amiga al lado de la leona lo cual le extraño pero prefirió no darle muchas vueltas a aquel asunto ya que en su cabeza aún seguía rondando la imagen de la castaña mirándole, no había pasado por alto lo hermosa que estaba, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo en esos momentos ya que tenía otros asuntos con los que lidiar, como por ejemplo descifrar de una buena vez por todas que es aquel cumulo de sentimientos que tenía hacia la castaña y corregir los errores que cometió los años anteriores.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen todos ustedes aquí y no comiendo o haciendo lo que sea que deban hacer? - gruñó McGonagall mientras dispersaba a la multitud de alumnos que miraban curiosos la escena.

─ Draco - gritó la pelinegro y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al llamado de su amiga, la chica se lanzó en sus brazos haciendo que el rubio tambaleara un poco pero logró recuperar a tiempo el equilibro y la estrechó entre sus brazos alegre de volver a estar con aquellos pocos que aún le querían como lo eran Pansy y sus otros dos amigos Theo y Blaize que en ese momento se encontraban mirando la escena con sonrisas burlonas.

─ Draco - hicieron ambos la imitación de su pelinegra amiga y corrieron tal como lo había hecho la chica segundos antes y abrazaron al rubio que rodó los ojos sonriendo sinceramente, esos momentos los extrañaba como no tenía nadie idea. Los cuatro Slytherin nunca se mostraron como verdadereramente eran en el castillo, pero ya que la Guerra había terminado era momento de mostrarse tal como eran y al parecer el rubio no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

_Liberaste con tu hechizo_

_A mi recluso corazón_

A lo lejos de la escena se encontraban tres mujeres viendo, la profesora McGonagall que se debatía entre regañar a sus alumnos y romper la linda escena o dejarlos disfrutar un poco, al fin y al cavo no muy a menudo veía tales muestras de cariño por parte de alumnos de la casa de Salazar. La aurora que miraba la escena conmovida recordando su época como alumna en el castillo y la castaña que se sentía una verdadera intrusa allí pero que a la vez parecía no poder retirarse de ese lugar, sus pies no le respondían, quería huir de allí, haber visto al rubio cuando ya se estaba habituando a la idea de no volver a verlo ese año había sido muy fuerte para ella y la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y luego estaba el hecho de que por más que no quisiera admitirlo se había quedado con la esperanza de que el rubio le dedicara aunque sea una mirada más, una palabra, un gesto, algo, que le indicara ...no sabía bien que, pero lo necesitaba.

─ Te extrañamos - musitó la pelinegro entre los brazos del rubio que sólo suspiro algo nostálgico.

─ Ella te extraño - dijo Blaize en su tono orgulloso.

─ Si, ella y aunque Blaize no lo admita estuvo encerrado en el baño llorando tu ausencia, tu sabes como se pone - bromeó el castaño ganándose una carcajada por parte del rubio y una mirada envenenada por parte del susodicho.

─ ¿Quién es la insípida? - preguntó la morena refiriéndose a la aurora, el rubio sólo rodó los ojos recordando la parte que no había extrañado de sus amigos, los celos de Pansy. Eran amigos y se querían como tal, pero muy rara vez su pelinegro amiga aprobaba que tuviera la compañía de otras chicas, muy posesiva para su gusto.

─ Es una larga historia, luego les contaré, creo que McGonagall nos terminará bajando como 100 puntos a cada uno - bromeó el rubio haciendo que sus tres amigos se separaran rápidamente de él recordando que seguían en un lugar público. El chico se sorprendió de ver que la Gryffindor aún seguía allí parada mirando la escena y se preguntó si estaba allí por el o porque tenía otros asuntos que hacer, aunque deseaba con todo el corazón que fuera por la primera opción.

─ Alumnos es mejor que vayan al comedor, de hecho todos vayamos - dijo McGonagall y todos asintieron, la profesora encamino una fila en dirección al comedor y la primera en seguirla fue la castaña que se veía incapaz de permanecer ni un solo segundo más cerca del rubio soportando la idea de que no le hablaría, ni la miraría. Atrás de ella iba la morena que había notado la presencia de la Gryffindor y como le afectaba eso a su amigo, y había estado a un paso de presentarlos como por décima vez, sólo para aligerar la tensión del ambiente, luego estaban los tres chicos y la aurora que se concentraba en no usar Legeremancia en ninguno de los chicos, era tentador pero no iba a aprovechar de su poder.

─ Granger - le llamó la morena y la chica volteó tratando de enfocar su vista únicamente en la Slytherin y no desviar la mirada hacia el rubio. - ¿Aún quieres comer conmigo? - preguntó sorprendiendo a sus tres amigos que desde atrás se encontraban escuchando la conversación. El moreno y el castaño ya habían supuesto que su amiga haría de todo por entablar amistad con la leona pero no pensaron que fuera tan pronto y menos en presencia de su rubio amigo, mientras tanto dicho rubio escuchaba curioso y atónito la conversación entre ambas chicas.

─ Este...yo creo que tienes...tienen que ponerse al día, hablar de sus cosas y no...no se si está bien que me siente con ustedes. - trató de excusarse la castaña en una manera sutil para no decir sus verdaderas razones que en ese momento la miraban intensamente.

─ Vas a sentarte con migo no con ellos, además no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar que tú no sepas. - dijo la morena restándole importancia al asunto, no era tonta, sabía que la verdadera razón por la cual la Gryffindor no quería comer con ellos, se encontraba justo detrás de ella y tenía cabello rubio, pero por esa misma razón quería ver detenidamente como sería el comportamiento de ambos cuando se encontraran juntos, así que no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad. - Vamos no espero un no por respuesta - le dijo sonriente mientras la empujaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Cabe decir que mientras todo eso ocurría el alumnado entero miraba sorprendido la escena, no sólo por el echo de que una heroína de guerra se juntara con mortífagos, si no que juntamente Hermione Granger miembro del Trío Dorado se juntara con el grupo encabezado por Draco Malfoy, su enemigo de años, era alucinante. Una vez la Gryffindor se sentó en la mesa Slytherin comenzaron los cuchicheos de los alumnos que miraban atónitos a la castaña.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención _

_No pensé que fuese un engaño _

_Ni una mentira tu amor_

─ Incomodo - susurro Theodore a su lado. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir sin despegar su mirada de la mesa de profesores, los cuales parecían ser los únicos que no la juzgaban por su desición.

─ Alumnos, silencio por favor. - pidió McGonagall llamando la atención de todos. - Quisiera presentarles a Meredith Fill, a partir de hoy será una alumna más como ustedes, será ahorita mismo sorteada en alguna casa y espero que la traten con mucho respeto y la hagan sentir como en casa. - pidió la bruja y todos asintieron curiosos. La castaña sentía una gran mezcla de emociones, alivio de saber que con el escándalo de una alumna nueva lo suyo sería pasado al olvido, curiosidad de saber quien era aquella chica y porque se le hacía tan familiar y por último un sentimiento que no sabía que tuviera en su repertorio y que si no se conociera mejor pensaría que son celos, no le gustaba como Malfoy miraba a la nueva, la miraba totalmente divertido y con familiaridad, y eso a la leona por más que tratara de negarlo no le gustaba.

A lo lejos de la mesa de las serpientes una pelirroja se encontraba mirando de reojo a su amiga, quizá fue la única en toda la mesa de los leones que no le sorprendió la repentina "amistad" de su amiga con las serpientes, pero no pasaba por alto lo incomoda que ella se sentía y sabía completamente la razón de esa incomodidad, Draco Malfoy, quien en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente ensimismado en la selección de casa de la chica nueva.

─ ¡GRYFFINDOR! - gritó el sombrero seleccionador al cabo de unos largos minutos en los cuales ya los alumnos comenzaron a impacientarse, había sido la elección más larga después de la de Harry Potter, lo cual era muy extraño. La aurora miró de reojo a la mesa de las serpientes para toparse con la mirada divertida del rubio y rodando los ojos se acercó a la mesa de los leones quien enseguida comenzaron a felicitarla y saludarla.

─ Me llamo Ginny Weasley - le dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la mano la cual la chica aceptó curiosa, la mirada que le dedicaba aquella pecosa era algo extraña, no parecía emocionada como los demás con la idea de tener a alguien más en la casa y tampoco parecía curiosa, sólo algo perspicaz.

─ A si, se quien eres, la novia de Harry Potter ¿cierto? - preguntó la aurora tratando de parecer tan inocente como pudo. La pecosa asintió algo incomoda y desvío su atención nuevamente a donde su amiga que se encontraba mirando a la chica a su lado y por la mirada que le dedicaba sabía bien que las cosas se pondrían tensas tarde o temprano.

─ Draco ¿quién es ella? - rompió el silencio la morena una vez pasados algunos minutos en los que ninguno decía nada, el rubio miró de soslayo a la pelinegro en la casa Gryffindor y suspiró sabiendo que su amiga no lo dejaría pasar.

─ Ya sabes, Meredith Fill - dijo el rubio ganándose una carcajada por parte de su moreno amigo y una mirada envenenada de Pansy. - No se mucho sobre ella, sólo se que se llama así. - mintió el rubio algo incomodo de ser interrogado de esa manera frente a la castaña que aparentemente se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Entonces por qué llegaste tan acarameladito con esa insípida?. - cuestionó con un siseo típico de serpiente.

─ ¿De qué hablas Pansy? yo no llegue ...de ninguna forma, sólo intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras en el tren y más nada. - enseguida la morena abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

─ ¿Compartieron vagón? Y...¿estuvieron solos en un tren? ¿totalmente solos? - preguntó alarmada y el rubio asintió - ¿y esperas que me crea eso de que no la conoces?. - gruñó.

─ Concuerdo con Pans amigo, algo debió pasar en ese vagón - picó el moreno obteniendo la mirada de la castaña que hasta los momentos había fingido no prestar atención a la conversación.

─ No paso nada, por Merlín no se por quien me toman. - dijo el slytherin cabreado, no sólo dudaban de el y lo tomaban por un mujeriego, si no que encima lo hacían justo cuando la castaña se encontraba allí.

─ Es cierto, nuestro querido amigo ya no es así desde quinto, perdiste tu toque galán - se burló Blaize consiguiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte de todos los presentes menos por supuesto de la Gryffindor que se sentía intrusa en aquella conversación.

─ Bueno ya no importa si paso algo o no en ese vagón, ahorita sólo importa que no te juntes con ella. - concluyó la morena mientras retomaba su atención a la comida frente a ella. El rubio la miró alzando una ceja para luego suspirar.

─ Mira Pans, si ella se me acerca no soy quien para alejarla. - dijo el rubio y la morena le miró rabiosa.

─ ¡Claro que si eres quien! Eres Draco Malfoy, siempre lo haces, siempre lastimas los sentimientos de todas, hasta los míos en cuarto ¿y ahora me vienes con eso de que no eres quien? patrañas Draco, patrañas. - dijo la Slytherin cabreada.

─ Pans...yo, ya no soy así, cambié. - dijo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a la castaña que en esos momentos se encontraba mirándole.

─ ¡Por Merlín! ¿De qué te sirve cambiar si estamos en nuestro último año Draco? , no te juntes con ella te lo pido, ella no es para ti. - dijo la morena con los ojos cristalinos

─ ¿Entonces quién es la indicada para mi según tu criterio?. - preguntó el rubio ya enojado, odiaba tener esas clases de discusiones con su amiga pero a veces eran simplemente necesarias.

─ ¡Pues no se! Quizá alguien como Hermione. - la susodicha que se encontraba tomando jugo de calabaza lo escupió y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. El moreno y el castaño que se encontraban escuchando toda la discusión la estaban pasando en grande, primero una pelea entre sus dos amigos y ahora incluían en la ecuación a la Grryfindor, se estaba volviendo un gran entretenimiento.

_Me dices que te esta llamando _

_Te vas sin un adiós _

_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos _

_Dime que hago yo_

─ Cierto nuestra querida Hermione - comenzó a sisear el moreno divertido haciendo que la castaña se encogiera en su asiento incomoda, le gustaba más cuando todos parecían haber olvidado su presencia allí. -¿qué opinas de todo este asunto? - preguntó el moreno.

─ No...no voy a meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. - trató de justificarse la leona ignorando la mirada profunda que le dedicaba el rubio.

─ Pero te estamos pidiendo una opinión. - dijo Blaize y la morena apoyo a su amigo asintiendo firmemente.

─ ¿Podemos cambiar de tema o al menos podrían fingir que se olvidaron de mi presencia? - preguntó la castaña como último recurso sabiendo ya de antemano que estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

─ Opina. - habló la morena.

─ No me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero sólo diré que Parkinson tiene razón en algunas cosas, por ejemplo que esa chica no te conviene Malfoy, no estoy diciendo que yo si, y me parece bien que quieras cambiar, aunque quizá como dijo Parkinson, no tiene sentido cambiar el último año. - dijo la castaña permitiéndose mirar por primera vez en toda la noche las orbes mercurio del Slytherin.

─ Para no gustarte opinar en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, bien que escuchaste todo ¿no? - siseó algo enojado el rubio que había entendido la nada sutil indirecta que le había mandado la Gryffindor. - Antes que comiences con alguno de tus rollos de sabelo-todo déjame decirte Granger que estás rodeada de Slytherin que cambiaron ¿o es qué tu crees que todos ellos eran así antes? no, y lo sabes perfectamente ¿entonces cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y yo? ¿por qué ellos pueden cambiar y yo no?. - preguntó tratando de esconder lo mucho que le dolía la situación. Sus amigos que en esos momentos se encontraban absortos en la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en frente de ellos se dieron cuenta de que aquello estaba afectando al rubio y tocarían ese tema pero más tarde cuando la leona no estuviera, ya que era bien sabido por todos que cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la Gryffindor era algo parecido a un tabú si de hablarlo con el rubio se trata.

─ Quizá todos ellos si merezcan cambiar y tú no Malfoy, o quizá simplemente ellos van directo a su objetivo y no dan vueltas y vueltas mandando señales que pueden ser mal interpretadas, quizá sea eso Malfoy - gruñó la castaña sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, y para su suerte los profesores anunciaron el final de la cena y sin darle tiempo al rubio a contestar salió apresuradamente del comedor ganándose la mirada de dos chicas Gryffindor que se encontraban mirando atentamente la escena, y la mirada de los cuatro Slytherin, de los cuales uno parecía haberse quedado petrificado.

─ ¿Alguien entendió una sola palabra de lo que dijo? - preguntó el castaño atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

─ No. - se limitó a decir el rubio mientras abandonaba apresuradamente el comedor seguido de los demás.

─ Eso fue...interesante. - dijo la aurora una vez los slytherins desaparecieron de la vista de las chicas.

─ Si. - fue la única respuesta que le dio la pelirroja mientras se ponía en marcha a buscar a su castaña amiga, sabía que cuando estaba de ese humor no había nadie, excepto tal vez Ron y Harry que la animaban, y como sus dos mejores amigos no se encontraban ese año en el castillo las cosas serían más difíciles para la leona, y ella estaba dispuesta a tratar de ayudarla.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ Draco - escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas así que apresuro el paso tratando de dejar atrás a sus amigos aunque sabía que sería inútil evitarlos ya que tarde o temprano lo llenarían de preguntas. - ¡Joder Draco espera! - le gritó Blaize mientras corría para alcanzar su paso, el rubio le miró de soslayo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba y el moreno suspiro. - ¿Todo era por ella, verdad?. - se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos sus amigos se habían estado preguntando desde hace meses.

El rubio frenó su andar y miró sobre su hombro para darse cuenta que ni Pansy ni Theo estaban cerca, lo que significaba que estaba solo con el moreno.

─ ¿A que te refieres con todo? - preguntó volviendo a caminar pero esta vez a paso normal sabiendo que ya no había manera de evitar esa conversación.

─ A tu comportamiento desde quinto, o más bien...desde finales de cuarto, todos lo notamos, algo cambió, sólo que no sabemos que, de la nada comenzaste a rechazar a las chicas cuando antes tu pasatiempo favorito era jugar con ellas, comenzaste a tener dudas sobre seguir los pasos de tu familia cuando antes de pequeño se te veía tan orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, disminuiste tus insultos con el trío dorado y a veces, muy pocas veces, pero no creas que no me di cuenta de ello, te encontrabas mirando a Granger ¿qué es todo eso? - preguntó rogando en su interior para que su amigo al final se animara a contarle la verdad y que no se fuera por las ramas, lo cual estaba casi seguro que haría.

─ Jamás he dejado de estar orgulloso de ser Malfoy. - dijo obteniendo un gruñido por parte de su italiano amigo.

─ Joder ¿no me piensas decir la verdad nunca?. - preguntó enojado el chico.

─ ¿Qué esperas que te responda Blaize? ¿acaso quieres escuchar la aburrida historia de mi vida? o mejor aún ¿una historia romántica acerca de como una serpiente y una leona cayeron perdidamente enamorados? - siseó el rubio mirando fijamente a su moreno amigo que procesaba todo lo que le decía el rubio tratando de entender algo de la situación. - No Blaize, eso jamás lo escucharás de mi, y lo de lo romántico eso es más estilo de Pansy ¿no lo crees? así que por favor limítate con ser mi mejor amigo y estar a mi lado, pero no presiones que nada vas a conseguir. - concluyó el rubio acelerando el paso queriendo llegar de una vez por todas a su habitación individual, gracias a su padre, para poder acostarse y dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

De haber sabido que el primer día de su regreso iba a ser así hubiese preferido que la aurora lo dejara sin varita a pesar de que aquello significara estar a la merced de los mortífagos furiosos por la caída de su amo. Al llegar a la estatua de custodia la sala común de Slytherin dijo entre dientes la contraseña y se apresuró a encerrarse en su cuarto para no ser molestado por nadie y el moreno lo dejó irse porque sabía que tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

─ ¿A dónde vas Pansy? - preguntó el castaño a su amiga, ambos habían decidido dejar un tiempo a solas a Blaize y Draco para ver si el italiano conseguía un poco más de información de la que ya tenían.

─ Tu ve a la sala común Theo, tengo una cosa por hacer. - dijo la morena mientras se desviaba hasta donde ella estaba segura que encontraría a la castaña gryffindor. Ella era chica, por naturaleza más observadora que los chicos, y a pesar de no haber entendido a la perfección aquellas palabras de la gryffindor, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que se trataba de una indirecta, y a juzgar por la mirada que tuvo al ver al rubio volver al castillo, y por la manera en que su amigo la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo notaba, algo muy fuera de lo común pasaba entre ellos dos, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

─ ¿Por qué me sigues? - escuchó una voz al fondo del pasillo en el cual ella estaba y se concentró en esconderse para no ser vista.

─ No te sigo exactamente, quería hablar con Granger. - escuchó que decía una segunda voz y frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que no era la única que había ido en busca de la chica.

─ Aléjate de Hermione. - dijo la primera voz y la morena reconoció que se trataba de la pelirroja Weasley.

─ Tranquila ni que le fuera a hacer algo malo a tu amiga. - dijo la otra chica con tono burlón que se le antojo despreciable.

─ Mira, no te conozco, no se porque estás aquí, McGonagall no dijo nada de tu procedencia, por lo que a mi me concierne tu podrías ser el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado en una alumna, así que mantente alejada de Hermione - gruñó la pelirroja y la morena tuvo que darle la razón una vez entendió quien era la segunda voz.

─ No voy a mantener una discusión contigo cuando hay serpientes espiando, pero creo que tu amiga ya es lo suficiente mayor como para decidir con quien o no juntarse. - dijo la aurora.

La morena escondida tras una estatua juntó las cejas perpleja de que la chica hubiese adivinado que ella estaba allí escondida.

─ Como se que no te irás, hagamos algo, nos vamos las dos ¿si?. - pidió la pelirroja entendiendo que con "serpiente" se refería seguramente a alguno de los que comieron con su amiga, y por más raro que sonara prefería que alguno de ellos hablara con la castaña a que la nueva lo hiciera, no le daba buena espina aquella pelinegro.

La aurora bufó enojada preguntándose que tan tonta podía ser la gente en ese castillo y se fue a paso apresurado seguida de la pelirroja.

La slytherin que había escuchado toda la escena suspiró aliviada de que no la incluyeran en la pelea y entró en la biblioteca a buscar a la gryffindor, la cual consiguió luego de unos minutos, la leona se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo aparentemente leyendo.

─ Muy buen libro ese, lástima que esté al revés. - se burló la chica una vez en frente de la castaña, sobresaltándose por la abrupta interrupción de sus pensamientos.

─ Parkinson ¿qué haces aquí?. - preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa, la verdad es que había agarrado el primer libro que encontró y se sentó en una mesa fingiendo leer para que la gente no se le acercara y así poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

─ Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. - dijo para sorpresa de la leona que la miró un rato parpadeando rápidamente preguntándose si aquello era un bizarro sueño. - no me mires así, es la verdad, sabes que quiero que seamos amigas, y el primer paso es preocuparse por la otra, y aquí estoy, velando por ti. - dijo de manera dramática ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

─ Gracias por...preocuparte, pero estoy bien. - dijo tratando de volver a su "lectura" pero la morena le arrebató el libro de las manos. - Iba a leer eso. - se quejó la castaña y la serpiente sólo rodó los ojos.

─ Te dejaré devorarte la biblioteca entera si eso quieres, luego de que hablemos. - dijo y la castaña gruñó acomodándose en su asiento, conocía esa mirada y sabía que significaba "hagámosle mil preguntas, a ver si responde alguna". - bien, quiero saber en nombre de Merlín ¿qué demonios ocurre entre Draco y tú?. - preguntó y la castaña suspiró.

_Que hago con mis noches _

_Que hago con mis días _

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía _

_Dime que hago yo_

─ Si supiera que sucede sería feliz. - se sinceró la castaña obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de la morena que no se veía venir aquella respuesta. - las...cosas entre nosotros dos han estado un poco tensas desde hace un tiempo. - dijo y la slytherin asintió de acuerdo con aquella respuesta.

─ ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo?. - preguntó la morena imaginándose ya cual sería la respuesta.

─ Creo que cuarto. - dijo la castaña tratando de parecer insegura, aunque la verdad era que estaba totalmente segura, lo sucedido en ese año jamás se le borraba de la cabeza ni un segundo.

─ ¿Vale la pena intentar preguntarte que fue lo que sucedió en ese entonces?. - preguntó la serpiente ganándose una negación por parte de la leona. - bien, ustedes dos son demasiado frustrantes, pero creo que nuestra conversación tuvo más frutos de las mil y un conversaciones que he tenido con él. - dijo la morena, más bien pensando en voz alta. - en fin, sólo quería ver si estabas bien y que respondieras algunas cosas, además te quería advertir, ten cuidado con la nueva, se que ni a ti te gusta. - le dijo y la castaña se mordió el labio incapaz de negar aquello. - ¿seguirás leyendo? - le preguntó levantándose de su asiento, la gryffindor asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a abrir aquel libro y comenzaba a fingir que lo leía. - bien, te pediría que comieras con nosotros mañana pero creo que las cosas seguirán incomodas para ese entonces, así que...nos vemos en clases. - se despidió la morena mientras salía de la biblioteca dejando a una leona totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales todos tenían que ver con cierto rubio.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ No puedo creer que no hayas conseguido que te diga nada. - musitó incrédula la morena mientras miraba con reproche a su italiano amigo. Los tres, Blaize, Pansy y Theo se habían reunido una vez despiertos en la Sala Común y habían comenzado a hablar sobre todo lo sucedido ayer, no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para procesar las cosas, y habían muchos temas que tocar, de los cuales, la tensión existente entre cierta gryffindor y cierto slytherin, era el principal.

─ Pansy tú no habrías sido capaz de conseguir algo mejor de lo que yo conseguí. - le dijo el moreno algo enojado con los reproches de su amiga.

─ Claro que si. - rebatió testarudamente la serpiente ganándose una mirada excéptica por parte de Theo y una burlona por parte del italiano.

─ Vale, dejemos esto así, no queremos comenzar una discusión que a la larga no será nada más que una total pérdida de tiempo, discutamos algo un poco más importantes. - al ver la mirada, poco bonita, que le dedicaba la chica se corrigió - por los momentos.

─ Cierto. - saltó de su asiento la morena recordando la conversación que habían tenido con el resto de los slytherins en el vagón camino a Hogwarts. - Gorvin. - fue lo único que musitó y enseguida los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Habían obviado por completo ese tema y sinceramente era algo que no se podía ignorar simplemente o esconder, tendrían que hacerle frente lo que significaba empeorar aún más el ya de por si mal humor de su rubio amigos.

─ ¿Cómo demonios le diremos a Draco?. - fue lo que preguntó Blaize rompiendo el silencio.

─ ¿Cómo me dirán qué?. - preguntó el rubio bajando las escaleras de su habitación hasta llegar a donde sus tres amigos estaban, mirándolo culpables. -Bien, díganlo ahora mismo. - siseó esperando más malas noticias, al parecer su regreso al castillo había sido para peor.

─ Es que...¿recuerdas a Gorvin?. - mientras Pansy se encargaba de preparar el terreno, los otros dos chicos pensaban en como decirle los por menores de todo.

─ Si claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho ojala no lo hiciera. - musitó enojado el rubio recordando todas las veces que había generado problemas ese chico. - ¿Qué hay con él?. - preguntó dándose cuenta que sus amigos parecían resistentes a decirle, lo que sea que le tengan que decir.

─ Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en el tren, preguntó por ti y nosotros no supimos que responderle así que saltó con conclusiones apresuradas de que no te aparecerías porque eras un cobarde y un montón de otras cosas y termino diciendo que el sería el próximo príncipe de slytherin. - explicó el castaño mientras miraba detenidamente el rostro de su rubio amigo esperando ver algo relevante en el que le pudiera dar una pista de que estaba pensando.

─ ¿Eso es todo?. - preguntó el rubio a la par que se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cerca a la salida de la sala común.

─ Pues...si. - dijo la morena viendo detenidamente a su amigo preguntándose que andaba mal con él, en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiera gritado o maldecido algo o a alguien, pero esta vez se veía tan calmado que era casi imposible de creer.

─ Déjenlo disfrutar sus pensamientos. - dijo como si nada el rubio.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? ¿vas a dejar que tome tu puesto?. - preguntó el italiano mirando al rubio como si de repente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, lo cual sería menos extraño a su parecer.

─ No estoy diciendo que vaya a obtener mi puesto, sólo digo que no voy a hacerle ver que no tiene oportunidad, no sólo por mi, sin mi, podría ser cualquier otro, pero cualquier otro menos él, es un incompetente y nadie le tiene miedo, sólo están a su lado por el dinero, como lo estuvieron conmigo todos estos años hasta sexto, además he estado pensando y quizá no ser el príncipe de Slytherin sea bueno para mi último año. - concluyó dejando atónitos a cada uno de los presentes que se miraron entre si para luego dedicarle al rubio una mirada confusa. - No me miren como si estuviera loco, vine este año para enmendar mis errores, no para seguir cometiéndolos, y ser príncipe de Slytherin de una forma u otra significaría seguir cometiendo error tras error, ustedes saben a que me refiero, ser príncipe significaría tener que ser un slytherin ejemplar, juzgar a la gente por su sangre, burlarme de los que tienen menos que yo y regodearme de mi poder, y no quiero volver a hacer eso más nunca, además la gente que estaba a mi lado ya no lo estará, no inspiro más miedo ya que mi padre está preso custodiado por dementores y tampoco me buscarían por interés ya que los Malfoy no estamos precisamente nadando en dinero estos días, en fin...quizá sólo deba dejar que otro tome mi puesto, pero no lo será Gorvin. - concluyó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida para ir a desayunar. Después de todo, el día anterior en la cena no había comido mucho por la discusión que había tenido con la leona y ahora se encontraba hambriento.

─ Por Salazar Slytherin. - musitó la morena una vez su amigo salió de la sala común. - Está loco. - concluyó la chica y los demás asintieron mientras salían apresurados de la sala para tratar de alcanzar y hacer entrar en razón a Malfoy.

─ Hey Draco espera. - gritó el castaño mientras corría para estar a su lado, al igual que los otros.

─ Lo que sea que piensen decirme no hará que cambie mi opinión. - les advirtió el rubio camino al Gran Comedor.

─ Sólo escucha Draco, sabemos que todo lo que nos dijiste es cierto pero...¿no quisieras tratar de cambiar las cosas? ya sabes, ser el príncipe y comportarte como realmente quieres ser y no como la gente pretenda que seas, si los demás ven que el príncipe de Slytherin hace tales cosas lo comenzarán a hacer ellos también, serías un excelente ejemplo. - le dijo la morena.

─ O podría ser desterrado por toda la casa. - sugirió el rubio algo conmovido por la insistencia de sus amigos en tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

─ Ok, juguemos otra carta, anteriormente dijiste que viniste aquí para enmendar tus errores y no cometer más, y si es así entonces ¿por qué trataste así a Granger?. - puntualizó el italiano felicitándose a si mismo por poder abordar el tema cuando su amigo estaba con la guardia baja.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_ Te abrazo al esconder _

_Que no haría para tenerte _

_A mi lado al amanecer_

─ O peor aún, ¿por qué ni siquiera te disculpaste?. - siseó la morena nuevamente enojada recordando la actitud de su amigo.

─ No van a dejar ese tema en paz nunca ¿verdad?. - preguntó ganándose una mirada negativa por parte de sus tres amigos. - No se, con Granger siempre tiendo a pelear , es nuestra naturaleza. - suspiró sentándose en su habitual puesto en el comedor.

─ Tú dijiste la otra noche que querías cambiar ¿por qué no empiezas cambiando eso? quizá Granger y tú puedan llevarse bien. - sugirió Theo y el rubio sólo negó mientras enfocaba todos sus pensamientos en el simple hecho de comer, si seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto se iba a volver loco y sus amigos no lo estaban ayudando en mucho.

─ ¿Cuándo será el día en que nos digas algo de Hermione Granger?. - tanteó la morena.

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber de ella? ¿Es tu nueva adquisición?. - preguntó un tanto curioso y molesto el rubio recordando como su amiga parecía tratar de ser agradable con la leona.

─ No es un objeto Draco, pero si, quiero que sea nuestra amiga. - confesó obteniendo una carcajada por parte del rubio.

─ Pansy eso es imposible, los Slytherins y los Gryffindors nunca se hacen amigos. - le recordó y la chica rodó los ojos.

─ Siempre hay una primera vez, además ella luce bastante agradable ¿no lo crees?. - preguntó mirando de reojo a la mesa de los leones donde la chica se encontraba hablando con la pelirroja Weasley. Notando como la mirada de su amigo se desviaba a la mesa de los leones, la morena prestó atención a como veía a la chica, mientras más minuciosa era buscando pistas más rápido lograría adivinar que pasaba entre esos dos. El albino le dedico una mirada de soslayo a la leona y volvió su atención a sus amigos que habían decidido dar por terminado ese tema, al menos por los momentos.

─ Y...¿cómo van las cosas?. - preguntó el italiano en un vago intento de romper silencio.

─ Tan bien como pueden ir cuando tienes a tu padre en prisión, a tu madre sola y devastada por ello y a un auror siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos. - dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros obteniendo miradas sorprendidas por parte de cada uno de sus amigos.

─ No sabíamos que había alguien tras de ti. - confesó la morena sintiéndose algo apenada consigo misma por ser tan molesta cuando evidentemente su amigo tenía muchos otros problemas en mente y de paso algo molesta por no haber sido avisada antes.

─ No es exactamente tras de mi, sólo está vigilando que me mantenga en el colegio, realmente yo no estaría aquí de no ser porque he sido obligado a venir, era eso o que me quitaran mi varita, y aunque yo preferí eso me dijeron que no porque habrían muchos mortífagos buscando venganza y yo sería una presa fácil así que aquí me tienen. - dijo mientras terminaba las patatas que se había servido como desayuno.

─ Vale entendimos la indirecta no molestaremos más, pero sólo te pido que pienses una cosa, tómate tu tiempo pero no tanto, piensa en lo que le dijiste ayer a Granger y piensa en... lo que sea que mantenga las cosas tan tensas entre ustedes dos y pregúntate si vale la pena mantener esa enemistad con ella. - pidió la morena mientras salía del Gran Comedor directo a su primera clase del día, una de las muy pocas que no compartía con la Gryffindor, para su mala suerte. Estaba decidida a hacerse amiga de la chica y se le estaba dificultando con las tonterías de su pálido amigo y con la separación de casas.

─ ¿Era mi imaginación o las serpientes estuvieron mirando casi todo el tiempo para acá?. - preguntó con tono incrédulo la menor de las Weasley a su castaña amiga que se encogió de hombros algo cansada. No había podido dormir por todo lo sucedido el día anterior, la repentina aparición de la persona que ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos , su discusión, las palabras de Parkinson y el repentino compañerismo que estaba teniendo con los slytherins, todo era mucho para apenas tan pocos días de clases.

─ Creo que si miraban para acá pero no le des muchas vueltas al asunto y mejor vamos a clases. - le pidió la chica saliendo apresuradamente del Gran Comedor seguida por su pelirroja amiga.

─ Señorita Fill. - llamó la directora a una de las pocas chicas que aún se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, a pesar de haber terminado su desayuno mucho tiempo atrás se mantenía en ese lugar mirando de reojo a cierto rubio Slytherin, no había conseguido hablar con él desde la selección de casas y realmente necesitaba hacerlo, además por más que no le gustara admitirlo era la única persona con la que podría hablar por los momentos, ya que absolutamente nadie se le había acercado para darle la bienvenida. La aurora dejo sus pensamientos atrás y se acerco a donde se encontraba la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Ha logrado establecerse?. - preguntó y la ahora adolescente aurora se planteó el mentirle pero prefirió no hacerlo.

─ La verdad, todavía no. - se sinceró y la animaga asintió algo avergonzada por la falta de educación de sus alumnos, después de todo aquella no era una simple alumna, era una aurora encubierta.

─ Bueno ya verá que pronto alguien se hará su amigo. - le animó la mujer y la aurora asintió para luego salir hacia su próxima clase la cual al parecer compartía con Malfoy ya que el rubio se dirigía por el mismo camino que ella así que aprovechó la situación y se acerco al chico.

─ Malfoy. - le llamó y el rubio alentó su paso rodando los ojos. Había supuesto que tarde o temprano la aurora haría su aparición, pero una mínima parte de él deseaba que la mujer se limitara a acosarlo sin necesidad de establecer contacto con él. - Hola. - le saludó y el chico alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?. - preguntó fastidiado más sin faltarle el respeto. La chica a su lado sólo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

─ Aparentemente tenemos todas las mismas clases. - le comentó la chica y el rubio bufó.

─ No se para que me dices algo que ya se desde hace tiempo, era obvio que iban a tratar de juntarnos, después de todo estás aquí para vigilarme. - siseó sarcástico el chico mientras ambos llegaban al aula que ya se encontraba casi llena. El rubio miró cada asiento pasando por alto las dos mesas totalmente libres que había en una de las esquinas, aparentemente a parte de esos asientos el único lugar libre era al lado de la pelirroja Weasley, con un suspiro se sentó al lado de la chica que le miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose que rayos hacía Malfoy sentándos a su lado. La aurora viendo la escena rodó los ojos y se sentó en uno de los dos puestos vacíos esperando ver quien sería su compañero, y como si le leyera los pensamientos un chico alto y algo regordete al cual ella reconoció como Neville Longbotton entró al aula visiblemente sonrojado por la posible carrera, el chico miró todo el salón hasta ver el asiento libre a su lado y sentarse sin dedicarle mayor cosa que una media sonrisa a la aurora.

─ Buenos días clase. - saludó Slughorn entrando al aula con su familiar sonrisa mientras echaba un vistaso por todo el aula y chasqueaba la lengua. - cambiaremos un poco los puestos, quiero a chicos trabajando con chicos y chicas con chicas, haremos competencias. - informó el hombre con un tono de emoción que les hizo preguntarse a todos los demás que se encontraban allí que emocionante tenía todo ese asunto. - Bien, veamos señorita Lovegood con la señorita Chang, señor Finnigan con Audrey , señorita Weasley con la señorita...Fill, señor Malfoy con el señor Longbotton. - el profesor siguió diciendo las parejas mientras todos se acomodaban en sus nuevos puestos con un mismo pensamiento. Al parecer ese año iba a hacer muy interesante, al menos a lo que en pociones se refiere.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y el día iba de lo peor para cierta castaña, primero estaba el echo de que en las dos clases que tuvo se la pasó sola ya que no había nadie que conociera, ni siquiera Parkinson y más de una vez la leona, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró deseando que la morena estuviera con ella. Después era el asunto de Malfoy, sin poder evitarlo se había pasado toda esas dos clases pensando en el rubio, había tomado por inútil aspirar una disculpa por parte del chico y se había concentrado en pensar en todo lo sucedido entre ambos.

Desde un principio supo que cuando volviera a verlo no sería fácil, pero esperaba que aunque sea por cortesía luego de haberle salvado de una posible sentencia en Azkaban, el chico podría al menos tratarla con respeto, pero al parecer eso nunca pasaría. Sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado ya que era de un Malfoy del que hablaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería las cosas si el slytherin cambiara un poco su actitud hacia ella. Y el otro asunto era la nueva, quien parecía estar persiguiéndola ya que siempre se le aparecía pidiéndole un minuto para hablar y la verdad ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para evitarla.

─ ¿Pasa algo?. - escuchó que le decía la pelirroja a su lado y antes de que pudiera contestarle la Weasley siguió hablando. - antes de que me digas, a que no sabes el desastre que fue la clase de pociones. - comentó la chica que se veía divertida a la par de enojada.

─ ¿Neville destruyó algo?. - preguntó entre burlona y preocupada la castaña sintiéndose algo mal por burlarse de su amigo.

─ Si, pero el asunto es que estaba emparejado con Malfoy, y las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos. - dijo con una sonrisa que podía ganarle a cualquier otra de algún niño con un nuevo juguete.

─ ¿Están bien?. - no pudo evitar preguntar sintiendo la preocupación fluyendo en ella. Se suponía que no debería importarle si el niñito consentido y arrogante slytherin estaba o no bien, pero se le hacía imposible hacer como si el chico no le importara.

─ Si, estarán bien. - dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras sacaba de su mochila un cuaderno y se lo entregaba a la castaña que la miró confundida. - la cosa es, que el profesor me pidió que me pasara por la enfermería y le diera esto a Malfoy, no se que es, pero supongo que son los apuntes de la clase, y bueno, como se que las cosas andan algo fría entre ustedes dos ¿por qué no se lo llevas tú?. - preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

─ Estás loca Ginebra, no le llevaré nada a Malfoy. - se negó la castaña haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos.

─ Vamos Hermione por favor, hazlo como un favor para mi, tengo que resolver unos cuantos problemas referentes al Quidditch, tengo mi agenda ocupada ¿no puedes llevárselo por favor?. - pidió colocando los famosos ojitos de cachorritos que siempre funcionaban, pero esta vez la castaña no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácil.

─ No. - se negó terminando su comida.

─ Pobre Malfoy, hasta me comienzo a compadecer de él, postrado en una cama sin saber que lecciones están dando, y ni siquiera tiene esos apuntes, oh...si que le irá mal al pobre. - sabía que era una artimañana demasiado baja hasta para ella, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga sabía que estaba logrando que cambiara de opinión. - bueno supongo que no importa, le daré el cuaderno a la nueva que se la pasó todo el día pidiéndome que se lo diera para ella personalmente llevárselo. - dijo con un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

─ Tu ganas Ginebra, dame el cuaderno. - dijo la castaña y la pelirroja con un chillido de emoción le puso el cuaderno a su lado y salió disparada fuera del Gran Comedor, lo que le había dicho a su amiga no era mentira, tenía ciertos asuntos que arreglar con el Quidditch, pero primero se encargaría de mandarle una carta a Harry, llevaban tiempo sin hablar.

La castaña vio a su amiga desaparecer y en seguida se puso en marcha hacía la enfermería, no estaba entre sus planes, por muy lastimado que el chico estuviera, visitarlo, ya que eso demostraría que le importaba, y no iba a dejar que se regodeara en ello así que sería lo más fría que pudiera, le daría el cuaderno le diría que se mejore y se iría sin mirar atrás, o al menos eso esperaba.

─ Granger. - escuchó que la saludaban y enfocó su mirada en la morena slytherin que la miraba confusa. - ¿qué haces aquí?. - preguntó tratando de esconder la alegría que le daba verla allí.

─ Este...vengo a ver a Neville, me enteré del accidente en pociones. - mintió y vio como enseguida en los ojos de la serpiente se posaba la decepción.

─ Ah si Longbotton, no lograrás mucho visitándolo a él, lleva profundamente dormido desde el incidente. - le dijo y al ver la preocupación de la chica, añadió. - no te preocupes, está bien.

─ Si bueno, gracias por informarme Parkinson pero creo que iré a verlo de todos modos. - dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la serpiente y se disponía a entrar a la enfermería cuando la serpiente la llamó.

─ ¿Quisieras cenar con nosotros? Draco no saldrá de la enfermería sino hasta mañana. - le dijo y la castaña asintió para luego entrar a la enfermería preguntándose en que se había metido. Si meses atrás le decían que iba a comer y hablar con ese grupo de serpientes, posiblemente les hubiese mandado a un manicomnio.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?. - escuchó que le preguntaba alguien y suspiró sabiendo de quien era aquel conocido siseo, unas camas más allá de donde ella se encontraba estaba el rubio mirándola detenidamente con algo de suspicacia.

─ Vine a ver como estaba Neville y a traerte este cuaderno que te lo manda el profesor de pociones. - le dijo mientras depositaba el cuaderno en la mesa que tenía al lado de su cama, y se dispuso a retirarse cuando de nuevo la voz del chico la detuvo.

─ Que visita tan rápida, Longbotton se debe sentir muy feliz de tenerte como amiga. - se burló el chico y la gryffindor se mordió la lengua para no gritarle, primero porque estaba en la enfermería y segundo porque si comenzaba a insultarle capaz terminaría diciendo cosas de las que luego, tal vez, se arrepentiría. Así que sin responderle se acercó a la cama donde su amigo dormía y se concentró en buscar si tenía alguna quemadura, herida o algo, mientras trataba ignorar el echo de que cierto rubio se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de ella.

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba mirando la espalda de la gryffindor replanteándose toda la conversación que había tenido horas atrás con sus amigos, la verdad es que se había pasado la mayor parte del día dándole vueltas al asunto, y había terminando recordado la carta que le había escrito a la leona y que obviamente nunca le envió. Estar pelado con ella no era lo que quería, tampoco quería una relación cordial con ella, y no estaba muy seguro si amistad era lo que quería, la verdad estaba vuelto una masa de confusión, pero sabía que debía hacer algo pronto, ya que muy rara vez podría tener una oportunidad como aquella de hablar a solas con la chica.

─ Granger. - le llamó y la chica se volteó a mirarle dándole a entender que le escuchaba. - Gracias y lo siento. - si, habían sido las dos palabras que más le habían costado decir en toda su vida, y esperaba que la chica delante de él lo supiera apreciar, por todos era bien sabido que un Malfoy nunca agradece ni se disculpaba, y ahí estaba él rompiendo esas reglas con una gryffindor hija de muggles.

La sorpresa de la gryffindor era indescriptible, se encontraba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par al rubio y abría y cerraba la boca no muy segura que decirle, jamás se esperó que el chico se disculpara y mucho menos que le agradeciera, y aunque aún no estaba muy segura acerca de porque se disculpaba y que le agradecía, era un gran paso, que muy en el fondo estaba agradecida que el slytherin hubiera sido el que lo tomara.

─ De nada y...¿pudiera saber exactamente que me agradeces y por qué te disculpas?. - le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Neville.

─ Supongo que te agradezco por haberme defendido en el juicio gracias a ti y a Potter mi mamá y yo estamos aquí y me disculpo básicamente por todo lo que te he hecho a lo largo de los años, pero creo que me estoy disculpando principalmente por como te traté ayer. - dijo sintiéndose algo liberado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─ No hay de que, no podía dejar que fueras culpado cuando habías hecho muchas otras para enmendar tus errores y...creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por lo que te dije ayer, se que desde un principio no debí sentarme con ustedes y mucho menos opinar en lo que nadie me llamaba, y luego me sacaste de quicio, como de costumbre y dije cosas que realmente no quise decir. - se sinceró mirando a sus alrededores para así no tener que mirar al rubio y ponerse nerviosa.

─ No te disculpes por sentarte con mis amigos, yo no soy quien para impedirlo. - al ver como la expresión de la gryffindor se endurecía, añadió. - y tampoco me molesta, Pansy se ve muy emocionada con la idea de que algún día sean amigas y no le veo lo malo a eso, y bueno supongo que es mejor terminar esta conversación antes que la cosa se ponga emocional. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a la gryffindor sonreír. Algo que tenía muy claro la chica, era que ver al rubio sonreír no ocurría muy a menudo, y al parecer siempre que lo hacía, ella misma terminaba contagiada de su alegría.

─ Bueno... creo que mejor me voy. - dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida de la enfermería sin mirar al rubio, el silencio se había puesto demasiado incomodo como para soportarlo.

─ Espera. - escuchó que le decía el rubio y detuvo su paso más no volteó a mirarlo. - antes me gustaría saber algo...dijiste que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste ayer, ¿pero eso significa que de todos modos lo piensas o no?.

La castaña se debatió una fracción de segundos entre sincerarse completamente o sólo decirle una simple y cortante respuesta, pero el tono de voz que había usado el rubio para hablarle había mostrado más emociones de lo que alguna vez soñó la chica que el slytherin demostrara en su vida, así que decidió decirle la verdad por más que esa los dejara de nuevo en una situación algo tensa.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide _

_Que antes de ti no era igual _

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido _

_Antes de ti no sabia amar_

─ Hablé por hablar, eso jamás lo pensé, la verdad tú no necesitas cambiar...mucho, lo llevas haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, más o menos desde cuarto. - le dijo para luego salir de la enfermería sin detenerse a mirar la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara del rubio que comenzaba a pensar que quizá había comenzado demasiado mal su año y que debía comenzar a enmendar todos sus errores y empezaría por el mayor de todos, la no-relación que tenía con cierta gryffindor que comenzaba a gustarle más de lo debido.

_"Yo sólo te digo hijo, más bien, te repito, nada pierdes con intentar acercarte a ella"_

* * *

_Bueno, odienme o tirenme tomates. La verdad pueden hacer ambas si quieren._

_Este capítulo fue más bien hecho para darles a entender de que no las he abandonado, sólo que tengo muy, demasiado, escaso tiempo libre y no me hallo un tiempo para inscribir ni inspirarme._

_La última frase por si no lo recuerdan fue algo que le dijo Narcissa a Draco hace unos capítulos._

_Si esperaban que todo fuera color rosa a partir de ahora se equivocaron, puede que ya no tengan problemas mágicos pero les quedan los problemas adolescentes, celos, enojo, engaño... Pero no seré tan mala, les prometo que no habrá mucho, por lo menos en lo que a la pareja principal se respecta._

_Ahora quería hablarles sobre las demás parejas, le he dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no se si dejar a Ginny con Harry o emparejarla con Blaize. Otras parejas que serán importantes serán la de la aurora y la de Pansy, pero las demás serán nombradas sólo de pasada._

_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito y me dejen reviews. Por cierto_

_Feliz año y feliz reyes._


	9. Love remains the same

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Continuación de Como perros y gatos . Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta abstente de leerlo (: La canción es de Gavin Rossdale – Love remains the same

* * *

**Love remains the same**

_A thousand times I've seen you standing__  
__Gravity like lunar landing__  
__You make me wanna run till I find you_

─ Así que… no has pasado ni 24 horas enteras en el castillo y ya consigues estar en la enfermería ¿Ves por qué era necesario que estuviera yo aquí? – preguntó con sarcasmo una chica cabello azabache en bucles frente a la cama donde se encontraba reposando el rubio.

─ ¿Es tan difícil conseguir algo de paz en este maldito lugar? – murmuró enojado el rubio preguntándose que había sucedido con la antigua Pomfrey que cuando veía gente en su preciado "templo" los echaba a gritos.

─ Pomfrey sabe quien soy yo, así que por razones obvias tengo permitido entrar y salir cuantos veces quiera y cuando lo quiera – se encogió de hombros la aurora. – Y bien Malfoy ¿qué te paso? – preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

─ Estabas allí, no necesito contarte que paso – rodó los ojos el rubio.

─ No me refería a la clase, me refería en la cena – al ver que el chico fruncía el ceño aclaró – con Granger.

─ ¿Sabes? No es por ofender a mi madre, pero tú y ella harían una gran pareja de viejas chismosas – siseó el rubio.

─ Te recuerdo, que soy tu superior – le dijo la morena con cabreo. Jamás le había gustado que le hablarán así, y mucho menos un simple estudiante.

─ Te recuerdo yo, que ahorita eres una más del montón, por cierto…buena elección de casa – se burló el rubio.

─ Mejor que la tuya, si – se limitó a decir la morena – y bien ¿no me vas a decir? – preguntó.

─ No se en que te puede incumbir mis peleas con ella

─ En nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es…por la diversión del momento.

El rubio alzó una ceja incrédulo. ¿De que iba esa chica?.

─ Ni de coña, ahora… si no te molesta irte, quiero dormir.

─ Si no me dices, supongo que tendré que verlo de tu mente – habló con total inocencia la aurora, aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando cabrear al rubio.

─ Vaya, muy profesional y maduro de tu parte Fill.

La aurora frunció el ceño ante ello. Había mantenido contacto con su familia por todo el tiempo que estuvieron en prisión, luego en custodia y por último en tribunales, y aún así el rubio parecía totalmente indiferente sobre su verdadero nombre. Vaya cabrón.

─ Mira Malfoy, te advierto… - comenzó la pelinegro y el rubio rodó los ojos.

─ Veo que nos despertamos de malas, estábamos teniendo una charla sobre cambios y llegó a un punto donde ella dijo que yo no merecía cambiar y me puse de malas…¿feliz? – preguntó molesto.

─ Difícilmente, pero se que no mientes, así que … de acuerdo, me iré.

El rubio vio la espalda de la aurora-alumna salir de la enfermería y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía haber estado reteniendo. Y el que pensaba que la aurora sólo iba a estar allí para cuestionarlo sobre cosas importantes, como su progreso en clases, con los alumnos, profesores, alguna actividad sospechosa… No. Estaba allí, para molestarlo y cabrearlo hasta Merlín sabe que punto.

Se planteó la idea de pedirle a McGonagall que le dejara usar el Floo para hablar personalmente con el Ministro, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Primero, no estaba en buenos términos con la vieja directora, que parecía todavía un poco reacia a admitir que el rubio había cambiado. Segundo, el ministro y él, hablando, negociando…no iba a pasar.

Así que básicamente estaba atrapado en esas cuatro paredes, con una aurora pisándole los talones, tres amigos bastante metiches, y sus pensamientos arremolinándose en torno a una Gryffindor. Si no se volvía loco para el final del curso, sería un logro.

─ ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? – escuchó que le preguntaba la voz de una chica y cerró los ojos gruñendo. ¿Dónde se metía Pomfrey y su mal humor cuando se le necesitaba?.

─ Pansy – advirtió el chico antes de que la Slytherin comenzara a pelearle.

─ No – le frenó la morena con el ceño fruncido – ella no me cae nada bien – le confesó y el rubio se mordió el interior de su mejilla para no contestarle que a él tampoco. Si lo hacía, entonces no tendría razón aparente para hablar más con la mujer, y sabía que aquello iba a suceder frecuentemente.

─ No te pregunté si te caía bien o no.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¡deja tu estúpida actitud! – chilló la morena y el rubio suspiró. Su mejor amiga, chillando y usando su apellido, no era una buena combinación.

─ Pans, tranquilízate – pidió el rubio.

─ Hay algo en ella, Draco – comenzó mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama – es como si ocultara algo grande, no malo, pero sospechoso. Y no quiero que te involucres con alguien así, sabes que me preocupo por ti – dijo melancólica y el rubio rodó los ojos internamente.

Si había alguien con tendencias bipolares en ese castillo, esa persona era ella.

─ Pansy, no me voy a casar con ella – sonrío ante el horror de la morena – no voy a salir con ella, tampoco. Así que no veo porque tienes que preocuparte.

─ ¿Me prometes que no te involucrarás con ella sentimentalmente? – preguntó haciendo su típica cara de perrito, que tanto funcionaba con los chicos.

─ Totalmente – contestó enseguida el rubio arrugando la nariz ante el sólo pensamiento de involucrarse de esa manera con la Gryffindor. Bien, no era ciego ni gay, admitía que estaba bastante buena, pero era una mujer mayor, tampoco tanto de todos modos. Pero no era su tipo, era metiche, sarcástica, fría, calculadora… ni una sola cualidad que le atrajera. Además no creía que acostarse con su aurora se viera muy bien en un futuro.

─ Me alegro – suspiró la morena mirando fijamente el cuaderno que se encontraba reposando de la mesa al lado de la cama de su amigo – ¿Y eso?- preguntó la morena y el Slytherin suspiro. Aquí venía otra vez.

─ Granger me lo trajo, Slughorn le pidió que me lo diera – le dijo y la morena asintió con gesto pensativo. El rubio la miró impaciente esperando que comenzara a bombardearlo con preguntas pero en cambio la morena abrió los ojos como platos y brinco de su cama.

─ ¡Es cierto! – gritó la morena alejándose – ¡Nos vemos luego! – y con eso salió de la enfermería dejando atrás a un rubio confundido.

¿Qué acaso todas las mujeres en este castillo se han vuelto locas o qué?.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ ¡Chicos! – gritó una morena tras dos slytherins que iban caminando rumbo a las mazmorras. Los llamados se detuvieron y miraron a su amiga acercárseles a paso apresurado.

─ ¿Pasó algo Pans? – preguntó el castaño confundido por la actitud de su amiga.

─ Estaba con Draco en la enfermería y entonces me di cuenta… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar su moreno amigo le interrumpió.

─ ¿Qué hacían en la enfermería? – preguntó curioso.

─ ¿No lo saben? – preguntó la morena y al obtener dos respuestas negativa, rodó los ojos – no se donde demonios se meten ustedes chicos, Draco tuvo un accidente en pociones y está en la enfermería – dijo y al ver como sus dos amigos alzaban las cejas sorprendidos, agregó – culpa de Longbottom.

─ Eso lo explica todo – dijo burlón el moreno.

─ En fin, el punto es, que recordé que tenemos el maletín de Granger, vamos a devolvérselo – dijo la morena y sus dos amigos negaron simultáneamente - ¿Por qué no? Es suyo – dijo la morena confundida.

─ Si, pero Theo y yo hemos estado pensando…que si ella lo quiere que lo busque – dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Son idiotas o qué? – siseó la morena golpeándolos a ambos en el brazo – primero, ella tiene suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para también preocuparse por su maletín, y segundo, ¿cómo demonios esperan que sepa que lo tenemos nosotros?.

─ En algún momento se dará cuenta que necesita sus cosas y comenzará a buscarlo, nos enteraremos – se encogió de hombros el italiano.

─ Son unos grandísimos idiot…

─ De hecho, quería hablarles sobre eso, yo quisiera negociar el maletín – confesó y al ver la mirada confundida que recibió por parte de sus amigos, se aclaró – necesitó un favor de su parte.

─ ¿Así que la vas a chantajear? – preguntó confundida la morena.

─ No lo llamaría chantaje, sólo un pequeño intercambio.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que no te ayudará a pesar de que no tengas nada que ofrecerle a cambio? – preguntó la morena.

─ No lose, pero prefiero no tomar el riesgo.

─ ¿Qué quieres pedirle? – interrumpió el moreno.

─ Algo con respecto a mi padre, si no les molesta, no quiero hablar de ello – dijo y ambos asintieron sabiendo que ese era como un tema taboo entre ellos. El taboo de Draco, era Granger. Y el de Theo era su familia.

─ Bien, que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero está bien, Theo, ahora…pienso que deberías decirle que tienes su maletín hoy, en la cena – aclaró al ver la mirada confundida de sus amigos.

─ ¿Y arriesgarme a que Draco me clave un cuchillo? No gracias, paso – dijo ganándose una carcajada de Blaise.

─ Sería un espectáculo verdaderamente entretenido – confesó el italiano.

─ No, Draco pasará la noche en la enfermería, así que sólo seremos nosotros y Granger.

─ ¿La volviste a invitar a comer con nosotros? ¿dos días seguidos? ¿Exactamente que tramas Pans? – preguntó el moreno genuinamente interesado.

─ Por Salazar, no tramo nada, simplemente quiero hacer nuevas amigas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Sabes bien como yo que si ese fuera el caso estarías haciéndote amiga de alguna Slytherin, así que habla – pidió el moreno y el castaño rodó los ojos ante la actitud de chica chismosa de su amigo.

─ Les estoy diciendo la verdad, le debemos demasiado a esa chica, además… me cae bien ¿a ustedes no? – preguntó.

─ Me caería bien, efectivamente – sonrío lascivamente el italiano ganándose una mirada glacial por parte de la morena. – oh vamos, Pans, hasta tú siendo una mujer tienes que admitirlo, Granger está buena.

─ Que Draco no te escuche diciendo eso – se burló el castaño.

─ Por Salazar ¿Qué tendrán esos dos? – susurró el moreno a la par que entraban en la Sala común, ajenos a una rubia que se encontraba dando vueltas por las mazmorras cazando Nargles.

_I shut the world away from here__  
__I drift to you, you're all I hear_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

─ ¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por todos lados – le reprochó una pelirroja a una castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado bajo la sombra de un viejo roble.

─ Oh, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó la castaña algo distraída.

─ A mi no, pero aparentemente a ti si, cuenta – incitó la pelirroja y su amiga suspiro maldiciendo el sexto sentido de su amiga.

─ No es nada, en serio Gin – dijo la castaña mirando distraídamente las páginas del libro que horas atrás había estado leyendo.

─ Herm, no soy tonta, soy chica, tengo sentido común e intuición, estás rara, de hecho llevas mucho tiempo rara – al ver la mirada que le daba su amiga, se apresuró a aclarar – ya se que me explicaste por qué, pero me gustaría que cuando pase algo así me lo contarás de inmediato, y no tuvieran que pasar meses para ello – dijo y la castaña sintió su pecho contraerse de culpa al escuchar el tono herido de su amiga.

─ Gin, lo siento, se que no he sido mucho una buena amiga estos últimos meses, es sólo que…no se que contarte si ni yo misma se que pasa – suspiró sintiendo que era momento de contar un poco más – seguro que has querido preguntarme todo el día que pasó en la cena – dijo y la pelirroja asintió dándole la razón – pelee con Malfoy, gran novedad – dijo con sarcasmo – estaban hablando de la nueva, y comenzaron a hablar de la vida amorosa de Malfoy, me pidieron mi opinión, prácticamente me obligaron a dar una, y terminó todo en pela, como siempre.

_As everything we know fades to black_

La menor de los Weasley parpadeó un par de veces analizando lo que su amiga le acababa de decir y luego frunció el ceño.

─ ¿De qué hablaban de la nueva?.

La castaña frunció el ceño al notar el veneno en la voz de su amiga, más no le preguntó por ello. Al parecer la chica inspiraba malas vibraciones a todos, pero para ser sinceros, no le había dado mucho pensamientos a la nueva como para sentir nada hacia la chica.

─ No mucho, Parkinson se puso toda celosa porque ella y Malfoy viajaron solos en un vagón y comenzó a decirle que no le convenía, que podía conseguir algo mejor, que no se involucrara con ella, etcétera – dijo la Gryffindor y se sorprendió al notar que su amiga asentía energéticamente.

─ Es raro decir esto, pero concuerdo con ella. Esa chica no me trae buena espina – dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos con la nueva?. De repente un pensamiento invadió su mente y se vio incapaz de mantenerse callada.

─ La nueva…¿ha hecho algún amigo? – preguntó curiosa.

─ Difícilmente – se mofó la menor – la única en hablarle en la cena fui yo, y no he compartido más clases con ella, excepto por pociones, pero no la he visto hablar con nadie más, excepto quizá por Malfoy.

Ignorando lo último, la chica asintió pensativa. A pesar de que una mínima, pero aún existente, parte de ella le decía que todos tenían razón y esa chica no era de confiar, quizá por el hecho de que era amiga de Malfoy, su parte racional y noble le decía que era injusto que la trataran así. Si todos estaban haciendo nuevos amigos, las casas uniéndose y la gente dejando atrás sus prejuicios ¿por qué excluirla a ella?.

La castaña suspiró sabiendo que quizá su decisión le traería problemas más adelante, más decidió dejarlo pasar y enfocar la conversación en su amiga.

─ Ginny ¿cómo van las cosas con Harry? – preguntó algo temerosa de su respuesta.

Las cosas entre su mejor amigo y la pelirroja no iban en viento en popa como se esperaría. Si, la pelirroja seguía enamorada de él, eso no lo pondría en duda jamás, y su amigo la quería, si….pero querer no es precisamente lo que mantiene una relación. Las pocas veces que se habían reunido los cuatro, Ginny, Ron, Harry y ella, las cosas habían estado más que tensas. No sólo por ella y Ron y el casi-beso, si no también por Ginny y su amigo de gafas. Seguían siendo tan cariñosos como antes, pero si observabas de cerca verías las pequeñas grietas abriéndose más y más.

Si era sincera consigo misma no tenía ni la menor idea de porque. Ella era una más de esas personas que juraban que ellos se casarían, tendrían hijos y vivirían felices para siempre. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Y sabía por la propia boca de su amiga que efectivamente las cosas andaban un poco tensas entre ambos. Su amigo no había pasado las vacaciones en la Madriguera sino que había pasado casi todo ese tiempo con su ahijado, no había quien le culpara, era su ahijado después de todo. Y además, muy en el fondo Hermione sabía que era una especie de masoquismo para recordarse a si mismo a quienes perdió en la guerra. Muy rara vez se había visto con Ginny, quizá unas 10 veces como máximo. Ginny juraba que seguía igual de cariñoso y protector que siempre, pero ella misma sentía que algo había cambiado. No sabía que, y no era lo suficientemente curiosa como para ponerse a averiguar, pero lo sabía.

─ Pues… bien, anoche le escribí una carta, de hecho estoy esperando una respuesta, estaba planeando que quizá podríamos reunirnos, tú, yo, y los chicos en Hogsmeade en la primera visita – confesó la pelirroja y la Gryffindor asintió sintiéndose entusiasmada ante la idea.

Si, quizá las cosas entre su pelirrojo amigo y ella estén un poco tensas. Si, quizá las cosas entre su pelirroja amiga y Harry estén un poco tensas. Si, quizá todos tengan heridas y cicatrices que no los dejaban comportarse como antes, pero ella amaba a sus amigos. Y ya los extrañaba, y eso que llevaba muy pocos días en el castillo.

─ Creo que yo también debería escribirles una carta, nos vemos Gin – se despidió de su amiga dirigiéndose a la sala común para escribir dicha carta.

La pelirroja la vio alejarse sumida en sus pensamientos. Mentiría si decía que no le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto de su amiga con el hurón, más no había llegado a nada concluso.

Era chica, si, con sentido común e instinto, así como se lo había afirmado minutos atrás a la castaña, y por lo tanto notaba las señales que estaban en el aire, y sabía que su amiga estaba confundida, demonios, más que confundida, se estaba volviendo loca al no obtener una respuesta. Más no quería ponerle nombre a esa confusión, no todavía. Primero necesitaba obtener más información, y respuestas. Oh vaya que si necesitaba respuestas. Y sabía que sólo las obtendría de alguien. Desechó esos pensamientos y se encaminó a su siguiente clase.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dirigiéndose hacia la lechuzería decidió re-leer sus cartas, sólo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien escritas y redactadas.

_Querido Ron_

_No sabéis cuanto os extraño a ti y a Harry._

_Acá las cosas han sido…calmadas. Nada nuevo. Nada emocionante. _

_Se podría decir que eso está bien, pero con todo y eso de que nunca tuvimos un año calmado se me hace bastante inquietante y nuevo para mi._

_Os culpo a Harry y a ti. Y al troll del primer año. _

_Estuve hablando hoy con tu hermana y me dijo que estaba planeando que nos reunamos en la primera salida de Hogsmeade, déjame saber si conseguirán venir. _

_Me encantaría saber como van las cosas por allá. _

_Os extraño con todo mi corazón, no sabéis cuanto. _

_Con amor. Hermione _

Sonrío satisfecha ante esa carta y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y se puso a leer la otra.

_Querido Harry_

_Te extraño mucho, el castillo no es lo mismo, no se siente tanto como una casa sin ti y Ron._

_En fin, quería preguntarte si recibiste la carta que Ginny te envió, se que está esperando que le respondas. _

_También quería comunicarte que nos veremos en la primera salida de Hogsmeade, o al menos eso espero. Déjame saber tu respuestas._

_Aquí las cosas han estado tan calmadas que asustan. Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrada a meterme en problemas, te culpo a ti, al troll y a Ron. Lo máximo que podría en meterme en problemas sería por robar comida, y no soy Ron…_

_Te extraño muchísimo, me encantaría que me contases como van las cosas._

_PD: Mándale mis saludos a Andromeda y Tedy._

_Con amor Hermione._

Sabía de sobra que había una pequeña, pero notoria diferencia entre ambas cartas. Su manera de comunicarse. No sabía bien como estaban las cosas entre ellas y Ron, y por lo tanto no se veía capaz de hablarle con total familiaridad como en anteriores ocasiones. Suponía que dependiendo de su respuesta, lo sabría.

_Half the time the world is ending__  
__Truth is I am done pretending_

Sonrío nostálgica ante ambas cartas y entró en la lechuzería sin percatarse de la presencia de otra chica allí. Se acercó a la lechuza más cercana y le entregó ambas cartas. En cuestión de segundos la lechuza salió del lugar y la Gryffindor se permitió soltar una lágrima. Se había prometido a si misma no ponerse sentimental, pero se le hacía difícil no hacerlo cuando se ponía a pensar que ese era el único método que tenía para hablar con sus mejores amigos, cuando antes lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar a la sala común o al gran comedor.

─ ¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz femenina preguntarle y pegó un brinco sosteniéndose su pecho agitado por el susto – Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte – se disculpó la misma voz y la castaña miró a la chica que le hablaba.

Cabello largo, ondulado, con mechas. La nueva. De repente se sintió bastante incómoda y avergonzada por no saberse su nombre. Ella normalmente no era así de descuidada.

─ Um…no hay problema, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí – le restó importancia esperando a que su respiración y sus latidos se tranquilizaran.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó de nuevo la aurora mirando curiosamente a la chica. Había ido a ese lugar, puesto que sabía por propia experiencia que era un lugar bastante callado y poco frecuentado, un lugar donde podría estar sola y pensar, sin las molestas miradas y cuchicheos.

─ Si, si…algo nostálgica, eso es todo – dijo la Gryffindor secándose las lágrimas con su manga.

─ Entiendo – asintió la morena volviendo a sentarse.

La Gryffindor se quedó un rato allí, parada, debatiéndose entre si irse o tratar de entablar conversación, y se decidió por la segunda recordando su anterior resolución.

─ Soy Hermione…

─ Granger, si, lo se – asintió la mujer sin petulancia pero tampoco alegre – Meredith Fill – dijo tendiéndole una mano que la castaña sacudió unos segundos incómodos.

─ ¿Cómo….lo llevas? – preguntó la castaña y al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño, agregó – con las clases, y los compañeros.

─ Aceptable – se limitó a decir admirando internamente el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo la leona en entablar conversación. Le daba crédito, nadie más lo había intentado.

La castaña frunció un poco el ceño algo ofendida por la vaga respuesta, pero notó que las mejillas de la morena estaban algo sonrojadas como si hubiese llorado… o contenido las ganas de hacerlo y sintió la compasión invadir su pecho. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

─ Estuve hablando con Ginny, y me dijo que no has hecho muchos amigos – se sinceró y la mujer alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Weasley? – preguntó y la castaña asintió – si, ella fue la única que me habló en la cena, luego se puso algo…sensible, y en pociones hablé un poco con Longbottom, pero a parte de eso…nada – confesó la aurora sintiendo que debía hacerlo. Después de todo, no era su intención cabrear a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

─ Lo siento…

─ No lo hagas, lo entiendo, soy nueva, soy…rara para los demás…supongo que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán, y si no lo hacen, no tiene mucha importancia realmente, sólo es un año – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la castaña frunció el ceño.

Si, era sólo un año, pero sin embargo ella no se vería capaz de pasar aunque sea un solo año, entero, sola.

Entonces recordó su primer año, si, ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Pero luego se probo equivocada cuando apenas unas semanas después comenzó a sentirse sola, y agradecía millones de veces el incidente con el troll que le llevo a conocer a sus mejores amigos.

─ Te aseguro que poco a poco comenzarán a hablarte.

La aurora se mordió la lengua para no responderle algo como " a mi me trae sin cuidado " y en cambio sólo asintió aliviada de que la castaña a su lado guardara silencio por un tiempo. No se iba a mentir a si misma, la compañía de la chica no era desagradable, pero no estaba en ese lugar para hacer amigos. Si no por cuestiones laborales, así que no se iba a dejar llevar mucho.

─ ¿Los extrañas? – rompió el silencio la castaña obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte de la morena. – A tu familia, amigos, seres queridos – aclaró la castaña sintiéndose algo avergonzada por haber hecho tal pregunta personal.

La aurora frunció el ceño pensando en su pregunta. Extrañar…si, a ciertas personas, pero no precisamente a los que estaban en ese momento en su vida, si no a los que estuvieron. Pero, no es que la chica necesitara saber eso.

─ A veces – respondió sintiendo como el aire se cargaba de tensión.

─ Oh – comentó la castaña sonando sorprendida – es hora de la cena – dijo levantándose - ¿vienes? – preguntó y la morena dudo unos segundos si aceptar o declinar su oferta para al final encogerse de hombros.

─ Claro – respondió levantándose para luego caminar al lado de la leona silenciosamente. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que les pasaban por los lados y se sumió en sus pensamientos notando vagamente cuando llegaron al comedor y la chica se despedía diciendo que tenía que ir a comer con las serpientes.

_I never thought that I__  
__Had anymore to give__  
__You're pushing me so far__  
__Here I am without you_

Una pelirroja observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido para luego suspirar. Sabía que la expresión pensativa de su amiga cuando hablaron de la nueva se debía a algo, y claro…tenía que ser que su noble amiga quería forjar lazos con la chica. Tan obvio.

─ ¿Tú también? – preguntó una morena a la castaña recién tomó asiento al lado de Zabini y en frente de Theo y ella.

─ ¿Yo también qué? – preguntó confundida la Gryffindor.

─ ¡Te hiciste amiga de la nueva! – acusó la Slytherin claramente ofendida y la castaña suspiro. Sabía que la misma reacción la obtendría de su amiga pelirroja, pero tener que vivir la misma discusión dos veces sería exasperante.

─ No me hice su amiga, sólo estaba hablando un poco con ella, se me hace un poco injusto que todos le tratéis mal sin conocerla – se defendió y de reojo vio como el italiano suspiraba viendo venir un argumento.

─ ¿Y tú si? – preguntó ásperamente la morena para luego hacer un mohín y comer en silencio ante las miradas divertidas de sus dos amigos.

─ Mala elección de palabras Granger – le susurró el italiano a su lado y la castaña frunció el ceño preguntándose a que demonios se refería. La Gryffindor se puso a comer pensando que ese había sido el final de la discusión pero gruñó internamente al escuchar la voz de la morena unos minutos después.

─ No lo entiendo – dijo exasperada - ¿qué tiene? Primero Draco, luego tú.

─ Oh vamos Pans, ni que Granger fuera a follársela – dijo el moreno ganándose una risita por parte del castaño y una mirada alarmada de la Gryffindor que se sintió enrojecer hasta las raíces. La morena en cambio se quedó pensativa un rato antes de volver a hablar.

─ ¿De que hablabais? – intentó sonar dulce, más la castaña adivinó que había un motivo oculto ante su curiosidad, más decidió no pensarlo demasiado

─ Me la encontré en la lechuzería, y nos presentamos y le pregunté como le iba, eso es todo – contestó sintiendo que no debía decirle mucho, sólo para respetar la privacidad de la chica.

─ No me agrada – se limitó a decir la serpiente frustrada por no poder sacar nada de la vaga información que le daba la leona.

─ Cambiando de tema – se aclaró la garganta el castaño frente a ella – me gustaría hablar contigo Granger – le dijo y la chica alzó una ceja curiosa.

¿De que podría querer hablar la serpiente con ella que requería un aviso?.

─ ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? – se aventuró.

─ Tiene que ver con dos cosas, un favor y un cierto maletín tuyo – dijo y la castaña vio como el moreno a su lado sonreía burlón, más no le prestó mucha atención ya que trataba de darle sentido a las palabras de Nott.

¿Maletín, favores?...Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que, muy vagamente, había revisado entre sus cosas y no había conseguido uno de sus maletines pero había decidido que quizá había revisado poco. Así que lo tenía él. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada. Así que optó por mantenerse neutra.

─ Supongo que me querrás amenazar – se aventuró la chica ganándose una carcajada por parte del moreno.

─ ¡Ves! Te lo dije, se iba a ver mal – dijo la morena mirando acusadoramente a su castaño amigo que rodó los ojos.

─ No será una amenaza Granger, te daré el maletín y siéntete libre de ayudarme con el pequeño favor que te pediré o no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la castaña lo miró por un rato tratando de descifrar que posible favor le podría pedir.

─ ¿De que favor estamos hablando?.

─ Lo hablaremos en privado – se limitó a decir y la chica asintió mirando de reojo a los otros dos presentes preguntándose si estaba bien el secreto, más al ver que ninguno de los dos hizo una mueca de más, se limitó a comer repasando las posibles opciones sobre lo que diría Nott.

Si Hermione Granger era conocida por algo, era por ser inteligente, y bastante sábelo-todo, así que el hecho de no saber algo le cabreaba.

─ Mencionaste que fuiste a la lechuzería…¿Era para mandarle una carta a Potter y Weasley? – rompió el tenso silencio la morena con su curiosidad saliendo nuevamente a flote y la castaña se encontró sonriendo ligeramente más cómoda con la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

─ De hecho si – afirmó la Gryffindor.

─ Puagg…estamos tratando de comer aquí Pans, nada de hablar de cosas desagradables – dijo con burla el castaño ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de la Gryffindor.

─ No le hagas caso, algunos no han madurado todavía – se limitó a decir la morena consiguiendo una mirada ofendida por parte del castaño y una risita de Blaise - ¿puedo preguntar por qué no retomaron el año? – preguntó.

La castaña se encogió un poco en su asiento incómoda con la atención que estaba obteniendo de los tres Slytherin, pero a la vez agradecida de que no estuviera el cuarto Slytherin en cuestión, porque ahí si que sería incómodo.

─ Están en entrenamiento para ser aurores, Kingsley nos ofreció puestos, por …ya saben, contribuir en la guerra, Ron lo aceptó de inmediato, supongo que para saltarse las pruebas, y Harry porque …. Este castillo no le trae exactamente buenos recuerdos, aunque creo que a pocos si… además así tenía tiempo y espacio para visitar libremente a su ahijado

─ Ah si, el hijo de la prima de Draco – comentó algo ausente el moreno ganándose varias miradas sorprendidas - ¿qué? No es mi culpa que el me cuenta más cosas a mi que a ustedes dos – dijo mofándose de la morena y el castaño que rodaron los ojos simultáneamente.

─ Así que…muy imperceptiblemente, pero aún así…Draco y Potter están…emparentados, por decirlo de alguna manera…que interesante – comentó el castaño con auténtica diversión haciendo que los presentes soltaran risitas.

Realmente si….bastante interesante e irónico.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, la castaña miembro del trío dorado se encontraba repasando en los últimos eventos de su día. Primero, su pelirroja amiga conseguía que le llevara un tonto cuaderno de apuntes al hurón albino, resultando en una charla bastante incómoda. Luego estaba el asunto con Meredith, la cual la tenía sinceramente preocupada, ya que su parte "racional" que le insistía en que esa chica no era de confiar parecía haberse esfumado, queriendo decir que sólo quedaba pena y condescendencia de su parte para la morena. Muy internamente le preocupaba equivocarse con ella y terminar cometiendo un error. Aunque no sería la primera vez, se recordó con amargura evitando los recuerdos del juicio de Malfoy. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para afrontar, nuevamente, ese rumbo de sus pensamientos.

_Drink to all that we have lost__  
__Mistakes we have made__  
__Everything will change_

Y por último, su muy incómoda cena con los Slytherin. Había notado que ya eran menos los alumnos que se les quedaban mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, más eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómoda sentada en una mesa llena de serpientes viperinas. A pesar de que la primera mitad de la velada fue totalmente incómoda y algo ruda, el desenlace no fue tan malo. Habían sobrevivido a base de bromas, que muy a su pesar, fueron a expensas de sus dos mejores amigos. Más cuando alguno se pasaba de la raya, allí estaba ella para reprenderles. Ese día se había propuesto analizar el compartimiento de los Slytherin, más específicamente, de los tres amigos de Malfoy.

Primero estaba Pansy, la más pasiva-agresiva. Su primera impresión de ella, véase, la primera vez que la conoció en primer año, fue…extraña, por así decirlo, y sonrío melancólicamente sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Había sido en una clase de Herbología que había puesto atención en la chica, con anterioridad había notado que se la pasaba con el grupo de Malfoy, pero para evitar problemas había decidido no pensar en ello. Ese día estaban trabajando con plantas poco peligrosas, pero claro, siendo como son Malfoy y su pandilla habían decidido hacer algo totalmente estúpido, como fue el caso de, jugar con otras plantas de las cuales no tenían absoluto conocimiento. Resultado, Pansy en el hospital por 3 semanas por envenenamiento.

Ese día había decidido en catalogar a la morena como "una más del montón de seguidores de Malfoy" y a medida que los años pasaron y la chica se hacía más inseparable del rubio, no hacía más que confirmar su observación.

Pero ahora…se había demostrado a si misma y a los demás que podía ser mucho más que una chica típica babeando tras el rastro de Malfoy, tenía cerebro, intelecto, carácter y vaya que carácter, pensó con una sonrisa. Si, la chica no le caía mal, no se imaginaba como reaccionarían sus dos mejores amigos al escucharla decir eso.

Luego estaban Nott y Zabini, si era sincera consigo misma nunca había llegado a tener el chance de tener una primera impresión de ellos, siempre se mantuvieron en línea, al fondo en clases, sin causar muchos problemas, y por supuesto, a diferencia de Malfoy, sin insultar a cada ser viviente que se les cruzara, pero claro…sabía por boca de otros que nunca fueron santos. Habían lastimado a muchos como los propios trogloditas, sin varita sino a base de puños. Frunció el ceño recordando cuando Sean en 4to había entrado a la sala común con el labio partido y el ojo morado aclamando que ambos dos habían decidido lanzarse contra él sólo porque defendió a una niña de 2do que estaba siendo molestada por los Slytherin, sólo por ser hija de muggles. La Gryffindor suspiró pero luego desechó los pensamientos negativos que comenzaron a acecharla.

No, ellos ya no eran así, extraño, la verdad, pero ya no eran así. Si andaban con ella era por algo.

Resumiendo sus pensamientos, tenía tras de si la mayor del tiempo a tres Slytherin, y no cualquiera, si no los tres mejores amigos del rubio albino que se encontraba en ese preciso momento en la enfermería. Uno de los tres, resulta ser una chica, Parkinson para ser más exactos, que es bastante hormonal pero parece ser tolerable. Los otros dos, ambos entrando en combo ya que muy rara vez los veía separados uno del otro. Uno, Nott, bastante callado pero observador como nadie más, quizá como Luna, pero jamás sería capaz de comparar a su dulce e inocente amiga con la viperina serpiente de Nott. Y el otro, un moreno, italiano, bastante seguro de si mismo, encantador, molesto y de ese tipo de chicos que con tan sólo unas pocas sílabas ya logran sacarte de los cavales. Si, un extraño trío. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar si se había hecho mejor amiga de un niño de gafas con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, con una fortuna, aún intacta en el banco, y con complejo de héroe, y de un pelirrojo bastante impulsivo, temperamental y bastante estresante? Si, ella no tenía ningún chance de criticar la amistad de las serpientes, sólo mantenerse a raya y ser amable, justo como lo llevaba haciendo hasta esos momentos.

_But,love remains the same_

Suspiró al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la sala común sin haberse percatado de ello y se dispuso a ir a su habitación y dormir un poco cuando notó una lechuza negra como la noche esperando afuera de la ventana.

Al principio sonrío anchamente imaginando que era la respuesta de alguno de sus dos mejores amigos, pero luego desechó esa idea al darse cuenta de que era muy poco probable que la respuesta de sus amigos le llegara el mismo día en que envió las cartas. Frunció el ceño curiosa y dejo entrar al ave que en cuestiones de segundos ya se había marchado nuevamente.

La castaña alzó una ceja ante la impecable caligrafía que se encontraba en el sobre. Si, definitivamente no de sus amigos.

_Hermione Granger_

La castaña abrió el sobre picada por la curiosidad y comenzó a leer las cortas líneas que allí se encontraban.

_Seguro te habrás quedado algo inquieta por mi arrebato en la cena y lo siento. _

_Pansy dice que fue mala idea eso de "chantajearte" pero tómalo sólo como una póliza, sólo por si acaso te niegas a ayudarme. _

_No lo dije frente a ella para que no armara una escena, pero no estoy dispuesto a obtener un no por respuesta, así que me veré obligado a hacer lo que sea necesario para que me ayudes._

_Sin nada más que aclararte, sería agradable y conveniente que nos viéramos en media hora cerca de las cocinas._

_Theo Nott_

La castaña volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre y parpadeó un par de veces insegura de que pensar.

Estaría mintiendo al decir que no sentía una enorme y colosal curiosidad hacia el pedido del castaño, más estar fuera de la sala a horas no permitidas no le apetecía en lo absoluto. A pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose incómoda con estar solas en lugares oscuros y más aún cuando se está prohibido.

Suspiro luego de unos minutos sabiendo que su parte menos racional había ganado, otra vez, y que en cuestión de minutos se encontraría con Nott.

Al chequear su reloj y ver que habían pasado como unos veinte minutos desde que recibió la carta se encaminó hacia el lugar que Nott le había indicado preguntándose si estaba yendo muy temprano o muy tarde.

_I find a place where we escape__  
__Take you with me for the space__  
__The city buzz sounds just like a fridge__  
__I walk the streets through seven bars_

Al ver la figura de un alumno alto con uniforme claramente perteneciente a Slytherin supo que estaba a tiempo y no pudo evitar sentir una irracional oleada de alivio

─ Granger – saludó el castaño al percatarse de la Gryffindor acercándose a su punto de encuentro.

─ Nott – respondió ella abrazándose a si misma en un vago intento de darse un poco de calor.

─ Se bien que no estás encantada con la idea de reunirte aquí a estas horas conmigo, pero es el único lugar y hora en el que puedo asegurarte que nadie me escuchara.

La castaña enseguida alzó una ceja escéptica. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante y secreto como para citarla a esas horas sólo para que nadie más escuchase? De inmediato comenzó a sentir los nervios aflorar en ella. Había sido tonto, si, ella había sido tonta. Mira que ir al encuentro de un Slytherin en el medio de la noche, sola, si…claramente no una de sus mejores ideas.

─ Tranquila, no te haré nada malo – informó el castaño sintiendo sus nervios – Pensé que con el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos últimamente te darías cuenta que no soy así – no pudo evitar agregar.

─ Si…lo siento, es sólo que…¿y mi maletín? – preguntó dándose cuenta de la falta de dicho objeto. Inmediatamente los ojos del Slytherin perdieron todo brillo de diversión y se pusieron serios.

─ Granger – carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta – Como bien ya debes saber, mucha de las familias de los ex-mortífagos y alumnos de mi casa sufrieron grandes pérdidas, debo chequear si ya sabes de la pérdida de Blaise y la mía – al ver que la castaña asentía prosiguió – bien, he…llegado a la conclusión de que el ministerio ha estado malinterpretando algunas cosas – al ver como la castaña fruncía el ceño confusa suspiró – verás, mi madre fue encontrada muera en mi casa, yo vi el cadáver, todos lo vieron, de hecho si no me equivoco hay una perturbadora foto de el en el profeta de hace unas semanas…en cambio de mi padre, a él lo tomaron por muerto – dijo y la castaña que hasta esos momentos se encontraba claramente tensa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación frunció aún más el ceño.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con "tomaron" por muerto? – preguntó a pesar de que una parte de su cabeza le decía que ya sabía exactamente a lo que el chico se refería.

─ Al haber encontrado a mi madre muera en mi casa luego de dos semanas de desaparecida, llegaron a la conclusión de que mi padre, quien también llevaba el mismo tiempo de desaparecido, había sido asesinado de la misma manera que mi madre, más que su cadáver había sido desechado, y mantuvieron abierto el caso por dos semanas en espera de algún indicio que probara lo contrario, más al no haberlo decidieron catalogar a mi padre como muerto…

La cabeza de la Gryffindor estaba dando vueltas y se estaba comenzando a sentir mareada. Todo ese asunto era confuso, pesado y nada cercano a su gusto. Cuando el chico le había hablado de un favor había pensado en alguna clase de estupidez o truco maligno típico de un Slytherin, más no se había esperado nada como lo que estaba insinuándole en ese momento.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que realmente tu padre no está muerto? – hizo la pregunta clave y vio como el chico sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

─ Esto me llego el mismo día en que se dio a conocer en el profeta la muerte de mi padre, si lo lees por encima no encontrarás absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, unas cuantas palabras de condolencia y otras banalidades – dijo restándole importancia y al ver que la chica alzaba la vista del sobre para mirarlo, aclaró – pero… la caligrafía…es diferente a cualquier otra, y recuerdo en sexto, en runas haber visto de especies de códigos y me puse a rebuscar entre la propia carta, no encontré al principio nada fuera de lo común, pero luego me di cuenta de que las "e" tienen una forma algo peculiar…se que la he visto en algún otro lado, más no puedo recordar exactamente en donde – la castaña asintió comprendiendo más o menos de que se trataba todo el asunto.

─ Así que…quieres que lo descifre – no sonaba como una pregunta, si no como una afirmación y el castaño asintió - ¿pero por qué me lo pides a mi en vez de a un profesor o al ministerio? – preguntó.

─ Eres la bruja más inteligente de la clase, según dicen por ahí de nuestra generación, me pareció adecuado utilizar tus conocimientos para esto, se que te encanta un buen misterio, además…no le confiaría esto a un profesor, me plantearía inmediatamente manejarlo con el ministerio, y es exactamente lo que trato de evitar, no confío en ellos – se limitó a decir y la castaña asintió sumergiéndose unos minutos en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Y por qué me lo estás confiando a mi? – rompió el silencio la castaña debatiéndose en sentirse aturdida o honrada.

─ Me pareció correcto, no te conozco…no mucho todavía, pero Pans parece haber agarrado un gran cariño en ti…más no es por eso, tenía planeado pedirte el favor con o sin póliza – confesó con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¡Mi maletín! – recordó de pronto la chica para luego fruncir el entrecejo – lo quiero.

─ Y lo tendrás, a su debido tiempo – le tranquilizó el castaño.

─ No, verás Nott… yo lo hubiese hecho sin tu método poco agradable de chantaje, y ahora es mi método de chantaje – confesó con una pequeña sonrisilla – sin maletín no hay favor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y el castaño entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si estar enojado con ella por tratar de pasarse de lista o estar sorprendido por sus métodos poco Gryffindor.

─ Vale, tendrás tu maletín – dijo y la chica sonrío – pero…sólo después de que me hayas asegurado de que hay algo tras esto – dijo y al ver la confusión de la chica, explicó – ya se que me dijiste que lo harías, pero quiero que busques entre tus libros, en tu cabeza, que se yo, que me asegures que no son solo suposiciones mías, y ahí te lo daré.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si son sólo suposiciones tuyas? – preguntó la castaña refiriéndose a su maletín perdido.

─ Te lo devolvería, tranquila – sonrío más calmado. Comenzaba a ver el afán, misterioso, pero aún así existente de su rubio amigo por la chica – Es hora de dormir – dijo a modo de despedida alejándose del lugar satisfecho con los resultados.

─ ¡Hey! – le gritó la leona haciendo que el chico volteara - ¿Qué si ese maletín es de crucial importancia para mi? – preguntó algo cabreada.

─ ¿Te morirás si no lo tienes en las próximas 24 horas? – preguntó el castaño con una ceja alzada y la Gryffindor suspiró negando con la cabeza – Entonces no veo problema alguno – se limitó a decir dándole una típica sonrisa burlona para luego alejarse ajeno a la furiosa mirada de la chica a sus espaldas.

_I have to find just where you are__  
__The faces seem to blur__  
__They're all the same_

Si, las serpientes pueden cambiar de piel, más eso no significa que la esencia en si de la serpiente se haya ido.

* * *

_Si, pueden contratar al FBI, rastrearme y mandarme matar. Os doy permiso. No tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Más tengo excusa._

_Me he visto corta de tiempo y sobre todo, imaginación. Me había planteado dejar todo a medias, pero decidí que no. Sobre todo esta historia. Es la mejor que escrito y sería un desperdicio abandonarla. Además, me he sorprendido a mi misma queriendo saber que pasará a continuación. Se que este capítulo es muy corto tanto de palabras como de actividad Dramione, pero era justo y necesario._

_Como recompensa, les doy un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo, que si les soy totalmente honesta, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando lo escribiré y mucho menos subiré, pero espero que sea pronto. Además les voy a dar la oportunidad a una de que cree un escenario, nada drástico, no besos entre Draco y Hermione, no todavía. No saben cuanto odio un fic apresurado, no han pasado ni 5 capítulos y ya los personajes están totalmente enamorados y planeando casarse, bueno, supongo que eso depende del punto de vista de cada persona, en fin. Preferiblemente que no fuera de los personajes principales. Verán, el punto es que me digan que pareja les gustaría ver y cual no, que me dijeran alguna escena que quisieran que escribiera. Estoy abierta a opiniones, y la que me guste más la tomaré bastante en cuenta en un capítulo futuro. Adelante, diviértanse. Por cierto, siempre me encanta saber que canción les gustaría para el próximo capítulo._

_-.-.-.-_

─ _No sabía que Nott fuera tu tipo_

─ _¿Qué? – parpadeó varias veces confundida preguntándose de que demonios le hablaba._

─ _Te veías bastante amigable con él – observó el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros y la chica boqueó un par de veces incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar sus pensamientos._

─ _¿Y a ti que te importa? – escupió finalmente obteniendo una simple sonrisa burlona como respuesta - ¡Eres insufrible! – suspiró enojada._

_-.-.-.-_

_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_


	10. Breath of life

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, si así fuera hubiese emparejado a Draco y Hermione si porque si.

**Advertencia:** Continuación de Como perros y gatos . Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta abstente de leerlo (: La canción es de Florence and The Machine – Breath of life

* * *

**Breath of life**

A primera hora en la mañana una lechuza blanca, auténtica réplica de Hedwig esperaba en la ventana del dormitorio de chicas con la respuesta del salvador del mundo mágico.

La castaña cogió la carta, acarició a "Canuto" como Harry había decidido llamar a su nueva lechuza y esperó hasta que ésta emprendiera su vuelo para cerrar la ventana haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbar el sueño de sus compañeras y se sentó en su cama desdoblando la carta.

_Querida Hermione_

_¿Hogwarts tranquilo? Dale tiempo, seguro las cosas se pondrán raras en cualquier momento. _

_Yo también te extraño mucho, el entrenamiento para auror sería más divertido y …seguro si estuvieses acá. En fin, si, ya me ha llegado la carta de Ginny, he dicho que si iré, hay algo que necesito hacer. _

_Nos vemos este sábado, cuídate mucho._

_Con amor, Harry._

La chica sonrío ante las breves palabras de su azabache amigo y volvió a recostarse en la cama, ya había perdido totalmente el sueño, pero todavía faltaban dos horas para el inicio de clases y una para el desayuno, así que no tenía nada que hacer excepto sumergirse en sus pensamientos, cosa que ya era muy habitual en ella.

Había decidido pasar su tarde libre en la biblioteca buscando información que le pudiera ayudar con las runas que se encontraban en la carta que le había entregado Nott, después de todo, como ya le había puntualizado al castaño, lo ayudaría con o sin maletín, simplemente porque estaba en su naturaleza descifrar misterios. Además, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era una excusa perfecta para alejarse de los problemas, véase Malfoy, y no sólo físicamente sino también de sus pensamientos. Ya estaba harta de darle vueltas a todo el asunto del albino, estaba harta de ver señales donde no las había, cansada de descifrar el doble sentido en cada una de sus palabras y frustrada por no poder sacar una conclusión de la situación. Así que bienvenida sea cualquier mínima distracción.

─ ¿Despierta tan temprano? – escuchó a Lavender preguntándole desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

─ Uhm…si, me llegó una carta de Harry y luego no pude reconciliar el sueño ¿y tú? – le preguntó amablemente. La verdad es que ninguna había sido exactamente amigas, sobre todo luego del incidente con Ron en sexto, pero nunca estaba de más ser cortés.

─ Malos sueños – se limitó a contestar la chica mientras suspiraba.

No era secreto para nadie que la gryffindor había pasado por una mala racha, primero había sido mordida por Greyback, un hombre lobo mortífago, razón por la cual había pasado un mes entero en St Mungo's, más por suerte la mordedura no había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para causarle un daño permanente a la morena. Y por último, sus padres. Temerosos de que su hija se pudiera convertir en lobo la habían desheredado, así de simple. Ahora la exnovia de Ron vivía en la casa de las hermanas Patil. Definitivamente no había sido un buen año para ella, aunque siendo equitativos, no sólo ella pasaba por tan mala racha, de hecho la mitad del castillo lo hacía.

─ Tengo un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, si necesitas me la puedes pedir – se ofreció la castaña obteniendo una débil sonrisa por parte de su compañera. La verdad es que no sólo había pasado por grandes traumas psicológicos y físicos, sino que también había cambiado, ya no era aquella chica alegre y algo molesta que andaba de un lado para otro regando rumores y estando pendiente de ellos, ahora era la chica que se sentaba al final de la clase, se mantenía callada y taciturna y sólo intervenía cuando era estrictamente necesario, aquella chica que se sentaba en una de las esquinas del comedor y cogía unos trocitos de pan y puré y luego se marchaba a quien sabe donde para sólo aparecer en el momento de una clase.

Por mucho que odiara la anterior actitud de la chica, jamás le hubiese deseado todo el mal que sufrió, siendo honesta, prefería a la anterior Lavender que a la actual. De hecho, si pudiera cambiar algunas cosas de la guerra, esa sería una. La chica no se merecía todo lo que obtuvo.

─ ¿Cómo les va a Harry y Ron con lo de los aurores? – preguntó la chica genuinamente curiosa y la castaña torció un poco la boca al darse cuenta, que si llevaba a cabo esa conversación en sexto probablemente al día siguiente ya todos sabrían cada detalle, más en cambio ahorita quedaría entre esas cuatro paredes.

─ Bien, algo agotadora según me han contado, pero se las están apañando, gracias a Morgana.

─ Me alegro, la próxima vez que tengas contacto con ellos les mandas saludos – pidió la morena.

─ Podrás saludarlos tú misma, nos encontraremos en Hogsmeade este fin de semana – le informó la castaña.

─ No creo que vaya – se limitó a decir la morena y luego le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a la de cabello castaño que asintió decepcionada. Había esperado que la chica se presentara, quizá ver a "Won-won" le subiría los ánimos, pero al parecer aún la chica no se encontraba en condiciones para salir a socializar por ahí. ─ Iré a desayunar ¿vienes? – preguntó, más la miembro del trío dorado declinó.

Una vez la chica salió de la habitación, la castaña decidió responderle la carta a Harry, más que todo para pedirle un favor.

_Harry_

_Me alegra mucho que puedas ir este sábado, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, no sabéis lo mucho que me alegra saber que les está yendo bien en los entrenamiento. Manténgase a salvo de los problemas, tanto como se les sea humanamente posible_

_Quería pedirte algo, y la verdad es que estoy a la mar de aliviada que ya el Ministerio dejó de interceptar las cartas, porque no me gustaría que esto cayera a manos de cualquiera. _

_¿Tienes acceso a los archivos de los pacientes de St Mungo o de los afectados por mordeduras de hombres lobo? Me gustaría averiguar sobre Lavender, últimamente está teniendo muchas pesadillas seguidas, está dejando de comer y está muy demacrada, comparada con aquella chica que llamaba a Ronald "Won won" ésta es una sombra._

_Por favor apreciaría mucho que pudieses ayudarme. _

_Con amor, Hermione._

Contenta con su redacción, se alistó para dirigirse a la lechucería y mandar su carta, para así poder desayunar e iniciar su día.

Una vez en la lechucería se dirigió a la lechuza más cercana a la ventana y le comenzó a atar la nota sin notar la presencia de cierto rubio que miraba detenidamente cada movimiento de la gryffindor.

─ ¿Mandándole una carta a tus novios? – se mofó el chico anunciando su presencia. La gryffindor se sobresaltó dejando caer la carta y haciendo que la lechuza se alejara de su lugar molesta por el abrupto movimiento. La castaña gruñó y se agachó a recoger su nota dispuesta a ignorar por completo la presencia de la serpiente.

_I was looking for a breath of life,_

_For a little touch of heavenly light,_

_But all the choirs in my head say:_

_NO OH OH OH_

Genial, justo cuando se proponía no pensar ni toparse con él se lo encontraba a primera hora en la mañana. Genial.

─ ¿Pretendes hacerte la de oídos sordos? – preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Le cabreaba que lo ignoraran y mucho más si quien lo hacía era la castaña miembro del trío dorado. ─ Mira Granger…- comenzó a sisear el rubio.

─ No son mis novios – contestó la castaña dirigiéndose de nuevo a la lechuza y acariciándole la parte trasera de sus alas para que se dejara atar nuevamente la carta. ─ No sabía que saldrías de la enfermería tan rápido – confesó la chica sin levantar la mirada de la lechuza.

─ Lamento que sea decepcionante que no me haya quedado más tiempo, pero Pomfrey me dio de alta, así que lamento tu decepción Granger – siseó el rubio.

─ No seas dramático Malfoy, sólo estaba siendo cortés.

─ ¿Cortesía entre nosotros? – se mofó el rubio y la castaña rodó los ojos mientras palmeaba a la lechuza para que emprendiera vuelo, más ésta parecía reacia a hacerle el favor. La castaña gruñó frustrada por lo mal que había iniciado su día y escuchó al slytherin mofarse. ─ No obtendrás nada de la lechuza – se limitó a decir el rubio mientras se acercaba a una lechuza negra como la noche que allí se encontraba, quien enseguida se acurrucó más cerca de la mano del rubio que le acariciaba la cabeza. La castaña miraba la escena totalmente sorprendida, ver al chico siendo cariñoso con otro ser vivo era sorprendente por decir algo.

La chica decidió dejar de mirar la escena después de un rato que consideró ya bastante largo y se acercó a otra lechuza gris que allí se encontraba, más ésta la ignoró por completo.

Genial, ahora también las lechuzas están en complot contra mi – pensó la chica cabreada.

─ Todas éstas lechuzas tienen dueños, las del castillo fueron liberadas hoy para unas pequeñas vacaciones – le informó el rubio con una clara sonrisa en su tono de voz, al parecer le divertía la situación.

La castaña suspiró a sabiendas que el chico estaba en lo cierto, siempre una vez por mes las lechuzas eran liberadas para un pequeño descanso. Con sus planes frustrados de pedirle aquél favor a su azabache amigo la castaña agarró su carta y se dispuso a salir del lugar más la voz del rubio la detuvo.

─ Oh vamos Granger, ¿eres tan orgullosa como para no pedirme mi lechuza?.

La castaña frunció el ceño sorprendida, nunca en mil años se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza pedírsela, y mucho menos que él lo considerara.

Indicios de cambio – se convenció.

─ ¿Qué obtendrías a cambio? – preguntó desconfiada la gryffindor y vio de reojo como el rubio sonría.

─ Me alegra que conozcas tan bien las tácticas de un slytherin, pero considérate afortunada que esté de buen humor hoy y decida hacer mi obra de caridad del día, adelante, manda tu preciada carta – indicó el rubio y la chica asintió sin decir nada más. Se estaba controlando porque sabía que si respondía a alguna de las provocaciones del albino terminaría en una intensa discusión lo cual sólo le causaría satisfacción al slytherin.

Ató la carta en la pata de la lechuza y le dio una pequeña palmadita en sus plumas, y enseguida el ave emprendió el vuelo. Suspiró contenta de haber podido mandar su carta y se dispuso a agradecerle al albino más el chico se le adelantó.

─ No sabía que Nott era tu tipo

─ ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña auténticamente confundida y tomada por sorpresa. No se esperaba en lo más mínimo aquello. ¿De dónde había salido el tema si quiera?

─ Te vi muy cercana a él ayer – le explicó el rubio, y a pesar de su porte relajado y su tono desinteresado, algo dentro de la chica le gritaba que aquello le molestaba a su compañero.

La castaña se debatía entre gritarle por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, por espiarlos y por hacerle preguntas personales, o regañarlo y hacerle una lectura por el hecho de que había estado fuera de cama a esas horas. Se decidió por todas, mandando a volar su decisión de contenerse para no discutir.

─ ¿Quién te dio el derecho para inmiscuirte en mi vida? ¿y qué demonios hacías fuera de horas vagando por ahí?.

─ Que hipócrita que me hagas esa pregunta, que recuerde tú también lo estabas –al ver como la chica entrecerraba los ojos enojada, continuó – además, no me estoy metiendo en tus asuntos, me estoy metiendo en los de mi amigo.

Oh si claro, se iba a tragar la historia de "me preocupo por mis amigos".

─ ¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa que andabas haciendo a esas horas vagando por ahí, así que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, gracias por la lechuza – se dio la vuelta para irse pero nuevamente la voz del rubio la detuvo.

─ No me respondiste ¿Nott es tu tipo? Porque déjame decirte, no es bueno para ti.

─ ¿Y qué si lo es? ¡No es problema tuyo! ¡Y como si los dos no estuvieran tejidos de la misma tela! – gritó colérica la castaña para luego salir apresurada del lugar deseando no haber ido nunca.

Su día estaba oficialmente arruinado, y aún ni había comenzado la hora del desayuno.

_To get a dream of life again,_

_A little vision of the sight at the end_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor iba refutando mentalmente en la conversación que había tenido hace segundos con la serpiente. Le había dicho que no iba a obtener nada a cambio, pero claro que lo había hecho, había obtenido la satisfacción de amargarle el día por completo, y en menos de cinco minutos, aquello ya era un record hasta para él.

¿Y si había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando ella y Nott?. No es que le preocupara mucho, no era su secreto de todos modos, pero le inquietaba, ya que el castaño podría sacar las conclusiones equivocadas si alguien más se enteraba, definitivamente tendría que contarle que Malfoy los había visto y que así quedará bajo su decisión si hacer algo al respecto o dejarlo pasar.

Decidiendo que ya no tenía apetito se encamino hacia su habitación para arreglarse y descansar un poco, no es que se lo fuera a admitir a alguien, nunca, pero una discusión con el albino podría drenar todas sus energías. No iba a mentirse a si misma y negar que no estaba aliviada de que haya sido dada de alta tan pronto, ya que significaba que se encontraba bien, y por alguna u otra razón, la salud de aquél chico le importaba, y mucho, aunque aún no lograba descifrar el porqué. Había repasado una y otra vez en su cabeza las posibles razones, causas y consecuencias del asunto con el chico, y había sacado una conclusión, que no podía sacar ninguna. Así que por lo tanto, era un tema inconcluso, un libro con una página faltante, un tema sin culminar, entre otro sin fin de cosas que le molestaban, en resumen, el tema con Malfoy pasaba a ser una especie de tabú para ella.

_But all the choirs in my head say: _

_NO OH OH OH_

Una vez terminada su primera y única clase de la mañana, la castaña se encaminó con paso apresurado a la biblioteca, cuanto antes empezara a investigar lo de la presunta muerte del padre de Nott, más rápido terminaría con ello. Lo cual era justo lo que quería. Si al principio lo veía como una excelente excusa para no pensar ni toparse con el rubio, ahora lo veía como un contratiempo, ya que se había dado cuenta que era imposible no toparse con él estudiando, durmiendo, comiendo y respirando el mismo aire.

─ ¿Con prisa? – escuchó que le preguntaban a su lado y se sobresaltó al encontrar a Nott siguiendo su paso.

─ Nott – dijo a modo de saludo sin aligerar su paso.

─ Granger – devolvió el saludo el castaño ─ ¿Tienes prisa por obtener esa maletín tuyo? – preguntó divertido el slytherin y la castaña resopló.

─ Dejad el tema de mi maletín de un lado, sólo quiero terminar de esto cuanto antes para alejarme de todo esto.

─ Me dolió Granger, ¿significa eso que ya no quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros?, eso le dolerá mucho a Pansy – musitó inocentemente el castaño divertido por dentro al notar como la castaña cambiaba su expresión exasperada a una culpable.

─ No es eso – dijo aminorando el paso al entrar en la biblioteca – es que…no me gusta trabajar en temas de mortífagos, no lo tomes a mal – agregó apresuradamente temiendo ofenderle aún más – además, hoy no he tenido un buen día – confesó.

─ Vaya, no ha pasado ni la mitad del día y ya estás diciendo eso – se asombró el castaño sentándose en frente de ella luego de que se sentara con unos libros de runas antiguas.

─ Culpa de tu amiguito – refunfuñó la castaña ganándose una mirada de genuina curiosidad por parte del castaño- me lo tope en la lechucería y las cosas se salieron un poco de control como siempre.

─ Deberían llamar una tregua, es decir, tú y nosotros lo hicimos ¿Por qué es diferente con ustedes? – preguntó el castaño.

─ Simplemente no es lo mismo – se limitó a decir la castaña reconociendo que el slytherin estaba tratando de sacarle información.

─ Oh vamos Granger, no puede ser tan malo, es decir, se que te dijo unas cuantas cosas hirientes años atrás, pero el ha cambiado mucho desde sexo – hizo una pausa achicando los ojos y se corrigió – más bien, desde finales de tercero, pero el cambio fue minúsculo, sólo si mirabas de cerca lo notabas, pero ahora es diferente, por Salazar, hasta tu amiguito San Potter debe de haberlo notado para haberle mandado aquella carta en verano.

¿Carta? ¿Harry…a Malfoy?.

─ ¿Cómo que Harry le mandó una carta a Malfoy? ¿exactamente cuando? ¿qué decía? ¿por qué? – comenzó a lanzar preguntas más se detuvo cuando el castaño alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

─ No tengo ni la menor idea de nada Granger, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntas a Malfoy?.

─ Preferiría preguntárselo a Harry – zanjó la chica ganándose un bufido por parte de su compañero de mesa.

─ Vale, vale, me rindo con este tema, ustedes dos son un enigma para mi – suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la silla – a ver…¿cómo vas con lo que te pedí? – cuestionó mirando la pila de libros situados a la derecha de la leona.

─ No se si no eres capaz de deducirlo por ti mismo, pero no he logrado avanzar ni un ápice por culpa de que tienes atosigada con el tema de Malfoy – frunció el ceño profundamente demostrando su enojo y poca paciencia.

─ Vale, vale, lo he captado, me iré, si encuentras algo importante avísame, sabes donde encontrarme – con un guiño se alejó de la mesa donde hasta hace pocos segundos estaba sentado, dejando sola y en un profundo silencio a la gryffindor que se encontraba repasando lo que le había dicho sobre Harry y Malfoy. La Gryffindor jamás había sabido que mantenían contacto, de hecho, se sentía como si estuviera en un universo paralelo, porque siendo honestos, ¿qué podrían tener en común ambos como para escribirse una carta?.

Ahora más que nunca esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de Harry a su previa correspondencia, para así poder preguntarle. Más…si la respuesta no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido ¿sería capaz de aguantar o haría justo lo que le dijo a Nott que no?. En aquellos momentos, preguntarle a Malfoy sería su última opción, una medida desesperada, a los niveles de locura. Despejando su cabeza retomó la lectura que había dejado a medias por culpa de la interrupción del slytherin.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras del castillo, dos slytherin se encontraban sentados frente a frente sumergidos en un juego de ajedrez mágico, mientras que un chico albino y una chica pelinegro se encontraban sentados en un sofá con libros en sus regazos. Cualquiera diría que esa era una imagen normal y cotidiana, pero con las miradas envenenadas que ocasionalmente le lanzaban los demás chicos pertenecientes a slytherin que por allí se encontraban, no lo era. Antes hubiesen preferido mandarse una maldición ellos mismos que mirar con irrespeto al cuarteto, pero ahora que Gorvin era el príncipe de las serpientes, todo había cambiado.

─ Si me dieran dos galeones por cada persona que no esté pensando en lanzarnos una maldición en esta sala, sería tan remotamente pobre como los Weasley – musitó el italiano causando que su contrincante en el ajedrez soltará una risita.

─ Te recuerdo que la comadreja y su familia obtuvieron una gran cantidad de dinero como premio por su participación en la Guerra – canturreó la pelinegra sin apartar la vista de su libro de pociones.

─ No me lo recuerdes, no entiendo como han podido darle tanto dinero, si alguien se merecía dinero, y no estoy diciendo que se lo merezca, sería Potter – dijo el italiano arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco.

─ Y Hermione – intervino el castaño que hasta esos momentos había estado enfocado en las piezas de su tablero.

Los tres amigos alzaron la mirada hacia donde el castaño que se encogió de hombros incómodo por la súbita atención.

─ Yo sólo digo…todos sabemos que Weasley no puede ni vestirse sin magia, Potter no sabe muchas cosas acerca del mundo mágico, ellos dos solos no hubiesen llegado ni al segundo día escapando de los mortífagos, pero Granger…la llaman la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación por algo ¿no? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Ahora que lo veo de esa manera, tienes razón, no me imagino a Weasley sin su varita, o incluso teniendo varita, en los bosques, o donde sea que por Merlín hayan estado esos tres – dijo la morena y luego volvió su mirada a donde su amigo albino - ¿no tienes idea de a donde habrán ido esos tres durante la Guerra? – cuestionó.

─ ¿Me viste cara de mapa? – siseó el rubio enojado con su amiga, ya su manía de preguntarle cualquier mínimo e insignificante detalle sobre la vida de la castaña gryffindor le estaba sacando de sus casillas, y sabía que eso no pararía en ningún momento cercano, si Pansy era algo, era insistente como nadie más.

─ Troll – susurró la pelinegro volviéndose a centrar en su libro.

─ Alguien está de malas hoy – se burló el italiano ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte del susodicho.

─ Tú también lo estarías si hubieses pasado un día entero en la enfermería por culpa de Longbotton y su torpeza – gruñó el chico ganándose que sus amigos se carcajearan.

─ De hecho, yo pasé un día y medio en la enfermería por culpa de él en quinto, y no me veías refunfuñando por los rincones del pasillo – le recordó el castaño a su amigo albino que se limitó a achicar sus ojos. Desde que lo había visto con la gryffindor en un sector oscuro del castillo, a horas prohibidas, se sentía receloso con su amigo. No sabía porque.

_But I would need one more touch,_

_Another taste of heavenly rush,_

_And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh_

─ Cierto, fue muy gracioso verte cubierto de aceite de aquellas plantas asquerosas que estábamos viendo en Herbología – soltó una risita la pelinegro ganándose que su amigo la fulminara con la mirada – pero es verdad, la mitad del colegio le ha tocado en algún momento ser compañero de Longbotton, y no los ves tan amargado como tú – se dirigió al rubio.

─ Yo tengo mis razones – se limitó a contestar el rubio mirando de reojo como Gorvin se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban – por Salazar, ahora qué querrá – musitó haciendo que sus amigos alzaran la mirada hacia la figura del nuevo príncipe de slytherin – Gorvin – saludó el rubio lo más tranquilo que pudo, la verdad es que se moría de ganas por comenzar un duelo de hechizos y dejarlo por unas cuantas semanas en la enfermería.

─ Malfoy – saludó el chico ignorando completamente a los otros presentes – que gratificante es ver como te sientas con tus tontos amiguitos en el rincón más lejano de la sala y pasas desapercibido, eso quiere decir que habéis dejado de querer el trono, me imagino – supuso el chico ganándose que la pelinegra bufara irritada y los otros dos cerraran sus manos en puño.

De ser sincero consigo mismo, si. No le interesaba estar en el trono de las serpientes, ni siquiera deseaba estar en el castillo, pero viendo como sus amigos deseaban tanto que obtuviera de vuelto su puesto, y sabiendo que aquello era una póliza de seguro para que sus compañeros de casa no le mandaran un crucio en el primer momento en que se diera la vuelta, debía pelear por el puesto. Y ya sabía como.

─ De hecho te equivocas Gorvin – siseó atrayendo la atención de algunos que en la sala se encontraban, que se fueron acercados atraídos por la curiosidad de saber de qué podría tratar una conversación entre el ex príncipe de las serpientes y el actual – Sigo queriendo de vuelta mi puesto, sólo que lo haremos a mi manera, y – agregó notando como la expresión burlona del chico se transformaba en una de enojo – si de verdad te sientes tan merecedor del puesto, no te importará. ¿No se supone que el príncipe de slytherin debe ser bueno en todo? – preguntó con sorna el rubio ganándose un asentimiento por mucho de los presentes, esperó a que Gorvin asintiera para continuar – bien, entonces, en el primer partido de Quidditch se decidirá todo, quien gane será el que podrá ocupar el trono – declaró y luego de unos segundos de vacilación, el otro chico asintió.

─ Que disfrutes ser un perdedor – fue lo que se limitó a decir el chico antes de levantarse y salir de las mazmorras seguido por su séquito de matones dejando al rubio preguntándose en su cabeza si así de ridículo se veía en su época de ser seguido e idolatrado por Crabbe y Goyle.

─ No lo soporto – chilló la pelinegro arrugando unas cuantas hojas del libro que hasta hace unos pocos segundos estaba leyendo.

─ Cálmate Pansy, dentro de muy poco no tendrás que preocuparte por soportarlo o no – le consoló el italiano sonriendo triunfante como dando por asegurado que el rubio ganaría. Cosa que el rubio no estaba tan seguro, ya que conociendo a Gorvin probablemente hechizara su escoba, lo confundiera, maldijera la snitch o alguna otra táctica barata que él mismo había usado en repetidas ocasiones para que Potter perdiera sus partidos, cabe decir, muy rara vez funcionaba.

─ Jake mate – anunció el castaño atrayendo la atención de sus amigos. El italiano frunció el ceño cabreado.

─ ¡No es justo! Estábamos hablando – se defendió.

─ Nunca llamamos tiempo fuera, así que gané – dijo con parsimonia el chico cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de comodidad, el rubio no entendía porque pero hasta ese mínimo e inocente gesto le molestaba.

─ Cuando de ajedrez se trata, Blaise, puedes competir con un niño de 5 años – se mofó su amiga volviendo a retomar su lectura, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reojo a su albino amigo quien, había notado, llevaba todo el día lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Theo. Si sólo lograra averiguar por qué… ─ Nos vemos en la cena – se despidió la chica saliendo apresuradamente de la sala común con su libro en mano. Sabía donde podría obtener respuestas, o al menos quien le ayudaría a buscarlas.

_And I would need one more touch,_

_Another taste of divine rush._

─ Contraseña – le preguntó una señora gorda frente al retrato que custodiaba la Torre Gryffindor. Vale, quizá no había sido la mejor idea de todas, pero había recorrido prácticamente todo el castillo sin encontrar un solo indicio de la presencia de la chica, así que había recurrido a ir a su sala común, sólo que ahora le tocaba adivinar la bendita contraseña.

─ ¿Slytherin apesta? – aventuró la pelinegro y al recibir una mirada burlona por parte del retrato frunció los labios - ¿Viva Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió? – volvió a preguntar recibiendo una cargada por parte de la señora.

─ Ríndete pequeña slytherin, jamás conseguirás entrar si de verdad no sabes la contraseña – se vio interrumpida cuando por ella salió justo la persona a quien buscaba la slytherin.

─ ¿Parkinson? – preguntó la chica confundida - ¿qué haces acá?.

─ Oh verás, vine a entablar una amena conversación con tu retrato – respondió con sarcasmo y al ver como la gryffindor se coloró enojada, prosiguió – disculpa, los hábitos difícilmente mueren – al ver que la chica asentía de acuerdo, suspiró aliviada. Bien, si estaban en buenos términos, era más probable que accediera a ayudarle.

─ Y bien, no me has respondido ¿qué haces acá?.

─ Oh si, este…quería hablarte…en privado – agregó notando que la señora gorda miraba no tan discretamente en su dirección.

─ ¿Debería confiar en que no me maldecirás por la espalda? – preguntó la gryffindor mitad en broma mitad preocupada. Uno nunca sabía cuando alguien te daba la espalda, y sobre todo, uno nunca podía confiar lo suficiente en una serpiente. La pelinegro rodó los ojos y le indicó con un gesto a que la siguiera.

Una vez llegada a su destino, la torre de Astronomía, se sentó en el borde y le indicó a la chica a que hiciera lo mismo, quien aún medio desconfiada lo hizo.

─ Me imagino que sabes sobre Draco y Granger – comenzó y al presentir que la pelirroja comenzaría a refutar, se apresuró a hablar – no gastes saliva en negarlo, todos lo sabemos, en fin, no estoy aquí para eso, sino para preguntarte si sabes alguna posible razón por la cual Draco podría estar enojado con Theo.

─ ¿No se supone que son tus amigos? – preguntó totalmente confundida la menor de los Weasley. Que una slytherin haya ido a buscarla a su Sala Común para preguntarle sobre un tema tan banal como aquél era demasiado irreal. Quizá el mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas. ─ ¿Por qué habría yo de saber eso?.

─ Se me ocurrió que quizá tendría algo que ver con Hermione, últimamente cuando Draco está sensible siempre tiene que ver con algo referente a ella.

─ ¿Por qué entonces no le preguntas a ella? – cuestionó la pecosa comenzando a perder la paciencia. No veía a donde las llevaba esa conversación.

─ Sabes mejor que yo que eso no resultará en nada, excepto quizá en una Granger muy cabreada como para siquiera dirigirme la palabra, y aprecio mucho la amistad que estamos formando como para arriesgarme, así que…¿de verdad no sabes nada? – preguntó decidida a acabar con aquella conversación pronto.

─ Nada de nada – aseguró la pelirroja y al ver la decepción formarse en el rostro de la serpiente, añadió a regañadientes – pero podríamos investigar.

La pelinegro sonrío anchamente agradecida con la gryffindor, sus instintos no se habían equivocado, si iba a obtener respuestas sería con aquella pecosa. Y quien sabe, quizá aprendería a apreciarla, así como a la castaña.

─ Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – preguntó emocionada la slytherin.

─ Pues…yo diría que siguieses a Malfoy, claro…sólo si Nott no está a la vista, porque sería entonces probable que se van a reunir, a hablar, pelear o que se yo, y yo seguiré a Hermione, sólo si veo que se reúne con uno de los dos te lo diré – advirtió la pecosa obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelinegro – bien, entonces cuando alguna de las dos obtenga respuestas nos buscamos – culminó la pelirroja levantándose del alfeizar de la ventana y dirigiéndose a la salida, más se vio interrumpida por la slytherin.

─ Gracias Weasley.

_Who's side am I on? _

_Who's side am I?_

_Who's side am I on?_

─ No te acostumbres a ello – se limitó a responder con una pequeña sonrisa que, sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera, sellaba el inicio de un gran vínculo.

o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo..o..oo

Ya eran pasadas las siete, los estudiantes se dirigían con paso apresurado hacia el Gran Comedor, al parecer impacientes por recuperar las energías perdidas durante el día, más cierta gryffindor de pelo castaño no se hallaba con hambre, ni ganas de comer sólo por aparentar. Tenía otras cosas en mente, como unos cuantos insultos hacia su mejor amigo que se había visto incapaz de responderle con rapidez su correspondencia. Entendía que de seguro estaba bastante ocupado con el entrenamiento de auror, pero no era tonta y sabía que de vez en cuando tenía recesos, y en alguno de ellos pudo haberse dignado a responder. Decir que estaba enojada era una subestimación, esta iracunda, si había algo que le molestara de sobremanera a la castaña era quedarse con la curiosidad, véase, no saber la respuesta a algo, y así era justo como se encontraba.

Además había conseguido muy poco sobre el tema de las runas en la nota de Nott, y no es que fuera de su particular interés el tema, pero siendo la chica de corazón de leona que era, se sentía mal por no poder ser de más ayuda, quizá si le dedicaba más tiempo podría conseguir algo más, aunque realmente dudaba que ella sola podría conseguirlo, no iba a ser pretensiosa y asumir que ella podría descifrar tales runas antiguas por su cuenta, necesitaría ayuda, y de verdad no creía que el castaño slytherin se decidiera por compartir la información con otra persona aparte de ella, realmente se había mostrado reservado y reacio la noche anterior.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, la gryffindor decidió subir un rato a la Torre de Astronomía a despejar su mente hasta el toque de queda. Oh, si que extrañaba ser prefecta.

─ No sabía que estuvieras lo suficientemente desesperada como para seguirme hasta acá – escuchó un familiar siseo a su izquierda una vez entró a la Torre y gimió bajito arrepintiéndose de su decisión de despejar su cabeza.

_And the feel of it rushes through me,_

_From my heart down to my legs,_

_But the room is so quiet oh oh oh.._.

Despejar la cabeza sería lo último que lograría si se mantenía en el mismo cuarto que la serpiente oxigenada por más de unos segundos.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación, con una pierna levantada a la altura de su barbilla y la otra pierna extendida a lo largo, dándole un porte que combinaba la relajación con la profunda concentración. El rubio había decidido subir a la Torre minutos atrás para pensar en estrategias que le ayudaran a vencer a Gorvin en el partido de Quidditch que tendría lugar en solo dos semanas, y de paso tratar de descifrar porque su repentino cabreo con su castaño amigo. Y la respuesta acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Le molestaba que su amigo se acercara a Granger, le molestaba que le hablara con confianza, le molestaba que le hablara, punto. ¿Por qué?, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para repasar sobre aquello. Simplemente las cosas eran así.

─ No sabía que estuvieses aquí – se defendió la chica dispuesta a irse del lugar, más no lo hizo decidiendo que aquella aula era tanto suya como del rubio, así que si el rubio no la quería allí, él debía ser el que se fuera. Con esa resolución en mente se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al albino, que al contrario que ella no apartaba la mirada de ella. No la había visto en todo el día, desde el incidente de la mañana en la lechucería. No había desayunado, ni almorzado, y por lo visto, tampoco la cena entraba en su planes. El chico frunció el ceño sin entender por qué aquello era de su incumbencia. Si se quería matar de hambre, problema de ella, no suyo.

─ ¿Te piensas suicidar? – preguntó con un ligero tono de broma recordando aquél incidente tras el final de la Guerra, donde había ocurrido algo similar a lo que en aquellos momentos sucedía. Él y la gryffindor en un mismo cuarto, hablando, incómodos.

─ No te haría ese favor – se limitó a decir la chica rodando los ojos. Había que ver que de verdad los chicos eran gilipollas, sobre todo si eran serpientes venenosas.

─ Nadie dijo que sería un favor – se defendió el rubio algo ofendido por la clara acusación de la gryffindor. Vale, no tenía un gran corazón como ella y no andaba demostrando sus sentimientos de acá para allá, pero eso no significaba que le causara placer el verle morir. De hecho, si así fuera ni se hubiese molestado en ayudarla cuando Bellatrix la torturaba o cuando aquél mortífago estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición asesina en la Guerra, o de …Simplemente la hubiese dejado ser.

La castaña siguiendo la misma línea de pensamientos que el chico suspiró sabiendo que su comentario había sido inapropiado. No tenía ni un solo motivo para pensar que él la querría muerta, porque le había demostrado incontables veces que no era así. Ahora, entenderlo era otro asunto.

─ Vale, lo siento, no es un buen día – se disculpó ganándose un bufido por parte del slytherin.

─ Dímelo a mi.

La castaña lo miró durante unos segundos aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados, claramente meditando sobre algo. Su figura se veía un poco más restaurada que cuando lo vio en el juicio, más sin embargo seguía estando muy flaco para como era antes, su piel estaba cubierta por moretones que claramente se iban desvaneciendo con el tiempo, portaba unas visibles ojeras, su cabello parecía haber librado una batalla campal con el cepillo, y sin embargo con todo eso se las apañaba para seguir viéndose lo suficientemente bien como para aumentar el ritmo cardiaco de las chicas. No es que ella supiera de eso.

─ Las fotos duran más – comentó el chico sin abrir los ojos causando que la castaña se sonrojara.

─ Q-quería preguntarte – comenzó y obtuvo un asentimiento por parte del albino indicándole que prosiguiera - ¿tu lechuza no llegó con alguna respuesta? – la verdad es que no tenía planeado preguntarle nada, pero era la excusa perfecta para que dejara en el olvido su intenso escrutinio de segundos atrás.

─ ¿Qué? ¿preocupada por tu pequeño novio? – se mofó el rubio con desdén ganándose un suspiro hastiado de la castaña.

─ Por enésima vez, Harry no es mi novio, es el de Ginny, sólo es mi mejor amigo…en fin, no es como si tuviera que darte ninguna explicación a ti – dijo enojada.

─ No llegó ninguna respuesta, te hubiese dicho – se limitó a decir el rubio satisfecho con el enojo de la castaña. La verdad es que bien sabía que no eran novios, pero era entretenido ver como las mejillas de la leona se coloraban cuando se enojaba y como achicaba los ojos maquinando una respuesta ágil y cortante. Al ver que la castaña parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, rompió el silencio ─ No desayunaste – observó.

La castaña le miró unos segundos confundida y luego atontada, ¿por qué en el nombre de Merlín, él lo había notado?.

_It's a long way and it's come from paper,_

_And I always say, We should be together_

─ Ciertos eventos de la mañana me quitaron el apetito – dijo cabreándose nuevamente al recordar todo aquello.

─ ¿Me estás echando la culpa a mi de que no comieras en todo el día? – preguntó entre divertido y ofendido el rubo.

Ahí está otra vez – pensó la leona notando como el chico parecía haber seguido de cerca sus pasos. También había notado que no había ido a almorzar.

─ Pues si, nadie te pidió que te metieras en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia – refutó.

─ Ya te dije, Nott es mi amigo y es mi responsabilidad ocuparme de sus asuntos amorosos – se limitó a decir el rubio como restándole importancia, ajeno a los ojos abiertos como platos de su acompañante.

─ ¡¿ASUNTOS AMOROSOS?! – chilló escandalizada la gryffindor haciendo que el rubio se encogiera en su puesto.

─ Si que sabes hacerte pasar por una banshee – se mofó ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de la leona – Si, Granger, asuntos amorosos, ya sabes, cuando dos personas…salen.

─ ¡Se que significa! – le interrumpió ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer suposiciones sobre su vida, o escases de vida amorosa? – Sólo para aclarar futuros malentendidos, Nott y yo no tenemos nada similar a romántico, es pura cordialidad. Así que para la escoba, y deja de meterte donde nadie te llama. Te lo advierto Malfoy – no sabía porque se sentía tan ultrajada por el hecho de que la serpiente se pusiera a hacer suposiciones sobre su vida amorosa, pero simplemente el pensar que estaba asumiendo cosas que no eran verdaderas le encrespaba los nervios.

─ ¡Vale, vale, no hace falta que lances fuego por la boca! – se defendió el rubio alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia, auténticamente divertido por la reacción de la chica.

─ ¡Ugh! ¡Te detesto! – gruñó la chica cabreada. Genial, su día iba de bien a mejor, véase, de mal a peor.

─ Si voy a estar en un sitio lleno de gente que me odie prefiero ir al Gran Comedor – siseó el rubio levantándose de su sitio dispuesto a irse. Ya había agotado su cuota de cordialidad para con la chica, y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar como justo ella le odiaba, no ella.

_I can see the look, because this song has ended,_

_And if you are gone, I will not be long_

─ Lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato la castaña notando su error – yo…no te detesto – confesó consiguiendo el interés del albino que se acercó un poco a donde ella estaba y se recostó de la pared – es sólo que eres insufrible, la mayoría de las veces, y me sacas de las casillas, casi tanto como Ron – confesó haciendo que el rubio bufara.

─ Ahora prefiero que me odies a ser comparado con el pobretón – al ver la mirada enojada de la castaña, se corrigió – Weasley.

─ ¿Por qué les detestáis tanto? – preguntó en un susurro la chica mirándolo interrogativamente.

─ No les detesto…bueno, quizá si a Weasley, pero a Potter no – confesó el rubio sintiéndose incómodo. Jamás le había confesado aquello a nadie. La verdad era que si sentía algo por el chico-que-vivió-dos-veces-para-contarlo era gratitud, después de todo, lo había ayudado en la Sala de Menesteres, en el juicio…En fin, le debía mucho.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta incómoda, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Nott esa mañana. Harry y Malfoy escribiéndose. Tenía que averiguar. Y que Godric le maldijera la lengua por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero de verdad jamás había sido de esas que se iban con rodeos.

─ Me…me enteré que tú y Harry se habéis estado escribiendo – comentó como si nada y el rubio alzó una ceja.

─ Sabiendo que la única persona que lo sabe es Nott no necesito ser un genio para adivinar quien te lo dijo – se burló la serpiente.

─ Me lo dijo Harry – se apresuró a cubrir la castaña ganándose una mirada burlona del rubio.

─ ¿Ah si? ¿si es así entonces por qué estás tratando de sacarme información? – al ver que iba a refutar, continuó – se nota en tu mirada que estás pescando información Granger, eres muy transparente a veces – le reprendió y al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica continuó - ¿qué obtengo a cambio de decirte sobre que nos escribimos? – preguntó y la leona suspiró.

─ ¿Qué pasó con eso de hacer buenas obras? – se aventuró la chica ganándose una risa sarcástica del rubio.

─ Eso fue en la mañana, no tientes la suerte. No me la paso haciendo obras de caridad, eso fue una cosa de un solo momento. Y bien…¿qué obtengo?

─ ¿Qué quieres? – contraatacó la chica sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna información a no ser que siguiera las reglas del juego.

─ No lo se, quizá podría ser un pase libre a cualquier favor que te pida en algún momento de mi vida, sólo que no se precisamente cuando – confesó el chico y la castaña sospesó las consecuencias.

Si le prometía al rubio hacerle el favor que él le pidiera sin saber siquiera de qué se trataba podría estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo, más si no lo hacía…no podía soportar estar más tiempo sin información. La necesitaba y ya, y que Merlín la ayudara.

─ Vale, un pase gratis a un favor mío – accedió la chica ganándose una sonrisa ladeada del albino.

─ Bien, ¿exactamente qué quieres saber? – preguntó.

─ Qué decía la carta, por qué se escribieron…- comenzó a decir la castaña pero se vio interrumpida por el slytherin.

─ No te pienso decir cada mínimo detalle que había en esa carta – al ver como la chica arrugaba la nariz, explicó – no me encanta ventilar mis asuntos, así que agradecería mucho si se me respetara mi privacidad.

La castaña asintió algo descontenta, más no iba a quejarse, sólo necesitaba saber qué podrían tener posiblemente en común como para escribirse.

─ ¿Y bien? – incitó la chica.

─ Me escribió para que fuese intermediario entre él y mi madre y le diera las gracias por su colaboración en la Guerra Final, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, y luego al respóndele me mandó otra en donde hablamos del juicio y la reintegración a Hogwarts, básicamente me anticipó que ni él ni la comadreja asistirían, pero que tú si, que esperara que fuera cauteloso contigo, que si te tocaba un solo cabello terminaría convertido hurón de por vida, y eso…-contó el chico restándole importancia ajeno a la incredulidad de la morena.

¿Cómo narices Harry James Potter se había atrevido a decirle a Malfoy que se alejara de ella y que fuera precavido con ella? ¿Con el permiso de quién?. Cuando se vieran lo confrontaría.

─ Muchas gracias Malfoy – consiguió decir la chica luego de dejar atrás sus pensamientos asesinos hacia su amigo.

─ No hay de qué – se encogió de hombros el chico.

─ Entonces básicamente se hablaron por el asunto de la Guerra. ¿Ese es su asunto en común? – preguntó un tanto aliviada la chica, que se había creado millones de películas en su cabeza donde el rubio insultaba sin cesar al pelinegro causando que su tiempo de prueba se fuera por el retrete, o donde el salvador del Mundo Mágico le llenaba la carta de amenazas.

─ Si, justo eso – musitó el chico pensando cuan equivocada podría estar la leona

_I was looking for the breath of a life,_

_A little touch of a heavenly life,_

_But all the choirs in my head say:_

_NO OH OH OH_

La mitad de la carta hablaba sobre ella, su tema en común había sido ella, desde el principio. Sólo que ella no necesitaba saber aquello. De hecho, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerle oculto el verdadero contenido de esas cartas.

* * *

_Ok, se que el 90% de ustedes ya no se debe ni acordar de mi, pido disculpas. No he tenido ni tiempo, ni ganas, ni dedicación. De verdad me planteé abandonar todos mis proyectos, pero como en reiteradas ocasiones he dicho, esta historia es mi preferida y no me siento capaz de dejarla por la mitad. _

_Se que voy lento, pero de verdad no tolero un fic apresurado, mi disculpas para la que si. No puedo prometer que actualizaré pronto, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para actualizar máximo en un mes. _

_Un adelanto del próximo episodio:_

_-.-.-.-.-_

─ _Por casualidad…¿Estás celoso? _

─ _¿Yo? ¿De Nott? ¿De verdad? Obviamente de los dos yo tengo las de ganar_

─ _¿Es decir que afirmas que lo sientes como una competencia para ti?_

─ _Cállate Potter._

_-.-.-.-.-_

**_REVIEWS! REVIEWS!_**


	11. Wrecking ball

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball

* * *

**Wrecking Ball**

―Hola Hermione – escuchó que la saludaban e instantáneamente desvío su atención del antiguo tomo de runas que llevaba estudiando desde hace unas cuantas horas y se enfocó en su soñadora amiga Luna, quien se había sentado a su lado.

―Luna – saludó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Prácticamente no había sabido nada de su rubia amiga desde el inicio de clases y siendo brutalmente honesta, un poco de charla sobre las incoherencias en las que su amiga suele creer le haría un bien a su estado de ánimo. Había pasado cada minuto de su tiempo libre, incluso en medio de clases, Godric Gryffindor la perdonara, leyendo libro tras libro que se relacionara con antiguas lenguas o códigos, runas, claves, algo que le pudiera dar aunque sea una mínima pista sobre el contenido de aquella carta de la cual Nott le habló. Pero nada. Y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

―Te ves cansada – observó la Ravenclaw y la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que silenciosamente llevarle la razón. Se había despertado a primera hora de la mañana, a pesar de no tener clases si no hasta mediodía, y había pasado cada hora, saltándose el desayuno sin siquiera notarlo, en la biblioteca. Al día siguiente sería la primera visita del año a Hogsmeade y la castaña se había retado a si misma poder descifrar algo, aunque sea una mínima parte de la carta, antes de la visita. Prefería encontrarse con sus mejores amigos sin tener otros asuntos en mentes, como los que tenía ahora, y al parecer a cada momento de su tiempo libre.

Entre Nott, Malfoy, Ginny y su constante mal carácter con la nueva chica terminaría internada en un psiquiátrico pronto.

Además, la noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho, rememorando una y otra vez su pequeña conversación nocturna con Malfoy en la Torre de Astronomía. Estúpido Malfoy y su tendencia a ser el motivo de sus trasnochos. No habían hablado mucho más luego de haber zanjado el tema de la correspondencia entre Malfoy y Harry, la chica incómoda le había preguntado al albino si ya se había recuperado completamente del incidente con Neville y la serpiente había respondido tajante haciendo que cualquiera intención de entablar conversación civilizada con el rubio, se escapara de la mente de la gryffindor, quien simplemente asintió y se despidió secamente del rubio alejándose de la torre y dejando atrás a un rubio que miraba abstraído al cielo nocturno.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain _  
_We jumped, never asking why _  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell _  
_A love no one could deny_

Había algo en lo que le había dicho el albino, que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Hermione conocía a su mejor amigo, y sabía que el azabache hubiese preferido mil veces mandarle una carta de agradecimiento él mismo a la señora Malfoy, que pedirle al hurón que sirviera de intermediario. Así que tenía que haber más que eso, sólo que por los momentos no iba a conseguir más respuestas. Y por el infierno que eso le molestaba, en masivas cantidades.

― Si, no dormí bien anoche – admitió la gryffindor sofocando un bostezo antes los ojos saltones y preocupados de su amiga.

―Deberías de dormir más, si no los quitchs comenzarán a rondarte – advirtió la oji azul ganándose una mirada confusa de la castaña.

―¿Quitchs? – preguntó la gryffindor insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, más ansiando distraerse un poco.

―Oh si, son criaturas que rondan sobre la cabeza de aquellos quienes están muy agobiados, estresados o sufren de insomnio. Son llamados así por su apariencia, se asemejan un poco a la Snitch de un partido de Quidditch, pequeñas criaturas doradas volando alrededor de tu cabeza. Mi papá suele tener muchos de ellos rondándolo, y lo hacen enfermar – comentó la Ravenclaw.

La castaña un poco atontada asintió lentamente tomando toda la nueva información que recibía de su amiga. A pesar de no creer en esas criaturas míticas de las que tanto hablaban Luna y su padre, ella les tenía el suficiente respeto como para interesarse en el tema. Además le parecía fascinante como su amiga parecía tener aquella facilidad de dejarse llevar completamente en un mundo de fantasías. Francamente, a veces deseaba creer en todo aquello, así capaz podría vivir como Luna. Ciega a las críticas de los demás y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

―Pues…si, no quiero coger ningún quitch – afirmó con vehemencia la castaña para luego volver a centrar su atención en el largo tomo que reposaba en frente de ella y la carta de Nott, la cual había dejado también sobre la mesa, tratando así de facilitar un poco su trabajo a la hora de comparar letras, claro que nada había funcionado – pero…por los momentos no puedo descansar tan a la ligera – dijo la castaña escuchando su propio lamento.

―¿Por qué? – preguntó dulcemente la rubia, que miraba de reojo la carta que reposaba en la mesa frente a su castaña amiga. El primer instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ella, había identificado el tipo de letra, pero le intrigaba saber que su amiga tuviera conocimientos sobre ese tipo de código, aunque tampoco sería de extrañar. Siendo ella Hermione Granger, la chica más lista de su generación.

―Oh…bueno, verás – comenzó la gryffindor decidiendo que no haría daño contarle un poco a su amiga, confiaba totalmente en ella y sabía que no corría riesgo de que la rubia le contara algo de lo que le dijera, a nadie – hace unos días me topé con esta carta – comenzó, señalando la carta en cuestión – y desde entonces llevo tratando de descifrar qué dice, se que la escritura es alguna especie de código, patrón, runas….pero no puedo poner mi dedo en ello, y ya me estoy quedando sin opciones – admitió derrotada la castaña. La verdad es que había tomado el descifrar esa carta, como un reto a superar en su, aparentemente, muy aburrido último año en Hogwarts. Ya recuperar su maletín había pasado a segundo plano.

―¿Te haría feliz el descifrar que dice la carta? – preguntó la rubia mientras hojeaba dicha carta, y la castaña asintió no muy segura de lo que planeaba su amiga mirando tan profundamente a dicho documento.

―La verdad es que si – admitió la gryffindor exponiendo en voz alta sus deseos.

― Tienes razón con respecto a algo, si son runas, son una especie de runas bastante antiguas llamadas Futhark

La castaña miró a su oji azul amiga parpadeando repetidamente, francamente anonada. Jamás, ni en sus más locas ensoñaciones, se le habría pasado por la cabeza que aquella excéntrica chica supiera algo referente al tema. Pero tenía algo de sentido. La chica era Ravenclaw por algo. Una casa conocida por su inteligencia, destreza y habilidad mental. Además estaba el hecho de que ya muchas veces, su amiga había probado su inteligencia dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas que otros no, y además no sería raro, que siendo así de excéntrica, supiera algo sobre un tema tan extraño como lo era aquella carta.

―¿Futhark? – preguntó una vez se recuperó de su estupefacción. Algo de aquel nombre le sonaba familiar, más le costaba decir qué.

― Si, es una rama de las runas, hay más – comentó la chica sin despegar la mirada de la carta – también hay varios tipos de Futhark, pero éste es el más antiguo, iniciado en Escandinavia, normalmente no se usa mucho, ya que se ha ido desarrollando otro tipos de Futhark más avanzados y originales, éste se ha dejado atrás, pero se que hay algunas personas que aún lo usan.

― Y…¿podrías decirme que dice la carta? – preguntó la castaña temiendo la respuesta. Sería muy bueno para ser real, si de la nada conseguía entender toda la carta en un santiamén.

― No – dijo la rubia y la castaña se dejó deslizar un poco en su silla, sintiendo como la decepción caía sobre ella. Oh, vaya que si se había ilusionado. – No totalmente – continuó la rubia – Llevo mucho tiempo que no uso estas runas, pero creo que aún podría ser capaz de entender una que otra línea – culminó la Ravenclaw.

_Oh, gracias Merlín por mandar a esta chica en mi camino – pensó la castaña sintiéndose verdaderamente agradecida._

― Sería de gran utilidad Luna – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, esta vez verdaderamente alegre.

―Pues…– comenzó la rubia tras un largo período de silencio en el cual se había dedicado a escanear las antiguas runas que la carta revelaba. – Sólo logro entender unas pocas palabras – dijo la rubia para desaliento de la gryffindor, quien suspiró. Si, demasiado bueno para ser real. – Pero, si quieres podría conseguirte un libro que hablar sobre Futhark – ante esto la castaña asintió esperanzada. Quizá no podía conseguir que Luna le tradujera la carta, pero si conseguía que le diera un libro que la ayudara con descifrar la carta, serviría igual de bien. – Pero tardará un rato – añadió la rubia.

―¿Cuánto? Y si no te molesta que pregunte…Luna ¿cómo es que sabes sobre todo este asunto del Futhark y las runas? – preguntó auténticamente curiosa. Sabía por Ginny, que la Ravenclaw no tomaba clases de Runas Antiguas.

―Oh, mi mamá me enseñó – contestó con un deje de nostalgia que hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio entristecida. Había escuchado la historia de la muerte de la señora Lovegood, y sólo podía hacer conjeturas de lo destrozador que debió haber sido para Luna ver morir a su madre ante sus propios ojos. – Ella solía hacer pociones, realmente era buena en ello, muchos magos de otros países, religiones, culturas, creencias se pasaban por casa para que mamá les vendiera cantidades inimaginables de pociones. A mi me parecía interesante y un día le pedí que me dejara ayudarla. Mamá lo consideró peligroso, pero dijo que si había algo con la que la podía ayudar, escribiendo. Ella solía mantener correspondencia con alguno de sus más constantes compradores, y hubo una época en la que las pociones consumían todo su tiempo y no tenía para otras cosas, como escribir o leer cartas. Así que me pidió que la ayudara con eso. Muchas fueron fáciles, pero habían otras que estaban escritas en raras lenguas, mamá me dijo que unas eran idiomas tan antiguos que sólo una pequeña secta la usaba, habían desde idiomas en romance, hasta runas, como la Futhark. Mamá me enseñó todas. La futhark, específicamente la usaba con los clientes del Sur, según tengo entendido son un pequeño grupo de magos que se mantienen escondidos, desde años atrás, inclusos antes de la primera Guerra, jamás se inmiscuyeron en esos asuntos. Eran como un grupo que se encontraba entre las dos líneas, la del mal y la del bien, sin definirse por una. Solían comprar en su mayoría pociones para la edad y el hambre, mamá decía que pasar tantos años escondidos les dificultaba el encontrar alimentos y cuidar de ellos mismos. Muy pocos se reproducían, así que poco a poco fueron reduciéndose en números, así que actualmente no se cuántos quedan. Pero mi papá mantiene contacto con uno. Artemis Scamander. Fue uno de los primeros miembros del grupo, fundador, se podría decir. Quizá podría conseguir que papá le pida aquel libro que mi mamá le dio un poco antes de morir, con él fue que aprendí el Futhark – aclaró la rubia a una castaña que no cabía de asombro.

Escuchar una historia como aquella, sobre sectas ocultas, la primera Guerra, Artemis Scamander, antiguos libros, otras lenguas…se le hacía extremadamente fascinante.

_Después Ron y Harry andan diciendo que la historia no es interesante – bufó mentalmente la gryffindor_

―Oh Luna, eso sería asombroso…que contactaras con Artemis Scamander, soy una gran admiradora de él, escribió uno de mis libros favoritos "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Estaría tan honrada si lograrás que me prestara el libro – dijo la chica con jovialidad obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de su rubia amiga.

― Lo intentaré Hermione – dijo a modo de despedida la Ravenclaw mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Por cierto…lo que logré entender de la carta fue "Bajo las ordenes" "Mis más sinceras disculpas" "Atardecer" "La orden".

La castaña frunció el ceño completamente extrañada. Si trataba de unir aquellas frases, no se le venía nada en mente que las relacionara. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?. ¿Y si aquello era algo más…mucho más grande de lo que una simple chica de 18 pudiera manejar?. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto en no reportar nada de esto a las autoridades?.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

―¡Práctica de Quidditch! – gritó un moreno en la Sala común de Slytherin ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de su albino amigo.

― Ya te dije Blaize, que no necesito practicar para ganarle a ese cabeza de troll – siseó cabreado. Su amigo ya llevaba días molestándolo con el tema del primer partido de quidditch, o más bien, en el primer entrenamiento oficial de slytherin. Sabía que sus amigos contaban con él, y que si no ganaba el puesto estaba sometiéndolos bajo el mandato de Gorvin, quien se aseguraría de hacerles la vida un infierno. Y la verdad, el rubio quería evitarles eso. Pero no iba a ponerse a practicar como un aficionado corriendo el riesgo de verse preocupado de poder perder ante el troglodita.

Por años él había formado parte del equipo de slytherin, en cambio Gorvin sólo había logrado entrar en el equipo el último año, y eso valiéndose de que muchos del equipo se encontraban escondidos, ausentes o con otro tipo de asuntos oscuros. Sólo lo había visto jugar una vez, como bateador, y no tenía mucho potencial. Sabía que había pedido el puesto de buscador, pero no se lo dieron. A estas alturas Draco no sabía si su petición fue negada porque ese puesto estaba ocupado por él, o porque realmente el chico no tenía lo que se necesitaba para cubrir el puesto. Tampoco es que le importara, él confiaba en sus habilidades. Slytherin rara vez perdió un partido cuando él jugaba, a no ser que fuera contra Potter.

― ¿Puedes, por un miserable día, dejar tu ego atrás? – preguntó cabreada Parkinson mientras miraba enojada a su albino amigo. No podía creer que todavía, luego de todo lo que había pasado, su mejor amigo siguiera con esa actitud.

― No es mi ego Pans – suspiró el chico buscando qué palabras decir para no enfurecer más a su amiga – Entiéndelo, si Gorvin me ve jugando, asumirá que estoy preocupado por el puesto, y agarrará de ahí para fastidiar, más de lo normal.

―¿Y QUÉ? – chilló la morena y los otros dos slytherin que se encontraban a su lado se encogieron en sus asientos. Cuando la chica se enojaba, daba miedo, real y puro. – ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? – inquirió la chica cabreada.

― Por Salazar, Pansy, a mi me da igual lo que digan de mi, estoy previniendo que no los molesten a ustedes. Merlín sabe que ya de mi no pueden decir nada peor, pero ustedes…tú Pans, a pesar de que tus padres están en Azkaban…sólo tienen sentencia de cinco años cada uno, tú saliste ilesa. Theo, tus padres están…si, no están, pero nadie ni siquiera ha considerado culparte de nada, saliste totalmente limpio y tú Blaize, igual. Así que discúlpenme por tratar de que eso se mantenga así – culminó dejando auténticamente sorprendidos a los tres slytherin. Su amigo albino jamás hablaba de sentimientos ni mostraba que le importaba otra persona a parte de si mismo, y que tomara en cuenta lo que pensaran los demás de ellos era una grande muestra de afecto a la que ninguno estaba acostumbrados.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away _  
_I will always want you _  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life _  
_I will always want you_

La morena sentía su garganta seca y sus ojos húmedos, a la par que la culpa comenzaba a cernirse sobre ella. No debió haberle gritado así...

― Draco – comenzó, pero el rubio la interrumpió levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba hasta esos momentos.

― No te molestes Pansy, se que te disculparás, no importa….sólo…olvídenlo – se limitó a decir tras un suspiro y salió de las mazmorras dejando a tres serpientes atrás que se preguntaban qué debían olvidar, si el asunto del Quidditch, o la pequeña charla emotiva.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No sabía por qué, ni cómo había terminado parado frente aquella sala que tantas pesadillas le trajo en su sexto año, pero allí estaba. En frente de la Sala de Menesteres, pidiendo un lugar tranquilo donde poder pensar sin que nadie se entrometa. Específicamente la última parte, viendo que al parecer cada lugar que escogía de guarida terminaba siendo un fraude. La Torre de Astronomía, perturbado numerosas veces por cierta gryffindor de pelo como arbusto. El campo de Quidditch, por Gorvin y sus secuaces. La cocina, por Potter.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Un mes después del juicio .-.-.-.-.-.-**

No entendía qué hacía devuelta en el castillo. Si, había accedido, bueno, prometido, donar una cierta cantidad de galeones al establecimiento para poder renovarse y recuperarse de los daños luego de la Guerra, pero eso no implicaba que el albino tuviera que volver a aquel lugar que representaba lo peor y a la vez lo mejor de sus años.

La profesora/directora McGonagall le había mandado una lechuza con una carta que le pedía que se presentara en el castillo a primera hora del día siguiente. El rubio se había propuesto no ir, por lo menos hasta que su madre se enteró de la carta y la petición de la profesora, y le pidió, obligó, coaccionó a que asistiera.

Así que allí estaba, parado frente a la entrada del castillo preguntándose, por vigésima vez en el día, qué demonios hacía ahí.

―Señor Malfoy – escuchó que le decían y enseguida enfocó su atención en su antigua profesora de transformaciones, quien se acercaba desde el otro lado de las rejas del castillo y con un movimiento de varita las abría para él – me alegro que esté puntual – dijo cordialmente la mujer, aunque no engañaba a nadie. El ceño fruncido y la manera en que evitaba mirarle a los ojos le decía todo. La vieja mujer no confiaba en él y obviamente no era una, de las pocas personas, que estaban dispuestas a darle una segunda oportunidad. No es que le importara mucho de todos modos, nunca fue muy apegado a ella, y además tener su apoyo ya no significaba nada para él, ya que no pensaba volver a ese castillo jamás.

―Directora McGonagall – se limitó a decir el chico a modo de saludo.

― Bien, señor Malfoy, ¿puede seguirme a mi despacho?. Creo que es mejor que hablemos allá adentro que acá – dijo tomando camino hacia su despacho. El rubio le seguía de cerca mirando curiosamente a los alrededores, sintiéndose a la par como un chiquillo de primero, otra vez. En tan sólo unos pocos meses habían conseguido lograr mucho. Ya no sólo la mayoría de las paredes estaban re-construidas, si no que no había más escombros ni grietas visibles. Además, algunos cuadros desaparecidos y uno que otro adorno nuevo. Haber estado seis años en un mismo lugar que no presentara el más mínimo cambio, y de repente ver cambios tan pequeños, pero a la vez significantes, le hacía sentir exactamente como su primer día en el castillo. Asombro, curiosidad e incluso respeto.

Escuchó a la profesora musitar su contraseña y la siguió dentro mirando detenidamente el espacio. Pocas veces había estado en el despacho de la directora. Anteriormente perteneciente a Dumbledore. Su padre se había encargado de que se le castigara lo más mínimo posible, así que las pocas veces que había pasado por ahí, había mirado todo con su disfraz de indiferencia, no tomándose un tiempo para admirar el entorno. Ahora que ya no importaba el disfraz, se dio el lujo de detallar una que otra cosa del lugar. Como los diversos cuadros en las paredes de, aparentemente, cada director que una vez pasó por el castillo. La esquina donde el pensador se encontraba, el gran escritorio en el centro del lugar. Las escaleras, que imaginaba, llevaban hasta la habitación de la directora…

― Asumo – comenzó la directora atrayendo la atención del rubio – que se preguntará el motivo por el cual le pedí que viniera a Hogwarts – luego de obtener un asentimiento por parte de su alumno, continuó – debo ser honesta, pensé que quizá no iba a venir – al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio, agregó – bueno, si le hubiese dicho la exacta razón del por qué le pedí venir acá, seguramente no habría venido.

El rubio ahora confundido, cabreado y aburrido se sentó, sin esperar permiso de la directora y la miró esperando a que continuara.

―Estamos muy agradecidos por su contribución con el re-establecimiento del castillo – el rubio rodó los ojos rogándole a Merlín que esa visita no fuera sólo para agradecerle. Bien le pudo haber mandado un obsequio si tanto agradecimiento sentía, y no hacerle perder su valioso tiempo. – Pero esa no es la razón por la que le solicité su asistencia – se apresuró a agregar previendo los pensamientos del chico. – Quería, por todo lo que cuenta, pedirle dos cosas. La primera es que se encargara del armario evanescente que se encuentra conectado con Borgin y Burkes y la segunda …

― ¿Y cómo pretende que lo haga? – interrumpió rudamente el rubio mirando a su antigua profesora como si hubiese perdido la razón.

― De la misma manera que se las ingenió para conectarlos – espetó ácidamente, más luego se corrigió notando lo poco ético que había sonado aquello. – Me refiero…se bien que el armario sólo aparecerá en la Sala de Menester si se desea, pero en dado caso, está el riesgo del armario situado en Borgin y Burkes – explicó.

― Así que quiere que me deshaga de ese – completó el rubio, más sin entender por qué. Es decir, no es como si él fuera el único capaz de hacer aquello. De hecho, cualquier auror podría hacerlo mucho más rápido que él. Podría apostar a que esa era su sutil manera de castigarle e intentar que vea el mal en sus acciones.

_Muy tarde, profesora – pensó con sarcasmo el chico._

―Exactamente señor Malfoy…y la segunda es un préstamo – al ver que el rubio alzaba una ceja, se apresuró a explicar – Verá…con la batalla perdimos muchos elfos, y como bien debe de saber, son criaturas extremadamente valiosas para nuestro castillo – comenzó a recitar pero se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el albino, quien no se encontraba de humor para una charla sobre morales, ética y la importancia de los seres inferiores.

― ¿Cuántos necesita?

― Cuantos sea capaz de ofrecerme, señor Malfoy – respondió la profesora con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la actitud del slytherin, y que Merlín la perdonara, pero si tuviera que elegir su alumno menos-favorito, sería él.

― Bien, mañana a primera hora tendrá a sus elfos – culminó el rubio levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado durante la conversación.

―De acuerdo, gracias señor Malfoy, eso es todo – con eso el rubio se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible de allí – siéntase libre de retirarse del castillo, o bien puede dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Con eso, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se cerró tras de si. Más el rubio le prestó poca atención. Estaba sopesando la oferta de la mujer. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el castillo una última vez antes de despedirse de él para siempre. ¿Y cuándo iba a encontrar otra oportunidad como aquella?.

Decidido a aceptar la oferta se encaminó hacia el primer punto de parada de su recorrido. Las mazmorras.

Volver a ellas le hacía recordar muchos momentos vividos allí, como la primera vez que las vio, en su camino a los dormitorios. Absolutamente todos sus compañeros estaban fascinados con esa parte en específico del castillo. La más fría, solitaria y oscura de todas, después del despacho de Snape, probablemente. Pero para los slytherin significaba una sola cosa: familiaridad.

Cada uno y sin excepción, de los alumnos seleccionados para slytherin poseían una gran cuenta bancaria en Gringotts y una mansión. Conocía la de los Parkinson, los Notts, los Zabini, los Greengrass, entre muchas otras, por lo que podía decir con seguridad, que cada una tenía ese aire que irradiaba las mazmorras, oscuridad. Pero no específicamente mala, sólo una oscuridad que a él se le antojaba cómoda.

También recordaba con bastante claridad su segundo año, el incidente de la cámara de los secretos y como aparentemente todos sus compañeros daban por seguro que él era el heredero de slytherin. A su edad se había sentido poderoso y halagado, y muchas veces sólo por tomarle el pelo a otros, jugaba a serlo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que aún así de ser él, el heredero, jamás haría todas esas atrocidades…bueno, quizá si hubiese petrificado a la Sra Norris, Merlín sabía que esa bola de pelos le había traído suficiente problemas a lo largo de los años. Recordaba específicamente cuando Crable y Goyle habían actuado bastante extraños, primero perdidos en el camino hacia las mazmorras, luego haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta y por último, pero más alarmante aún, saltando en defensa de la come-libros, sangre-sucia, amiga del niño-que-vivió.

Salazar sabía lo inconsciente e inmaduro que había sido al haber dicho que deseaba que Granger fuera la siguiente víctima. Realmente le daba igual, sólo había dicho aquello para quedar bien como el príncipe de slytherin. Pero ahora, cinco años después de aquello se arrepentía sinceramente, la Gryffindor no se merecía ni se merecería nunca aquello.

_I came in like a wrecking ball _  
_I never hit so hard in love_

Luego habían otros momentos que recordar, como la primera vez que estuvo con una chica…había sido Pansy. Habían probado una especie de noviazgo antes de cuarto, pero no había funcionado. Más no se arrepentía de haber estado con la que actualmente es su mejor amiga. También estaba aquellos fatídicos días de deambular por el castillo, prácticamente en estado zombie, dándole vueltas en su cabeza al asunto del armario y su tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore. Aquellos habían sido los peores meses de toda su vida.

Tener que debatirse entre hacer lo que tenía que hacer y lo que debía hacer. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore, si no la vida de su madre estaría en peligro, debía haber dicho algo a su profesor, advertirle, pedirle ayuda, algo…pero con ello se hubiese arriesgado a ser descubierto por el Señor Tenebroso y por ende, mandar al matadero a su madre. Al final de cuentas había sido un cobarde para ambas cosas, no había podido evitarlo, pero tampoco había podido hacerlo. Al momento de tener desarmado a su profesor, se había acobardado. No podía hacerlo, tan simple como eso.

No dudaba que pudiera matar de ser necesario, pero matar a alguien tan poderoso como Dumbledore, un hombre que lo acepto en su castillo, un hombre que no hacía otra cosa que velar por sus estudiantes, un hombre que no le había hecho mal a nadie…No, él no podía matarlo.

Su último año había pasado como un borrón, recordaba las clases de los hermanos Carrows, obligando a los alumnos a lanzarse imperdonables entre si…por suerte el rubio jamás se vio obligado a ello, ya que para los mortífagos era opcional, en cambio para otros alumnos, como Longbottom, Thomas, las Patil…había sido una especie de castigo, lanza la maldición tú, o súfrela. Ese año para él, sólo había durado unos cortos meses, porque enseguida se había visto obligado a retirarse del castillo, no que lo fuera a extrañar demasiado, a permanecer en su Mansión, esperando por ordenes de su Lord, quien trataba a su familiar como unas ratas de alcantarilla por culpa de él, por no haber podido cumplir su misión.

Pero a pesar de ello, las mazmorras para él, seguían significando comodidad y familiaridad. Quizá no tanto en esos momentos en los que, todavía, algunos muros estaban destrozados, grietas recorrían cada pared y escombros se encontraban por todos lados. Al parecer todavía no habían remodelado esa parte del castillo…o quizá simplemente no lo harían, como castigo a la casa de mortífagos. Merlín sabía que la mayoría de mortifagos eran slytherin, sólo sabía de unos pocos ravenclaw y algunos que otros gryffindors en el bando del Señor Tenebroso.

Alejándose de allí, se encaminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, uno de los pocos lugares que realmente significaban algo para él en aquel lugar.

Había presenciado como aquel había sido prácticamente el centro de la batalla, donde la mayoría fueron derrotados, se imaginaba que ese había sido el lugar más difícil de volver a su normalidad. Pero allí estaba…el campo de Quidditch, con los aros en su lugar, las gradas re-construidas, todo impecable.

Los pocos momentos que había tenido de auténtica diversión, donde realmente había disfrutado y soltado una que otra risa, habían sido en el campo jugando Quidditch.

Salazar había sido testigo de lo furioso, celoso e infantil que había sido en su primer año al enterarse que Potter había conseguido entrar en el equipo, cuando se suponía que ninguno de primer año entra, sin excepción. Pero claro, Potter tenía que romper la regla, como con todo. Si Draco había estado furioso, su padre lo triplicaba en enojo e indignación, una vez se entero del asunto, se encargo de conseguir el mejor entrenador de Quidditch, uno de los compañeros de Ludovic Bargman, de su época en la selección de las Avispas de Winbourne. Había pasado todas sus vacaciones de navidad practicando, al igual que su descanso para pasar a su segundo año.

A pesar de haber mejorado increíblemente en el juego, su padre inseguro de sus habilidades había optado por chantajear a los miembros el equipo de slytherin con escobas último modelo. Con eso, y con un poco de sus habilidades, quería creer, logró obtener un puesto en el equipo. En el campo también había llamado por primera vez a alguien "sangre-sucia" y justamente había sido a Granger. Había escuchado a su padre decir aquel término una y otra vez, sabía qué significaba y lo había empleado para infringir dolor, lo cual consiguió con éxito al ver como los ojos de la ratona de biblioteca se humedecían. El insulto se había vuelto viejo a mediados de quinto, más para mantener las apariencias jamás lo dejó de usar. Hasta ahora.

_All I wanted was to break your walls _  
_All you ever did was break me _  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

Año tras año se esforzaba al máximo, pero siempre estaba Potter ahí para impedírselo, no sabía por qué, pero por más que intentara, el azabache siempre le ganaba. Es como si fuera invencible.

_Como una especie de Voldemort en el Quidditch – pensó con sarcasmo._

Lo había dejado en su sexto año, con su misión y todo lo que sucedía con el mundo mágico, veía absurdo preocuparse por banalidades como aquellas. Pero de ser sincero, hubiese dado lo que fuera para poder liberar un poco de estrés de vez en cuando en aquella época. Y viendo, por última vez el campo, debía de admitir que iba a extrañar esos juegos, incluso enfrentarse y perder contra Potter.

La cocina sería su última parada. Nadie sabía aquello, pero durante la última mitad de su quinto año, todo su sexto, y algunos momentos en séptimo, se escabullía por las noches para tomar un bocadillo nocturno y dejar correr sus pensamientos. Por increíble que fuera, aquél era uno de los pocos lugares en el castillo donde había verdadero silencio. Podía estar repleto de molestos elfos que se movían de un lado a otro molestando, pero si te tenían miedo, como era su caso, ni se te acercaban de no ser necesario.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos iba que no se percató de un chico con cabello azabache y anteojos salía de dicho lugar.

―Malfoy – saludó cordialmente al chico, que sobresaltado miró al niño-que-vivió con asombro y enojo.

Lo que más le alegraba de dejar atrás del castillo, probablemente sería a Potter. Y tenía que topárselo justo el día en que estaba decidido a decirle adiós a aquel lugar que por tantos años fue su hogar.

―Potter – dijo con parsimonia el slytherin.

― ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó el azabache.

― Podría hacerte la misma pregunta

― Vine a visitar a Hagrid – Por supuesto, debió haber esperado algo así. Sabía que el gigante había mudado su hogar dentro del castillo, no sabía donde. Recordaba como su tía Bellatrix había incendiado su cabaña aquel día de la muerte del director. Por supuesto que algún maldito miembro del Trío Dorado estaría bajo las faldas de ese gigante.

― McGonagall me pidió que viniera – se limitó a decir el albino decidiendo que ya no tenía ganas de ir a las cocinas y que prefería marcharse cuanto antes del lugar. Pero al parecer Harry tenía otros planes, por la postura incómoda en que se encontraba y la manera en que abría y cerraba la boca, como buscando algo apropiado que decir. El rubio rodó los ojos. – Dilo ya, Potter.

― Me estaba preguntando – comenzó el chico – si…¿podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó indicando con un gesto la cocina y el rubio suspiró asintiendo. Después de todo ya no podía actuar tan crudamente con su compañero, que en repetidas veces le salvó la vida.

―Amo Harry ¿qué le trae de nuevo por acá? – escuchó una vocecita irritante a sus espaldas una vez entraron en la cocina y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un pequeño elfo con un vestido. Se mordió la lengua para no bufarse. Seguro aquello habría sido idea de Granger, ella con sus estúpidas creencias de que los elfos debían ser tratados como iguales, le parecían un tremendo chiste al slytherin.

― Winky, vine con un… - Potter hizo una pausa pareciendo buscar un adjetivo que describiera al rubio – compañero, a hablar.

La pequeño elfo pareció notar la presencia del rubio y abrió sus ojos más grande de lo normal.

― Oh…si, Winky dejará solos al amo Harry y al amo Malfoy – musitó con cierto miedo que, para que negarlos, le causo satisfacción al rubio. Por lo menos alguien reconocía su poder.

Una vez Winky desapareció, la cocina quedo a solas y ambos chicos se sentaron frente a una mesa repleta de frutas y panes.

―¿Entonces Potter? – le apresuró el chico.

― Primero, quería pedirte que le dieras mis agradecimientos a tu madre…como sabrás, sin su ayuda no estaríamos acá – comenzó – también quería…hablarte sobre tu sobrino – al ver que el rubio alzaba la ceja auténticamente curioso, el gryffindor explicó – supongo que sabes que Tonks tuvo un hijo – el rubio asintió recordando la escena en el Gran Comedor justo después del final de la Batalla. Andromeda entrando con un infante en brazos, cayendo de rodillas y envuelta en lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su hija yaciendo sin vida. – Bueno, no estoy seguro si esto sea de importancia para ti o no, pero no te voy a negar el derecho que tienes sobre él. Se llama Teddy Lupin, nombrado tras su abuelo. Es un metamorfomago, como lo era Tonks. Como ya supones, es tu sobrino segundo, y pues…en vista de que sus padres murieron – hizo una pausa que al rubio se le antojo un tanto dramática y espero a que el chico de gafas no se lanzara a llorar como una chica – y yo soy su padrino – al ver la auténtica mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de la serpiente, el azabache sonrío burlón – así es Malfoy, al ser yo su padrino, Teddy estará bajo mi responsabilidad. Te cuento todo esto con la simple intención de hacerte saber, que si en algún momento sientes ganas de conocer a tu sobrino, estás en todo tu derecho y nadie te lo va a prohibir, a pesar de todas las rencillas que hay entre ambas familias.

El slytherin se debatió entre sentirse agradecido con el chico por haberse tomado el tiempo para comunicarle eso, o ofendido porque siquiera se pusiera en duda los derechos que tenía sobre dicho familiar suyo. No es que tuviera mucha importancia. No tenía planeado en ningún futuro pronto conocer a Teddy.

―¿Es hijo de Lupin, verdad? – optó por preguntar queriendo confirmar lo que una vez, en su séptimo curso, había escuchado musitar a su tía Bellatrix.

― Si, y si eso te pone algún impedimento por querer acercarte a Teddy – comenzó enojado el chico de gafas, pero Draco le interrumpió burlón.

― Mira Potter, relájate. Sólo estaba preguntando. Se que el niño no salió licántropo, de igual manera no me interesa. No tengo intenciones de relacionarme con él – se sinceró el rubio.

Harry asintió sabiendo bien aquello. Realmente no había querido hablar con el slytherin por ello, pero había optado por hablar de ello para parecer más casual a la hora de preguntarle lo que realmente quería preguntarle.

―Como quieras – le aseguró el niño-que-vivió – Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo – el rubio suspiró maldiciendo a todos los dioses por castigarlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué de todos los miles de alumnos en Hogwarts, tenía que haberse encontrado al más molesto? Bueno…al segundo más molesto, primero estaba Weasley. – Hermione – al ver como el rubio se tensaba a la mención de su amiga supo que iba por el camino adecuado. Había decidido dejar de hacerse el tonto, quería algunas respuestas, las cuales no iba a obtener de su mejor amiga a no ser que usara legeremancia en ella, y no iba a caer tan bajo, no de nuevo. Había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas a todo el asunto Hermione-Draco y no veía un nexo entre la poca información que tenía.

_I put you high up in the sky _  
_And now, you're not coming down _  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn _  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

Sabía que el rubio le había salvado en diversas ocasiones la vida a su amiga, y le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello, para qué mentir. También sabía que el hurón había dejado de usar esos motes tan desagradables, como "sangre sucia" y "ratona de biblioteca" a mediados de quinto, había notado como la chica se tensaba a la mera mención de su nombre, como lo defendía vehemente a pesar de que no pareciera darse cuenta ella misma y por último…había presenciado que efectivamente, al rubio le importaba su amiga, no sabía a que escala.

La guerra había terminado, los mortífagos que necesitaban ser castigados ya lo habían sido, a excepción de uno que otro que lograron escapar, pero nada de que preocuparse demasiado. No veía razón por la cual mantener su rivalidad con el slytherin, claro está, eso no significaba que de la nada comenzaría a jugar ajedrez mágico y comer brownies con el albino. Así que la primera decisión que había tomado, una vez acabado los juicios y aligerado la tensión en el mundo mágico, había sido ocuparse y cuidar de su mejor amiga, devolviéndole así el favor que ella le había hecho velando por él durante todos esos años.

Que Malfoy se encontrara en el castillo el mismo día que él no era coincidencia, como él y McGonagall se habían empeñado en hacerle creer. Realmente sabiendo que si fuese él quien le pidiera un visita, el rubio ni se molestaría en presentarse, le había pedido el favor a su antigua profesora de trasformaciones, quien había accedido algo insegura. Hasta un ciego podía notar los prejuicios que aquella mujer tenía contra el slytherin. Pero al final la había conseguido, y allí se encontraba. Esperando que ese día fuera el que lograra resolver el misterio que envolvía a su mejor amiga y al albino, aunque algo le decía que no sería tan fácil.

― ¿Qué con ella? – siseó el rubio deseando salir de las cocinas, las cuales a cada segundo que pasaban se le antojaban más y más estrechas.

― ¿Qué sucede exactamente entre ustedes dos? – directo al punto.

― Nada – se sacudió la pregunta el slytherin con un encogimiento de hombros.

― Déjame plantearlo de otra manera…¿qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? – al ver como el rubio rodaba los ojos, se apresuró a añadir – no evadas la pregunta Malfoy…por más que te empeñes en creerlo, no soy tonto ni ciego, y haría falta un ciego para que no viera como se miran….como tú la miras – corrigió sintiéndose inseguro de hablar por su amiga.

― Te estás creando una historia de amor en tu cabeza Potter – advirtió el rubio dividido entre la diversión y la incomodidad - ¿qué acaso Ginebra no te satisface? – se burló y notó como el chico tensaba sus puños.

_Punto para mi – pensó con sarcasmo._

―Mira Malfoy, no estoy aquí para que insultes a mi novia o a ninguna persona que me importe – advirtió tratando de serenarse. Sabía que si perdía los estribos no llegaría a conseguir ninguna respuesta, y dudaba que tuviera otra oportunidad como aquella para sacarle información al albino.

―¿Entonces para qué estás aquí Potter? Ilumíname, porque de verdad no lo se.

―Para saber de una buena vez por todas que sucede entre Hermione y tú, no soy ciego, como bien ya te dije. Además de como la miras, está lo sucedido en el juicio…

―Mira Potter, no es mi culpa que a tu amiga le haya brotado la vena heroica y haya decidido abogar por mi – se defendió el rubio.

―¿Y todo eso que dijo sobre ti? ¿es mentira? – le retó el gryffindor.

_¿Voldemort, por qué no te lo llevaste contigo? – se preguntó mentalmente el rubio mientras dejaba salir un resoplido de frustración._

―Termina de hablar Potter – le exigió.

―No te molestes en decir que fueron mentiras, porque conozco a Hermione y sé que jamás se atrevería a mentir ante la corte, y aún si fueran mentiras, yo mismo sé unas verdades – al ver como la serpiente alzaba una ceja burlón, explicó con frustración – te vi en sexto – el rubio le miraba parpadeando con parsimonia preguntándose a qué se refería el endemoniado chico – luego de la fiesta de Slughorn – aclaró borrando enseguida todo rastro de burla o sarcasmo del rostro del slytherin, quien había empalidecido más, de ser posible recordando aquel incidente.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away _  
_I will always want you _  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life _  
_I will always want you_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

― Estúpido mortífago con complejo de héroe, estúpido celador y su estúpida gata chismosa, estúpido Slughorn y su estúpida fiesta – iba musitando bajo su aliento cierto rubio perteneciente a la casa de slytherin, mientras vagaba por los pasillos prácticamente desolados del castillo.

Aparentemente la mitad del castillo había asistido a dicha fiesta, la mayoría como invitados claro está, ya que sólo muy pocos entraban en el cuadro de preferidos del gordo profesor, y la otra mitad estaba encerrada en sus respectivas Salas comunes. Dejándolo a él y alguno que otro fantasma vagar por los pasillos.

Tan sólo unos pocos minutos atrás había sido descubierto tratando de infiltrarse en la fiesta, descubierto nada más y nada menos que por la insufrible gata/amante de Filch. No sabía en primer lugar por qué había tratado de colarse, ni que asistiendo a ella fuera a obtener las respuestas a todos sus problemas. Claro, en aquellos momentos le había parecido una excelente idea el entrar a la fiesta, relajarse un rato, burlarse un poco de los pobretones como Longbotton y otros que servían como elfos y ¿por qué no? De una vez echarle un vistazo a Granger. No es que se muriera por hacerlo, pero llevaba semanas sin toparse con ella y para ser sinceros, aquello le causaba cierta incomodidad, no es que estuviera preocupado por ella o algo por el estilo. Además quería ver con sus propios ojos si era verdad aquello que había escuchado decir por los pasillos, que había invitado a ese tal McLaggen, del cual sinceramente, el rubio no sabía nada.

_I came in like a wrecking ball _  
_I never hit so hard in love_

Claro está que no logró verificar nada, ya que no había ni terminado de cruzar por el pasillo cuando la Sra Norris le había descubierto y se había visto arrastrado contra su voluntad por el celador, quien le puso en ridículo. ¿Cómo se atrevía él?. En algún otro momento le hubiera amenazado con que su padre se enteraría de eso, pero realmente sabía que aquello sería una excusa muy pobre, ya que aparentemente ese año a su padre no le interesaba nada más, aparte de que Draco cumpliera la misión impuesta por su señor, así que una simple riña con el viejo celador no significaría absolutamente nada para él.

Luego el tonto de su padrino había decidido "salvarlo" y se lo había llevado de la fiesta, justo cuando el viejo y gordo profesor había decidido que el rubio se podía quedar. Estúpido Snape.

Y para culminar había terminado en un sermón sobre como debía tomarse su tarea en serio, y como él podría ayudarle en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Como si el no lo supiera. Había hecho el maldito juramento inquebrantable, por Merlín. Pero no sería débil… triunfaría en su tarea, aún si con eso derrotaba a la, probablemente, última esperanza del Mundo Mágico contra Voldemort.

Unos susurros apresurados al fondo del pasillo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y el rubio frunció el ceño. En cualquier otra oportunidad se hubiese hecho el de oídos sordos y seguido de largo, pero algo le decía que fuese a averiguar. Además, aún seguía siendo su deber como prefecto…no es que hubiese estado cumpliendo su posición últimamente, de hecho, había renunciado.

― Cormac, ya te dije que no me siento bien – fue lo primero que escucho al llegar al final del pasillo, donde, escondidos tras una columna se encontraban Hermione Granger y Cormac McLaggen. El chico se encontraba aprisionando a la castaña con la mitad de su cuerpo, haciéndole prácticamente imposible escapar.

― Oh vamos Hermione – se burló el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual Draco se encontró bastante deseoso de borrar en esos momentos – Para algo me invitaste a la fiesta ¿no?.

_Mala elección de palabras – pensó el rubio previendo la reacción de la castaña._

―¡Si! ¡Para que me acompañaras! ¡Para pasar un buen rato! – dijo indignada la gryffindor frunciendo el ceño.

― Es exactamente eso lo que estoy tratando que hagamos – dijo alargando su sonrisa – que pasemos un buen rato – aclaró acercándose aún más a la chica que retrocedía, lo más que podía, hasta toparse contra la pared.

―N-no sé que clase de buen rato piensas que me refiero, pero estoy segura que no es al que yo me refería – le informó la leona maldiciéndose mil veces por haber invitado al troglodita para poner celoso a Ron.

_Ni siquiera había logrado eso – pensó con resignación._

―Hermione, deja de pelear contra ello, todos saben que hacemos una pareja perfecta. Tú con tu cerebro, yo con mi apariencia…seríamos imparables – dijo mientras recogía un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su agarre y se lo colocaba tras la oreja, dejando luego a su mano recorrer las mejillas de la gryffindor que tembló ante el roce.

No le hacía nada de gracia que aquel chico estuviera tocándole de esa manera, de hecho le daba asco. ¿Pero ahora cómo se salía de esto?.

Mientras la gryffindor peleaba contra Cormac, quien se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, cierto slytherin miraba la escena colérico. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese bufón acosando a Granger?.

_All I wanted was to break your walls _  
_All you ever did was break me _  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Era una chica, por Merlín. Así fuera una sangre-sucia, insufrible sábelo-todo y dientona, no se merecía ser acosada. Hasta él sabía eso.

―Cormac, aléjate – chilló la chica al ver como el jugador de Quidditch acercaba sus rostros a centímetros con la clara intención de besarla. Lo último que quería era ser besada por ese baboso. El jugador ya cansado de los peros de la chica, la tomó por la cadera aprisionándola fuertemente contra la pared, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y dejaba correr su brazo derecho por la longitud de sus piernas. ¿Cómo sería…

―Petrificus totalus

Merlín sabía que le había tomado todo su auto-control para no lanzarle un maleficio a aquel idiota que se atrevía a tocar a su…compañera. Verla aprisionada por el cuerpo del chico, ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, escuchar su tono de angustia, todo junto había sido el detonante de su ira. No estaba en sus planes hacerse dejar ver con la chica, pero ya no podía hacer ya nada para evitarlo.

La gryffindor saliendo de su estupor, desvío su mirada del cuerpo del gryffindor que yacía a sus pies petrificado, hacia él de cierto slytherin albino, quien se encontraba a no más de unos cuantos metros de ella, que en aquella oscuridad le parecieron kilómetros.

Por un momento había creído que aquello había sido todo, que hasta ahí había llegado su pureza. Que aquel…chico iba a tomarla allí mismo, a …violarla. Sorpresa se había llevado, cuando una vez que había cerrado los ojos fuertemente resignada a su fatal destino, escuchó el gritó proveniente de su compañero slytherin.

Jamás, ni en el más loco de sus sueños, y vaya que si había tenido varios de esos, se habría imaginado ser salvada de una situación así por Malfoy. No es que no estuviera agradecida. Pero todo aquello era simplemente muy vergonzoso, demasiado para digerir en tan pocos minutos.

El rubio veía como por las mejillas de la chica corrían gruesas y veloces lágrimas, más ella parecía ajena a todo. Conocía muy bien esa expresión que tenía en esos momentos, se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos. Y sabía muy bien que aquello sería peor para la chica.

―De nada Granger – siseó con su típico tono de burla tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña, quien efectivamente levantó la mirada hacia él.

― G-gracias Malfoy – se limitó a decir la chica devolviendo su mirada al cuerpo todavía petrificado de su compañero de casa.

Oh por Merlín, había estado a segundos de haber sido violada…ella, Hermione Granger, de tan sólo 16, ella que desde pequeña se había jurado estar con alguien sólo cuando realmente sintiera que era correcto. Ella, quien raramente creía en el sexo antes del matrimonio. Ella…

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios y se dejó caer en el frío suelo del pasillo sin importarle que estaba haciendo una escenita justo al frente de Malfoy. ¿Qué importaba que le fuera con el cuento a sus amiguitos de slytherin?. Que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y lloró, lloró por lo sucedido, lo que pudo haber sucedido, lo que no sucedió. Lloró pensando en Ron. Lloró pensando en los tiempos oscuros en los que se encontraban. Lloró de agradecimiento por haber sido salvada. Lloró de confusión hacia sus sentimientos. Lloró y lloró por largos minutos hasta sentirse seca.

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung _  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall _  
_All you ever did was break me_

Alzó la mirada sobresaltándose al darse cuenta que el slytherin seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que había estado minutos atrás antes de que ella se derrumbara en el suelo, sólo que apoyado ligeramente de una pared y mirando distraídamente a la otra pared frente de él.

―¿Terminaste? – preguntó el chico sin molestarse en mirarla. No tenía la mínima idea de por qué se había quedado ahí, escuchándola llorar, pero lo había hecho. Obviamente no se había quedado para consolarla, pero tampoco iba a ser un idiota y hacerle pasar un rato desagradable. Ni en sus peores momentos lo habría hecho, no era tan desalmado.

La castaña le miraba sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Por qué se había quedado? ¿para regodearse en su sufrimiento? ¿para burlarse de ella? ¿para qué?. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba mal pensar así del chico, sólo por ese día, en vista que le había salvado técnicamente la vida, pero igual su parte desconfiada, fruto de la Guerra que se avecinaba, le hacía desconfiar. Pero realmente no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para pelear, así que si esas fueran las intenciones del albino se llevaría una gran decepción.

―Mira Malfoy – comenzó la chica con parsimonia, pero el rubio la interrumpió ya algo cansado y drenada emocionalmente, no es que lo fuera a admitir.

― Guárdatelo Granger – al ver como fruncía el ceño enojada, suspiró – ninguna chica merece lo que ese…lo que ese te estaba haciendo, el hechizo sólo durará unos pocos minutos más – advirtió y la castaña asintió entendiendo esa como su despedida. Pero una vez que el chico se dio la vuelta, Hermione supo que tenía que pedirle otro favor.

― Malfoy – le llamó y el rubio volteó a mirarla con una ceja alzada, más al ver su expresión, todo rastro de burla se borró de su rostro. Sin saberlo como, ni entender por qué, sabía exactamente lo que Granger le iba a pedir – Por favor – dijo la chica y el rubio, tras una larga pausa, suspiró y levantó su varita odiándose por ello, odiándola a ella por pedírselo, y sobre todo odiando al idiota del gryffindor ese que se había atrevido a tocarla.

―Obliviate

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

― No sabía que eras del tipo de los que espían, Potter – se limitó a gruñir el rubio más cabreado de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo. Recordar aquel incidente no le gustaba. Había pasado muchas noches, en su cama, rememorando ese día y deseando haberse borrado la memoria también. Pero claro, no es que uno pudiera hacérselo a si mismo y no es como si pudiera pedírselo a otra persona.

―¡Malfoy, por Merlín! – gritó el chico de gafas encolerizado - ¡Para de hacer esto sobre mi cuando no lo es!

―Pensé que todo era siempre sobre ti – dijo con sorna el rubio

― Ya no más – se limitó a decir el azabache, y al ver que el slytherin no pretendía decir nada, suspiró cansado – mira Malfoy, no te obligaré a que me digas nada, hay un dicho muggle que dice que quien calla otorga y hay otro que dice que el silencio vale más que mil palabras. Así que realmente no necesito que hables – al ver como el rubio alzaba la ceja, gruñó – pero francamente me aclararía un poco la mente.

― Oh Merlín, no nos prives de la dicha de aclararle la cabeza al chico-que-vivió – se mofó el rubio

―Malfoy – advirtió el chico de lentes masajeándose las sienes. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo, bueno, sólo unos minutos, en los que se cuestionó porque no había sido amigo de la serpiente.

―Pareces tener una clara idea de las cosas, Potter – comenzó el rubio cediendo un poco – así que ¿por qué no mejor arrancamos desde ahí?.

―Yo…te había seguido, los había escuchado a Snape y a ti hablar – al ver como el rubio se sorprendía, sonrío brevemente – y luego te seguí, jamás me imaginé que Cormac haría algo como aquello, y si tu no hubieses hecho nada, yo lo habría hecho, pero de igual manera te lo agradezco, por salvarla – el rubio asintió tomando los agradecimientos en silencio – no se que ha pasado entre ustedes antes, pero para que ninguno de los dos se arrancaran la cabeza en ese momento, me imaginé que debió haber sido algo significativo…y luego…le borraste la memoria…le hiciste olvidar – el rubio alzó la ceja burlándose de la obviedad en las palabras del gryffindor – me refiero a que…llegó a la Sala común radiante, realmente radiante, hablaba sobre lo bien que le había ido la noche, sobre como todo había sido perfecto, sobre lo caballero que había sido Cormac…parecía creer que Cormac le había escoltado hasta la salida del Gran Comedor y luego ella había conseguido su camino hacia la Sala Común, sin ningún incidente en medio de todo ello, de hecho parecí tener recuerdos de cosas que se que no pasaron. Como por ejemplo, un supuesto show de luces y fuegos artificiales, música, comida agradable…y vi lo que hiciste con Cormac. Una vez Hermione estuvo fuera de la vista, le quitaste el hechizo y lo amenazaste, jamás te había visto amenazar a alguien de esa manera…digo, si, pero realmente parecía que estuvieses dispuesto a cumplir cada una de tus amenazas – culminó con un pequeño escalofrío recordando el desagradable torrente de palabras que había siseado el rubio en tono de amenaza.

_I never meant to start a war _  
_I just wanted you to let me in_

Justo ahí, en ese momento, el niño-que-vivió había temido de alguien que no fuera Voldemort.

― Bueno – comenzó el rubio sintiéndose mareado – pareces tener una idea bastante clara de lo sucedido, bien. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

―Tú…¿tú y Hermione han….ustedes… - sería hilarante ver a Potter enredándose con su lengua y diciendo palabras torpes, de no ser por el hecho de que aquella conversación le hacía sentir vulnerable y desprotegido.

―¿Preguntas si hemos intimidado? – adivinó y el chico de lentes asintió sonrojándose – creo que puedes decir por ti mismo que eso es algo muy privado y que no pienso responderte a ello – el azabache bajó la cabeza apenado, pero asintió – pero en algunos modos si – al ver que el gryffindor alzaba la cabeza sorprendido, decidió aclararle unas cuantas cosas como despedida. No pensaba quedarse por más tiempo en esas cocinas – Mi relación con Granger va más allá de las peleas y los insultos. Para mi insultarla no significa nada, porque cuando insulto lo siento, con ella no. Es pura costumbre y nada más. No la odio. Hemos tenido nuestros momentos, pero si te preguntas si pasa algo entre nosotros actualmente, la respuestas es no. Y dudo que alguna vez llegue a pasar algo. Granger y yo simplemente no congeniamos – con eso, se levantó de su asiento y con un simple asentimiento salió de las cocinas directo a la salida del castillo, dejando tras de si a un chico de lentes bastante satisfecho.

_And instead of using force _  
_I guess I should've let you in_

_Si bien no había obtenido una_ gran respuesta, al menos sabía algo. Al rubio le importaba Hermione, si no jamás habría reaccionado de aquella manera a la mención de su nombre y del incidente con Cormac.

_Ahora sólo tenía que tratar de descifrar a su amiga – pensó con un suspiro sabiendo que aquello sería lo más difícil._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rememorando todo aquello, se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que le había proporcionado la Sala de Menesteres y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino que había hecho aparecer.

_Potter_

_Imagino que estarás en Hogsmeade este sábado. Encontrémonos, necesito pedirte algo._

_Malfoy._

Su lechuza, la cual, aparentemente la sala también le había proporcionado, se posó en su hombro y el rubio le enrolló la carta en sus patas y le acarició el pico indicándole que entregara la carta a Potter, y enseguida arrancó el vuelo.

Después de todo, se sabía a la perfección la ruta.

* * *

_Okeeey….creo que todas (incluyéndome) se habían imaginado que había abandonado esta historia. _

_Pero hace unos días, me volvió a picar el bicho ese de leer fics y me entró la melancolía al recordar esta historia en especial. Jamás me he enamorado de algún trabajo mío, a excepción de este._

_Y realmente me encontraba deseosa de saber que pasaba a continuación, ya que las cosas fluyen en mi cabeza de la nada, jamás se lo que pasará a continuación._

_Les quería hacer saber que para los que decidan leerse nuevamente la historia o hayan notado cosas que les confunden, háganmelo saber para corregir. Porque por ejemplo me releí toda mi historia y me di cuenta de algunas discrepancias en las historias de los padres de Pansy, Theo y Blaize. Así que cuando tenga tiempo me dedicaré a arreglarlo. _

_El avance que había puesto en el capítulo anterior, decidí dejarlo para el próximo y no éste. Ya que quería incluir más escenas Draco-Hermione pre-guerra. No se, pero simplemente me encantan. _

_No saben lo perfecta que me parece Wrecking ball para este fic, es como….el resumen de toda la historia._

_Por cierto, déjenme saber que opinan sobre el tema de las runas, la secta secreta y todo eso._

_Besos._


	12. Hurricane

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Song-Fic . Si no te gusta astente de leerlo (: La canción es de Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane

* * *

**Hurricane**

—Hermione – escuchó que la llamaban, más sólo se giró tapándose las orejas con su almohada, en un vano intento para sofocar los gritos de banshee de Ginny. —Hermione Jean Granger ¡Por Merlín, despierta! – chilló la pelirroja arrancándole la almohada.

La castaña gruñó algo inteligible bajo su aliento y se frotó los ojos perezosamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan enérgica esta mañana Ginebra?

—Hoy es sábado, al fin podremos salir del castillo – dijo emocionada la pelirroja comenzando a revolver la ropa dentro de su baúl, en búsqueda del mejor atuendo para usar en su cita con Harry. Bien, quizá no era exactamente una cita…pero mentiría al negar su emoción por ver al niño-que-vivio. A pesar de que la relación entre ellos se había enfriado notoriamente desde finales de la Guerra, la pelirroja estaba, todavía, profundamente enamorada de él y esperaba que este encuentro diera pie a una mejoría en su relación. Ya estaba cansada de las formalidades, los saludos fríos y los momentos incómodos. Una relación no se suponía que fuese así.

—Lo dices como si lleváramos una eternidad en el castillo – se burló la castaña todavía tratando de adaptarse a la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Juro que así parece – dijo la pelirroja y su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo.

Su semana había pasado más lenta de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir, considerando todas las semanas de aventuras y peligros de muerte que había pasado en su vida. Como la semana de los carroñeros y la Mansión Malfoy, o la semana de la Cámara de los Secretos, donde alumno tras alumno fue petrificando, incluyéndola a ella, o incluso la semana en su primer año, con todo lo referente a Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas y la piedra filosofal.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_  
_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_  
_And I'm stuck up in the storm I _  
_I guess I'll be alright_

Sofocó un bostezo mientras se lavaba la cara en el baño, preparándose para su salida a Hogsmeade en dos horas. La verdad es que si se había despertado bien tarde, porque se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada buscando información sobre las runas de las que Luna le habló, más no había conseguido nada útil, y ansiaba que la Ravenclaw consiguiera ayuda lo más pronto posible. Cuanto antes terminara con aquella carta, más pronto volvería a su vida normal.

—Te ves terrible – le dijo su amiga una vez salió del baño.

—Gracias Gin – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña sabiendo que así era. Se había mirado en el espejo, después de todo. Tenía unas ojeras de un tamaño singular, por no decir, terrorífico. Su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal, lo cual le hacía pensar con gracia que quizá Ginny si tenía razón, parecía mucho más que apenas una semana la que llevaban allí. Y por último, su cabello, el cual esa mañana no tenía nada que envidiarle a un nido de pájaros.

—Para eso están las amigas – dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua infantilmente para luego seguir recorriendo de un lado a otro la habitación, buscando joyas, perfumes, cremas y otro millones de cosas que para opinión de la castaña, eran totalmente innecesarias. Su amiga era una belleza sin necesidad de mucho retoque, pero había aprendido a lo largo de los años que no debía debatir sobre ello con la menor de los Weasley.

—Iré a comer algo – dijo mirando el reloj, notando que aún tenía unos quince minutos para poder comer algo antes de que toda la comida del comedor desapareciera - ¿vienes? – preguntó ya en la puerta.

—No, ya desayuné. Pero no te tardes – le advirtió la pelirroja mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta tras de si.

La castaña rodó los ojos y se dirigió al comedor, tomándose su tiempo para notar los pequeños, pero aún así existentes, cambios en el castillo que por tantos años había sido su hogar.

Sabía que habían necesitado una gran cantidad de recursos y mano de obra para poder volver a levantar el castillo, para borrar todo rastro de Guerra, y realmente lo habían logrado. Bueno, la primera parte. Porque por más que limpiaran las paredes, taparan fugas, barrieran escombros, reemplazaran vidrios, los rastros de la Guerra jamás se borrarían, ya que era algo que quedaba en el corazón y mente de cada uno de los estudiantes que recorría sus pasillos. Excepto quizá de los de primer año, bendecidos niños que no habían estado en el castillo al momento de la Guerra y no tenían que vivir con los demonios con los que vivían el resto del alumnado.

—Hermione – escuchó que la saludaban y enfocó su atención en una morena y una rubia que se encontraban saludándola enérgicamente desde la mesa de los gryffindor. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y sentarse a su lado.

Para ella había sido una gran sorpresa ver a Lavender y Parvati el primer día en el comedor, había jurado que las chicas no se presentarían, debido a todo lo que habían sufrido ambas en su séptimo año.

Había veces, donde su parte más profunda y egoísta se alegraba de haber pasado sus días con Ron y Harry en búsqueda de Horrocruxes, que en el castillo sufriendo la tortura de los hermanos Carrow. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes había sido obviamente más peligrosa y dañina, pero al menos no había tenido que presenciar los horrores que sus amigas presenciaron. No había tenido que observar como los hermanos torturaban día tras día a Neville, por ser uno de los pocos que siempre se negó vehemente a lastimar a otro compañero, así fuera un slytherin. No había tenido que mandarle una imperdonable a su mejor amiga, como se había enterado días atrás, que había tenido que hacer Lavender a Parvati, no había tenido que escuchar los sollozos de niños pequeños, los cuales eran castigados cruelmente, no limpiando el castillo sin magia, o pasando una noche con Hagrid, como solían ser los castigos, si no siendo sometidos a Veritaserum y a maldiciones.

_Then it hits me like oh, oh, no_

Pero ahí estaban. Parvati con una sonrisa cortes y Lavender con expresión melancólica. La Guerra había dañado a muchos, pero a unos más que a otros. Y Hermione temía que la exnovia de Ron fuera una de esas pocas personas las cuales habían caído en un pozo profundo de oscuridad, del cual no había retorno.

—Ginny estaba como loca en la habitación – comentó Parvati rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo se ¿por qué crees que me desperté? – gruñó la castaña haciendo que la chica se riera.

—Está bastante emocionada por la salida de hoy – dijo Lavender.

—Harry estará allá – fue todo lo que dijo la castaña, más no necesito decir nada más para darse entender.

No era un secreto para absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera los profesores, que la menor de los Weasley había estado profundamente enamorada del niño-que-vivio desde incluso antes de iniciar sus estudios en el castillo, y cuando se habían hecho novios, la pelirroja había sido la chica más alegre de todo el lugar, siempre cargando una sonrisa y haciendo bromas que harían orgullosos a los gemelos. Y cuando Harry había terminado con ella para mantenerla a salvo….aquellos habían sido tiempos oscuros para la pecosa, raramente sonreía y cuando lo hacía su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. Así que realmente todos estaban alegre de que la pareja estuviera junta de nuevo. Claro que nadie sabía como estaban la cosa realmente entre los dos. Sólo Hermione y Ron.

_And all that wind that swept me off my feet_  
_Got me flying till I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_

La verdad es que la gryffindor temía por el corazón de la pecosa, quien se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. No es que pensara mal de Harry, pero no dudaba que el asunto terminaría en una pelirroja con el corazón roto. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no podría ponerse en el lado de nadie. Harry había hecho todo en su poder para hacer feliz a la bruja y Ginny había entregado su cuerpo y alma al chico.

Pero por como iban los asuntos entre ellos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo pase. Y realmente esperaba que no fuera justamente en esa salida a Hogsmeade.

—¿Ustedes irán? – preguntó la castaña recordando que la última vez que había hablado con la rubia, le había dicho que no iría. Vio como la morena miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lavender, para luego suspirar con nostalgia.

—No, nos quedaremos acá – al ver como la gryffindor se disponía a refutar, objetó – tenemos mucha tarea atrasada.

La castaña lo dejó pasar ajena a la mirada de gratitud que le daba una rubia a una morena.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vamos Hermione – apuraba una pelirroja a su mejor amiga, quien caminaba tranquilamente tras de Ginny. Hermione a diferencia de la pecosa, si se estaba tomando su tiempo en detallar Hogsmeade, de todos los lugares afectados por la Guerra, ese había sido el peor. Recordaba como prácticamente todas las tiendas habían sido abandonadas incluso antes de la Batalla, ya sea porque muchos dueños, como Olivander, habían sido capturados por los mortífagos, o porque temían por su seguridad. Había escuchado que luego de la Guerra, prácticamente todos Hogsmeade había quedado reducido a escombros, con excepción de algunas tiendas como la de los gemelos y las Tres Escobas. Pero desafortunadamente otros no habían corrido con la misma suerte, Madam Tudipié, la Casa de las Plumas, la tienda de Bromas d Zonko….muchos destrozos. Así que el pasearse una vez más por esas calles y ver como aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, era un gran alivio para la castaña.

—Hogsmeade no se va a ir a ningún lado – refunfuñó la castaña como por tercera vez en el día. Su amiga apenas le había dado tiempo de arreglarse ligeramente antes de sacarla prácticamente a rastras de la Sala Común. Luego le había hecho prácticamente trotar hasta llegar a Hogsmeade y lo peor, no paraba de seguir apurándola. Así que sí, la castaña estaba comenzando a cabrearse.

Entendía la emoción de su amiga, ella también quería ver a sus amigos, y por qué no, distraerse un poco de sus estudios, pero no por eso la veían como loca corriendo por el pueblo.

_That's what Dorothy was afraid of_  
_The sneaky tornado_

—¿Dónde es que nos encontraríamos con los chicos? – preguntó entonces la pelirroja y Hermione bufó. Luego de todo el apuro es que se le ocurría preocuparse por aquello.

—Mi pequeña amiga, no se que harías sin mi – se limitó a decir la castaña emprendiendo la marcha hacia la Cabeza de Puerco. Habían establecido aquel como su lugar de encuentro ya que desde que conocieron a Abeforth habían entablado algo parecido a una amistad con el hombre, además con un poco de persuasión de la castaña, el hermano de Dumbledore había re-decorado el lugar haciéndolo algo más acogedor y menos terrorífico que antes.

La pelirroja se limitó a rodar los ojos molesta por el apodo de "pequeña" y siguió a la mayor.

—¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? – les preguntó recién entraron a la taberna, un brujo de aproximadamente unos 30 años. Aquello había sido también idea de la castaña. Tener algo de personal que ayudara con el lugar nunca estaba de más.

—Buscábamos a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley – contestó la pecosa haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos como platos y asintiera apresuradamente, de seguro sintiéndose cohibido ante la mera mención de los chicos que ayudaron a salvar al mundo mágico, como ahora eran catalogados.

—Síganme – pidió el hombre mientras se dirigía al fondo del lugar, donde se divisaban una cabellera pelirroja y una azabache, aparentemente muy absorbidos en una conversación. La castaña musitó un "gracias" antes de echar a correr hacia los chicos, quien sorprendidos apenas tuvieron tiempo de atraparla cuando se lanzó a ellos.

—Wow, si que nos extrañaste – se burló el niño-que-vivio ganándose un golpe en el hombre.

—Y eso que nos vio hace una semana – le siguió la corriente Ron ganándose su respectivo golpe.

—Oh, cállense los dos – se limitó a decir la chica con voz entre cortada.

Eran pequeños momentos como esos los que le hacían sentir que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, que no había tensión e incomodidad entre Ron y ella, ni entre Ginny y Harry. Que Fred no murió y por lo tanto, la familia Weasley estaba junta y no desmoronándose como ahora. Que Tonks y Remus no murieron dejando a Harry a cargo de un bebe, que Sirius jamás cayó en ese velo dejando a Harry sin su último familiar viviente. Que estaban de vuelta a como eran antes, a ser el Trío Dorado, indestructible, impenetrable, inquebrantable.

_There's no place like home_

—Sin lágrimas Mione – le pidió el pecoso mientras ella se separaba de ambos viendo como el chico de gafas besaba la mejilla de la pelirroja a modo de saludo, quien sonreía dulcemente ante el gesto.

Escucharon un ligero carraspeó de garganta y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el amable hombre que las había recibido antes. Lucía bastante incómodo y arrepentido de haber interrumpido el momento y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. No entendía porque la gente se tomaba tan en serio eso de adorar a los salvadores del mundo mágico y sentirse inferiores a ellos. Pero lo hacían.

Merlín sabía cuantas personas a lo largo de los días se le habían acercado pidiéndole una foto, un autógrafo, un consejo. Incluso le habían mandado regalos. Algo que le hacía sentir ofendida, a diferencia de Ronald quien se sentía como en el quinto cielo, después de todo su sueño siempre había sido ser aceptado y reconocido.

—¿Qué desean tomar? – preguntó cohibido el hombre moreno

—Me gustaría una limonada, por favor – pidió amablemente la castaña y notó como el moreno se sonrojaba. Le recordaba a Neville en tantos aspectos.

—A mi un whiskie de fuego – dijo Ron

—A mi igual – sonrío el niño-que-vivio.

—Yo quiero agua – con eso el hombre se retiró.

—¿No hay un abrazo para tu hermano favorito? – rompió el silencio el pelirrojo ganándose un bufido de la pelirroja, quien se acercó y le dio un golpe en la nuca antes de abrazarlo.

—Sabes que no eres mi hermano favorito – dijo juguetonamente la pecosa y enseguida comenzó una discusión entre los dos hermanos Weasley sobre quien era el mejor, escuchaba a la chica decir "Charlie" y a Ron decir cosas como "él no salvó al mundo mágico".

La castaña observaba la escena divertida. Si había algo que realmente extrañaba de la Madriguera, aparte de la compañía de todos los hermanos, la buena comida y la actitud maternal de Molly, era las disputas entre ese par. Desde que los vio juntos por primera vez siempre actuaron así, picándose uno al otro, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, molestándose y burlándose, cosa que muchas veces tendía a terminar en pelea. Pero de todas formas, Hermione sabía que muy en el fondo Ron si era el hermano preferido de Ginevra.

—¿Crees que paren pronto? – escuchó que el azabache a su lado le preguntaba y la chica soltó una breve risita negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has estado Harry? - se limitó a preguntar la gryffindor tomando asiento al lado del chico.

—Bien Hermi – al ver la mirada condescendiente que le brindaba la chica, suspiró – lo siento, a veces se me olvida que mi mejor amiga resulta ser la bruja más inteligente de la generación – bromeó haciendo sonrojar a la castaña, a quien nunca le había gustado ser llamada así. Claro, la hacía sentirse alagada, pero con el paso del tiempo, el halago se había convertido en incomodidad y frustración. Tener ese título implicaba tener que esforzarse el doble para poder cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, y sólo ella sabía lo tedioso que eso era. – Estoy bien, en serio. He estado mejor – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa culpable – pero no vine hasta acá para hablar de mi, mi vida, por primera vez, en estos momentos es bastante aburrida, tú en cambio estás en Hogwarts, algo tiene que estar pasando.

_I'm boarding up the windows _  
_Locking up my heart_  
_It's like every time the wind blows_  
_I feel it tearing us apart_

La castaña rodó los ojos frustrada. Su amigo siempre le hacía eso, irse por las ramas y cambiar el tema. Lo dejó pasar ya que tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con él y sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo presionarlo.

—No creas que podrás mantenerme en la oscuridad por siempre Potter – advirtió la chica ganándose una risita por parte del azabache – en fin…¿te llegó mi última carta? – preguntó recordando que no había recibido respuesta alguna, a no ser claro, que el insufrible, insoportable, irritable y amargado hurón haya decidido mentirle y ocultarle la carta, lo cual realmente dudaba. Sabía que Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero no infantil.

—Oh si, la leí, disculpa por no responderte, pero pensé que ya que nos veríamos pronto sería mejor hablar de ello en persona – la castaña asintió sintiéndose algo aliviada de que sus sospechas sobre el slytherin no fueran ciertas – pero antes … ¿la lechuza de Malfoy? – preguntón con cierto tono burlón en la voz mientras sonreía de lado.

Una sonrisa muy…Malfoy, para alguien como él.

La castaña se mordió la lengua para no cuestionarle sobre cómo sabía que esa era la lechuza de Malfoy. Obviamente por las cartas que habían compartido, cartas sobre las cuales tenían que hablar.

Antes de poder mencionar nada se vio interrumpida por los hermanos que habían decidido dejar de discutir para unirse a la conversación.

—Y bien…Mione, cuéntanos qué ha pasado en Hogwarts….¿algún troll aterrorizando a una niñita de primero? ¿algún perro de tres cabezas protegiendo un objeto mágico que te mantiene vivo por todo el tiempo que quieras? ¿profecías? ¿McGonagall bailando en ropa interior? – ante eso, los cuatros se sacudieron perturbados ante las imágenes mentales – olvídalo, si lo último ocurrió prefiero no saberlo – dijo ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermana que se carcajeaba de las ocurrencias del chico.

—No, nada de nada – dijo con pesar – hay veces que me sorprendo a mi misma deseando que algo como eso pase – confeso haciendo que sus dos amigos sonrieran burlones.

—Hemos influido en ella, querido Harry – dijo el pelirrojo limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

—Oh querido, que orgulloso estoy de nuestra hija – le siguió la corriente el azabache haciendo que las dos chicas rodaran los ojos entre risas.

Oh vaya, como extrañaba a ese par.

—Ya cállense o no les cuento la mejor parte – intervino la pelirroja ganándose la atención de los dos chicos, quienes estaban auténticamente deseosos de información jugosa y la castaña qué se preguntaba de qué demonios hablaba su amiga. – Bien – asintió satisfecha la pelirroja – Hay una nueva alumna en el castillo – enseguida las expresiones de los chicos cayeron.

—Oh vaya, que novedad Gin – se burló el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de whiskie que le acababan de dar.

—No me refiero a una de primero, idiota, me refiero a una alumna en nuestro año – ante eso los dos fruncieron el ceño confundidos. No era nada normal que de la nada entrara una chica nueva y menos en un año tan avanzado como el último.

—¿Por qué motivos la dejaron entrar al último año? – preguntó Harry y la castaña tuvo que admitir que aquella pregunta le había rondado varias veces por su cabeza.

—Más importante ¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama? ¿en qué casa quedó sorteada? ¿con quien se junta? – arrojó el pelirrojo haciendo que la pelirroja se carcajeara.

—Por Merlín Ron, pareces más una chica que yo – ante eso el pecoso se sonrojo mientras sus amigos se reían de él – bueno, se llama Meredith Fill, no se porque la dejaron entrar tan tarde, quedó en Gryffindor y la verdad…no creo que se junte con nadie – admitió y ante eso los dos chicos fruncieron aún más el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no se junta con nadie? – preguntó su hermano, más ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué se me hace familiar el nombre? – musitó Harry luego de unos segundos se silencio.

_Every time he smiles_  
_I let him in again _  
_Everything is fine_

—¿Le conoces? – saltó auténticamente curiosa la pelirroja, más su novio negó.

—No lo creo, no conozco a nadie de nuestra edad fuera de Hogwarts – fue todo lo que dijo y los cuatro se sumergieron en un largo, y algo incómodo silencio mientras terminaban sus bebidas.

La castaña trataba de evadir las obvias miradas que le lanzaba su pelirrojo amigo, mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo como sus otros dos amigos parecían entablar una conversación con la mirada.

De repente, el niño-que-vivió se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y musitando un breve "ya vuelvo" salió disparado de la taberna, dejando a sus amigos mirando confundidos tras de él.

—¿Qué fue eso? – vociferó sus pensamientos la chica, pero los hermanos se encogieron de hombros envolviéndose en una conversación sobre Quidditch, dejándola sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Malfoy – escuchó que lo llamaban interrumpiendo la conversación muy interesante (nótese el sarcasmo) que sus amigos estaban teniendo, sobre los chismes del castillo.

Se dio la vuelta para toparse con Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió viéndose algo agitado, al parecer había corrido todo el camino.

—Potter – saludó el rubio ajena a las curiosidad miradas que se ganaba, no sólo de sus amigos, si no de todo aquel que pasara por ahí. No todos los días uno veía al salvador del mundo mágico haciendo migas con un mortífago.

—¿Podemos…hablar? – preguntó el azabache incómodo con las miradas de los otros tres slytherin presentes. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, realmente nunca había cruzado su camino con el de alguno de ellos, y aparte de alguna ocasional broma a sus expensas, los chicos no le habían hecho nada. Bueno, quizá Parkinson si, pero había decidido dejar eso en el pasado, así como había hecho con el rubio.

El rubio asintió y sin decir otra palabra emprendió marcha hacia las Tres Escobas, donde esperaba tener un poco de privacidad.

Mientras tanto, tres slytherin miraban la escena pasmados. La chica preguntándose si realmente estaba viendo bien o sólo había sido una visión y no su mejor amigo siendo educado con su archi-enemigo, un moreno que se preguntaba si no se había tomado alucinógenos esa mañana, ya que esa sería la única explicación razonable, y un castaño quien comenzaba a preguntarse qué se traían esos dos entre manos, para él no era una gran sorpresa el trato entre los dos magos, ya que sólo él sabía sobre la correspondencia que habían intercambiado éstos, pero igualmente aquello no le quitaba la curiosidad.

—¿Estoy soñando? —¿Quién me drogó? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Pansy y Blaize causando que el castaño se carcajeara divertido. A veces sus amigos eran demasiado parecidos para su propio bien. Recordaba cuando habían probado el asunto de las citas.

Había sucedido a principios de quinto. Pansy se sentía sola, Blaize necesitaba una nueva novia…así que habían hecho como una clase de pacto, insólito si le preguntaran.

Al principio parecía que la cosa si iba a funcionar, su amigo se portaba atento con la morena, la chica parecía estar enamorándose. Hasta que un día ya no. Nunca supo realmente que pasó, sólo podía suponer que se habían dado cuenta que salir con el otro era como salir con un espejo, ya que esos dos parecían un vivo reflejo del otro. Eran tan similares que asustaban, de verdad.

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

—Vamos chicos – se limitó a decir el castaño empujando a sus amigos hacia el camino contrario por donde se habían ido Draco y Potter.

Debí haber dicho algo, lo que sea – pensaba nerviosa Pansy mientras seguía ausentemente a sus amigos hacia Honeydukes.

Llevaba ya varios días dándole vuelta a su nueva relación con el miembro femenino del Trío Dorado, y siendo brutalmente sincera, realmente le agradaba la chica. Al principio se le había acercado ya que parecía ser la única que no parecía haberse tragado una granjea de vomito cuando se le acercaba. Luego había descubierto que le fascinaba su intelecto, y luego se había encontrado a si misma disfrutando de su compañía. Lo que la llevaba a pensar, si Granger era así, probablemente sus otros dos amigos también lo fueran. Y temía nunca saberlo por sus errores del pasado.

Sabía que había actuado mal todos esos años llamándoles por diferentes sobre-nombres humillantes, pero sabía que la cereza del pastel había sido su cobardía en medio de la Guerra. Haber querido entregar a Potter al Señor Oscuro…nunca se perdonaría por aquello.

Merlín los ayudara a todos si lo hubiese hecho.

Y su oportunidad para redimirse había pasado frente a sus narices en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la muy tonta la había dejado pasar. Se había propuesto disculparse y sincerarse con el niño-que-vivio y su pelirrojo amigo a la primera que los viera. Y se había quedado callada como cobarde.

Supongo que le escribiré una carta – culminó la chica mentalmente.

Una vez en Honeydukes cualquier pensamiento sobre niños-que-vivieron, comadrejas y Señores Oscuros se esfumaron de su mente. ¿Potter quién?.

No muchos sabían eso, pero la princesa de slytherin se transportaba a otro mundo, otro cielo, cuando se encontraba rodeada de dulces. Era adicta al azúcar, como sus amigos bien le habían hecho saber un día que compró una bolsa de cada dulce existente en la tienda. No podía evitarlo, tampoco es que quisiera.

Blaize solía bromear y decirle que terminaría hecha una vaca si seguía comiendo dulce como lo hacía, y la verdad no estaba lejos, esas vacaciones había aumentado algo de kilos, nada muy notable, pero aún así suficiente como para que sus viejas faldas no le entraran. Eso tampoco le importaba. ¿Estar delgada o comer dulce?. No tenía que pensarlo dos veces para saber su respuesta.

Dulces.

Sus amigos miraban entretenidos como la chica agarraba granjeas, ranas de chocolates, plumas de colores, paletas ácidas y cualquier otro dulce que se le cruzara por en frente. Cuando se trataba de caramelos, su morena amiga se convertía en una niña pequeña.

—Theo – le susurró el italiano al castaño, quien desvío la mirada de su amiga y se enfocó en Blaize.

—¿Mhm? – respondió.

—¿De qué crees que estén hablando Draco y Potter?

—¿De hipogrifos asesinos y granjeas sabor a estiércol? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – realmente no lo se Blaize, Draco está lleno de secretos – admitió con algo de tristeza.

Parte de él realmente le gustaría que el rubio confiara en ellos y les hablara con la verdad, que dijera cualquier cosa que quisiera, que sacara de su pecho todo aquello que le perturbaba, que les contara cosas como antes. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en reclamarle nada a su amigo, no cuando él tenía unos cuantos secretos bien guardados.

Como la carta que le había dado a Granger.

—¿No es esa Lovegood? – escuchó que preguntaba su moreno amigo y efectivamente, en el fondo de la tienda, una cabellera rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro, al parecer buscando algo entre los estantes.

Quizá alguna de esas criaturas imaginarias suyas – pensó con sarcasmo el castaño.

La verdad es que no paraba de asombrarle cuan excéntrica y extraña era esa chica. No por nada la llamaban lunática. Aunque realmente él no la veía así. Para Theo, la Ravenclaw era simplemente una chica con imaginación, demasiada imaginación para el bien de cualquiera. Pero no loca.

Sabía que a pesar de su apariencia despistada y su aire de distraída, la chica era realmente perspicaz y observadora. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

_I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel_  
_Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world_  
_Yes, it's twisting up my insides_  
_Can't hide it on the outside_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Había salido del Gran Comedor a tomar algo de aire. O a escapar de su pareja, realmente no podría decir. Aquella chica de Ravenclaw era un total dolor en el trasero, no sabía porque había accedido a ir con ella en primer lugar. Bueno, quizá si, la chica tenía un cuerpo de los mil infiernos. Pero todo eso se iba a la borda cuando la chica abría la boca. Que Salazar lo ayudara, pero ¿no se suponía que la gente quedaba en Ravenclaw por ser inteligentes?. Uno esperaría que hablara de cosas de estudios o temas similares, no que comenzara a hablar y hablar sobre banalidades como el color de las uñas de sus amigas, el vestido de otros, los chismes de noviazgos, y oh, el horror, cuando mencionó la boda de sus sueños, mientras batía incesantemente sus pestañas.

Primero encontraría una manera de mandarse un "avada" el mismo, antes que casarse con ella.

Así que en esos momentos se encontraba en los Jardines mirando las estrellas y refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre su mala suerte de elecciones, cuando divisó una rubia cabellera alejándose por los pasillos. Frunció el ceño reconociendo que la chica iba en uniforme, lo que significaba que no era mayor de cuarto y por lo tanto no estaba invitada al baile.

¿Qué demonios hacía una mocosa fuera de su sala a esas horas de la noche?.

Viendo que sus opciones eran, averiguar qué hacía aquella rubia o regresar con su pareja de baile, decidió seguir a la chica. Total, nada podía ser peor que escuchar a su pareja hablar una vez más. Merlín sabía lo cerca que estaba de callarla con un hechizo.

—Hey – le gritó a la rubia esperando que se detuviera, pero la chica siguió andando como si no hubiese escuchado nada. El castaño frunció el ceño notando el andar de la chica. No caminaba o arrastraba los pies como alguien normal haría, más bien parecía ir dando saltitos de vez en cuando, como si…flotara. Lo cual sólo lo puso de peor humor.

Bien, que aquella chiquilla viviera despreocupada de la vida, total, no tenía que preocuparse por sus padres mortífagos o por parejas para estúpidos bailes.

—¡Hey! – repitió esta vez más cerca de la chica, quien parecía haber aminorado la marcha y miraba las paredes con interés, como si le fueran a revelar el mapa del tesoro más grande del mundo.

—Shh – dijo la chica sin apartar su mirada de las paredes.

El rubio cerró sus manos en puños y tensó su mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chiquilla, de Ravenclaw, al parecer, a mandarle a callar?.

—¿Cómo te atr…-la rubia le interrumpió.

— Si haces mucho ruido despertarás a los Nargles – explicó y el castaño parpadeó repetidas veces preguntándose qué demonio eran los Nargles.

—¿De qué demonios hablas niñas? – exigió el slytherin quien comenzaba a creer que los de la casa Ravenclaw se habían aliado para hacerle la vida imposible.

—Los Nargles, son criaturas que suelen pasearse por el castillo, toman tus posesiones más preciadas y las esconden por ti – dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos y el castaño alzó una ceja preguntándose si aquella rubia estaba delirando.

—De ti – corrigió y la rubia le miró sin entender – dijiste que las esconden por ti, la frase exacta sería de ti, no por ti – explicó.

—No, lo dije bien – sacudió la cabeza la Ravenclaw y el castaño gruñó frustrado preguntándose por qué demonios perdía el tiempo en corregir a esa niña tonta.

—¿Por qué alguien en sus sanas facultades mentales querría que le escondieran sus posesiones más preciadas? – cuestionó burlón.

—No necesariamente tienen que quererlo, simplemente lo necesitan. Uno tiene que saber lo que significa que te arrebaten ese algo para entender cuánto influye en tu vida – justo cuando el castaño comenzaba a creer que la rubia no estaba tan loca después de todo, la chica se alejó distraídamente musitando – oh, un Nargle.

_And that's when you hold me, you hold me_  
_You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely_

—Hey – volvió a llamarle comenzando a sentirse como un tonto - ¿qué se supone que haces a fuera de tu dormitorio a estas horas? – cuestionó con tono autoritario.

—¿No te dije? Buscaba Nargles – dijo la chica mirando rápidamente a su alrededor.

Aparentemente los fulanos nargles se le habían escapado.

—Si – dijo tras una pausa – pero se supone que todos los menores de edad tienen que estar en sus casas, durmiendo – recalcó.

—Oh…cierto – parecía haberlo olvidado realmente, por lo que el slytherin lo dejó pasar. – Bueno, iré a mi dormitorio, suerte Theodore con Mandy.

Y con eso se alejó del castaño, camino a su Sala Común, dejando tras de si a dicho slytherin bastante confundido.

¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo sabía quién era su cita? Y por Merlín ¿cuál era su nombre?.

_Say we made it through the storm now_  
_But I'm still on the look-out_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aquella había sido la única vez que había cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras con la rubia, obviando las veces en clases que tenían que hacer algún proyecto juntos.

Luego de aquella conversación, había decidido irse a dormir también, no sin antes, como el caballero que era, despedirse de su cita, quien había chillando tal cual un banshee. Había pasado meses antes de que supiera el nombre de la chica, de hecho se entero el primer día de su quinto año. Había escuchado a unos chicos de su casa hablar sobre la loca de Luna Lovegood, quien se la pasaba hablando de Nargles, thestral y otro montón de criaturas que no existían, enseguida había sabido que se trataba de aquella excéntrica chica.

La verdad era que el slytherin se encontraba auténticamente fascinado con ella, no de un modo romántico, si no del modo curioso. La veía como Granger vería un libro de la Sección Prohibida, algo interesante, pero fuera de sus límites.

_I'm boarding up the windows _  
_Locking up my heart_  
_It's like every time the wind blows_

No se quejaría si se le daba otra oportunidad de hablar con aquella chica y de saber más sobre esas supuestas criaturas de las que tanto hablaba.

—Tierra llamando a Theo – dijo su amigo italiano sacudiendo las manos en frente de la cara del castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Te decía, mi querido amigo, que al parecer Lovegood está trabajando acá

Ante eso, el castaño volvió a enfocar su atención en la chica, quien había dejado atrás su escrutinio de los estantes y ahora se encontraba charlando con un estudiante, que parecía ser de cuarto, indicándole algunos dulces y hablándole sobre ellos. Efectivamente lucía como si trabajara allí, pero podía ser sólo una coincidencia.

—Quizá sólo conoce bien el lugar y está ayudando – se encogió de hombros el slytherin, más el moreno chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo creo, conociendo a Lovegood estaría musitando sobre criaturas raras por todos lados y no hablando de algo tan…mundano como unos dulces – al ver como su amigo lucía confundido, dijo - ¿por qué no lo comprobamos y ya? – antes de que el castaño tuviera tiempo de refutar, el italiano se acercó a la rubia, quien había divisado al par de slytherin mirándola desde hace un rato.

—Zabini ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—¿Trabajas acá? – directo al grano. Como siempre.

—Si – dijo la rubia, para luego atender a una pequeña pelirroja que miraba curiosa el lugar.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije – dijo el moreno acercándose nuevamente a donde estaba el castaño, quien había observado la escena algo divertido. Su amigo era demasiado directo para el bien de nadie.

—Zabini, no me dijiste si te podía ayudar en algo – dijo la Ravenclaw acercándose al par de serpientes – Nott – saludó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, el cual el chico devolvió cortésmente.

—Oh nada, mi querida Looney, sólo quería saber si estabas trabajando acá – se encogió de hombros el italiano.

"Mi querida Looney". Había empezado a llamarla así en su sexto año. Recordaba como la profesora Sprout había decidido que sería una gran idea hacer compartir, no sólo a otras casas, si no también a chicos de otras edades en otras casas. Lo que había resultado en los slytherin de sexto año compartiendo clases con los Ravenclaw de quinto año. La profesora había armado grupos de tres a lo largo de la clase, resultando Luna, Theo y el moreno en un mismo equipo. La chica, a diferencia de otras a su alrededor, no se mostraba cohibida o temerosa al estar compartiendo con chicos mayores que ella y de la casa de Salazar, lo cual había hecho que el moreno se interesara lo suficiente en ella como para darle un apodo. Los tres habían congeniado considerablemente bien y habían llevado la fiesta en paz, no como otros equipos quienes habían terminado en caos y desastre.

_I feel it tearing us apart_  
_Every time he smiles _  
_I let him in again_  
_Everything is fine_

A pesar de lo que llegar a parecer, no es como si los tres hubiesen formado una amistad envidiable. Realmente sólo se saludaban cordialmente y eso era todo. Pero era un gran ítem, siendo ellos quienes eran.

—¿Por qué decidiste trabajar acá? – se aventuró a preguntar Theo y enseguida la rubia sonrío con nostalgia.

—Oh, es que mi papá ya no maneja más El Quisquilloso, ya que con la caída de Voldemort y el arresto de todos los mortífagos, ya nadie se interesa mucho en los periódicos, y las ventas habían caído mucho, así que papá decidió buscar un nuevo empleo, y hasta que no consiga uno, necesita ayuda. Y me gusta este lugar, está repleto de Nargles – dijo con su típico tono soñador dejando a los dos chicos pasmados.

La verdad era que jamás habían pensado en la situación económica de otros, aparte de las suyas propias, incluso ni en eso habían pensado mucho, teniendo toda la cantidad de dinero que tenían, quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se acabara, si es que lo hacía. Así que escuchar a otra persona hablar sobre lo mal que pintaba el cuadro para ella, les hacía re-plantearse otra vez todo lo que sabían o creían.

El italiano se sentía realmente mal por la chica, a pesar de estar medio chiflada, le parecía buena persona y no creía que mereciera estar en esa situación, y Theo se mordía la lengua para no ofrecerle dinero temiendo que se sintiera ofendida.

—Espero que la situación se solucione pronto – fue todo lo que dijo viendo acercarse a su mejor amiga, quien cargaba alegremente unas cinco bolsas de dulces recién comprados.

—Oh, Lovegood – saludó notando a la rubia, quien devolvió el saludo distraídamente mirando las paredes, de una manera bastante familiar para el castaño. –Eh, chicos ¿nos vamos? – preguntó y enseguida los tres salieron de la tienda, dedicándole un breve "adiós" a la rubia Ravenclaw. —¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista y oídos de la chica, y enseguida el italiano le contó todo lo que había dicho Lovegood, mientras un cierto castaño, miraba distraído la tienda de dulces, preguntándose por milésima vez, qué era lo que hacía a esa chica tan interesante.

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez sentados en la mesa más al fondo de las Tres Escobas y con sus cervezas de mantequilla en mano, un chico cabello azabache y uno rubio se encontraban sumergidos en una conversación, increíblemente, civil y cordial.

—¿Qué era eso que me tenías que pedir Malfoy? – preguntó el pelinegro.

—Granger, de alguna u otra manera descubrió que hemos estado…hablando y anda metiendo sus narices donde nadie la llama, como siempre – murmuró eso último bajo su aliento – logré apaciguar un poco su monstruosa curiosidad diciéndole que el contenido de las cartas no eran nada parecido a su incumbencia pero si tanto necesitaba saber, me habías escrito para que hiciera de intermediario entre mi madre y tú, y también para amenazarme con tratar bien a la gryffindor, portándote todo en plan de hermano mayor.

_He picks me up like_  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_

—¿Y de verdad crees que se comió esa mentira? – cuestionó el niño-que-vivio alzando una ceja.

—No sería Granger si lo hubiese hecho, por supuesto que no, Potter. Pero fue la única manera de que dejara de indagar, de todos modos, estoy bastante seguro de que en algún momento te hablará sobre ello, así que espero que guardes en secreto el verdadero contenido de esas cartas – advirtió siseante, más a oídos del azabache aquello había sonado más a una petición.

—Por supuesto Malfoy, no soy quien para meterme en medio de sus asuntos – se encogió de hombros el pelinegro —Por cierto…¿cómo sigue tu mamá? – cambió de tema el chico. La verdad es que si le había pedido al rubio ser algo parecido a su intermediario, realmente no había tenido contacto con la matriarca de los Malfoy, pero planeaba en hacerlo. En Diciembre.

Unos días atrás había decidido que si Draco no quería darle una oportunidad a su primo segundo, quizá Narcissa si quisiera. Y de no ser así, no importaba. De todos modos se presentaría ante la mujer, expondría sus argumentos, esperaría los resultados y luego se marcharía

—Está bien, creo. Sigue algo decaída por el arresto de mi padre, pero creo que día tras día va mejorando, creo que en su mayor parte gracias a la cantidad impresionante de tiempo que pasa re-decorando la casa – dijo eso último rodando los ojos.

La verdad es que su madre había tornado aquello de decorar como un molesto habito suyo, y cada vez que se sentía enojada, frustrada, triste o confundida por algo, decoraba. Había visto tantos colores en los muebles, que no dudaba que la próxima vez que lo viera estuvieran de arco iris.

—¿Cómo se está tomando lo de tu regreso a Hogwarts? – años atrás, jamás se hubiese imaginado estar teniendo esa clase de conversación con el niño-que-vivio, pero actualmente los dos se encontraban en una especie de …no amistad camadería. Así que las preguntas cordiales y las respuestas honestas entraban en el plato.

—No lo sé realmente, espero encontrar algo de tiempo hoy para comunicarme por Floo con ella, realmente no me gusta dejarla sola en la Mansión – se sinceró el rubio y su acompañante no pudo más que darle la razón.

A él tampoco le gustaría que su madre se quedara sola en un lugar con tantos recuerdos, en su mayoría malos.

—Si llegas a hablar con ella, dile que le mando mis saludos – el rubio asintió sabiendo que el chico diría algo como aquello. Honestamente a veces parecía una lechuza, transportando mensajes de su madre a Potter, de Potter a su madre, y así. Pero no se iba a quejar, no si aquello le causaba alguito de felicidad a su madre. —Por cierto – dijo tras un largo rato de silencio - ¿cómo es que Hermione se entero de lo de las cartas?

El rubio bufó recordando el motivo, o mejor dicho, la persona por quien se había enterado.

—Theodore, un día leyó una de las cartas porque la había descuidado y desde ahí sabe que hemos estado en contacto

—¿Y desde cuándo Nott y Hermione se hablan? – cuestionó curioso el chico. Sabía que su amiga tenía debilidad por Malfoy, pero no pensó que sería por todos los hijos de mortífago en general.

—No sólo se hablan, son amigos – dijo el rubio con rabia contenida. No sabía que le enojaba más, si el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos haya traicionado su confianza contándole algo tan secreto como aquello a la chica o que la chica en cuestión fuera capaz tan fácilmente de pasar tiempo de caridad con su amigo y no con él. Como si no estuvieran construidos de la misma tela.

_And think I'm fine like _  
_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

—Por casualidad….¿Estás celoso? – se aventuró a preguntar el gryffindor ganándose una carcajada maliciosa por parte del rubio.

—¿Yo? ¿De Nott? ¿De verdad? Obviamente entre los dos, yo tengo las de ganar

—¿Así que admites que lo sientes como una competencia para ti? – tanteó el terreno el chico, y el rubio rodo los ojos ante la poca sutileza de su ex – enemigo.

—Cállate Potter, ya hemos discutido esto mil veces – dijo con cansancio hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Pues mil y un veces serán – se limitó a decir el gryffindor.

Aquí va nada – pensó el rubio con amargura

* * *

_Hola hola. Si, se que es raro saber de mi tan pronto. Pero de verdad estoy tratando de subir más seguido por si acaso algo me impide subir capítulos por un tiempo._

_Disculpen que este capítulo sea algo más corto que los que suelo subir, pero es que me vi obligada a dividirlo en dos. Esta es la primera parte de la salida a Hogsmeade, luego subiré la segunda parte._

_Sólo quiero decir que de verdad espero que haya alguien leyendo esto. Porque nunca me dejan reviews y realmente empieza a desanimarme._

_Se que no hay interacción Draco/Hermione en este capítulo, pero puedes prometerle algo en el próximo. Tenía que darle un poco de protagonismo a otros personajes._

_Anyway, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
